the divine angel
by Brandy moon
Summary: un nuevo amigo o ¿amor? llega a la vida de mayura mientras descubre lo que es realmente e innumerables pruebas se presentarán en su vida Al mismo tiempo que Loki se da cuenta de lo que sig realmente mayura para el. ¿será que mayura no perdonará sus mentiras? y ¿cuales son sus sentimientos ahora que se enterará de su verdad? pasen y comente
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad ademas de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**...**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo compañero

...

─ _donde estoy ─_ ¿en donde se encontraba? ¿qué lugar era ese?. Estas eran las interrogantes que se empezaban a acumular en su mente.

Se encontraba perdida en medio de la nada. Si, solo se vislumbraban algunos cuantos árboles a la distancia en aquel sombrío lugar. Una repentina ventisca la hizo cerrar los ojos por el polvo que se levantaba y sus largos cabellos ondeaban violentamente sobre su cabeza.

Aquella ventisca no duró más de unos cuantos segundos. Y ahora… ¿dónde estaba?.

El lugar había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora parecía estar en un hermoso bosque, repleto de verdes pastos y grandes arboledas. Unas pequeñas aves de color rojo carmín llamaron su atención; cantaban. Se escuchaba tan armónico aquel canto.

Se encontraba ensimismada en el cantar de las aves, tomó asiento debajo del frondoso árbol donde se encontraban tan talentosas criaturas.

Una dulce voz la sacó del trance en el que se había sumido.

Una mujer; al parecer adulta llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que apenas sobrepasaba sus rodillas, de cabello largo y color avellana, tenía unos rubíes por ojos y mostraba una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos en dirección a la chica pidiéndole mudamente un abrazo.

─_mamá_ ─ solo eso pudo articular al ver claramente a la hermosa mujer que esperaba ansiosamente un abrazo. Se levantó tambaleante de aquel frondoso árbol. No necesitó más insistencia departe de la mujer, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron para encontrarse rodeada por ese cálido y dulce abrazo que le ofrecían.

Apretaba fuertemente el agarre temiendo que su madre pudiera desaparecer.

Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar.

─ _hola cariño, veo que me extrañas mucho _─ empezó a propiciarle tiernas caricias en su cabello. La jovencita que tenía en frente se veía tan frágil en ese momento, siempre la había visto con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro como se lo había prometido antes de morir. En verdad que le hacía mucha falta al igual que a ella le hacía falta mayura.

─ _no sabes cuánto, me haces mucha falta _─ lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos ─ _¿por qué?... ¿por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto? ─ _En verdad que le hacía tanta falta, la necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sus reconfortantes caricias y escuchar su dulce voz, necesitaba de sus consejos, de sus regaños, necesitaba su cariño y amor. ¡No era justo! Porque se la habían arrebatado tan pronto. Ella era tan solo una niña, que ni si quiera entendía la muerte. Si, por esa razón no creía en los dioses.

─ _eso ya no importa, todos tenemos que morir en algún momento…_─ detuvo las caricias y levantó el rostro de mayura para verla ─ no somos eternos… por eso tenemos que vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo.

─ _Aun así_ ─ intentó hablar la chica.

─ _aun así, no podemos quedarnos en el pasado, hay que seguir mirando al frente─_ la cortó su madre.

─ _mamá… quiero irme… quiero estar siempre a tu lado ─_ esto la sorprendió, ¿acaso su hija quería morir?

─ _escúchame, mayura ─_ la abrazó protectoramente ─ _no puedes venir con migo… sabes por qué? ─_ La chica le miro inquisidora esperando la respuesta ─ _Porque tu padre se pondría a llorar e inundaría todo el templo ─_ le arrancó una leve risita a su hija, su madre siempre era así, trataba de aligerar las cosas con pequeñas bromas ─ _además, no es el único que podría derramar lagrimas por ti._

La muchacha se separó sorprendida por las palabras de su progenitora. _Que no era el único, ¿acaso alguien más lloraría su muerte? _ En ese momento empezaron a llegar a su cabeza infinidad de recuerdos. Todos esos recuerdos incluían a sus grandes amigos, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlos? _Narugami, Yamino, kotaro, Kaitou, Reiya y por supuesto Loki. _Claro que ellos también llorarían su muerte. Que tonta era, estaba rodeada de personas que la _amaban._

─ _tienes razón, no puedo morir aun_ ─ le mostró una extensa sonrisa a su madre ─ _creo que me golpearían solo por pensarlo._

─ _así es… Mayura de ahora en adelante, se te presentaran pruebas muy difíciles. Tienes que escuchar a tu corazón para poder aprobar cada una de ellas_ ─ cambió su semblante por uno serio, para después regalarle una conciliadora sonrisa.

─ _¿qué tipo de pruebas?_ ─ no tenía ni la remota idea de a lo que se refería su madre.

─ _Mayura todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestras vidas, no podemos quedarnos estancados en ellos hay que superarlos y seguir adelante. Hay que saber perdonar, para también ser perdonados, nunca olvides esto._

─ _Pero de que estás hablando mamá_ ─ por alguna razón estas palabras de su madre le daban un mal presentimiento.

─ _recuerda que no estás sola mi niña; tienes a un maravilloso padre y unos maravillosos amigos que siempre te ayudarán cuando lo necesites ─_ deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de su hija, limpiando el rio de lágrimas que se había formado a su paso.

─ _Si, eso lo sé muy bien _─ su madre terminó la caricia en su rostro y parecía retroceder. Esto le provocó una punzada en el pecho… ¿acaso ya tendría que marcharse?

─ _nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte al igual que tus amigos, y tu padre… cuídalo mucho_ ─ la imagen de la mujer empezaba a desvanecerse a la distancia al mismo tiempo que todo se tornaba obscuro.

─ _¡mamá!, espera ¡no te vayas! ─_ trataba de alcanzar la figura de su difunta madre pero esta solo se desvanecía entre sus dedos.

─ _tienes que ser fuerte mayura… para proteger a los que amas ─_ estas fueron las últimas palabras que se alcanzaron a escuchar en un susurro débil de parte de la mujer, mientras mayura parecía caer a un abismo gritando incansablemente el nombre de su madre.

Despertó.

Todo había sido un sueño.

No, no parecía un sueño, todo había sido tan real. Se levantó de su cama aun muy confundida y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo en el lava manos y empezó a lavar su rostro. Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo sobre la pared, eso había sido tan… _misterioso_ estaba casi segura que no había sido un simple sueño. Tal parecía que su madre le estaba advirtiendo de algo, según sus palabras tendría que aprobar diferentes pruebas que se le presentarían. Pero… como sabría que hacer si las pruebas no eran su fuerte, aunque estaba casi segura que no tendrían relación con la escuela, ¡Agh! Que tonta. Se dio mentalmente un golpe-cito en su cabeza. ¿Acaso debería contare a alguien sobre ese sueño? A su padre tal vez… a Loki… No, como iba a contarle a loki ese tipo de cosas, de seguro carecían de importancia para él, y su padre, si, a él si podía contarle pero sería luego.

Un sonido proveniente de su habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El despertador. Ya eran las 6:30. Tenía que alistarse para la escuela, ya dejaría sus sueños para otro día, hoy era un día muy especial. Si, hoy cumplía sus dieciocho años, ya era toda una mujer adulta claro que sí.

Se vistió con su mismo uniforme, cepillo su larga cabellera que por cierto le había crecido más. Ya lista se miró en su espejo. Muy pronto tendría que dejar de usar ese lindo uniforme, así que tenía que disfrutar lo que quedaba de tiempo para usarlo antes de salir de su escuela.

─ Bien. Ya es hora ─ tomó su maletín y salió rumbo a la cocina; su estomago gruñía reclamando el desayuno.

Se encontraba caminando en círculos, una de sus manos tomaba su mentón en señal de preocupación y vaya que tendría que estarlo, hoy le diría toda la verdad a su hija, ya no podía seguir ocultándole sobre el y su esposa era hora; mayura cumplía sus dieciocho años, la edad acordada por él y su esposa para contarle le verdad sobre su procedencia, ya no había marcha atrás ya no podía seguir evadiéndolo hoy mismo se lo diría.

─ ¡buenos días papá! ─ habló alegremente haciendo estremecer a su padre por su fortuita aparición─ ¿estás bien?

─ s-si hija estoy bien, vamos siéntate para desayunar hoy es un día especial, así que te prepare tu desayuno favorito ─ le sonrió extendiéndole su plato ─ feliz cumpleaños hija

─ muchas gracias papá ─tomó con entusiasmo su desayuno.

Comenzaron a disfrutar de un ameno desayuno, cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo. Mayura aun seguía pensando en su madre cuanto la extrañaba ojala y siguiera soñando así con ella aunque solo durara poco tiempo su encuentro. Que feliz se sintió al verla de nuevo. Empezó a divagar en el pasado cuando su madre estaba con vida, como le encantaría volver a aquella época.

Mientras tanto Misao estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo le diría todo a su hija? Era la principal interrogante del hombre. Es que era todo tan complicado que se le hacía difícil pensar en cómo hacerlo. Por dónde empezar a relatarle tal historia. Y lo más importante ¿cómo iba a tomar su hija tan enigmática confesión? No… no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción, tal vez podía caer en una depresión, o tal vez nunca volvería a hablarle, o tal vez se pondría a saltar de alegría diciendo que era un misterio, si, esa podría ser una opción aceptable, conociendo sus gustos por lo misterioso seguro que le agradaría la noticia, pero de todos modos tendría que ser precavido al contarle.

**…**

Comió un tanto extrañada sus alimentos, su padre la había estado distrayendo durante todo el desayuno y eso que ya no le había hablado, pero no podía dejar de ver como la cara de su padre pasaba rápidamente por diferentes gestos, parecía que algo le preocupaba. Terminó de desayunar, se levantó de su asiento, tomó los recipientes vacíos dejándolos en el fregadero, se encaminaba a la salida, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a su padre de sus preocupaciones, por ahora tenía que encargarse de las suyas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hija salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la salida con rapidez, se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesto a alcanzarla antes de que dejara el templo, tenía que decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella y regresara a casa cuanto antes.

─ ¡Mayura espera! ─ la alcanzo a detener en la entrada del templo, la chica respondió al llamado de su padre y detuvo sus pasos para esperarle

─ que pasa papá, se me hará tarde

─ escúchame hija, necesito que llegues temprano hoy, tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte

Pudo notar que su padre se encontraba algo tenso. Al parecer si era algo importante, lo podía ver en su rostro.

─ si claro, pero antes iré a casa de loki─ salió corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, podía alcanzar a escuchar como su padre se quejaba de su amigo con sonoras palabras. ─ _Porqué será que no lo soporta_ ─ era una de las constante preguntas que rondaban su mente.

**...**

Llegó a la escuela justo al sonar el timbre de entrada. Pero al parecer no era la única, un chico de cabello y ojos color chocolate se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Le pareció algo gracioso ver al chico frente a ella inclinado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su respiración entre cortada por la carrera para llegar a tiempo.

─ vamos Narugami, hay que entrar al salón o si no si que llegaremos tarde ─ se adelantó a entrar seguida del chico que parecía aun no poder hablar.

Se sorprendieron al ver cerca de su salón un montón de chicas que parecían rodear algo, o mejor dicho alguien, por la atmósfera que se podía sentir entre ellas y los corazones que literalmente flotaban en el aire se podía deducir que era un chico. Solo lo ignoraron, de seguro era kotaro, además se les hacia tarde.

Entraron al salón y vieron otro montón de chicas igual al anterior al parecer hablaban de un chico sumamente apuesto, pero al parecer no se trataba de kotaro, este se encontraba sentado en su respectivo pupitre cruzado de brazos y con el seño levemente fruncido.

Se acercaron a él para preguntar la razón de estos acontecimientos.

Aunque tal vez no fuese una buena idea ya que kotaro intensificaba su molestia cada minuto.

─ oye kotaro, tu sabes que está pasando─ se adelantó a preguntar Mayura

─ si, al parecer todas─ hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba su mejilla izquierda ─ están enloqueciendo por el chico nuevo

─ ¿chico nuevo? ─ contestaron al uní solo Mayura y Narugami.

─ si, será un nuevo compañero en nuestro salón, a todas las chicas les parece muy atractivo. No sé que le ven, no parece ser una persona con clase. Además yo seguiré siendo el más apuesto.

─ah! De seguro estas celoso ya que al parecer te han cambiado por algo mejor ─ objetó con burla el dios del trueno.

─ bueno eso es algo que no me importa ─ removió sus cabellos con su mano derecha y dejó su asiento para salir del salón.

─ ¿me preguntó cómo será ese chico ?─ meditaba Mayura en voz alta con el dedo índice en su mentón.

─ ya lo conocerás, estará con nosotros después de todo ─ el dios del trueno tomo asiento en su pupitre dando por terminada la conversación.

En ese momento hizo su aparición el nuevo profesor de la clase, al parecer se trataba de una persona amable según las facciones de su rostro. Era un hombre alto de tez morena, su cabello era corto y al igual que sus ojos era de un negro pardo. Se acercó a su escritorio y observó por unos momentos a su nueva clase, al parecer todos lo veían expectantes por sus siguientes movimientos, tomó un marcador y girándose sobre sus talones se puso a escribir en el blanco pizarrón.

─ mi nombre es Akira Aida y seré su profesor por todo este año ─ se hizo a un lado para que pudieran ver lo escrito por su mano, era simplemente su nombre y el primer tema a ver. ─ si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla que la responderé con gusto ─ tenía la sensación que los alumnos no lo darían problemas. ─ bueno como algunos de ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, tenemos un nuevo compañero en este año ─ miró hacia la puerta y con un ademan de su mano indicó que entrara.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta esperando ver a su nuevo compañero de clase, las chicas que ya lo habían visto, solo despedían corazoncitos por todos lados esperando verlo entrar, mientras otros mostraban gestos de desagrado; sobre todo los chicos, y otros simplemente se podía ver la curiosidad en sus orbes.

Caminó hacia el frente junto al profesor y se detuvo a su costado.

Los suspiros no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Todas las chicas lo miraban embelesadas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un atractivo muchacho con su uniforme debidamente portado. Era alto, de complexión media, al parecer hacia ejercicio, su piel como porcelana de un tono casi blanco, su rostro; era enmarcado por su lacio cabello que no sobre pasaba la mitad de su cuello de un negro azulado y las ventanas a su alma de un enigmático color celeste.

Mostró una cálida sonrisa que hizo derretir a varias chicas en el acto.

─ hola ─ hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo ─ mi nombre es Vidar, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes ─ dio una rápida inspección con la mirada a todos sus compañeros deteniéndose en una chica con un extraño cabello de color rosa y unos chispeantes ojos color rubí ─ _al fin te encontré _─ se dijo para sí mismo ─ _oh rayos que hace el aquí ─ _su mirada se había encontrado con una color chocolate que se la devolvía con asco. Solo lo ignoró, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese idiota.

─ Vidar, toma asiento donde gustes… la clase dará comienzo.

─ si, con su permiso ─ se dirigió cortésmente a su profesor en una leve inclinación para retirarse.

Se dirigía a pasos cortos y elegantes adentrándose en las filas de bancos. Ya había elegido su lugar; justo detrás de mayura.

─ hola, te molesta que tome asiento aquí ─ la chica movió frenéticamente su rostro algo sonrojado en una negación, claro que no le molestaba tener a un chico tan apuesto a sus espaldas ─ y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? ─ comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello rosa que yacía en la paleta de su banco.

─ m-me ya…

─ Su nombre es Mayura ─ la interrumpió groseramente el dios Thor ─ y es _mi_ amiga ─ le hablo en un tono irritado arrebatándole de los dedos los cabellos de Mayura.

Tanto Mayura como Vidar se sorprendieron por la actitud del chico mas no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron con las presentaciones.

─ d-disculpa, el es Narugami ─ dijo señalándolo con nerviosismo ─ y yo soy Mayura Daidouji ─ le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido.

─ mucho gusto, Mayura-chan ¿te puedo llamar así?

─ ¿_Mayura-chan? , ¿qué le pasa a este idiota? y más importante ¿qué hace aquí? _─ eran las preguntas que abordaban su mente e intentaba resolver en un vano intento.

─ s-si, no hay problema ─ le contestó algo apenada.

─ tu solo dime Vidar ─ vio de reojo a Narugami que le regresaba la mirada retadoramente.

─ muchachos pongan atención por favor ─ hablo el profesor dirigiéndose a ellos. ─ si no habrá serias consecuencias ─ les mostró una sonrisa despreocupada.

**…**

─ vaya, al fin el descanso… ¿eh? ─ Narugami se había levantado rápidamente asiendo que su silla rechinara por el movimiento y salió con la misma velocidad del salón.

─ me pregunto que le sucede…

─ no… no eh encontrado a una chica que sea capaz de entrar en mi corazón ─ les contestó a un par de chicas curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

─ ¿eh?... ¿de qué están hablando? ─ se acercó Mayura a ellos con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

─ ah, veras, las señoritas aquí presentes me preguntaban si tengo novia ─ volteo a verlas regalándoles una sonrisa que las derritió como mantequilla puesta al sol ─ hablando de novios… ─ giró su rostro a ella y viéndola inquisidora mente ─ ¿tú tienes novio Mayura-chan?

─ ¡que! ─ La pregunta la impactó por unos segundos, bajo su mirar con pesar el tema del amor no era uno de sus favoritos ─ bueno yo… la verdad no tengo… no creo que a un chico le guste alguien como yo, que solo se interesa por los misterios además que no soy muy bonita que digamos y todos dicen que soy muy extraña ─ esa era la verdad, lo que pensaba y sin querer se lo había confesado, ella era una chica rara, nada bonita y con falta de inteligencia. ¿Quien se podría fijar en alguien así?... nadie, además solo en su salón había muchas chicas que si eran muy lindas y ella no era nada en comparación con ellas. Así se sentía, ella no era más que la niña loca por los misterios y con falta de inteligencia al igual que belleza.

─ yo no creo eso ─ tomó delicadamente el mentón de la chica y lo levanto hasta que sus ojos dieran con los suyos ─ sabes, para empezar nunca te degrades a ti misma, siempre debes decir "soy hermosa", si quieres que te amen primero debes amarte a ti misma ─ Mayura escuchaba con atención las palabras de Vidar sin apartar su mirada de el ─ además lo exterior no importa tanto ─ soltó su mentón y apoyo con delicadeza su dedo índice sobre su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón ─ lo que verdaderamente importa es esto.

Mayura aun seguía algo impresionada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Había sido la primera vez que alguien le decía algo tan lindo, era reconfortante escuchar tan dulces palabras.

Se separo a una distancia prudente del chico frente a ella ya que algunas de sus compañeras empezaban a arder literalmente por su cercanía para con el apuesto chico, con una sincera sonrisa formándose en su rostro le dio las gracias.

─ oye Mayura-chan, tengo que pedirte un favor ─ hablo olvidando por completo el tema anterior. Y las miradas recelosas.

─ si, dime ¿qué clase de favor? ─ Preguntó Mayura inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

─ bueno, me gustaría que me mostraras la escuela, ni si quiera sé donde se encuentran los baños y sería algo vergonzoso andar preguntando.

─ ¿eh? ¿Era eso? ¡Claro! Empecemos con el tour por toda la escuela ¡Vamos! ─ tomo la mano derecha de Vidar arrastrándolo ─ literalmente ─ por el pasillo para comenzar con el recorrido. Si ya se había recuperado por lo anterior, era una de las ventajas que conlleva ser mayura.

**…**

─ y bien… ¿Qué te pareció el recorrido? ─ se habían detenido a descansar en una banca en frente de la cancha de fut bol.

─ pero mayura ni siquiera me has mostrado bien la escuela, solo me has estado enseñando los lugares según tú, misteriosos en la escuela ─ hablaba con pesadez como si sus labios pesaran toneladas al intentar moverlos.

─ bueno conocer las cosas misteriosas es más importante que conocer una escuela aburrida ¿no crees?

El chico junto a ella solo suspiro con cansancio. Esta chica cada vez era más rara. Una presencia captó su atención…

─ Mayura-chan, lo siento pero tengo que hablar con alguien… ─ se puso de pie y girando su rostro solo un poco para alcanzar a verla por el rabillo del ojo ─ te veo más tarde en el salón.

─ si, claro ─ le respondió siguiéndolo con sus ojos hasta verlo perderse de nuevo en los pasillos.

**…**

Las clases habían terminado por suerte para dos adolescentes que se encaminaban en una dirección bastante conocida por ellos. Recorrían las calles en silencio, tal parecía que Narugami seguía de mal humor, tal vez por algo relacionado con Vidar. Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, mientras a su lado el chico también parcia haberse perdido en sus pensamientos…

─ _sigo sin entender a que vino… _─ se preguntaba el dios ─ _y por alguna razón lo veo muy interesado en Daidouji… el no suele_ _comportarse así, algo están tramando_ ─ miró de reojo a su acompañante ─ _¿será que piensan utilizarla para hacerle daño a loki?, bueno ya lo han intentado pero… según sus palabras…_

**…**

─ _y bien, aquí me tienes_ ─ se recargo en la pared y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho ─ _de que quieres hablar… "hermano" _─ habló con un tono burlesco.

El dios Thor ni se inmutó por su tono de vos y siguió en la misma posición, recargado también en la pared al igual que sus brazos cruzados pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus parpados

─ _sabes exactamente de lo que quiero hablar ─ _seguía sin abrir sus ojos ─ _pero primero dime, ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en ella? _

─ _¿a caso estas celoso? _─ soltó una leve carcajada que molesto al mayor captando su atención _─ solo es una simple niña ignorante, no sé que le hayan de interesante._

─ _eso no responde a mi pregunta_ ─ hablo cortante el dios.

─ _solo quería conocer a la chica que trae a loki como un idiota. _─ miró hacia el cielo unos segundos y volvió su rostro al de Thor _─ No volver a Asgard… ¡solo por una niña como ella!... ¡Es tan gracioso!_ ─ dijo sin evitar soltar una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior.

Mientras tanto Thor solo lo observaba, el tampoco se arrepentía de eso, volver a Asgard ¿para qué? si su felicidad la había encontrado en Midgar, no podía abandonarla. Si, al igual que los demás dioses habían encontrado su felicidad en ese lugar, con los mortales… ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso? Nada, para él, Loki o los demás dioses no era gracioso ni absurdo permanecer en ese mundo.

─ _entonces dime… ¿a qué has venido? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito aquí?_

─ _bien, eso es algo que no le puedo contar a traidores como tu _─ le habló de una extraña forma venenosa el dios del silencio y la justicia.

─ _¿qué es lo que dices? ¿a caso por no regresar a Asgard se nos considera traidores?_ ─ decía con clara molestia en sus palabras.

─ ¿_Qué no es obvio? ─ _entrecerró sus ojos _─Todos ustedes no pudieron cumplir una orden tan simple y además, se unieron al enemigo._

─ _enemigo, dices_ ─ golpeo fuertemente la pared con su puño _─ ¡Loki no es nuestro enemigo! Todo esto es culpa de Odín, todo por su estúpido miedo a que suceda el ragnarok _─ levantó su rostro crispado hacia el ─ _¿que no lo entienden?, tu mas que nadie debería entenderlo, desde el momento en que Loki decidió quedarse aquí, las probabilidades que pudieron haber existido de que empezara el ragnarok, desaparecieron. _─ habló con firmeza el chico.

─ _eso no basta_ ─ caminó hasta quedar a su lado ─ _para que desaparezca toda posibilidad…_ ─ comenzó a caminar dejándolo a su espalda ─ el debe morir…

**…**

─ _bien, tengo que contarle todo esto a Loki cuanto antes ─ _ asió fuertemente su espada de madera.

─ ¿sucede algo Narugami? ─ preguntó la chica algo nerviosa por la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su amigo.

─ ¿ah? ─ dijo saliendo de sus divagaciones ─ ¡mira ya llegamos! ─ exclamo al ver el gran portón negro de la mansión a la vista de su alcance.

─ creo que Yamino no está por aquí ─ dijo asomándose por las varillas del portón ─ ¿entramos? ─ giró su rostro dirigiéndose a su acompañante ─ ¡¿Qué?!, Narugami… ¿a dónde te fuiste?. Bien de seguro olvidó que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo así ─ se dijo en voz alta la peli rosada.

Deslizó las grandes puertas para darse paso al jardín principal, caminaba a pasos decididos hacia la puerta de entrada, giró lentamente la perilla mientras empujaba la pesada puerta provocando un rechinido.

Nadie. De seguro se encontraban en el despacho.

Subió igual de lento cada escalón haciendo crujir cada uno de ellos. No le importo. Pero quería ver nuevamente a su amigo así que aceleró el paso llegando a la puerta de la dichosa habitación.

Sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho, la habitación se encontraba totalmente desierta. Un sentimiento de soledad la empezó a invadir cuando vio los muebles de la habitación con una ligera capa de polvo, parecía que Yamino no había cumplido con sus labores del día.

─ Loki… ─ dejo escapar su nombre en un susurro para el viento, su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. ─ ¡LOKI! ─ esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba asustada, muy asustada ¿acaso se había ido? Y si lo había hecho ¿Qué aria? No, no lo soportaría.

Sus piernas temblorosas no la pudieron sostener por más tiempo y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Sintió el frio piso de madera bajo sus piernas, estaba absorta. En ese momento su mente se vació por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera alarmante, se rodeo fuertemente con ambos brazos en un vago intento de tranquilizarse. No lo podía creer… de nuevo estaba sola…

...

************************************ ** **REVIEWS *****************************************

¿que les pareció? ¿es lo suficientemente buena como para continuar? espero que si, por que aun tengo mucho que dar. Solo espero no haberlos aburrido, yo me divierto mucho al escribir algo para ustedes y al menos entretenerlos un rato y que olviden sus problemas, porque eso pasa con migo cuando leo uno de los maravillosos fanfics que hacen.

bueno si quieren que continué, no sean tímidos y dejen su comentario, por que si no lo hacen pensaré que no ha gustado y tendré que abandonar mis sueños snif snif.

Trataré de actualizar seguido, no se, tal vez cada semana dependiendo de como ande con la escuela que me quita mucho tiempo ademas de los club donde estoy inscrita, pero en fin hablando de mi historia no se tal vez este capi ha sido algo sencillo y sin mucha emoción pero descuiden esto se pondrá mejor ya que pasará de todo en esta loca historia.

¡mil gracias por leer! y nos vemos en el sig episodio


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 2: Un amor prohibido y una grata sorpresa

…

Todo estaba listo para la celebración. Seria en el patio trasero, una enorme mesa de fina madera con un hermoso arreglo floral y con unas elegantes sillas esperando ser utilizadas era el centro de atención. Al igual lo que sobre esta reposaba; innumerables platillos preparados por las manos expertas de Yamino ─claro con ingredientes importados─ esperaban ser probados.

Los invitados pronto comenzarían a llegar. Yamino con la ayuda de Fenrrir y Echan daban los últimos retoques a la elaborada celebración con globos en color rosa y blanco, colocaban varios racimos de ellos en diferentes puntos haciendo más colorido el lugar; todo esto coreografiado por cierto pequeño detective dueño de unos ojos cual esmeraldas.

─ ¡eres un idiota! Te digo que los globos rosas no van ahí ─dijo Fenrrir dirigiéndose a su hermano menor.

─ pero hermano, si los colocamos a ya, se arruinará la armonía ─contesto la gran serpiente con normalidad.

─ Yamino, ponlos ahí ─habló indiferente el dios del caos haciendo que los dos voltearan por inercia hacia él para verlo apuntar a una dirección intermedia.

─ si me parece perfecto ─los colocó en el lugar elegido─ que bien gusto tiene señor Loki.

─ continúen, ya casi es hora.

─ ¡señor Loki! ─exclamo una pequeña niña recién llegada de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos color violeta.

─ hola Reiya

Contestó cálidamente al ver la dulce niñita.

─ dígame… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? ─su rostro adaptó un leve sonrojo.

─ ya que lo pregunta… ─intervino Yamino─ ¿me podría pasar esos listones de allá?

─ si, claro

Contestó gustosamente para después salir a conseguirlos.

─ ¿se puede saber por qué rayos me has traído a casa de Loki? ─el nombrado giró por completo su cuerpo hacia la puerta, distinguiendo dos figuras muy conocidas.

─ ya te lo dije Heimdall, hoy es un día muy especial para la princesa de mis sueños ─Frey venia entrando con muchos ánimos como siempre con Heimdall aprisionado del brazo─ así que lo celebraremos en grande.

─ ¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo? ─se soltó del agarre bruscamente─ sabes que a mí eso no me interesa.

─ oh vamos Heimdall ─tomó de nuevo uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró hasta una de las sillas en la mesa.

─ ni modo ─se rindió el dios de la estrategia─ _bueno al menos molestaré a Loki por un rato. ─_ se dijo con cierta malicia puesta en sus facciones al ver a Loki acercarse─ oye Loki… ¿a qué horas llega tu noviecita mortal?

─ ah… no lo sé… ─le sonrió con malicia─ pero dime, ¿a qué horas llega la tuya? A no, espera, ese es Frey.

─ ¡LOKI! ─se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento tumbándolo en el acto dispuesto a todo, pero cuatro personas más lo interrumpieron.

─ ¡señor Loki ya estamos aquí! ─gritó Skoll desde la puerta acompañada por sus dos hermanas y Kotaro, cada uno con una bolsa de regalo.

─ hola chicas ─olvidó por completo a Heimdall y se dirigió a los recién llegados ─ y Kotaro, pasen sean bienvenidos

Los escoltó hasta sus asientos y después de unos minutos se dirigió rápidamente a entrar a la mansión.

─ señor Loki, ya está todo listo ─se acercó a él con una bandeja llena de pastelillos─ al parecer ya solo falta Narugami y la invitada de honor ─mencionó Yamino con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

─ si, buen trabajo Yamino ─volteo repentinamente hacia la puerta de entrada─ parece que ya están aquí, será mejor que vayamos afuera.

─ si, Narugami se encargará del resto ─corroboró Fenrrir saliendo de la cocina.

…

Todo iba con forme el plan, Narugami la había dejado sola en la entrada y él había entrado unos minutos más tarde sin ser visto para llegar con los demás al patio trasero.

─ todo listo para la gran sorpresa ─anunció a los demás cómplices mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

─ bien ahora solo hay que esperar ─dijo el fantasmita rosado mientras tomaba su posición ─la cabeza de Loki─

Un grito casi desgarrador les advirtió que algo andaba mal.

─ ¡Mayura! ─ dijo Loki antes de salir corriendo en la dirección del grito.

─ ¡¿Qué le paso?! ─ corroboró Narugami antes de salir detrás de él.

Los demás invitados se preocuparon también, ese grito sí que los había asustado, fue un grito que estaba lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y angustia y para colmo ese grito había formado el nombre "Loki" de seguro era algo malo para que la chica misterio gritara de esa manera, aun así intentaron conservar la calma y no moverse de sus asientos.

Loki y Narugami se apresuraban a llegar al despacho del detective.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras dando grandes zancadas para llegar al fin a la puerta de la habitación. Abrieron sonoramente la puerta para después igualmente irrumpir en el despacho esperando lo peor.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron desmesuradamente, su aliento lo había abandonado al igual que su respiración por la imagen que contemplaban sus orbes esmeraldas. La chica de enigmático cabello rosado se mantenía en el suelo echa un ovillo; se abrazaba a sí misma y trataba de calmar las convulsiones que atacaban su cuerpo.

Paralizado. Así lo había dejado aquella dolorosa escena frente a sus ojos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Mayura se encontraba de aquella manera tan… tan perturbable? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso sentía algún dolor? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Por qué razón estaría así? Miles de interrogantes se acumulaban en su mente, todas si respuesta aparente.

─ ¡LOKI! ¿Qué esperas? ─le grito Narugami de forma frustrada sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El preocupado chico corrió hasta ella posando sus manos en sus hombros en un intento para tranquilizarla.

─ ¡Mayura! ¿Qué te sucede? ─no respondió. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a mover violentamente su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar─ Mayura, mírame, ¿estás bien?

La peli rosa empezaba a captar las cosas a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de quien trataba de tranquilizarla. Levantó su rostro para comprobar sus sospechas.

De sus ojos empezó a salir un rio de lágrimas formando surcos sobre sus mejillas, un gran sentimiento de alivio surgió desde su corazón haciendo que un calorcito empezara a invadirlo rápidamente. Ahí estaba el, frente a sus ojos, con una clara expresión preocupante en su rostro.

No se había ido, no la había abandonado.

Como pudo ser tan tonta para dudar de sus palabras, él mismo le había dicho que no pensaba marcharse en un buen tiempo. Solo habían pasado dos meses desde que había desaparecido, era casi imposible que pensara marcharse, además prometió que si eso llegara a pasar, antes se despediría y no solo se iría.

Pero aun y con todo eso, su frágil corazón no podría soportarlo, solo imaginarlo era como recibir mil puñaladas en su pecho, una tras otra. Pero al ver la mansión totalmente deshabitada no solo le pasó eso sino que pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a partirse, quebrarse cruelmente, como si fuera un espejo que es arrojado al piso con violencia.

Sí, eso había sentido.

Pero ahora Loki, con su sola presencia comenzaba a reconstruir su roto corazón, haciéndolo latir de nuevo.

Una última lágrima amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla derecha. Al ver esto el dios la recogió delicadamente pasando su pulgar en una dulce caricia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Mayura, sacando de su seca garganta su nombre.

─ dime, ¿ya estás bien? ─le sonrió con dulzura recibiendo un leve asentimiento.

─ ¿Qué te pasó Mayura nos asustaste? ─se hizo notar Narugami, con un tono algo alterado.

─ lo… lo siento ─dijo antes de lanzarse en un efusivo abrazo al niño frente a ella─ tenía mucho miedo… de que te hubieras ido… de que no te volvería a ver… nunca.

Lo decía entre sollozos simplemente hablar de ello era doloroso.

─ Mayura…─puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió sinceramente─ ya no te preocupes por eso, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos que parecieron horas para ellos, Mayura volvía a tranquilizarse, al sentir a Loki tan cerca de ella, quería quedarse así para siempre escuchando los fuertes latidos de su pequeño corazón. Nunca separarse de él, ese era su mayor deseo, que la persona más importante en su vida no se alejara de ella. Si, Loki se había convertido en esa persona ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que se sentía en completa paz cuando estaba a su lado, que no tenía nada de que temer, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, siempre había pensado en que Loki era así como un ángel guardián que había venido a cuidarla. Lo quería tanto que a veces le asustaba y la confundía. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él, ¿qué clase de cariño albergaba para con él?, siempre se hacia esa pregunta ¿Por qué… por que le quería tanto? Y siempre terminaba sin una respuesta.

Escucho como Mayura se desahogaba por medio de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, cerró un poco mas su abrazo tratando de brindarle protección para que se sintiera más segura y pudiera dejar de llorar. Siguió propiciándole caricias a su larga melena, levantó su vista hacia Narugami que no sabía qué hacer ante la situación.

─ Narugami, regresa… enseguida bajaremos.

─ está bien, no te demores ─habló con serenidad antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Regresó su mirar a la chica que permanecía en sus cortos brazos, ¿desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de consolar niñas? Fue lo que llego a su mente, pero bueno esa niña era _su_ Mayura… un minuto… ¡¿acaso dijo que Mayura era suya?! Pero… ¡¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?! ¿Acaso él… estaba desarrollando sentimientos amorosos hacia Mayura?

No, eso era imposible, sería un golpe muy grande a su orgullo. Como él; el dios más codiciado entre las diosas de todo Asgard, el que puede enamorar a cualquier fémina con un simple guiño, con una simple sonrisa, él…; a quien ninguna mujer desde hace muchos siglos no han podido ni siquiera dejarlo embelesado por su belleza. Él, el mismo dios del caos ¡¿había sucumbido por una mortal… por una _niña humana_?!

Mayura levantó su rostro, sus ojos aun empañados por las lágrimas lo observaban, sus cabellos rosados descansaban sobre su pecho que se movía en un vaivén acompasado por su respiración y sus mejillas poseían un leve sonrojo, quizás por ser frotadas al quitar sus lágrimas. Lo veía expectante como si esperara a que él le confesara algo. Eso lo desconcertó un poco.

La observó detenidamente, esos profundos ojos color rubí lo incitaban a perderse en ellos, sus cabellos de un extraño color rosa eran, como tocar la más fina seda, sus labios podían ser comparados con dos pétalos de rosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque de inocencia que ya no tenía. Su cuerpo bien formado la delataba.

Si Mayura ya no era una niña se había convertido en toda una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

Inconscientemente mientras la observaba había dejado de abrazarla para tomar delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de la fémina y lo acercaba peligrosamente al suyo.

Mayura no sabía ni cómo reaccionar _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Se dijo la chica al ver como sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Esto estaba mal, ¡Loki es solamente un niño!, su conciencia le recalcaba esto, pero cada vez la escuchaba menos. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado, parecía que iba a saltar ─literalmente─ de su pecho en cualquier momento, se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración del chico golpear su rostro y entrar en su boca.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al diablo con las edades, al diablo con la moral, ella quería sentir sus labios fundirse con los suyos, se moría por descubrir cuan suaves eran y cuál era su sabor, que se sentiría al beber de aquellos labios _prohibidos._

Si, ambos lo habían decidido, probarían el elixir prohibido.

Pero por cosas del destino o como quieran llamarle, cierto individuo entró estrepitosamente al lugar provocando que la atmosfera que se había formado se desvaneciera al instante.

─ ¡princesa de mis sueños, yo Frey te rescataré! ─ hablo heroicamente.

Loki y Mayura se separaron bruscamente y los sonrojos por parte de ambos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

─ Ka-kaitou ─ articulo la chica con nerviosismo.

─ ¡Loki! Que le haces a mi princesa ─lo señalo acusadoramente con su dedo índice─ ¡yo Frey no lo permitiré!

Loki se puso de pie y soltando un resoplido de alivio o tal vez de molestia y se dirigió a Mayura para ayudarla.

Al ver las intenciones de Loki, Frey se adelanto y casi tumbando a Loki en el acto le ofreció su mano a Mayura.

─ princesa de mis sueños… toma mi mano.

Mayura lo observó algo dudosa pero acepto el gesto y la tomó.

─ feliz cumpleaños mi princesa ─dijo depositando un beso en la mano de la chica mientras le ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja.

─ g-gracias.

─ Mayura… ─tomó su mano─ si te sientes mejor ¿podemos bajar? Tengo una sorpresa para ti ─interrumpió el dios de caos, la verdad es que ese gesto de Frey le había molestado.

─ ¿sorpresa? ─dijo desconcertada.

─ si, pero parece que ya no lo será ─volvió a su actitud indiferente─ vamos te están esperando.

Ambos salieron tranquilamente del despacho, Frey se quedo plantado en el lugar ideando una forma de alejar a Mayura de Loki. Pero como era de esperarse no se le ocurrió nada, rendido bajó para encontrarse con los demás.

…

Todo había sido maravilloso, después de unas largas explicaciones la fiesta continuó. Se había sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que le harían una fiesta sorpresa, y ella que había creído otras cosas. Esa había sido la razón de la mansión abandonada. El pobre de Yamino la había organizado casi todo, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para asear la mansión.

Se sorprendió al ver encima de la entrada un gran cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños detective Mayura"

Si eso le había encantado.

Para empezar con la fiesta lo primero fue degustar los exquisitos platillos que Yamino había preparado, seguido de unas desentonadas mañanitas y un delicioso pastel que por cierto era enorme, a veces Yamino exageraba. _Pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta_ se dijo Mayura.

Después de eso hubo algunos juegos ideados por Mayura como competencias de misterios los cuales consistían en resolver casos según ella muy difíciles que para los demás sonaban extraños y sin sentido. Al final Yamino los salvo de los extraños juegos de Mayura trayendo algunos cuantos juegos de mesa.

Y por último los regalos.

El primero fue Kotaro, el le había regalado un enorme oso de peluche color café con un lindo moño en su cuello color rojo.

─ gracias Kotaro ─lo acepto encantada con una sonrisa radiante.

─ no fue nada ─dijo moviendo su mano derecha restándole importancia.

Luego se acercó a ella la pequeña Reiya con una pequeña caja color rosa pastel, su contenido la asombro mucho; era un portarretrato dorado, parecía que realmente era de oro y bueno hablando de Reiya posiblemente lo era, tenía una foto de todos los integrantes de la agencia, mas unos colados que eran Narugami y Kotaro, claro además de ella misma que era abrazada cariñosamente por Mayura.

─ muchas gracias Reiya, me encanta ─le sonrió mientras le daba las gracias con un abrazo medio empalagoso para la pequeña.

─ feliz cumpleaños Mayura ─dijeron al uní solo las Norun mostrando sus bolsas de regalo para salvar a la pobre de Reiya.

─ ¿gracias, puedo abrirlo ahora? ─ preguntó al ver que las bolsas estaban selladas.

─ claro, adelante ─hablo la mayor.

─ bien veamos…─tomo la bolsa de Skuld. Era un hermoso vestido de color blanco como para una tarde de verano─ gracias es precioso ─la diosa solo devolvió el gesto.

─ toma, este es el mío ─ Vernandi le pasaba el suyo con una sonrisa─ se que no eres muy buena para las matemáticas así que…

Mayura abrió la bolsa con ansias. Era una libreta, si una libreta que contenía innumerables problemas matemáticos y con su solución para cada uno de ellos con detallados pasos. Mayura vio la libreta con unas estrellitas en lugar de ojos, que regalo mas fantástico le había dado, la verdad que no le iba nada bien en eso de las matemáticas y este regalo le iba a salvar la vida.

─ ¡muchas gracias Vernandi!, me acabas de salvar la vida con esto ─levantó la libreta hacia el cielo que parecía brillar en forma divina siendo acompañado por el canto de unos angelitos.

─ y aquí está el mío ─interrumpió Urd la loca imaginación de Mayura, mostrándole su obsequio.

─ es hermoso ─solo eso pudo decir al verlo, sostenía un pequeño alhajero que parecía hacho de cristal y al moverlo un poco se dio cuenta de que el objeto cambiaba de colores pasando desde rosados hasta un fuerte morado─ ¿Cómo lo abro? ─interrogó a la diosa al no encontrar ninguna cerradura.

─ solo tócalo aquí ─tocó una piedra de color rojo en el frente del alhajero─ y como te has de ver dado cuenta, solo abrirá cuando tú lo toques.

─ misterioso… ─el pequeño alhajero se abrió apenas hizo contacto con su dedo índice─ te lo agradezco ─lo cerro y la miro agradecida.

─ bueno, ahora sigo yo ─se acercó a ella decidido y con una gran sonrisa que era imposible agrandarla─ aquí tienes ─le extendió con su mano una pequeña cajita cuadrada de color rojo.

La chica tomó algo dudosa la cajita ¿Qué clase de obsequio podría ser? con que no fuera un arma para defenderse estaría bien, aunque pensándolo bien no podría costear algo como un arma y además ¿Qué arma podría caber en una caja tan pequeña? De seguro mi cerebro si entra. Se dijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de sus tontas suposiciones.

Al ver la pequeña cajita de Narugami, todos se amontonaron para poder ver qué clase de obsequio podría darle el defensor de la justicia a Mayura, incluso Heimdall se había acercado.

─ se que no es un gran regalo ─advirtió al ver a todos amontonados y llenos de curiosidad.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la pelirosa sacaba con delicadeza una hermosa pulsera de plata con diferentes colgantes en forma de estrellas y medias lunas con pequeños diamantes ─falsos por supuesto─ incrustados en el centro de ellos.

─ ¡es hermosa!, gracias Narugami… pero, no debiste molestarte con algo así ya que tu eres pobre ─menciono la chica si consideración.

A los presentes solo se les resbalo una gotita por su cabeza.

─ bueno no fue la gran cosa ─se rascó la nuca incómodamente.

─ oye Narugami andas por buen camino ¿verdad? ─se escucho la voz sarcástica de Loki, estaba sentado en su elegante silla unos pasos atrás.

─ ¡por supuesto que sí! Como te atreves a desconfiar de mi Loki, reuní ese dinero con mi arduo trabajo ─se indignó por lo comentado─ vamos que esperas muéstrale el tuyo.

─ ¡esperen! este es de parte mía y de Fenrrir, señorita Mayura muchas felicidades ─le extendió una cajita de terciopelo en color negro.

─ gracias Yamino ─se inclino para acariciar al pequeño cachorro─ y también a ti Fenrrir

Abrió la pequeña cajita llamando la atención de Loki ¿Qué clase de regalo le harían sus hijos a Mayura? No los vio comprar ninguna clase de obsequio y menos a Fenrrir.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver el contenido de la caja. ¿Acaso era lo que creía?

─ son… son hermosos

─ este es el colmillo de la gran serpiente de Midagar ─señaló el colmillo a su izquierda era delgado y parecía contener un liquido entre amarillo y verdoso que le daba un toque misterioso ─ y este otro pertenece al gran lobo Fenrrir ─señaló ahora el derecho, parecía un poco más grueso que el otro y también contenía un liquido dentro solo que era de un color ámbar.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellos? ─preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

─ son criaturas mitológicas ─se acercó a ella el dios del caos mientras miraba fijamente los colmillos que habían tomado forma de pendientes─ deberías conocerlos ya que te gustan las cosas misteriosas ─miró a sus hijos de reojo mostrando una sonrisa─ esas criaturas sí que son un verdadero misterio.

─ ¡enserio! ─vio los pendientes con un gran interés─ ¡los investigaré lo antes posible!

─bueno ya solo falta el señor Loki ─volteo a ver a su padre que regresaba a su asiento por una caja igual a la anterior pero más larga.

─ toma… feliz cumpleaños… "detective Mayura"

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír más si era posible.

─ ¡gracias Loki! ─sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo frente a todos causando varias miradas coléricas y envidiosas.

─ no fue nada ─habló con falta de interés sin deshacer el abrazo─ vamos, ábrelo.

─ ¡sí! ─contestó ella sin poder contener su júbilo.

Todos los demás, curiosos por saber el contenido de la caja se volvieron a acercar a la muchacha para observar mejor.

Agrando sus ojos cada vez más, dejando en claro su sorpresa. El contenido de aquella cajita era un fino y elegante collar. Había sido forjado con oro; se podía ver a simple vista. Era delgado como un fino hilo y de él colgaba un dije en forma de gota de un enigmático color verde.

Sencillamente era una pieza hermosa.

─ vaya… es hermoso ─se oyó detrás de ella la voz de Vernandi ─la persona que lo hizo debe ser muy talentosa ─giró su rostro y vio como Loki le agradecía mudamente con la mirada. Si, él le había pedido ese favor, necesitaba algo para mantener a salvo a la chica misterio, uno nunca podría saber qué clase de cosas pudiera pasarle a tan introvertida chica y el collar era una buena opción para protegerla ya que algo de su magia se había utilizado para su realización.

─ ¿oye Loki y tú como le haces? ─pregunto Narugami mientras veía la aparentemente muy costosa pieza.

─ bien, tengo mis métodos ─dijo de manera jocosa.

Y alejado de todos ellos, Frey estaba en posición fetal con un aura de completa obscuridad y vergüenza, mientras Gullin Burstin trataba de consolarlo. Todos los regalos habían sido mejores que su cursi rosa, hasta el idiota de Thor le había comprado algo de mayor valor para su presupuesto. Se deprimió más aun cuando vio la expresión que había puesto Mayura al ver el regalo de Loki. ¡Maldición! pero ya encontraría una forma de robar el corazón de su dulce princesa.

Y cerca de ahí unos enigmáticos ojos zafiro observan detenidamente las figuras de Loki y de Mayura mientras hablaban tranquilamente con unas grandes sonrisas plasmadas en su rostros.

─ muy pronto, esas sonrisas se borraran…solo espéralo… Loki.

…

**************************************REVIEWS************************************

¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que al menos los haga entretenerse un rato. Como ya he mencionado es la primera vez que hago algo como esto así que espero sea de su agrado. Sé que dije que no trataría en actualizar pronto pero la escuela me absorbe mucho de mi tiempo y a veces me es imposible actualizar, pero bueno lo mas que me pudiera tardar son dos semanas, espero a los que les agrada la historia me sigan apoyando.

Y bueno hablando de mi historia, como pudieron ver en este capítulo ya vemos que esos dos, me refiero a Mayu y a Loki ya se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten aunque aun les falta mucho para que puedan estar juntitos, que no se apuren al último eso pasara. Y bueno me voy dejándoles con la duda para el próximo capi habrá grandes descubrimientos solo eso puedo decir.

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi primer capítulo. No saben que feliz me hacen al escribirme sus comentarios, eso es lo que nos anima a todo escritor a continuar con su historia. Les mando mi más sincera gratitud a: **DULCECITO3011**,** Khonoha, Amu, Emina, Megpoid-116, Sakura, Freya.** Por haberse tomado la molestia y el tiempo para leer mi humilde historia. Y como regalo les eh traído un delicioso helado, vamos pasen y hagan una fila ordenada tengo de sabor chocolate, vainilla, galleta, mantecado, limón, oreo, pistacho y coco. ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Nos leemos hasta la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad ademas de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**...**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 3: Un triste pasado

…

─ parece que todo salió bien después de todo… ¿no cree?

Escuchó la voz de Yamino a sus espaldas, se encontraba retirando los restos de la fiesta.

─ si, eso parece

Dejo salir un resoplido de alivio.

─ Loki, necesito hablar contigo.

Una voz conocida los hizo voltear hacia su dueño. Era Narugami que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta; sus facciones se tornaron serias, lo que tendría que contarle no era para nada agradable.

─ ¿Aun no te vas? ─habló Fenrrir de manera irritada.

─ de seguro esperas la cena ─dijo por lo bajo el detective.

─ ¡te escuche! y no, es algo mucho más importante que la comida ─salto literalmente hasta ellos con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

─b-bien, entonces suban al despacho y enseguida les prepararé unas tazas de té ─propuso Yamino con nerviosismo al tener a un pasmo de el al inestable dios del trueno.

─ buena idea gafas ─recuperó su compostura y apoyó su espada de madera en su hombro derecho─ Vamos Loki.

…

Mayura ya se dirigía con rapidez a su casa, de seguro su padre estaría muy, pero muy enojado. Había olvidado completamente que tenía que llegar temprano hoy. Y gracias a la fiesta sorpresa se había retrasado y ahora iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban para llegar lo antes posible.

Se detuvo en frente del templo bruscamente casi cayendo por la velocidad que llevaba. Subió más tranquilamente las largas escaleras de concreto para al fin ver la puerta principal del templo.

Entro sin reparos.

─ ¡¿Mayura Daidouji, se puede saber en dónde demonios andas a estas horas en la calle?!

Se topo con su padre apenas cruzo la puerta haciéndola caer sentada

─ lo siento papá ─se levantó mientras frotaba su lastimado trasero─ es que mis amigos planearon una fiesta sorpresa para mí.

─ ¿fiesta sorpresa? ─dijo incrédulo el hombre.

─ ¡si, mira, mira! ¡Todos los regalos que me dieron! ─su júbilo aumentaba cada vez más, mientras le mostraba los regalos.

─ está bien… te lo pasaré _solo_ por ser tu cumpleaños ─observó con algo de intriga los regalos de Mayura. Algunos de ellos poseían magia ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sabía que sus amigos eran raros, más aun el pequeño detective, pero sería casi imposible que algunos de sus amigos fueran alguna clase de dioses. Primero estaban esos extraños "detectives" si es que eso eran. La verdad que eran muy extraños y podía percibir cierto poder proveniente de todos ellos sobre todo de Loki, pero no podía asegurar nada al respecto y luego ese amigo obsesionado con los trabajos, el también despedía un aura poderosa, pero igual también hay humanos que pueden llegar a tener esa clase de poder como las sacerdotisas y monjes, si tal vez solo era eso esas personas solo eran humanos. Raros pero en fin humanos.

Un collar con dije en forma de gota, llamó su atención; era como tener en frente al mocoso detective. Aun no estaba seguro pero tendría que investigar luego de donde habían sacado tales objetos.

─ y supongo que ya no tienes hambre ─se imaginó a Mayura devorando todo tipo de platillos.

─ si, la verdad es que comí mucho y como no ¡si lo que prepara Yamino es realmente delicioso! Sabes… ha sido un día perfecto ─abrazó inconscientemente sus obsequios.

El solo sonrió, su hija se veía tan feliz y el con lo que tenía que decirle le arruinaría su perfecto día, pero no podía seguir posponiéndolo era una promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa, así que no podía fallarle.

─ es cierto ─dijo levantando su dedo índice en señal de a verse acorado de algo─ papá ¿qué era lo importante que me querías decir?

─ hija… es sobre mí, tu madre… es sobre nuestro pasado… y tu futuro.

…

─ ¡¿Cómo dices?¡

Se levanto de su silla golpeando con sus pequeñas manos su elegante escritorio.

─ como lo oyes el está aquí. Me sorprendió mucho verlo, Vidar es peligroso y seguro ya tiene planeado algo en tu contra.

─ si, un nuevo plan para eliminarme.

─ creo que es algo más que eso ─asió con fuerza a su fiel compañero─ hable con él durante el descanso.

Loki volvió a tomar asiento. Recargo su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mostrándole así su completa atención.

─ le pregunte directamente cual era su objetivo… "eso es algo que no le puedo contar a traidores como tú" ¡eso fue lo que me dijo!

─ lo siento. Al parecer es por mi culpa, que a todos ustedes Odín los considere traidores.

─ eso no me importa, no tengo la menor intención de regresar a Asgard, aunque tuviera la posibilidad.

─ tienes razón.

─ escúchame Loki ─sus facciones se endurecieron─ me parece que Vidar pretende utilizar a Mayura para llegar a ti.

─ si, no hay otro motivo por el cual él asista a su escuela.

─ durante la escuela lo vi muy interesado en ella. Solo me dijo que quería conocer a la chica que te traía como un idiota. Pero…

─ Narugami… vigílala por favor.

─ no tienes porque pedírmelo sabes que lo haré ─le sonrió poniéndose de pie─ bueno eso era todo… tu también tienes que cuidarte. No olvides con quien nos estamos enfrentando ─recalcó antes de dejar el lugar.

─ si ─entrecerró sus ojos─ eso lo sé.

…

─ sobre… mi futuro ─se empezó a poner pálida su futuro le causaba en cierto modo temor.

─ así es… creo que ya estas preparada para todo esto.

Tomó asiento sobre sus rodillas siendo acompañado por la chica. Esto era una situación complicada y tendría que ir despacio para que su hija pudiera comprender.

─ entonces quiero saberlo todo ─hablo con determinación, pero por dentro se derrumbaba del miedo. Mas no quiso mostrarlo, tenía que ser fuerte ya no era una niña.

─ bien, todo comenzó en el momento que conocí a tu madre…

El hombre frente a ella empezaba a ponerse tenso. Parecía que lo que le diría ahora cambiaría su vida, bueno eso presentía su sexto sentido.

─ eso sucedió, hace mas de cien años atrás ─dejó salir sus palabras con fluidez al recordar aquel momento.

─ espera, espera ─pidió moviendo sus manos en señal de que se detuviera─ dijiste, ¡hace mas de cien años!

─ si Mayura, eso fue lo que dije ─la miró con cansancio.

─ ¿eso quiere decir que no eres humano?

─ no hija, no lo era.

─ ¿no lo eras? ─inclinó su cabeza desconcertada y con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

─ déjame continuar ─carraspeó antes de proseguir─ lo recuerdo perfectamente…

…

Era un día tranquilo y lleno de paz en el Reino supremo Del Señor de los cielos.

Un enorme portón dorado se alzaba imponente sobre las esponjosas nubes, dejando en claro el glorioso lugar. Más adelante se deslumbraba un descomunal castillo que era por supuesto la morada del Señor de los cielos.

Dos filas de ángeles a sus costados les daban la bienvenida a el dios nórdico Odín y sus acompañantes; a su derecha, su esposa Frigg una de las diosas más hermosas de todo Asgard. Su larga cabellera dorada caía hasta sus pies en delicados caireles, con dos zafiros por ojos y vestida con hermosas prendas dejaba clara su posición y atrás de ellos una doncella caminaba con elegancia siguiendo su andar.

Detuvieron sus pasos frente a la puerta principal del palacio; elaborada con fina madera, y tallada delicadamente con escritos antiguos resaltados en oro, que aunque intentaron no comprendieron. Un par de ángeles que muy bien podían compararse con un par de rocas, vigilaban minuciosamente aquella imponente puerta asiendo guardia a sus costados

Al ver de quien se trataba, hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de respeto. Caminaron hacia la puerta abriéndola lánguidamente, al parecer era pesada.

Una celestial luz los segó por un momento, para después dar paso a la vista del interior del castillo. Unas gigantescas columnas igualmente talladas que soportaban el techo los guiaron por todo el pasillo en dirección al salón del trono del Señor celestial.

Una última puerta al final del pasillo se vislumbraba. E igualmente que la anterior era custodiada por dos ángeles. Dieron sus respetos a los dioses nórdicos y abrieron sin reparos la puerta.

─ _espéranos aquí, Lofn _─la voz de la diosa madre hizo eco por el pasillo.

─ _como usted diga_ ─hizo una reverencia a la espalda de la diosa_─ mi señora_.

Odin y su esposa entraron al iluminado salón con extrema lentitud. Después de esto la puerta se cerró.

Se quedó observando pasmada la puerta. Por más que lo intentaba no comprendía tan antiguo lenguaje.

Esto hizo llamar la atención de uno de los ángeles. No podía despegar la mirada de aquella doncella divina que permanecía erguida con elegancia frente a la gran puerta esperando a sus reyes.

¿y por qué no podía despegar su vista de ella? Simplemente porque era hermosa, quizá más hermosa que la misma diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza. Aquella criatura frente a él era una clara divinidad.

Observo con detalle su perfilado rostro, era poseedora de unos enigmáticos ojos color rubí y los cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro eran de un color avellana que sobrepasaban sus caderas. Su piel de un tono casi blanco se veía tan tersa al tacto y además con una figura envidiable que era cubierta por un elegante vestido en color blanco con decoraciones en color dorado.

Claramente no podía despegar su vista de aquel monumento a la belleza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Alguien la miraba con detenimiento, mirando de reojo pudo notar que uno de los ángeles la veía de manera tan… detallada, como si quisiera grabar su imagen en su mente eternamente.

Solo lo ignoró y volvió su mirar hacia la puerta frente a ella. Pasaron unos minutos más y la curiosidad la hizo ver nuevamente de reojo al ángel que ya no la observaba, aprovechando esto ella también lo observó.

La verdad, no era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto. Era muy… simple, si muy simple. Era de complexión mediana, su cabello era corto e igual que sus ojos de un negro tan profundo. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus hermosas alas de un blanco tan puro, se veían tan delicadas que le entraban unos enormes impulsos por acercarse y tocarlas, seguramente eran más suaves de lo que se veían.

Mientras tanto el ángel divagaba en su mente. Lofn ese nombre se le hacía conocido, pero de donde, de donde. Le parecía haberlo escuchado antes, porque esta era la primera vez que la veía. Y obviamente no la concia. Volvió su mirar nuevamente hacia ella con la esperanza de recordar pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esos enigmáticos ojos rojos. ¿Ella lo había estado observando? Vio como ella rápidamente apartaba su vista de él para dirigirla con vergüenza al piso.

Demonios… ¡la había descubierto observándole! Su cara paso rápidamente de un tono bastante pálido hasta un rojo demasiado vivo que claramente dejaba a tras a un tomate.

La observo avergonzada. Se veía más hermosa de esa manera, con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Miró de reojo nuevamente, si ¡la estaba mirando de nuevo! De seguro se estaría burlando internamente de su cara roja puesto que no lo demostraba externamente. Esto estaba empezando a molestarla, ya su color no era por la vergüenza si no por el coraje. ¡Qué demonios le seguía viendo! No había dejado de mirarlo de reojo y todavía no apartaba su vista de ella ¿acaso tenía algo aparte de su color en su cara?

Estaba a punto de dejar salir groseras palabras para él, pero una repentina sonrisa de parte suya la hizo desistir. Había sido tan extraño, la manera en que le sonrió la había dejado sinceramente embobada, nunca había sentido ese extraño sentimiento. Le había sonreído de una manera tan cálida y llena de sentimiento que había atravesado su corazón.

Ella, siendo una diosa de amor pudo sentir sus sentimientos. Eran tan cálidos y sinceros, tan puros y tan apasionantes a la vez.

Despertó de su ensueño. El, con solo una sonrisa le había abierto su corazón.

Correspondió al gesto sonriéndole también. Tal vez no fuera el hombre más apuesto de todos, pero por dentro si se podía ganar ese lugar.

Su compañero de guardia carraspeo sonoramente para ganar su atención. Sin querer había sido testigo de todo aquello, pero ahora no era momento para hablar de eso. Hizo una señal en dirección a la puerta haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato.

Odín y su esposa estaban por salir. Caminaron hacia el centro de la puerta para tomar cada uno una manija y así abrirla nuevamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta las figuras de Odín y Frigg se vislumbraron un poco borrosas por la cantidad de luz que contenía aquella sala.

─ _es hora de irnos Lofn_ ─la vio de reojo y después continuo con su andar.

─ _si, como usted diga ─_caminó algo apresurada para tomar su posición pero sin perder la elegancia en sus pasos.

Las puertas se cerraron. Los dos ángeles que la custodiaban regresaron a sus posiciones, teniendo la oportunidad de ver la partida de los dioses nórdicos. En especial la hermosa doncella de cabellos color avellana, la cual seguía observando, tal vez ya no la volvería a ver y quería guardar en sus recuerdos su linda imagen.

De repente y sin previo aviso la chica giró su rostro para verlo, tal parece que él no era el único en querer conservar recueros. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella rápidamente se volvió apenada por ser descubierta.

Solo sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez en un futuro podrían intercambiar algunas palabras.

…

─ ¡¿y por qué no le hablaste?! ─le reclamó Mayura con un puchero en su rostro.

─ ¿y que querías que le digiera? ─se cruzo de brazos─ además no es tan fácil como crees.

─ ¿y entonces… cuando le hablaste? ¿Cómo se convirtieron en novios? ¿Cuándo fue su primer beso? ¿No había algún problema siendo ella una diosa y tú un ángel? ─empezó a bombardear con preguntas a su padre.

Quería saberlo todo. Su padre casi nunca le había hablado de él o de su madre y ahora que se estaba abriendo un poco tendría que averiguar hasta el último detalle _como toda una detective._

─ tranquila hija ya voy para allá ─se empezaba a abrumar con tantas preguntas.

─ ¡entonces continua!

─ recuerdo muy bien el día que la volví a ver… fue como ochenta años después de haberla conocido…

…

Por los extensos pasillos del castillo del Señor de los cielos una joven diosa caminaba acompasadamente mientras los tacones de sus zapatillas hacían eco entre los muros que recorría, su largo cabello bailaba acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar. Tenía una importante misión que cumplir; entregar un pergamino escrito por el mismo Odín al señor celestial y esperar pacientemente por su respuesta, que bien podían ser meses.

Iba tan distraída pensando en el buen cumplimiento de la misión que al girar en un pasillo chocó accidentalmente con algo o alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

─ _Auch_… ─se quejó la persona con la que había chocado.

─ _¡lo siento, iba distraída perdone mi torpeza!_ ─Inmediatamente se puso de pie para pedir disculpas con una reverencia torpe. Sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos impidiéndole ver la persona con la que se disculpaba.

Levanto su rostro lánguidamente mientras observaba pasmado de pies a cabeza de quien se disculpaba con el… _¡no puede ser! ¡Es ella! _

Se paralizo. ¡y ahora que hacia! ¡Que debería decir! Claro tendría que disculparse también, que tonto.

Como no le contestaban alzó su rostro para ver al grosero que no le dirigía la palabra, ¡que esperaba para disculparse! el también había tenido la culpa lo menos que podía hacer era pedir disculpas también_. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Pero si es el! Y ahora que hago. _Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse y sus nervios aumentaban rápidamente.

─ _¡lo siento! ─_gritaron ambos reverenciando, pero debido a la cercanía de ambos lo único que consiguieron fue darse un sonoro cabezazo con sus propias cabezas.

─ _¡Auch! _─se quejaron los dos girándose por la vergüenza mientras se agarraban la cabeza para aminorar el dolor.

─ _que vergüenza, debe pensar que soy una tonta _─se dijo a sí misma para después percatarse que el importante pergamino se había escapado de sus manos.

─ _de seguro ya piensa que soy un idiota _─volvió su mirar hacia ella que levantaba un pergamino para después suspirar con alivio.

─ _di-disculpe ya se encuentra bien_

─ _si descuide… ¿y usted?_

─ _no fue nada. Mi cabeza es muy resistente _─comentó con sinceridad─ _dígame va a la sala de nuestro Señor ¿verdad?_

─ _así es, tengo que entregarle este pergamino y esperar su respuesta_

─ _así que la veré unos días por aquí _─aseguro él. Sabía que esperar tal respuesta para el dios Odín se demoraría meses o con suerte años.

Ella solo asintió y girándose sobre sus talones lo dejo atrás.

…

─ ¡¿y qué sucedió después?! ─intervino Mayura en los recuerdos de su padre.

─ después de eso, nos veíamos todos los días. Platicábamos mucho acerca de nuestros mundos que eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto reglas, tradiciones y convivencia. Llegamos al punto de ser los mejores amigos, nos lo habíamos contado todo y no teníamos secretos. La respuesta del Señor se tomó año y medio, que para él o para Odín fue un tiempo insignificante, pero para nosotros fue el tiempo suficiente para darnos cuenta de que nos amábamos y que queríamos compartir nuestra vida juntos.

─ ¿y entonces? ─sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, a la espera de lo que se imaginaba ya su mente.

─ entonces… todo empeoro ─un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole seguir con el relato. Tragó sonoramente, era algo que no le gustaba recordar.

─ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Q-que fue lo que empeoro? ─su voz se quebró unos instantes.

─ Cuando decidimos dar a conocer nuestra relación… se opusieron a ella.

─ ¡eso no es justo¡ ─se quejó ella.

─ solo por ser diferentes ─se apresuró a contestar la muda pregunta de su hija─ las relaciones entre dioses y ángeles no están permitidos. Y nosotros lo sabíamos de antemano, pero… aun y sabiendo eso fue imposible no enamorarme de tu madre ─sonrió estaba orgulloso de haberse enamorado de esa mujer.

─ ¿y por qué razón no está permitido? ─abordó Mayura impaciente.

─ es tabú hija. Además antes de nosotros esto ya había pasado. Nuestro Señor y el dios Odín nos contaron una historia ancestral donde un dios y un ángel se unieron y el resultado de esto fue un niño con ilimitados poderes que casi destruye los nueve mundos. En ese entonces nuestro Señor pidió la ayuda del dios Odín y ambos… destruyeron a la criatura ─dijo con pesar─ Debido a ello desde ese entonces está prohibido tener cualquier clase de relación entre ángeles y dioses.

─ ¿y entonces como fue que yo?

─ en ese momento, cuando nos contaban esa historia tu madre… ella comenzó a llorar.

…

─ ¿_lo entienden? ─_dijo Odín sin inmutarse─ _no podemos permitir que algo así suceda._

─ _no… no dejare que lo hagan_

─ _Lofn, ¿Qué te sucede? ─ _ella giro su rostro hacia él mientras de sus ojos vidriosos salían delicadas lágrimas que hicieron su recorrido hasta tocar el suelo.

En ese momento lo comprendió, ella estaba embarazada. Salió de su creciente asombro al verla salir corriendo hacia afuera probablemente para escapar de la ira que pronto crecería en los dos dioses frente a ellos. No lo pensó dos veces para salir detrás de ella olvidando a quienes tenia al frente, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ella.

Salió fuera del palacio y alcanzo a vislumbrar detrás de un inmenso muro su larga cabellera. Permanecía sentada abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

─ _Lofn… descuida hare lo que sea para protegerlos… a ambos ─ _coloco con extrema suavidad su mano en su cabeza temiendo que ella quisiera salir corriendo de nuevo.

─ _tengo miedo… que pasará ahora._

─ _solo lo inevitable ─_resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

─ _por favor no lo haga ─_les imploró Misao a los dioses reverenciando a sus pies.

─ _no hay otra opción. Deben aceptar su castigo, el pecado que han cometido merece la muerte ─_hablo tajante Odín sin sentimiento alguno_._

Ambos perdieron la esperanza, el fin había llegado y no podían evitarlo.

─ _sin embargo _─un rayó de esperanza se vislumbro ante sus ojos al escuchar al dios celestial─_ ambos serán expulsados a Midgar y perderán su inmortalidad. Vivirán como simples mortales, hasta que envejezcan y perezcan a causa de ello, su procedencia será totalmente mortal, pero… cuando cumpla la madurez espiritualmente… se convertirá en arcángel y regresará… si se niega morirá. _

─ _sus poderes divinos los conservaré yo. ─dijo tajante Odín─ No le serán devueltos y por ende tampoco le será permitido ingresar a Asgard._

…

─ lo siento hija ─solo eso pudo decir al ver como su hija lo miraba con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y de ellos se desbordaban unos ríos de lagrimas.

…

Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no había dejado de pensar en lo que estarían tramando ¿acaso Odín todavía no se rinde? No, por supuesto que no, él no desistirá hasta verlo muerto con sus propios ojos, y ahora parecía que iba más en serio al mandar a su hijo para tal misión. Y lo que más le molestaba era que se estuviera acercando a Mayura cuando era lo que menos quería, por eso no le había querido confesar lo que en realidad era, por miedo a que fuera dañada. Sus asuntos eran aparte y ella no tenía por qué arriesgarse a ningún peligro, pero al parecer lo tenían bien vigilado y sabían que ella era su debilidad. Si ella, Mayura Daidouji se había convertido en su debilidad.

Tal vez borrar su memoria y alejarse de ella como lo había pensado hace tiempo podía ser lo mejor, pero solo con imaginarlo su corazón sufrió un espasmo. No, no podía atreverse era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo, entonces otra interrogante surgió ¿Qué pasaría si le contara la verdad? No, no podía. ¿Y si Mayura se alejaba de él? ¿Lo odiaría por ello? No, tampoco era una buena opción lo que necesitaba era tenerla más cerca para resguardar su seguridad y no lo lograría si ella se aleja de su lado. No, definitivamente tampoco podía decirle la verdad vaya… ¡que egoísta se estaba volviendo! Pero si así podía mantenerla a salvo no le importaba nada en lo absoluto.

Tal vez lo mejor era enfrentar a Vidar, si querían tomar su vida ¿Por qué no venían directamente por ella? sin involucrar a mas nadie.

La puerta se abrió con un leve rechinido de las bisagras gastadas. Era Yamino, con una bandeja con te y unos aperitivos, a su lado Fenrrir y Echan hacían señal de presencia.

─ ¿papá estas bien? Te veo muy preocupado.

─ descuida Fenrrir… estoy bien ─su mirada se encontraba perdida en ningún punto en especifico.

─ Señor Loki. ¿No cree que ya sea hora de contarle todo a la señorita Mayura? ─le entrego una taza de té─ yo creo que sería lo mejor. Si le contamos todo, ella sería más precavida con sus amistades y nos sería más fácil protegerla al ya no tener secretos que ocultar ¿no cree?

Se tomo su tiempo para contestar creando un silencio algo incomodo para Yamino. Observó distraído el contenido de la taza.

Una barita de té surgió desde la profundidad de la taza hasta la superficie.

─ tal vez tengas razón.

…

****************************************REVIEWS************************************************

Hola a todas! ¿y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Qué tal quedo el 3er. Capi de esta historia? Espero que bien, tarde un poco mas con este episodio por qué no tenía muy en claro la historia de misao y lofn pero en fin a mí sí me gusto como quedo el capi. Después de todo mi arduo trabajo, además de la escuela que no me deja descansar, les traje este capítulo.

Como pudieron leer ya nos dimos cuenta de lo que le deparara a Mayu muy pronto en el futro. ¿Qué creen, aceptara su destino y regresara como un arcángel o preferirá morir en su hogar Midgar? Y ¿Qué pasará con Loki le dirá la verdad y que hará cuando se entere de lo que es mayura? Y Vidar ¿Qué planea realmente? Esto y mucho mas próximamente en "The divine ángel" así que no se lo pierdan.

Jejeje creo que ya me afecto el postre de hoy que por cierto es… ¡un delicioso pastel de 100% chocolate!, receta de mi abuelita. Sí creo que es demasiado azúcar por hoy. Pero en fin pasen y tomen su revenada.

Muchas gracias a **amu**,** Freya, DULCECITO311, sakura-chan, Lilith Blood Rose, laura, Monique1992 **y **Melanie Stryder **por haberse unido y seguir pendientes de mi historia y mandarme sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, por cierto no duden en decirme si encontraron un error o si tienen una idea coméntenmela y aremos algo al respecto. Yo me despido por ahora pero regresaré pronto ¡así que no se preocupen! Será muy difícil desasearse de mi wajajajajaja… ups perdón se me salió mi risa malvada.

Bueno nos leemos pronto bye ¡cuídense mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad ademas de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**...**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 4: se acabaron las mentiras

…

─ tienes que darte prisa. Loki todavía no se da cuenta de nada y ella todavía no alcanza su madures, aunque esto se demore, debe eliminarlo antes de que eso suceda. Debes ganarte su confianza solo así te resultara más fácil controlarla ¿me has entendido? El no podrá hacer nada en su contra y morirá en sus manos. Esta vez no quiero errores.

─ si, lo eh entendido. No te preocupes padre, esto será demasiado fácil.

─ te estaré observando. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado te entregare su divinidad, tú te encargaras del resto.

La flor celestial se cerró tan rápido como se abrió, caminó hasta su cama para recoger su maletín. Salió de su apartamento en completo silencio, era hora de ir a clases.

Se encontraba distraída y su mente estaba lejos de la realidad mientras caminaba a pasos lentos y perezosos trayecto a la escuela. Aun estaba pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? Ya nada sería igual, de eso estaba más que segura.

Durante toda la noche se la había pasado llorando, sin que su padre se diera cuenta claro; sus ojos cargaban unas claras ojeras y su rostro no expresaba más que el puro cansancio. Dobló una esquina y chocó con una persona, solo lo evadió y siguió caminando sin pedir disculpas, la verdad ni si quiera había sentido el impacto, iba tan absorta de la realidad que se estaba adentrando a la calle sin fijarse a los lados en busca de vehículos.

En menos de lo que pudo imaginarse escucho como los neumáticos de un auto rechinaron al contacto con el pavimento tratando de detenerse para no golpearla y una mano la aló fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

─ ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡Casi te matan! ─reprendió a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos.

Ella solo levantó el rostro descubriendo que se trataba de Vidar. Se separó de él y agacho su cabeza de nuevo.

─ lo siento, no quise gritarte Mayu ─se serenó al ver que empezaba a llorar─ ¿Qué te sucede estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

─ no es nada… solo me distraje, eso es todo ─rápidamente secó sus lagrimas con su puño.

─ _será idiota, solo eso me faltaba, ahora tengo que cuidarla, si mueres antes nuestros planes se arruinaran niña ─_su ceño se frunció ytomó su mano ─ vámonos se hará tarde.

Ella solo asintió aun con su cabeza gacha.

─ ¡hey espérenme!

El dios Thor se acercaba a ellos y veía al dios con desconfianza al tener la mano de Mayura en la suya.

─ te sucede algo ─afirmó─ tu siempre estas alegre, dime ¿Qué te pasó?

─ no es nada ─dijo fingiendo una sonrisa─ solo no dormí bien.

El progenitor de Odín observaba la escena con desinterés, él sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía a la chica, la noche anterior él había estado espiando la conversación que había tenido ella y su padre y había conocido todos los detalles de la situación, además sabía que había llorado prácticamente toda la noche _¡que estupidez! _Se dijo para sus adentros.

Vio irritado a Narugami al ver el odio que le transmitían sus ojos chocolates. Solo lo ignoró como de costumbre y siguió su camino sin soltar la mano de Mayura.

─ suéltala

Escucho en su mente el dios silencioso. Giró su rostro hacia Narugami.

─ ¿y si no lo hago? ─le contesto de manera jocosa igualmente con su mente.

─ te arrepentirás.

Antes de contestarle la chica se soltó de él sorprendiéndolo un poco, adelantándose rápidamente.

─ si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde ─les mostró una sonrisa radiante dejándolos atras.

Claramente ambos vieron que esa sonrisa era falsa. Olvidaron su discusión mental y caminaron hacia ella. Tenía razón llegarían tarde.

…

Entraron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Nadie había abierto la boca durante el trayecto y seguían sin hacerlo. Solo se miraban desafiantes esperado el primer movimiento del otro para contraatacar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─resonaron con fastidio estas palabras en la mente de Narugami.

─ eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, que es lo que pretendes con Mayura.

─ ya te lo dije no tengo por qué repetirlo ─recargó su espalda en el respaldo del banco y cerro sus ojos.

─ te estaré vigilando y si intentas hacerle algo lo pagaras si te metes con ella, te metes con todos los dioses aquí en Midgar.

─ cres que esa bola de idiotas puedan si quiera tocarme? ─una sonrisa cínica se formo en sus labios.

─ inténtalo y lo descubrirás.

─ ¿Qué les pasa?

Mayura los había visto mientras intercambiaban pensamientos, llevando su mirar a uno tras otro para ver si podía averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente, claro sin éxito alguno.

─ no es nada ─respondió Vidar a su pregunta para después sonreírle.

Ella solo hizo un puchero, que le saco una inesperada sonrisa a Vidar Y Narugami Solo ignoro el acto.

…

Había estado distraída durante todas las clases hasta que sonó el timbre para salir al descanso, después de salir de la jauría de chicas ─que realmente lo parecían─ que se reunieron alrededor de Vidar llevándose a ella en el camino, saliendo por ello respirando con dificultad.

─ pobre, no sé cómo puede soportarlo ─veía a sus espaldas como las chicas se encimaban sobre él mostrándole la caja de sus almuerzos para que los probara.

Salió al exterior de la escuela, después de eso necesitaba recuperar el aire que le habían hecho perder. Tomó asiento respaldándose sobre un frondoso árbol; tenía mucho que pensar, analizar y por descubrir que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. _¿Qué debería hacer? _ Se dijo a si misma esperando que la respuesta viniera a ella.

─ ¿necesitas un consejo? ─levantó su rostro para verlo, sabia quien era.

─ ¿Cómo pudiste librarte de esas chicas? ─evadió su pregunta, el no podía aconsejarla con su problema.

─ bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto y se me hace más fácil escapar ─tomó asiento a su lado y fijó su vista hacia el cielo ─ ¿tienes algo que quieras contarme? ─sugirió inquisidoramente.

─ Creo que no podrías ayudarme con mi problema ─menciono con simpleza.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─ Porque para empezar no podrías creerlo.

─ bueno soy de mente abierta. Cuéntame y ya veremos.

─ ¿en serio me escucharas? ─el solo asintió y se puso cómodo. Al ver esto ella prosiguió─ ¿Qué harías tu, si después de dieciocho años descubrieras que tu padre fue un ángel y tu madre una diosa. Y que al cumplir la madurez te convertirás en un arcángel que tendrá que ir al Reino del señor celestial y si te niegas morirás ─sus ojos se entrecerraron esperando su reacción.

El chico frente a ella la miraba aparentemente absorto como si creyera que lo que acababa de decirle fuera un completo disparate. Después de unos segundos así, comenzó a liberar unas carcajadas ya incontenibles mientras abrazaba su estomago.

─ ¡lo ves, sabía que no me creerías! ─su rostro había adoptado un intenso rojo por la vergüenza.

─ no, no te-te creo ─trataba de disminuir las risas pero era muy difícil y mas viendo el rostro rojo de ella.

─ por supuesto que no lo haces ─afirmó segura. Si hasta para ella que era una fanática de todo misterio aun resultaba algo difícil de creer.

Inhaló hondamente tratando de regular su respiración entrecortada por tanta risa para proseguir con la conversación.

─ te creo Mayu en serio ─su entrecejo se frunció dándole a su perfilado rostro una expresión bastante seria que la confundió─ porque yo lo sé todo, se quién eres.

─ ¿Cómo es eso, de que sabes quién soy? ─dijo lanzándole una mirada desconfiada al chico sin sorpresa alguna ─ eso sería imposible.

─ no tanto para un dios ¿no crees?

─ estas tratando de decir ¿que eres uno? ─entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo veía como esperando que desmintiera sus palabras, él solo la veía con total seguridad asegurándole que lo decía en serio.

─ ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? ─dijo para dispersar las dudas.

─ en eso tienes razón, pero aun me es increíble la existencia de los dioses.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? No crees en lo dioses.

─ si te soy sincera no. No creo en ello, pero… ─sacó unas gafas redondas de quien sabe dónde y se las colocó rápidamente─ pero definitivamente lo que sí es real son las cosas paranormales como los fantasmas, los ovnis, o también santa clauss, aunque no me haya traído un regalo este año; los zombis, el chupa cabras ¡O el monstruo del lago Ness!

Vidar la veía con extrañeza total, no creía en los dioses, pero si en esas tonterías que le seguía enumerando, ¡qué diablos era eso del monstruo del lago Ness! Pero que chica más extraña tal vez le afecto demasiado el aire de Midgar y su cerebro se había dañado.

Otra sonrisa se le escapó sin querer. Esta chica era muy extraña pero de alguna forma comenzaba a agradarle y esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Ella seguía aun diciéndole una sarta de tonterías a las que llamaba misterios o cosas extrañas y le mostraba unas revistas, donde hablaban de ellos, una nueva sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al ver como de la nada comenzaba a agitar sus brazos de una manera frenética a sus costados y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido para él.

¡Rayos que le estaba haciendo esta niña! No llevaba ni dos días de conocerla y ya lo había hecho sonreír como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Había hablado con ella con tanta confianza como si se conocieran desde hace años, nunca, nunca en su vida había hablado tanto y menos con alguien tan escandalosa como lo era ella. Por eso era apodado el dios silencioso, muy pocos habían tenido el honor de escuchar su melodiosa voz y ella lo había hecho hablar como si nada, sacándole fácilmente las palabras de su boca.

─ pero si eso es aun más absurdo ─descansó su rostro en su mano derecha que se encontraba sobre su pierna flexionada y hablo algo aburrido─ creo que es más creíble la existencia de los dioses.

─ tal vez tengas razón ─sonrió dulcemente─ Pero por ahora solo creo en uno.

─ y ¿en quién? ─preguntó con fingida curiosidad─ tal vez lo conozca.

─ bueno ahora que lo mencionas… ─una gotita se resbaló desde su frente─ no se su nombre. Pero concedió mi deseo de volver a ver a un amigo.

─ bien, déjame adivinar ─se irguió de nuevo recargándose nuevamente en el árbol─ es de mi estatura ─ella asintió─ su piel es blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio ─asintió de nuevo varias veces y apoyo sus manos en el césped quedando más cerca de el─ vestía un traje ingles; una chaqueta roja con un moño de color azul en su cuello y su pantalón era de un azul marino ─sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de incredulidad que poseía Mayura─ estoy en lo correcto ¿no es así?

Ella aun seguía bastante impresionada con su detallada descripción acerca del dios. No lo podía creer, el realmente era un dios y lo conocía, conocía al dios que le había concedido su deseo, esa era una buena prueba para creerle ¿no?

─ en verdad lo conoces ─dijo aun aturdida.

─ ¡claro que conozco a ese idiota! Lamentablemente ─menciono entre dientes lo ultimo─ no puedo creer que aun use el mismo estilo, al menos debería variar los colores. Que aburrido es.

─ y dime ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Le gustan los misterios? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Estará por aquí cerca? ¿Me querrá conceder otro deseo?

─ e-espera ─no hallaba la manera de callarla y optó por tapar su boca ─ ¿Cómo puedes hablar tanto? ─dejo salir algo irritado.

─ lo siento, solo tengo curiosidad ─se inclinó más hacia el abochornándolo cada vez mas ─ahora dime, dime. ¡Cuéntame!

─ solo te diré que se llama Loki. _No seré yo quien te diga quién es realmente_, pero pronto lo descubrirás todo─

─ ¿Loki? Así se llama mi amigo ─ la vio analizando sus últimas palabras, tal vez no era tan tonta y se había dado cuenta al analizarlo─ ¡que misterio! de seguro ni se imagina que tiene el mismo nombre que un dios.

Perdió el equilibrio casi cayendo de costado. Esta niña no tenía límite alguno para la idiotez. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de las similitud entre esos dos?

Se recuperó de la casi caída y se puso de pie.

─ entonces ¿ya me crees? ¿Las pruebas han sido suficientes?

─ está bien te creo, pero ¿Por qué me lo contaste?

─ bien es solo que no me gusta mentir; creo que mentir es la forma más fácil de salir de los problemas pero también la forma más fácil de agrandarlos ¿no te parece?

─ si, supongo que tienes razón. Además al ocultar algo dañas a muchas personas ─más que nada hablaba por experiencia, le había dolido que su padre le ocultara la verdad de su procedencia hasta ahora pero… en parte lo entendía.

La campaña sonó sacándola de sus divagaciones al momento que Vidar se ponía de pie.

─ vamos ─le tendió su mano─ es hora de regresar.

…

Las aburridas calases ya habían llegado a su fin. Mayura se dirigía a casa de Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer haber hablado con alguien de sus problemas había sido suficiente para levantar su ánimo. Aunque más que nada quedó más sorprendida de que Vidar era un dios, y… que hacia el aquí? Bueno la próxima vez se lo preguntaría.

Divisó la mansión a solo unas cuantas casas adelante, se veía exactamente como siempre y así quería que siguiera. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿por qué? si estaban en pleno verano. Esto le dio un mal presentimiento pero solo lo ignoró, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ─por ahora─ gracias a las palabras que le había dicho Vidar había tomado una decisión: decirle a Loki lo que le estaba pasando y contarle toda la historia. Si, tal vez Loki podría ayudarla y es que él es como una enciclopedia andante; cualquier pregunta por más tonta que fuera Loki tenía una sabia respuesta.

Si ya lo había decidido Loki tenía que saber la verdad, es que no era capaz de mentirle, no a él. No, No se merecía tal cosa ella confiaba plenamente en él, así como él podía confiar en ella para lo que fuera.

Se detuvo frente al portón negro de la agencia. Por alguna extraña razón se puso muy nerviosa, o ¿acaso si sabia la extraña razón? No, no, no. No podía estar pensando en eso, ¡no justo ahora! Y ahora que haría, si ya hasta estaba roja de la pena, tal vez no debería entrar por ahora, al menos hasta que se le haya olvidado _eso_ que había pasado con Loki.

Todavía podía recordar aquella escena como si hubiera sido ayer… mmm… _bueno, en realidad si fue ayer_ dijo en su mente confundida. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haría si se volvía a repetir? No, claro que eso no se volvería a repetir ¡¿cómo se le ocurría si quiera pensarlo?! O por dios, pero ¿y si no se podía controlar y lo besaba?

Se tapo la boca con sorpresa. Porque había dicho eso? Acaso quería besar a Loki? ¡Sí! Gritaba su corazón y subconsciente. ¡No! Gritaba su consiente y parte racional ganando el debate. No podía hacerlo, simplemente ¡porque Loki es solo un niño! Se recalco a si misma dándose golpecitos en su cabeza ¿se estaría convirtiendo en una pedofilia?

Bien, suficiente, es hora de entrar. Abrió con tanta sutileza el portón tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, caminó igualmente hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de igual manera.

Revisó con sus ojos el recibidor buscando señales de vida. Nadie, subió temerosa las escaleras rumbo a despacho, esto era exactamente igual a la situación de ayer y no le estaba agradando para nada. Llegó a la puerta del dichoso despacho iba a tomar la perilla pero unas voces detrás de la puerta la hicieron desistir.

─ entonces ¿qué opina de lo que le dije ayer, señor Loki?

Escucho preguntar a Yamino

─ lo estuve pensando y… no, no le diré la verdad a Mayura.

─ _¿la verdad? ¿Qué verdad?_

─ estás seguro papá? Creo que sería mejor si…

─ no, no puedo decirle que soy un dios. De seguro Mayura lo tomara en juego y seria mas difícil.

─ pero señor Loki.

─ ya está decidido, Mayura no debe saber lo que somos y creo que lo mejor es regresar pronto a nuestro mundo para nunca volver.

Sintió un cálido liquido brotar de sus ojos, resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en su mano alzada sobre la perilla. La retiro de ella dejándola caer a su costado.

─ ¿entonces piensa borrar su memoria? ─se adelantó Yamino con un dejo de tristeza.

No, eso no. Apegó sus manos a su pecho. Las palabras de Yamino habian entrado a su corazón en forma de cuchillo.

─ creo que eso sería lo mejor ─declaró Loki fijando su vista hacia la ventana.

De nuevo recibió otra apuñalada. Dio un paso a tras para tratar de alejarse un poco de la puerta. No, no permitiría eso, estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que podrían borrarle su memoria, como si no significara nada.

Ya no pudo más. Salió como pudo de esa casa, sus piernas tambaleantes la llevaron a la salida sin ser descubierta. No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo, tantos momentos juntos y le habían ocultado algo así. Ya se esperaba algo por el estilo dado que ya sabía que Loki no era precisamente normal, pero por más imaginación que tuviera, nunca, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ellos pudieran ser dioses. Dioses… solo existen para hacer sufrir a las personas, lo más probable es que estén en alguna parte del cielo riéndose de las desgracias de los humanos. Dioses incapaces de ser benevolentes con nosotros los humanos, para ellos solo somos unas insignificantes criaturas que no merecen respeto alguno.

¿acaso se creían capaces de todo? ¿Hacer y deshacer todo lo que quieran a su antojo? Si seguramente eso piensan, seguramente el piensa eso. Bien, ella le estorba, entonces se haría a un lado y lo dejaría pasar pero ni siquiera lo voltearía a ver, ya no sería merecedor de su confianza o de su cariño puesto que ahora era un profundo desprecio lo que crecía en su corazón, cada recuerdo donde hubo cariño para con esas personas se duplicaba en odio y resentimiento.

Una idea llegó a su mente. Si querían borrar su memoria ya no haría falta su intervención, ella misma lo haría. Si tal vez Loki tenía razón lo mejor era olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a olvidar aquellos momentos en los que él no estaba implicado, no olvidaría todo aquello… solo lo olvidaría a él.

…

─ ¿Qué pasa Fenrrir? ─pregunto al ver que olfateaba a su alrededor.

─ creo que… ─se detuvo frente a la puerta esperando que la abrieran. Yamino la abrió dudoso y Fenrrir salió de la habitación deteniéndose justo afuera de la puerta mientras olía minuciosamente el piso y luego el aire a la redonda de ese espacio.

─ la chica misterio estuvo aquí ─afirmó el lobo señalando el lugar con su pata delantera.

─ ¿Qué, estás seguro de lo que dices hermano?

─ si, estoy seguro. Hace unos minutos ella estuvo aquí.

─ eso significa que Mayura… escuchó todo ─dedujo echan sobre la cabeza de Yamino.

Todos voltearon a ver a Loki que aun no reaccionaba; sus ojos abiertos a más no poder se hacían presentes en su rostro desorbitado. Había cometido un gran error, que estúpido había sido. Mayura debió malinterpretarlo todo seguro piensa que solo es un estorbo para ellos sino algo mucho peor. ¡Diablos! tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, pero sus pies no se podían mover estaban tan pesados que le era imposible moverlos.

─ señor Loki ¿qué haremos? ─le llamó algo alterado Yamino.

Esto lo hizo reaccionar y sin que su cerebro se lo ordenara, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida. No, no podía dejar esto así tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Salió de la mansión y tomó rumbo a la conocida dirección de la muchacha para tratar de alcanzarla antes de que llegara al templo. Mas sin embargo el intento fue en vano, no había señal de Mayura en cada una de las calles que recorrió con angustia.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al parque donde la chica acudía cuando tenía algo en que pensar o buscaba respuestas. Lo reviso de lado a lado esperanzado de encontrarla pero igualmente no lo consiguió, lo más probable es que Mayura ya estuviera en casa.

Levantó su vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse rápidamente; llovería.

─ perdóname Mayura… te prometo que esto no quedara así ─bajo su rostro con pesadez─ juro, que arreglaré todo esto.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, las calles ya estaban desoladas y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre su cuerpo humedeciéndolo.

─ detesto la lluvia ─ dijo al ver sus ropas empapadas─ pero acabo de descubrir… que detesto mas, hacerte sufrir.

…

Ya tenía como más de media hora tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija, desde que había llegado con lágrimas en los ojos, la siguió hasta ahí, pero aún se negaba a contarle lo que le ocurrió y empezaba a preocuparle la situación ya que ella todavía no paraba de llorar. Solo se sentó tras la puerta para esperar que los sollozos pararan. ¿Qué o quién, había lastimado tanto a su hija? Era la primera vez después de la muerte de su madre que ella lloraba con tal intensidad. _Me las pagará _se dijo mentalmente apretando sus puños. No sabía porque pero sus instintos paternales le decían que ese niño tenía algo que ver con la ahora situación de su querida hija.

─ es por culpa de eso mocoso ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ─hizo palabras sus pensamientos.

─ nada, solo déjame sola.

─ con que si fue el ─caminó a pasos decididos hacia el teléfono─ Ahora vera, me tendrá que escuchar.

Al escuchar esto Mayura se apresuró para detenerlo y antes de que contestaran al otro lado, le arrebato bruscamente el teléfono a su padre que la miraba atónito por el hecho, mas no dijo palabra alguna. Vio como su hija regresaba a su encierro sin soltar el aparato de sus manos.

─ _definitivamente es culpa de ese mocoso_ ─ sus labios adaptaron una mueca de desprecio total y luego de un suspiro resignado se adentró a su habitación. Lo mejor era dejarla sola.

…

Hace tan solo unas horas había recibido una llamada de casa de Mayura. Ahora se encontraba junto al teléfono esperando que empezara a sonar nuevamente, sus parpados ya cansados amenazaban con cerrarse, ya era pasadas de la media noche y el aún conservaba las esperanzas.

El viento entró por su gran ventanal provocando un movimiento ondeante por parte de las cortinas. Alcanzó a vislumbrar una silueta que entraba justo después del viento y se recargaba en su ventana.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─preguntó sin más el detective con una mirada amenazante.

─ solo vine a visitarte. ¿te molesta? ─nuevamente el viento hizo ondear las cortinas revelando la figura que tras ellas se resguardaba─ supongo que eso es un si ─dijo al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el dios del caos─ aun crees que te llamara? ─hablo de manera jocosa el dios silencioso mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de enfrente─ es una chica muy interesante y veo que lo que me contaron es cierto.

─ no te le acerques a Mayura ─las palabras salieron de su boca un tanto amenazantes.

─ acaso eres su dueño? Primero le mientes de esa manera y ahora la tratas como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad?

─ ese no es asunto tuyo.

─ lo es ─se puso de pie acercándose al detective que permanecía sentado en su escritorio─ por que ahora Mayura en _mi_ amiga y no dejaré que le hagas más daño. Así que te regreso la advertencia; No te le acerques.

─ como te puedes llamar su amigo, cuando lo único que quieres es utilizarla para acabar con migo ─contestó sin perder la compostura.

─ bien puede que tengas razón. Ese era mi plan, pero las cosas han cambiado, ahora lo único que quiero es verte sufrir antes de que mueras y… la quiero a ella.

─ y tú crees que voy a permitir eso? ─dijo desafiante poniéndose de pie también.

─ no importa, de todos modos morirás y cuando eso pase tendré el camino libre. Así que cuida tu espalda por que tus días están contados ─sus ojos zafiro pasaron a un carmesí como los suyos al momento que ambos se separaban.

─ si eso es lo que quieres… te estaré esperando.

En ese momento otra ráfaga entró por su ventanal, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y al retirarlo el intruso había desaparecido de su vista.

¿Que se creía este tipo? Al venir a decirle esa sarta de palabras tan confiado de que todo le saldría a pedir de boca. Pues estaba muy equivocado, el no iba a permitir que tales sucesos sucedieran y menos si podía evitarlos. El no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente hablaría con Mayura y lo arreglaría todo, aun si ella no quería escucharlo él lo seguiría intentando es más si no se disponía a escucharlo hasta se atrevería a secuestrarla. ¡Qué buena idea!, y si se la llevaba lejos de todo esto? Con el tiempo ella lo perdonaría y serian felices de nuevo. Eso sonaba tentador pero no quería llegar a esos extremos además seria en contra de su voluntad. Bien tenía que pensar en algo para que ella lo escuchara y lo más pronto posible o no sabría lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Miró de nuevo el teléfono y dejo salir un suspiro, esto se sacaba por ser un idiota y un cobarde. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación, mañana comenzarían sus suplicas para con la chica y no aceptaría una negación tan fácilmente.

…

*********************************************REVIEWS*******************************************

HOLA! Mis queridas lectoras. Eh vuelto con un nuevo episodio de esta mi humilde historia espero que les haya gustado este corto episodio y no las haya decepcionado con mi falta de vocabulario.

Bueno hablando del capi ya se descubrió todo! Y no va ser nada fácil para Loki lindo componer esto así como así, tendrá que rogarle mucho a Mayu para conseguir su perdón y además el bombón de Vidar se estará aprovechando de la situación ya que se está dando cuenta de ciertas cosillas que le provoca Mayu que eso por cierto vernos después más adelante. También vemos que está tramando Odín y que ya se está acercando por cierto su malvado plan imagínense que podría pasar si… ne no les voy a contar mas, así que espérenme a ver qué locas ideas salen de mi a veces retorcida mente.

Bueno y sin más que decirles les agradezco a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer mi historia espero la están disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla. Y para aquellos que me dejan tan lindos y alentadores comentarios como son **DULCECITO311**, **Skylight 10**,** Melanie Stryder**,** Amu**,** Konoha** y** Freya** que son unas amores de personas les eh traído un grande y apetitoso algodón de azúcar así que disfrútenlo!

Ah si se me olvidaba para el próximo capi les tengo una sorpresa extra y espero les guste. Ahora si me despido de ustedes y cuídense mucho por favor ¡nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 5: un amor florece y otro se marchita

…

Ya era de día. El sol se colaba tras sus cortinas perturbando su sueño, abrió sus ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la luz.

Le ardían, seguramente por haber llorado, se los talló para tratar de deshacerse de la molestia mientras se enderezaba en su cama. Se levantó con gran pereza y entró al baño, lavo delicadamente su rostro y se vio en el espejo; que imagen tan deprimente le devolvía el reflejo, siguió tallándoselo, lo secó con una toalla y salió del baño para tirarse nuevamente en su cama.

No tenia ánimos de hacer nada solo quería pasar el resto de su vida tras esas cuatro paredes sin saber nada del mundo exterior o sus habitantes. Palpó la cadena en su cuello; la arranco con violencia al haber pasado por su cabeza una imagen de aquel quien se la obsequió. La sostuvo en su puño cerrado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero ya le era imposible, había sacado todo la noche anterior. Se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a su peinador, abrió el alhajero y deposito dentro el collar.

No podía desasearse de él.

Después de arreglarse un poco bajó a la cocina para desayunar algo, su padre ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno como siempre, solo dio los buenos días y tras recibirlos de regreso se sentó a desayunar.

Extrañamente su padre no le dirigió palabra alguna, que rareza si siempre la esperaba un largo sermón de su parte o mínimo un montón de preguntas, pero no, no había mencionado nada en lo absoluto.

Había regresado a su habitación y tendida sobre la cama miraba el techo sin interés. Giró su rostro hacia un costado, frente a ella estaba su escritorio donde descansaba un portarretrato de ella junto a Loki, Yamino y Fenrrir.

─ ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos ─se puso de pie y tomo el retrato para luego guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio─ pero me equivoqué, solo soy un estorbo para ti.

Abrió su ventana y el cálido astro solar iluminó más la habitación. Era un día perfecto para salir de paseo, tal vez uno la haría olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas su creciente sufrimiento. Si eso haría, no le daría el gusto de verla triste. Además Loki era su pasado y el pasado se deja atrás, ahora tendría que sonreírle a su presente y esperar su futuro.

…

Se la había pasado pensando toda la maldita noche en lo que había hablado con Loki ¿Por qué rayos le había dicho eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Maldición! Se sentía tan estúpido, bueno la verdad eso es lo que pretende hacer en realidad pero, esas palabras habían salido sin pensarlo sin ningún plan de por medio ¿las había dicho en serio? ¡Rayos eso era lo que le molestaba! ¿Realmente se estaba empezando a interesar en ella? _absurdo_ se dijo a si mismo recostándose en el pasto de aquel parque donde se encontraba. Era totalmente absurdo siquiera pensar en ello. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro; ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

─ bueno al menos lo hice enojar ─sonrió hacia el cielo─ bien tengo que hacer que lo odie aun mas para complementar mi plan y eliminarte de una vez por todas, eso es lo que más deseo ahora, después de todo también soy el dios de la venganza, es natural para mi… _y… la quiero a ella─ _resonaron estas palabras en su mente. ¡Diablos otra vez no! Por más que trataba de sacarse eso de la mente siempre regresaba a atormentarlo ─ no puedo estar… enamorándome de ella ─una imagen de Mayura sonriéndole dulcemente se metió en su cabeza, la sacudió varias veces para que desapareciera.

No, no, no podía estar enamorándose, no de alguien que prácticamente también vino a destruir, eso sería demasiado irónico, enamorarse de su enemigo, ¡idiota! Se reprendió al darse cuenta que había pasado del me interesa al estoy enamorándome de ella.

─ mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de sus tontos pensamientos giró su cabeza para reconocer al imbécil que le hablaba de manera tan arrogante.

─ vaya, vaya, vaya pero si eres tu Heimdall ─ exclamó de manera igual para con él. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ oye Heimdall, ¿lo conoces? ─dijo Frey cerca de su oído para no ser escuchado.

─ Frey… ─se escuchó su voz ya irritada.

─ y bien? Que es lo que quieres? ─se refirió a Heimdall despectivamente dándole la espalda.

─ nada en realidad, solo pasaba a saludarte antes de que Loki te mate ─aseguró con ironía el dios de la estrategia─ ya que te estás metiendo con su extraña chica.

─ ah, si ─dijo sin interés sonriendo de medio lado.

─ y hablando de ella…

─ ¡princesa de mis sueños! ─grito Frey a todo pulmón, pero aun así ella no lo oyó─ muy bien vamos para allá ─le habló a Gullinbursti caminando hacia su encuentro.

─ se lo que estás tramando ─dijo sin más el dios de la estrategia viendo como Frey se acercaba a la chica.

─ y según tu qué es lo que tramo?

─ piensas utilizarla a ella, para acabar con Loki. Además sé muy bien lo que es esa chica, siempre lo he sabido.

─ ¿piensas hacer algo al respecto?

─ lo que pase con Loki no me importa en lo mas mínimo y aun mas lo que pretendas hacer con ella ─observó de reojo a Mayura que hablaba con Frey de cosas triviales ¿Qué acaso no podían ser mas… aunque fuera un poquito más no se razonables, inteligentes? ─ nos vemos ─dijo despidiéndose con su mano─ te recomiendo que sea rápido.

Vio como Heimdall se alejaba mas a cada paso que daba y se preguntaba que le había querido decir con que lo hiciera rápido ¿acaso creía que Loki podría encontrar una falla en su plan si se demoraba? Bueno tal vez sí, pero realmente el solo estaba dejando que las cosas pasaran, no importaba el método mientras se cumplieran sus expectativas y hasta ahora todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Fijó su mirar hacia los dos retrasados mentales que aun hablaban… _¿de qué están hablando? _ Se preguntó al ver que el idiota numero uno Frey, se empezaba a sonrojar. Ella solo sonrió dulcemente mientras le dedicaba unas palabras que lo hicieron ruborizarse aun más.

Bien hora de intervenir. Caminó hacia ellos sin titubeos y al acercarse pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban.

─ no te preocupes… los entiendo, no es fácil andar diciéndole a cualquiera que eres un dios.

─ perdóname, princesa de mis sueños ─dijo Frey con sus ojos lagrimeantes claramente arrepentido.

─ no, descuida no tengo nada que perdonarte ─ solo le sonrió y movía sus brazos enérgicamente en forma de negación. Claro a él podía perdonarlo, ¿por qué? pues porque él no era su mejor amigo, el que le había mentido después de poner una ciega confianza sobre él y decía nunca querer revelarle su secreto. Eso si era imperdonable, pero bueno gracias a que Frey le tiene tanta confianza como para llamarla princesa de sus sueños le había contado quienes eran todos los demás dioses. Así que bueno ahora no solo para Loki tenía problemas, también le faltaba cierto chico que decía; ella era su mejor amiga, bien cuando lo viera iba a conocerla en su faceta más intimidante, si ese sería su castigo lo haría sentir tanto miedo que no le volvería a hablar tal vez por unos meses.

─ hola Mayu ─llego a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

─ ha… hola ─intentó sonreí pero por alguna razón no lo consiguió.

─ veo que ya te has enterado de todo, se te nota claramente… y ¿Cómo paso?

Ella solo inclinó su cabeza y guardo silencio.

─ ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de decírtelo, ¿no es así? ─afirmó el tomando su mano para guiarla a una banca a unos metros de ellos.

─ ¡óyeme tú! ─lo señaló con desprecio─ ¡suelta inmediatamente a la princesa de mis sueños!

─ que? oye Mayu ¿lo conoces? ─ dijo señalándolo como si fuera un objeto raro.

─ ah… bueno el es

─ ¡como puede ser que no conozcas al gran Frey! ─hablaba con gran dramatismo mientras una luz dorada lo cubría resaltando según él, su grandeza.

─ lo siento no había escuchado nada sobre ti. Si nos disculpas…

─ adiós Kaitou no vemos luego ─se despidió antes de ser arrastrada por Vidar lejos de ahí dejando al pobre de Frey con media alma salida del cuerpo.

Llegaron a una banca más alejada de las distracciones y tomaron asiento poniéndose cómodos, Mayura permanecía cayada pero al ver la mirada inquisidora que le dirigía el dios tuvo que empezar a hablar.

─ me di cuenta al oírlos hablar de ello, antes de entrar a su despacho. Y creo que no saben que yo lo sé ─ habló con dificultad ya que se le había formado un enorme nudo en su garganta.

─ y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo perdonaras? ─curioseó él, la verdad si quería saberlo.

─ no, no lo sé aun. ¿Debería perdonarlo? ─lo vio directamente a los ojos en busca de la respuesta. El solo se tenso y negó con su cabeza antes de hablar.

─ solo tú puedes decidir eso, pero, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no me seria nada fácil perdonarlo. Odio a las personas como él; solo busca su propio beneficio y no le importa lo demás, ha hecho maldades horribles y a él le parecen nada, no entiendo como tu pudiste ser su amiga, aunque ahora lo entiendo mejor ─acarició su rosado cabello obteniendo un leve sonrojo─ lo más seguro es que se haya enterado de tu condición y planeaba utilizarte. Perdóname pero es lo que yo pienso después de conocer de lo que es capaz ─menciono al ver que ella parecía no estar de acuerdo del todo con sus palabras.

─ dime por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

─ ya te lo mencione la otra vez, además ese problema lo tenía que solucionar el. Y al menos te mande indirectas al decirte quien era ¿recuerdas? Te lo describí y todo ─la vio pasmado ¡ya lo había olvidado!

─ eh? Que tiene que ver kami-sama con Loki ─expreso con duda en su rostro al recordar la descripción del dios.

─ Mayura… ¡él y Loki son la misma persona! ─le aclaró ya exasperado.

─ c-como?

─ como lo oyes Kami-sama ─levantó una barita de madera insinuando que era Kami-sama─ como tú lo llamas y Loki ─levantó otra─ son la misma persona ─por ultimo junto las dos baritas convirtiéndola en una sola, tal vez así entendería.

─ ya veo… ─sin que le avisaran dos lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos carmín.

─ _genial lo comprendió. _ Descuida no eres la primera a la que engaña de esa manera ─hablo con sarna─ ya no deberías ni de pensar en él es un verdadero idiota y no merece tu amistad.

─ creo que tienes razón… sabes yo iba a contarle todo sobre mi, pero ahora pienso que nunca saldrá de mis labios esa historia.

El sonrió con satisfacción, ya quería ver la cara de Loki al ser evadido por ella y que además ella saliera con él, ja que divertido seria verlo muerto de celos que venganza más reconfortante y ahí no terminaría solo sería el comienzo de su sufrimiento.

─ lo mejor será no verlo, nunca más, ya no quiero que me cause más dolor del que ya me ha provocado ─sonrió de manera jocosa─ crees que sería bueno vengarme de él? Se lo merece después de todo.

─ vaya Mayu, no conocía ese lado tuyo _de hecho me fascina la idea preciosa. Espera, espera, dije ¿preciosa? ¡Oh rayos otra vez esto!_

─ aunque tal vez a él ni le importe lo que yo haga.

─ oh… solo no le hables o veas en público y créeme que al menos saldrá herido su orgullo y descenderá su ego al ver que no todas las chicas se mueren por él ─dijo con simpleza recargando su cabeza en la banca y cerrando sus ojos.

─ ¿tú crees? ─giró su cabeza analizando sus planes.

─ si, el cree que es irresistible y ninguna mujer le diría no a una de sus proposiciones.

─ ¿pro-proposiciones?

Sonrió, abrió sus ojos y al ver la cara intrigada de ella se dio cuenta de que eso le afectaba, pero al decirle que era un mujeriego veía que comenzaba a repudiarlo.

Perfecto.

─ después de todo es conocido como un playboy de primera. Claro según él, ya que pienso que yo soy mucho más apuesto que él ¿no crees? ─se acercó a un pasmo de su rostro y le sonreía de manera inocente y dulce, poniéndola nerviosa.

─ c-creo que ya es hora de irme ─intentó zafarse de la incómoda situación.

─ bien entonces te acompañaré a tu casa ─dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

─ e-está bien, vamos.

…

─ muévete idiota, que tengo mucha hambre.

Disfrutaban de una aparente cena familiar. Loki al pie de la mesa comía sus alimentos con elegancia, pero su mirar se encontraba perdido en algún punto de la pared. Yamino comía algo preocupado por su progenitor, desde la noche anterior no había salido ni una sola palabra de su boca tampoco había aceptado un caso que había llegado. Suspiró cerrando sus parpados tenía que hablar con él quien más si no el.

─ Señor Loki… le sucede algo? ─comenzó la conversación algo dudoso.

─ si, me preocupa Mayura, ayer… Vidar estuvo aquí ─lo soltó sin rodeos.

─ que?! Como se atreve ese idiota a venir aquí ─dejo escapar Fenrrir mientras gruñía de forma amenazadora.

─ y que fue lo que sucedió? ─preguntó preocupado Yamino.

─ el vino a advertirme… que no me acercara a Mayura, que ahora era su amiga y no dejaría que le hiciera más daño ─una mueca de total desagrado se formó en su boca ─ Ah y que mis días estaban contados.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ eso fue lo que sucedió ─dijo sin más Loki poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

─ y entonces qué piensa hacer el señor Loki? ─echan se veía algo preocupado sobre la cabeza de Yamino.

─ le pedí a Narugami que la cuidara mientras este en la escuela. Mañana iré para intentar hablar con ella solo espero poder hacerlo.

─ eso sería lo mejor después de todo Vidar no es como lo otras dioses ─comentó Yamino intranquilo desde su asiento.

Sin más que decir se retiró a su habitación tenía que pensar bien en sus excusas, era el dios del engaño pero por alguna razón no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente creíble o aceptable para decirle. ¡Rayos! Era tan complicado ya no quería mentirle. Además seria más enredoso tapar una mentira con otra.

Cambio su ropa por su pijama y se recostó en su amplia cama para empezar a cerrar sus ojos cansados. Tan solo pedía una oportunidad, solo eso…

…

Un horrible sonido proveniente de su buro la hizo despertar, ah sí, hoy es día de escuela. Se levanto con parsimonia de su mullida cama, como deseaba seguir durmiendo si sería maravilloso dormir para siempre como esa princesa que cae dormida hasta que su príncipe la despierta con un beso de amor.

Ashhhh que cursi suena eso esas cosas no suceden por eso se llaman cuentos porque eso es lo que son cuentos.

Estiro sus brazos para desentumir sus articulaciones y entro al baño para comenzar con su día. Bajo a desayunar y su padre como siempre ya la esperaba en la mesa con su desayuno preparado.

─ buenos días papá ─tomo asiento a su lado y sujeto sus palillos para comenzar.

─ buenos días hija, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? ─preguntó el con aire preocupado─ no me has querido hablar de lo que te tiene mal.

─ descuida, no es nada.

─ ¿tiene algo que ver con el mocoso detective?

No pudo evitar apretar sus manos sobre sus palillos consiguiendo partirlos en dos por el coraje, ahora con solo saber que hablaba de él se alteraba. Su padre se sorprendió al ver su actitud, realmente había dado en el clavo.

─ por favor, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso.

─ está bien no te voy a obligar a que me cuentes tus problemas pero no dudes en pedirme algún consejo si te es necesario.

Ella asintió tomando una cuchara para seguir disfrutando de su desayuno, vio como su padre la observaba con tanta serenidad que se veía extraño, terminó con sus alimentos y cogiendo su maletín salió rumbo a la escuela.

Caminó por las extensas calles trayecto a la escuela. Aun no daba con las respuestas que constantemente se hacia su cabeza cada vez que la imagen de Loki pasaba por ella, tal vez no sería mala idea hablar con él y pedirle una buena explicación de lo sucedido pero… la verdad es que le daba miedo escuchar esa explicación, y si solo había jugado con ella para entretenerse que haría si ella iba a la agencia, ¿podría intentar borrar su memoria? No, eso sí que no prefería seguir con la duda, pronto se le pasaría y como dijo antes lo dejaría atrás y seguiría con su vida.

─ parece que soy la primera en llegar.

Hace tan solo unos minutos había llegado a la escuela y ésta aun estaba algo vacía. Caminó hasta su banco y se sentó con flojera tirando su maletín a un costado.

─ ¡buenos días! ─entró un muy animado Narugami mientras saboreaba un último bocado de una dona.

─ ¡tú!

Mayura lo señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice provocando un susto al dios del trueno pasando con dificultad el bocado por su garganta.

─ y-yo ¿y ahora que hice?

─ querrás decir que no hiciste… dime Narugami, no hay nada que quieras decirme hoy ─lo sentó a la fuerza en el primer banco y puso sus dos manos con fuerza sobre la paleta asustándolo un poco. Ya solo faltaba que el salón estuviera a oscuras y ella con una lámpara sobre Narugami.

─ bueno, no se…

─ tal vez un secreto ─se acercó a su rostro con una mirada inquisidora.

─ ¿d-de qué hablas Mayura? Y-yo no tengo ningún secreto ─habló ya con creciente nerviosismo.

─ ¿estás seguro? Yo diría que si lo tienes, tal vez tu amigo me lo diga ─sin previo aviso tomo a su fiel compañero y caminó hacia la pizarra para tomar unos marcadores.

─ oye, que piensas hacer ─pronunció ya más nervioso y una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

─ vamos Mjolnir ¿Cuál es su secreto? ─la espada guardo silencio ─claro era de esperarse ─ con que no quieres decirme, entonces creo que no te molestara que te ponga unas lindas florecitas con marcador permanente.

─ ¡oye no espera! ─trató de pararse pero al ver su mirada gélida se regreso a su lugar─ ¡bien te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré! ─gritó alarmado al ver la cercanía de su espada con el marcador ─ ¡la verdad es que por las noches entro a casa de Loki y asalto su despensa!

─ ¿ah?

─ creo que ya fue suficiente.

Giraron sus rostros en dirección a la puerta para ver que era Vidar en todo su esplendor, estaba recargado en el marco de la pared con sus brazos cruzados. La verdad ya tenía más de cinco minutos ahí observando todo ese escándalo que se armaron.

─ hola buenos días ─respondió ella con normalidad aventando la espada de Narugami al piso.

─ que te pasa idiota ─reclamó a la chica corriendo a levantar su arma.

─ pasa que ya lo sabe todo.

─ ¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó desconcertado.

─ ya sé que tu, Loki y los demás son dioses ¡ah por cierto gracias por confiar en mí _tu mejor amiga _ y decirme tan importante secreto! ─dijo irónicamente fingiendo una sonrisa que se veía algo aterradora.

─ que… ¿c-como te enteraste? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ─volteo hacia Vidar viéndole con recelo─ fuiste tú verdad!

─ te equivocas ─se limitó a contestar.

─ yo lo descubrí sola… al parecer no tenían pensado el decírmelo. Pero eso ya no me importa, no quiero saber algo más que respecte a ustedes─ retomo su lugar y Vidar la siguió como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

Y él, aun permanecía estático en su lugar las últimas palabras de ella lo habían logrado alterar un poco ¿se refería acaso a que ya no quería volver a dirigirles la palabra siquiera? La vio como observaba con indiferencia hacia la ventana ¿Cómo se había enterado? Bueno eso era un misterio para él. Oh espera si sabía que Loki también era un dios eso significaba que el sabría lo que pasó, bien saliendo iría directo para allá.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al salón para iniciar con sus clases, tomo de nuevo su asiento y hurgó entre su mochila una libreta y una pluma, entró el titular de la clase y esta comenzó.

**...**

Bien. Todo listo para el plan, se encontraba respaldado sobre la barda de la escuela de Mayura esperando pacientemente a que las clases terminaran y así poder intentar hablar con ella. Solo había un pequeño problema y se llamaba Vidar, si de seguro vendría pegando a Mayura como un chicle, él sabía muy bien que intentaría disculparse con ella en cualquier momento y lo más probable es que no lo dejara acercarse a ella y lo peor de todo es que muy posiblemente el estaría llenando su cabeza con cosas nada agradables sobre su persona, por eso era muy importante aclarar todo lo más rápido posible.

La campana sonó dando por terminadas las clases, un montón de estudiantes salían a pasos acompasados hacia la salida del edificio, observó entre ellos buscando la cabellera rosa que le interesaba pero no la vislumbraba aun.

─ donde estas Mayura…

─ ahhh! Qué lindo ─escucho tras de sí para luego sentir como una chica lo estrangulaba con un abrazo realmente efusivo.

─ tienes razón ¡es tan lindo! ─dijo otra chica uniéndose al abrazo.

─ dime pequeño, ¿buscas a alguien?

─ de echo si ─rompió el abrazo para proseguir─ estoy buscando a Mayura Daidouji, ¿la conocen?

─ si, la conocemos, mmm creo que hace unos minutos la vi con Vidar cerca de las canchas de voleibol.

─ ohm ─hizo un puchero su compañera ─ porque ella tiene a chicos tan lindos.

─ bueno, lo siento chicas tengo que irme ─le sonrió dulcemente en forma de agradecimiento antes de irse.

Siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar a la dichosa cancha y si, ahí estaban, recargados sobre el tronco de un gran árbol que se encontraba en una esquina de la cancha. Hablaban con tranquilidad como si se conocieran de toda la vida y además una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Mayura, vio como el posaba una mano sobre su cabeza y ella se empezaba a sonrojar ¡diablos! Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento sabía que no podía hacer nada por ahora y si lo intentaba correría muchos riesgos que no se podría dar el lujo de correr, pero demonios. Se empezaba a frustrar y le daban unas inmensas y descomunales ganas de lanzarse sobre Vidar y hacerlo pedacitos. Vaya que cosas se pueden hacer estando celoso, si por que eso era lo que pasaba, estaba celoso de ese estúpido y la verdad aun le sorprendía un poco el hecho de estar en ese estado ya que no era algo muy común en el.

Trato de estabilizarse para dirigirse a ellos, ya estando más tranquilo avanzo a pasos lentos pero seguros hacia ellos.

─ parece que alguien te busca ─lo vio de reojo y anuncio su presencia.

─ Lo-Loki

Se sorprendió un poco. La verdad no se lo esperaba, el pequeño detective caminaba hacia ella, una punzada alcanzo su corazón al ver esa profunda mirada esmeralda llena de… ¿arrepentimiento?

─_no, que está haciendo aquí, porque… no, no quiero verlo, no puedo verlo._

─ Mayura, puedo hablar contigo ─ya estaba justo en frente de ella y por su altura y al estar ella sentada sus rostros estaban a la misma altura.

Ella retrocedió al instante y se ocultó tras Vidar para darse algo de valor.

─ creo que ya has causado el daño suficiente ─habló Vidar al sentirse ignorado.

─ Mayura si me dejaras explicarte ─prosiguió el sin interés a lo dicho por Vidar.

¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué? como se atrevía a venir con su carita de niño bueno y dulce a rendir alguna explicación que muy bien podían ser mentiras como todas las que le dijo durante tanto tiempo. No aun no estaba preparada para sus explicaciones y la verdad le empezaba a tener miedo ¿Por qué, ni siquiera ella sabia la razón? Trago fuerte y decidió salir a enfrentarlo era hora de demostrarle que ya no le importaba nada su vida y la dejara en paz, si eso sería lo mejor.

─ No. No necesito explicación alguna ─salió de su resguardo para verlo a la cara─ así que no se tome la molestia, señor Loki.

Estas últimas palabras habian salido tan gélidas de su boca sin verdadera intención más no se arrepintió.

─ se-señor Loki ─articulo él desconcertado, le hablaba con formalidad como si no se conocieran. Esto realmente le dolió en el alma la estaba perdiendo cada vez mas y no sabía que podría hacer para contrarrestar todo lo sucedido.

─ si, ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos ya que ha interrumpido nuestra importante conversación.

La fría voz de Mayura lo dejo estupefacto y solo bajo su cabeza para ya no mirar esa dolida y rencorosa mirada que le dedicaba antes de tomar la asquerosa mano de Vidar que por cierto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y salir juntos del lugar.

─ me las vas a pagar todas juntas Vidar si crees que vas ganando esto, estas muy equivocado no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de separarla de tus sucias manos no permitiré que la hagas cualquier tipo de daño.

…

*********************************************REVIEWS******************************************

¡CHACHAN! ¿Que les ha parecido este Nuevo capítulo? Espero al menos no haya estado algo aburrido. Sé que casi no salió Loki pero era necesario hacerlo así. Como decía en este capi ya vemos que el lindo de Vidar ya cayó redondito ante Mayu y créanme esto se pondrá aun mejor mas adelante.

Y en cuanto al próximo episodio… prepárense por que en el próximo episodio Loki lindo hará de la suyas para poder recuperar al menos la amistad de Mayu. ¿Y como reaccionara ante esto Mayu? ¿Será que Vidar aceptará lo que siente por Mayu? Y ¿Qué pasará en cuanto a sus maléficos planes? Todo esto y mucho más en el sig. Capi así que espérenlo!

Jejeje bueno quiero darles las gracias a **Melanie Stryder**,** DULCECITO311**,** skylight10**,** Sakura-chan**,** Amu **y **laura **por dejarme tan alentadores reviews que son los que me inspiran a continuar escribiendo esta historia. Y como regalo para ustedes les eh traído un enorme pay de queso así que a compartir!

Y bueno por último se preguntaran cual es la dichosa sorpresa que les mencione en el capi anterior. Bueno pues verán, mientras estaba en mi aburrida clase psicología, lo digo por mi maestra… emmmm bueno pues en vez de estar poniendo atención me puse a dibujar a cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos zafiro… SI ME REFIERO A VIDAR lo dibuje y bueno se los traje para que lo vieran, pero bueno no se esperen gran cosa que yo no soy así como la dibujante mas buena de mi comunidad que digo de mi comunidad de mi casa… bueno solo olviden eso aquí se les dejo la dirección para que lo vean, tal vez sea más fácil imaginarlo si lo conocen ne?

por alguna razón no funcionó para dejarselos aquí así que revisen los reviews y les dejo el enlace ahí ok


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 6: actos desesperados

…

Se había pasado todo el santo tarde siguiendo sus pasos, desde ese intento ─fallido por cierto─ no les había quitado los ojos de encima. Varias veces había estado a punto de salir y agarrar a Vidar a golpes por acercarse tanto a su Mayura, pero tenía que aguantar y hacer uso de su paciencia ─que lamentablemente no tenia─ para esperar a que la dejara sola y así volverlo a intentar.

Se detuvo tras un arbusto al ver que ellos se sentaban en una banca frente a la fuente del parque. Trató de escuchar pero desde el lugar donde se encontraba no le era posible así que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

─ que tonto pedo usar mi magia.

Una luz dorada lo empezó a rodear y su figura se redujo hasta transformarse en un pequeño pájaro color amarillo, voló hacia el árbol más cercano a ellos y se posó sobre una rama.

Perfecto desde ese lugar se oía claramente todo.

─ oye Vidar que voy a hacer cuando alcance la madurez.

Le preguntó esperanzada de que supiera la respuesta a esa duda tan grande que la seguía atormentando.

─ ah, te refieres a eso ─recordó él.

─ _eso… ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿De qué hablan? _─Loki se movía impaciente por la rama con pequeños saltitos.

─ si… La verdad no sé que voy a hacer cuando el momento llegue, si te soy sincera no quisiera que pasara ─giro hacia él y sonrió pero en si se veía… asustada, temerosa.

─ lo siento no sé qué decirte ─habló con sinceridad, se puso de pie frente a ella─ pero… cuando eso suceda yo estaré contigo para apoyarte en tu decisión sea cual sea.

Una sonrisa cálida se formó en su rostro haciéndola sonreír también, le creía estaba segura que la ayudaría cuando lo necesitase, hasta ahora no la había defraudado y eso la ponía muy feliz, tenía un amigo en quien confiar y ser sincera.

─ muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cuánto lo necesito.

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta al observar esa linda mirada llena de sentimiento que le dedicaba ella, por alguna razón se sentía mal con eso, el no era la persona que ella pensaba y muy pronto se enteraría de ello. Por lo pronto sonrió con algo de dificultad para corresponderle de alguna manera.

─ descuida, para eso están los amigos ─de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa ¿por qué se empezaba a sentir así respecto a lo que le decía? No podía arrepentirse y votar todo el avance que había tenido hasta ahora todo iba tan bien que no había marcha atrás y eso lo sabía, tenía que cumplir con una misión y no la dejaría por un tonto sentimiento que aun no comprendía del todo.

─ creo que ya me siento mejor, no debería pensar tanto en eso, me deprime con facilidad ─levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo para relajar sus músculos adormecidos y sonrió ampliamente.

─ Mayura tengo que irme, deje unos asuntos pendientes que tengo que hacer ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

─ si claro nos vemos allá ─se despidió de él con su mano.

─ cuídate mucho y no te distraigas al cruzar las calles ¡te quiero viva mañana!

Una sonrisa nerviosa se le escapo antes de ver al chico girar en la esquina para dejar de verse. Aun no se le olvidaba ese pequeño percance que había tenido al ir distraída antes de cruzar la calle.

─ gracias por preocuparte por mi Vidar ─sonrió pensando en el chico al decir aquello.

─ _bien, pensé que nunca se iría._

Se dijo a si mismo Loki viendo como aquel sujeto se alejaba de su vista.

Mayura siguió sentada en la banca, aun era temprano y la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer desde que… bueno en fin tal vez sería buena idea buscar algún misterio por ahí para distraerse un poco de sus grandes enigmas.

Sin previo aviso un pajarito descendió de un árbol hasta el respaldo de su banca acercándose ─disimuladamente─ más cerca de ella, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

─ ¿Por qué intentaría darme una explicación? ─soltó hacia el cielo la pregunta ignorando por completo al pajarito─ ahhh tal vez Vidar tenga razón y planeaba _utilizarme _ ¡si de seguro es lo que pensaba hacer! ese idiota ya no me interesa y no creo que él…

─ puedo decírtelo, si me escuchas claro─ una voz conocida hizo eco en aquel parque sobresaltándola.

Se levanto de la banca y comenzó a buscar con su mirada el portador de aquella voz tan… tan atrayente y misteriosa.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─pregunto a la nada esperando la respuesta─ ¿abra sido un fantasma? ¡Qué misterio! ─sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

─ siento desilusionarte, pero soy yo ─ahora si pudo detectar claramente el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Detrás de ella

Volteo tan rápido como le permitió su cuerpo, encontrando solo la banca y a aquel lindo pajarito.

─ d-donde…

Sin previo aviso el pequeño pajarito frente a ella comenzó a brillar de un color dorado, agrandándose cada vez más. Ella lo veía todo realmente encantada, al fin era testigo de un gran misterio y lo estaba presenciando en vivo y a todo color.

Mientras tanto la forma del pequeño animal ya se había perdido por completo revelando una forma ¿humana? Si era una persona lo comprobó poco después de ver como la intensa luz dorada se dispersaba por completo.

Descomunal fue su sorpresa al ver a quien tenía al frente ahora. Pasmada así había quedado completamente petrificada al encontrarse con la figura divina de aquel dios que solo sonreía cruzado de piernas y brazos al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

─ Ah es usted Kami-sama ─dijo ella con desdén recuperándose rápidamente de su desconcierto─ o mejor dicho, señor Loki ─pero qué demonios hacia el aquí, que descaro los había estado siguiendo?

─ ¿Qué? ─pronunció algo incrédulo. Ella ya sabía quién era, ¡Rayos! Vidar la había enterado de todo y él pensaba utilizarlo a su favor.

─ _bien solo ignóralo ─_recordó las palabras de Vidar_─ es solo un maldito mentiroso que no se merece tu cariño ─_se decía a ella misma y tras girar su cuerpo para darle la espalda comenzó a avanzar como si no hubiese visto o escuchado algo.

─ Mayura ¿vas a seguir escapando? ─habló fuerte para ser escuchado. Bien si no lo hacía por las buenas lo haría por las malas y provocarla ya sería el inicio─ porque eso es lo que haces. Y yo no te dejare en paz hasta que me escuches ─el seguía hablándole siguiendo sus pasos sin recibir una respuesta.

─ _no me importa, si cree que me engañara con eso está muy equivocado ya no le será tan fácil._

─ además, yo no soy el único que te ha estado mintiendo ─al no recibir respuesta de ella que intentaba caminar más rápido prosiguió ─ Vidar no es lo que parece y te ha engañado por completo lo que no me sorprende ya que eres muy fácil de engañar ─sin verdadera intención estas palabras habían salido de su boca y ahora se había arrepentido de ello.

Ella al escucharlo hablar así de ella y peor aun hablar así de la persona ahora más confiable para ella la hizo estallar en su contra. Detuvo sus apresurados pasos y tras unos largos segundos cargados de suspenso se giró hacia él con su cabeza gacha tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

─ No, no vuelvas a hablar así de la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora ¡no te permitiré que hables así de él! ¡Una persona sincera que no necesita de estúpidos engaños para tratar de mejorar su egoísta vida a costa de los demás!

─ tsk ─realmente lo había arruinado con eso que se le escapo─ no lo entiendes… no voy a dejar que sigas cerca de ese maldito que es capaz de matarte en cualquier instante ─caminó hacia ella sin titubear.

─ no, no te me acerques ─alcanzo a reaccionar antes de ser alcanzada por una de sus manos y se echo a correr.

─ diablos, no te me escaparas ─corrió de tras de ella logrando alcanzarla después de unos minutos al tomarla de uno de sus brazos.

─ ¡suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Te odio!

─ Mayura ¡tranquilízate!

─ ¡no! ¡Quiero que me sueltes! ─realmente la estaba asustando ¿y se le hacía algo malo? No es que lo pensara o creyera capas pero bueno es un dios que cosas no pueden hacer. Ya estando de esa manera alarmada sus ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas de impotencia y miedo, Loki se dio cuenta de ello y al ver que ella no dejaba de forcejear, puso su mano en su frente y ella se desmayo al instante cayendo en sus brazos.

─ lo siento Mayura, pero no me dejas muchas opciones.

Observó su rostro ahora sereno y como unas lágrimas aun seguían su recorrido por sus mojadas mejillas, las retiró delicadamente, la levantó cargándola con facilidad en sus brazos y se encaminó a la agencia; lo iba a escuchar y si después de haberlo escuchado seguía guardándole rencor no la molestaría más.

…

En Asgard más exactos en el palacio de Valaskjálf el dios Odín postrado sobre su trono veía con sus frívolos ojos toda situación ocurrida en cada uno de los nueve mundos. Dos cuervos negros; Hugin y Munin, del tamaño de una águila posados a cada lado de su trono miraban con la misma frialdad a todo su alrededor.

La puerta principal hacia el trono fue abierta provocando un rechinido apenas audible hasta donde estaba. Un chico de aparentemente unos veinticinco años, con un rubio cabello y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que además portaba una ostentoso traje de color negro con bordes dorados entro por aquella puerta y se dirigía con pasos pausados y elegantes hasta llegar cerca del trono y arrodillarse ante su rey para demostrar su respeto.

─ Foresti, tengo una misión muy importante para ti ─la voz del dios supremo retumbó por toda la gran habitación.

Al escuchar esto no pudo evitar levantar su rostro.

─ claro, la cumpliré ─dijo sin duda alguna.

─ Vidar se encuentra en Midgard, creo que ya estas al tanto de eso

─ así es, estoy al tanto de todo ─se levanto al ver como Odin lo hacía.

─ Necesito que vayas a entregarle esto ─le extendió su mano y después de unos segundos se empezó a materializar un pequeño cofre plateado completamente sellado con magia.

─ entiendo ─dijo al saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

─ también quiero que lo vigiles y te asegures de que se lo entregue, si se rehúsa hazlo tú ─si, ya se había dado cuenta que su pequeño hijo había cometido el gran error de enamorarse de esa criatura aunque después de analizarlo encontró unas ventajas de ello. Qué pasaría si la utilizaban para algo más aparte de la muerte de Loki, sabía muy bien los poderes que podría poseer esa niña y si jugaba bien sus cartas la podría utilizar para lograr sus ideales.

─ Si, como usted diga ─dijo reverenciando de nuevo.

─ entonces parte de inmediato.

…

─ oye gafas sírveme otra ronda!

Narugami había llegado hace unos minutos justo en horario de la cena para su buena suerte y como Loki aun no hacia acto de presencia decidió aprovechar.

─ si enseguida ─respondió Yamino tomando el plato para rellenarlo.

─ y entonces Loki fue a habar con Mayura? ─se dirigió a Fenrrir que lambia las sobras de su plato.

─ si, dijo que al menos lo intentaría.

─ no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar la señorita Mayura con todo esto.

Yamino regresaba al comedor con el plato lleno para Narugami.

─ bueno pues yo diría…ahmm ahmmm… que mal, con migo también se enojo y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día después de torturarme ─paso con dificultad su ultimo bocado recordando aquello y apretó fuertemente la cuchara doblándola.

─ ¡ah, mi hermosa cuchara! Ahora mi vajilla importada desde Italia estará incompleta ─decía Yamino con la cuchara en ambas manos llorando en silencio.

─ creen que también este enojada con nosotros ─se aventuró a preguntar Fenrrir obteniendo la atención de los demás incluso la de su hermano menor que todavía se lamentaba de su utensilio doblado.

─ la señorita Mayura estará molesta con echan ─la vos aguda de echan se escuchó por todo el comedor.

─ supongo que está en todo su derecho de estarlo ¿no creen? Después de todo también se lo ocultamos, creo que no solo el señor Loki debe pedir perdón.

Ante esto todos callaron y los cubiertos dejaron de escucharse convirtiendo el ambiente triste y decaído.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada los alerto; el dueño de la casa había llegado. Caminaron hacia el recibidor para ver a su padre pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo con Mayura en brazos y a él con una cara nada amistosa.

─ ¡¿señor Loki, le sucedió algo a la señorita Mayura?!

Yamino se aproximo a ellos para comprobar el estado de la chica.

─ ¿se puede saber que fue lo que paso? ─ hablo Narugami sentándose en un sillón a unos pasos de él.

─ intenté hablar con ella pero se negó así que…

─ no me digas que la secuestraste ─ dijo el dios Thor algo sorprendido.

─ solo la tome prestada ─sonrió él con descaro caminando hacia las escaleras.

─ papá ¿que piensas hacer?

Fenrrir ya seguía a su padre a su habitación mostrando sus dudas.

─ ¡ah, sí! ─detuvo sus pasos y giro hacia Yamino que su cara no podía ser descrita por el asombro─ dile al papá de Mayura que hoy se quedará aquí ─dicho esto siguió su camino seguido por Fenrrir y Echan.

─ ¿Qué? ─solo atinó a decir Yamino sabiendo cómo podría reaccionar el padre de la chica.

─ suerte lentes ─Narugami le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y tomó el camino seguido por su amigo.

Loki entró a su habitación y deposito con delicadeza el cuerpo de la peli rosa en su cama, la haría entenderlo a como fuera y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Ahora que había descubierto los sentimientos que guardaba para ella no se le escaparía, eso ni pensarlo y mucho menos la dejaría en manos de alguien como Vidar. No señor no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto.

─ haré todo lo posible para recuperarte, no me importa que.

La arropo y le dio un cándido beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación.

Y mientras esto sucedía la chica de cabellera rosada experimentaba un sueño.

…

Todo era obscuridad viera a donde viera, pero por alguna razón desconocida no sentía temor alguno solo un poco de nostalgia se agazapaba en su corazón.

─ _Mayura… Mayura… _

─ _eh? Acaso eres… ¡Oh, eres mi subconsciente! ─_hablo a la nada con entusiasmo contenido.

─ _no, soy yo cariño_ ─respondió la voz a su llamado de forma dulce.

Nada, no podía ver nada era como estar encerrada en un profundo agujero sin salida aparente, solo podía verse a sí misma, una luz semejante a los colores de un arcoíris se vislumbró al frente segándola por unos segundos, al acostumbrarse a ella pudo ver como una mano salía a través de ella.

─ _Mayura, ven aquí_ ─se escucho la misma voz proveniente del interior de la luz.

─ _mamá, enseguida voy_ ─tomó con delicadeza la mano y esta correspondió estrechándola de la misma manera para luego jalarla hasta el interior de dónde provino.

Ahora había un exceso de luz, no podía siquiera abrir del todo sus ojos sin ser segados. A los pocos minutos aquella luz se disperso un poco y pudo ver la esbelta figura de su madre que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

─ _¡mamá!_

Al instante corrió a sus brazos como aquella vez.

─ _hola cariño_.

─ _mamá estoy tan feliz de poder verte de nu- _

Ella sello sus labios con un dedo. Para impedir su parloteo y poder hablar.

─ _Mayura escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo_ ─retiró su dedo al ver que ella comprendió ─ _dime, estas confundida?_

─ _no lo sé yo… _

─ _recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? _

─ _que no podía ir contigo porque papá se pondría a llorar e inundaría el templo?_ ─probó ella tratando de adivinar.

─ _no, te dije que tenias que aprender a perdonar, ya lo recuerdas._

─ _si… lo recuerdo ─_desvió su mirada.

─ _dime Mayura… ¿quieres a Loki?_

─ _ah_ ─la tomo por sorpresa causándole un claro sonrojo─ _bueno si._

─ _y entonces ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?_ ─dijo mientras acomodaba uno de los rosados cabellos tras su oreja.

─ _es que el…_

─ _escúchame hija. Si hay amor el perdón no existirá una, sino muchas veces. Cuando se ama también se sufre, pero sabes, eso es lo que hace al amor más fuerte_.

─ _entonces crees que debería darle una oportunidad a Loki?_ ─ella solo sonrió como respuesta─ _mamá también estoy muy confundida respecto a lo que siento por él. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero desde hace unas semanas me eh dado cuenta que siento algo mas por él, pero como yo pensaba que era solo un niño… yo, no me permitía amarlo de una manera distinta y ahora que se lo que es, estoy aun mas confundida y además creo que le tengo… miedo._

─ _eso lo sé cariño, pero con el tiempo descubrirás lo que realmente sientes por el ya sea solo amistad o algo más intenso ─_se puso totalmente roja y volteo su rostro para ocultarlo_─ te diré otra cosa, cuando encuentres los sentimientos alojados en tu corazón hacia esa persona y los aceptes, alcanzaras tu madurez._

─ _pero, tengo miedo. Yo, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando eso suceda._

─ _no te preocupes por eso ahora, tu solo busca tu felicidad y cuando la encuentres no dejes que te la arrebaten. Además cierta persona siempre estará ahí para cuando lo necesites._

Una vez más la alta figura de su madre se desvanecía frente a ella sin poder evitarlo y antes de que desapareciera por completo se despidió con un "gracias y nos vemos"

…

─ vaya, con que eso fue lo que sucedió.

─ si y no me di cuenta a tiempo para frenar mis palabras ─observó con intriga el cielo ya estrellado tras su ventana.

─ ¿y de que hubiera servido eso? Si decidías hacerlo de ese modo, lo hubieras hecho sin preguntar o pensar en ella.

─ supongo que tienes razón.

─ eso no lo sabemos ─contradijo Fenrrir subiéndose a sus piernas.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a Yamino con echan sobre su cabeza, traía una bandeja con unas tazas de té y unos trozos de pastel.

─ por tu cara, veo que no fue fácil convencer a su papá para que se quedase aquí.

Si su cara lo demostraba todo; sus ojos cansados y algo rojizos, sus lentes se habían resbalado más abajo casi estando a punto de caer y tenía un intento de sonrisa algo distorsionada. En efecto Thor había acertado.

─ ¿fue difícil convencerlo? ─preguntó el dios del caos a su hijo menor.

─ señor Loki yo no soy tan bueno como usted en ese ámbito.

Colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa baja frente al escritorio de su padre y le ofreció una taza de té.

─ ¡rayos! ─grito Narugami poniéndose de pie con gran impulso que casi le provoca al pobre Yamino un infarto─ hoy tenía trabajo, oh no seguro me despiden. Tengo que irme, nos vemos Loki ─tras decir esto tomó dos porciones del pastel y saltó por la ventana ─ ¡suerte con Mayura, luego me cuentas los detalles!

A los presentes solo se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por su cabeza. Este Narugami sin ni un ápice de modal alguno.

─ oye papá, y que le vas a decir a la chica misterio para que nos perdone?

Fenrrir aun seguía en sus piernas cosa que lo sorprendió un poco ya que no lo había notado hasta ahora.

─ supongo que la verdad…

─ ¿también le dirá que la quiere? ─la vos inocente de echan se oyó por toda la habitación causando un mutismo absoluto como respuesta.

─ ¿eso es cierto papá? ─vaya eso si que no se lo esperaba y por la cara de su padre era verdad.

─ creo que ya no hay necesidad de ocultarlo

Yamino se unió a su hermano y a echan para hacer a su padre confesar y así confirmar sus sospechas que ya tenían su tiempo por cierto.

─ bien ¿desde cuándo lo saben? ─les lanzó una mirada inquisidora desde su asiento. ¿Cómo se habian dado cuenta si son apenas unos niños? Bien era hora de tener "la charla" con ellos.

─ el señor Loki es bastante obvio

Echan se apresuro a contestar con gran entusiasmo al saber la respuesta. Yamino solo sonrió algo nervioso pero estaba de acuerdo con el pequeño fantasmita.

─ pues yo no lo sabía ─dijo decepcionado y algo frustrado Fenrrir al no haberse percatado antes de ello─ pero entonces… ¿eso significa que será nuestra nueva madre?

Esto sí que lo dejo asombrado, ¿serian capases sus hijos de aceptar a alguien más en su vida y aceptarla como una segunda madre? ¿Y aun siendo una mortal? Miró a Fenrrir con orgullo; el ya era todo un adulto capaz de comprender lo que él sentía y apoyarlo en lo que fuera al igual que Yamino. Estaba muy equivocado al pensar que aun eran unos niños.

─ te gustaría eso Fenrir ─lo alzó frente a él para verlo mejor.

─ ¡claro! la chica misterio es algo torpe pero me agrada ─meneo su colita con satisfacción al ver a su padre sonreír ante eso.

─ ¿y tú qué dices Yamino? ─el aludido había escuchado todo sin dar opinión alguna pero bueno no era necesario él pensaba igual que su hermano mayor, Mayura se había convertido en una persona especial para todos ellos y la querían fuese como fuese.

─ creo que solo habrá que convencerla de ello ¿no cree? ─Loki sonrio por enésima ves, todos estaban deacuerdo con los sentimientos que tenia hacia la chica pelirosada y no tenían objeción alguna en convertirla en un futuro cercano, en su nueva madre, claro si ella aceptaba, que lo lograría no importaba como le daría lo que pidiese incluso su vida de eso estaba más que seguro.

La puerta que daba a su habitación se abrió llamando al instante la atención de todos los presentes en el despacho.

Mayura había despertado y su rostro no demostraba precisamente felicidad por ello…

Oh… tal vez, solo tal vez había escuchado todo aquello.

─ chicos nos pueden dejar solos

Los llamó al ver que no sabían que hacer o decir ante la presencia de la chica frente a ellos.

─ s-si ─reaccionó Yamino ─ Fenrrir, Echan vamos a prepara unas tazas de té.

Los nombrados lo siguieron algo preocupados por la situación, pero eso era lo mejor su padre haría algo al respecto.

Ya habian salido y la habitación todavía seguía en un mutismo absoluto, él sentado aun en su elegante sillón veía a Mayura parada con la espalda aun pegada a la puerta si saber que hacer o decir. ¿Estaba asustada? Si eso es obvio después de haberla secuestrado es normal que le tenga desconfianza, pero que más habría podido hacer.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hasta ella pero se detuvo al ver como ella se tensaba, lo mejor era no acercarse demasiado o provocaría que saliera corriendo despavorida como hace unas horas.

─ ahora… ¿me dejaras explicarte?

─ ¿no me dejara, hasta que lo deje? ─pregunto ella dudosa recibiendo una mirada penetrante como respuesta, asiéndola estremecer.

─ solo quiero que me escuches, si después de haberlo hecho sigues odiándome no te molestaré mas ─habló con rara sinceridad y ella solo asintió quedadamente.

…

***************************************REVIEWS***************************************

hola a todos! Pues como ve o leen les eh traído un nuevo capítulo que espero como siempre haya sido de su agrado y sigan teniendo ganas de leer los sig. Capítulos que estarán por salir.

Y hablando del capi… ¿Qué tal les pareció? Se esperaban que Loki hiciera tal cosa como secuestrar a la pobre mayu que más que nada le tengo envidia jejeje es que ¿a quien no le gustaría ser ella? yo si me apunto. Bueno en fin ya en estos episodios buscaré que haya mas lokixmayu además de las decisiones que tomará Vidar ¿creen que siga con su misión o le dará igual? Y además que pasará con este nuevo personaje llamado Foresti ¿vendrá para quedarse? Y que hará Mayura cuando descubra los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene para Loki ahora que sabe quién es realmente ¿los aceptará aun sabiendo que cuando eso pase llegará el momento decisivo?.

Bueno basta de preguntas sin respuestas ─por ahora─ que llegó la hora de agradecerles a todas las lectoras que siguen apoyándome al enviarme sus ilustres reviews como son: **DULCECITO311**(que bárbara me hiciste reír como no tienes idea! claro coincidimos en que Frey no importa solo es un pobre y apenas visible amor no correspondido jajaja),** Lmyralove2012fan-sub**(por cierto gracias por leerlo que bien que te haya gustado), **skylight10**(bueno pues aquí te traigo la conti :D espero te haya gustado tanto como el anterior), **Konoha**(jeje que te pareció lo que hizo ;) ), **Guest**(gracias por unirte a la lectura de mi historia que bien que sea de tu agrado, espero verte seguido por aquí comentándome los capi que vienen), **Freya(**y bien que te pareció este), **amu**(yo tambien hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa, jejeje), **Melanie Stryder** (n.n gracias por seguir apoyándome espero te haya gustado este capi, el prox. estará mejor), **Laura**(jejeje es un secreto) bueno para todas ustedes chicas un enorme beso y abrazo de parte de Loki ─muajajaja que aquí hace lo que yo quiera─ además de un riquísimo flan de chocolate blanco para chuparse los dedos, lo sé soy una adicta al chocolate aunque después me dé jaqueca jejeje bueno sin más que decirles no vemos y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 7: ¿Amigos de nuevo?

…

Abrió sus ojos algo hinchados con lentitud percatándose que no estaba precisamente en su habitación. Esta era de un color blanco con decoraciones en morado, un gran armario se encontraba frente a la cama ─enorme si cabe mencionar─ además de cómoda sobre una elegante alfombra en tonos achocolatados y dos pequeños buros a cada lado de ella. En uno de ellos reposaba una elegante y seguro costosa lámpara; a un lado de esta se encontraba aquella misma fotografía enmarcada de la cual ella había dispuesto a ocultar de su vista.

Ahhh sí, ahora lo recordaba todo, el bruto ese la había prácticamente secuestrado y ahora estaba seguramente en la agencia. ¡¿Pero como se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa?!

Siguió observando con detalle y asombro la habitación; para ella nunca antes vista, realmente estaba impecable hasta el más insignificante objeto.

─ será esta la habitación de Loki ─abrazó una de las almohadas percibiendo el aroma impregnado en estas. Si, definitivamente era la habitación del dios.

¡Oh santos cielos! ¡Qué estaba haciendo!

Rápidamente se deshizo de la almohada que abrazaba avergonzada por ello. Se levantó molesta consigo misma y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla escuchó voces de tras de esta así que como buena detective se dispuso a recaudar información pegada tras la puerta.

Pero por más que intentaba no le hallaba sentido a la conversación era como si faltara alguien en ella y por eso la sentía incompleta.

Ya sin poder escuchar palabra alguna se decidió por abrir aquel pedazo de madera que los dividía, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho ya que después de ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que el dios tenia por ojos se había quedado paralizada, sin poder mover un solo dedo, solo su corazón había acelerado sus latidos que hasta pensaba se podían escuchar claramente por toda la habitación y ahora después de dejarlos solos seguía igual; sin poder mover un musculo.

Lo vio levantarse de su sillón _que hará _pensó rápidamente tensándose por ello. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer?

El se percató de ello y detuvo sus movimientos por miedo a que ella saliera de ahí sin querer escucharlo si quiera y en vez de intentar acercarse a ella decidió retomar su lugar y ofrecerle lo mismo.

─ ¿quieres sentarte? Esto demorará un poco

Su vos sonó extrañamente relajada para aquella situación, descolocándola un poco pero aun así siguió su consejo y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

─ que sea rápido, tengo que regresar a casa ─la verdad era lo que quería, esta situación la estaba haciendo sentirse mal, su cabeza daba mil vueltas y su corazón seguía igual o más alocado.

─ no hará falta Yamino llamó a tu padre y le avisó que te quedarías a dormir hoy.

Al ver su rostro con la clara sorpresa sonrió satisfecho no se iba a escapar lo escucharía todo absolutamente todo y tenían toda la noche para aclarar cualquier duda surgida.

─ creo que eso no es algo que usted pueda decidir ─contradijo dijo ella viendo a otro punto menos a él.

─ Mayura no te molestes es solo que quiero contarte todo y sería muy tarde para que vuelvas a tu casa.

─ bien pues entonces te escucho ─ trataba por todos los medios posibles no dar con sus ojos. Sentía que si los miraba le iba a perdonar todo en ese momento y caería rendida ante él, no, eso sí que no, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor para ello.

─ pues tu dime que quieres saber. Por donde empezamos

Pudo notar el creciente nerviosismo de la chica, además de cómo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos era evidente que el la ponía nerviosa. Sonrió de nuevo para sí mismo al ver el efecto que podía causar a cualquier fémina, ni siquiera Mayura Daidouji se podía resistir a sus encantos. ¡Oh si!

Mayura notó esa sonrisa formada en el rostro del dios embustero. Vaya se había dado cuenta de que lo evitaba y la ponía nerviosa y al parecer le provocaba satisfacción _¡maldito! _ Si, Vidar tenía razón era un maldito playboy que se creía irresistible, pero con ella se las iba a ver difíciles. Si, no se la pondría nada fácil, suspiró para estabilizarse y seguir con las "explicaciones"

─ primero que nada… ─si lo logro, su vos salió realmente relajada y con falta de interés sorprendiéndolo al instante ─ ¿porque me ocultaste todo esto?

─ no es tan fácil como crees ─poso su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas─ No puedo ir diciéndole un secreto tan grande a cualquier persona como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Claro eso era lógico.

─ _yo no soy cualquier persona ─_se quejó ella en el interior de su mente.

─ Además todo este tiempo que has permanecido con nosotros han estado mandando asesinos para acabar con migo y si te contábamos todo… te estaríamos metiendo en nuestros conflictos y también hubieras sido atacada sin respetar que eres solamente una humana y no tienes cabida en esto. Aunque ciertamente de todos modos fuiste involucrada…

─ ¿ah? ─esto la había ofendido ¿Qué tenia de malo con ser solo una humana?

Al ver su rostro desconcertado y algo irritado prosiguió a aclararlo.

─ fuiste secuestrada varias veces por mi culpa ─desvió su mirada al no poder sostenérsela─ aun sabiendo que eras solo una mortal, mis enemigos te consideraron una manera fácil de llegar a mí para eliminarme.

─ ¿por qué? ─esto realmente no se lo esperaba ¿asesinos? Hasta ahora su cerebro procesaba esa palabra. ¿Habian querido matar a Loki y ella ni enterada? Y ¿porque la consideraban una forma de llegar a él?

─ porque creían que yo…

─ ¿que tú qué? ─preguntó ella con impaciencia por saber la razón.

─ Mayura a pesar de todo lo que te eh ocultado eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y si tenía que mentirte para protegerte, lo haría si duda alguna.

Su mirada había vuelto a ella causando que las palabras antes dichas sonaran sinceras y ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se aglomeraba en sus mejillas al oírlo decirlas.

Y ahora ella fue la que desvió la mirada a causa de la intensa mirada verdosa que la empezaba a sofocar al parecer le parecía interesante ver ese lindo sonrojo formado por sus palabras.

─ aunque al principio solo te lo oculte por el simple hecho de ser mortal, al convivir todos juntos me di cuenta que las personas en este mundo no son tan diferentes a los dioses y mientras avanzaba el tiempo y te conocía mejor te convertiste en un integrante más de nuestra familia ─claro él no se refería a una hermana o hija pero por algo se empieza y que mejor que una mejor amiga.

Ante estas palabras la chica se quedo sin habla. Esas palabras la desarmaron en su totalidad olvidando que debía resistir. No sabía que tan importante era ella para todos en esa casa y pensar que hasta había sentido odio por ellos en algún momento, ahora que escuchaba sus palabras se daba cuenta que había cometido un error al abandonarlos de esa manera tan inmadura, como cuando un niño se enoja por cosas tan vánales como el serle negado algún dulce por su padre y se sintió peor cuando ellos siempre la habian estado protegiendo de una manera u otra.

Que más daban sus secretos quien no tiene uno por más pequeño e insignificante que sea este… bien aquí el insignificante detalle que ella también tenia secretos y muy grandes si cabe mencionar, pero bueno ese era otro asunto que después se aclararía.

─ sabes, eso lo descubrí antes de mi partida ─confesó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos─ esa fue la razón por la cual decidí no irme de aquí ─sonrió con melancolía al recordar esos momentos─ cuando te vi buscándome… entendí que no podía abandonarte por que sin ti ya no estaríamos completos.

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera que la verdad no se esperaba, su corazón empezaba a sentirse tan cálido y un profundo sentimiento de paz lo empezaba a invadir con forme seguía escuchándolo. Un par de gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al abandonar sus ojos aunque no era de tristeza su procedencia.

─ pero sigo sin entender, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos… ¿por qué?

Al ver ese par de lágrimas levanto su rostro hacia el techo, cerro sus ojos para relajarse y evitar el ponerse de pie temiendo terminar abrazándola; aun no se podía permitir aquello.

─ por miedo ─al oír esto sus ojos ya no pudieron seguir conteniendo las nuevas lagrimas acumuladas en sus brillosos ojos color rubí ─ no te lo dije porque tuve miedo de que me odiaras por ello… que irónico fue justo lo que provoqué ─una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios al decirlo.

─ y que esperabas ─dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse─ era normal que lo hiciera.

─ si lo sé ─se puso de pie y sin mirarla giro su cuerpo para ver tras su ventana el firmamento estrellado y unas pocas nubes obscuras que se acercaban─ pero quería evitarlo a toda costa.

─ incluso si eso implicaba borrar mi memoria? ─hablo ahora con resentimiento esto realmente le había afectado.

─ fue una opción egoísta

─ ¡claro que lo es! ─se puso de pie interrumpiéndolo y ya casi gritando─ no solo tú eras importante en mi vida hubo tan lindos momentos no solo contigo, porque habría tenido que olvidarlos.

─ pero la deseche, al ver las caras de Yamino, Fenrir incluso Narugami parecía no concordar con ello. No querían que los olvidaras…

─ y tu… ─dio un paso al frente con aparente seguridad mas sin embargo sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder a su peso y caer como un globo al desinflarse ─ ¿querías que te olvidara?

Al oírla decir eso no pudo evitar voltear hacia ella con sorpresa ¿Qué si quería que la olvidara? Por supuesto que no lo deseaba.

─ una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo ─dijo ignorando su pregunta─ pero… no fui capaz de ello y no creo volver a intentarlo.

─ Entonces por qué dijiste que sería lo mejor

─ porque en realidad sería lo mejor ─su corazón sufrió un espasmo al decir esto─ Algún día tendré que regresar al mundo de los dioses y …

─ y eso que importa ─junto sus manos sobre su pecho con temor a que ello sucediera─ aun así, no me gustaría olvidarlos, tal vez no niego que sufriría por ello pero… me haría feliz el pensar que formaron gran parte de mi vida y los momentos que pasamos juntos lo seguiría atesorando, además yo siempre eh sabido que no podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Mencionó con creciente tristeza al recordar sus diferencias de vida, ellos eran dioses vivirían tal vez, por toda la eternidad.

Él solo permaneció cayado viendo el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha que parecía caería en cualquier momento. Se estaba volviendo una mujer muy fuerte, capaz de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo en su vida ya no sería fácil derrumbarla… pero algún día como toda mortal cedería al paso del tiempo, esta idea lo atemorizaba en verdad, sabía muy bien que algún día el tiempo los separaría pero como ella decía, disfrutaría al máximo su corta vida.

─ entonces estas bien con todo esto ─se tenía que asegurar de que ella aceptaba esta nueva realidad donde ya no existía mas el pequeño Loki.

─ ¡claro! No me importaría si en vez de dioses fueran fantasmas, extraterrestres, vampiros ─empezó a enlistar y Loki sonrió de manera dulce, mas sin embargo ella no lo vio. El sabía de antemano que a Mayura no le importaría que fuesen cualquier clase de criatura mítica o fantasiosa, de hecho eso la pondría más feliz aun.

Entonces recordó un insignificante detalle al escuchar la palabra monstruos en su listado. Si el insignificante detalle eran sus lindos y nada atemorizantes hijos…

─ de hecho… ─dijo sin pensar y tomándose la barbilla sonriendo de manera jocosa.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eres mitad extraterrestre? ─dijo ella haciendo un gracioso puchero.

─ no yo, aunque la categoría seria más bien monstruo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿q-quien, d-donde? ─pregunto ella girando su cabeza en todas direcciones esperando ver algo misterioso.

─ Mayura quisiera presentártelos como se debe ─se acercó a la puerta con pasos acompasados siendo seguido por los orbes de la pelirosa.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla levemente un peso desde el otro lado la hizo abrirse estrepitosamente mientras a los pies de Loki cayeron Yamino y Fenrri, echan entro momentos después.

─ hermano te dije que se daría cuenta ─replicó a su hermano mayor sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

…

─ ¿qué estás haciendo? ─después de haber abandonado el despacho de su padre, Fenrrir había pegado prácticamente su oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

─ que acaso no es obvio, imbécil, estoy tratando de escuchar de lo que hablan

Gritando por lo bajo se apegó más a la puerta.

La tentación fue grande y terminó de la misma manera pegándose a la puerta sin importar las palabras de su hermano, pero dado que no tenía tan buen oído como su hermano no lograba escuchar lo que sucedía.

─ no escucho que es lo que dicen ─probó subiendo su oreja pegada a la puerta un poco más arriba sin resultados─ _¡ah! ¡Este es el momento perfecto para usarlo! ─_corrió rápidamente a su habitación y hurgó entre sus cajones hasta dar con una cajita aun sellada para abrirla y secar un pequeño dispositivo para escuchar conversaciones a distancia─ ¡sí! Estaba esperando el momento para usarlo, con esto ¡lo oiré todo claramente!

Regreso a la puerta del despacho, Fenrrir seguía en la misma posición acompañado por Echan. Se colocó los audífonos y encendió el aparato.

─ _perfecto_ ─ahora se escuchaba más claro que nada_ ─ que gran compra _─ sonrió feliz por ello.

─ ¿qué diablos es eso?

─ esto hermano ─ajusto sus gafas haciendo que brillaran ─ es el más ingenioso dispositivo para escuchar cualquier clase de sonido o conversación a distancia.

Fenrrir lo observo con reprobación al gastar dinero en esa clase de estupideces que para él no eran más que basura.

─ ¡que! ─chillo Fenrrir al escuchar algo interesante en algún punto de la conversación ignorando ya por completo la explicación de su hermano.

─ ¡hermano! shhh Nos descubrirá ─y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y sin poder evitarlo cayeron del otro lado de la puerta.

…

─ lo siento señor Loki, nosotros solo…

Completamente avergonzado y nervioso se disculpaba por su comportamiento mientras Fenrrir se refugiaba tras de él.

─ lo siento papi

─ está bien, no estoy molesto.

La verdad debieron quedarse a escuchar todo como se era debido después de todo eran sus hijos y les tenía confianza.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Mayura que por cierto los miraba algo confundida.

─ lo siento Mayura ─valiente, Yamino le mostraba una reverencia a modo de disculpas pero no por la intromisión si no por sus engaños.

─ no, no me importa que hayan escuchado está bien ─sonrió ya un poco más tranquila sin entender de lo que en verdad se disculpaba, el solo sonrió viendo que ella seguía sin perder su ingenuidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Fenrrir hablo para acaparar su atención, claro que ella solo escucho ladridos en vez de palabras pero entendió el mensaje y lo tomo en sus brazos de manera cariñosa.

Al ver esta escena despertó de golpe como si le hubiera caído un gran balde de agua fría. Y ahora que le decía, ¿Mayura ellos son mis hijos? Ohhh… no lo había pensado, ¿que iría a pensar de él? Pero no había otra alternativa ya no podía mentir, así que solo le diría la más pura verdad, además ¿que importaba si tenía hijos? ¿No?

─ y a quien me ibas a presentar, señor Loki ─llamó ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, más que nada por la palabra "señor" antes de su nombre ¿que no se había arreglado todo?

─ llámame como siempre Mayura ─intentó él abochornado.

─ es que es algo raro ─roló sus ojos en otra dirección─ además será tu castigo por no contarme todo mucho antes como debiste hacerlo ─agregó con tono altanero frunciendo levemente el seño.

El solo respiro hondo y luego lo soltó en un suspiro resignado, bueno por ahora se conformaba con eso. Pero solo por ahora más adelante quería otra clase de sobrenombre como "cariño" o "querido" sonrió con picardía al imaginarse eso y otras cosas más.

─ Bueno, como decía ─prosiguió dejando el tema anterior─ Yamino, Fenrrir ─los llamó y ellos entendieron al ver su mirada posicionándose a un costado de el ─ Mayura te presento a mi… hijo mayor Fenrrir y a Yamino mi hijo menor.

Espero paciente la reacción de Mayura pero ella solo pasaba su vista de él a ellos como tratando de verificar sus palabras hallando alguna clase de parecido en ellos. Pero por más que lo buscaba no daba con él, simplemente era imposible, para empezar Fenrrir es un perro y él se ve demasiado joven como para ser el padre de Yamino… simplemente por lógica eso era imposible.

─ pensé que ya no me mentirías ─habló por fin cruzándose de brazos y aun sin creerlo.

─ no te estoy mintiendo

─ eso es imposible ¡mírense! ─dijo apuntándolos como si fueran unos bichos raros.

─ poco es imposible para un dios, Mayura ─ ahora él se cruzaba de brazos viéndola con suficiencia.

─ suponiendo que te creo eso significa ¿que tiene más años de lo que aparenta? ─al oír su cuestión sonrió abiertamente pues claro aparentaba unos 18 o 19 años─ ¿cuántos?

Insistió ella.

─ para serte sincero, no lo recuerdo

─ eso significa… ¿Qué eres un anciano? ─al ver su rostro ensombrecido no podía contener la risa que le daba al pensar en ello, si no recordaba su edad era obvio que ya era demasiado viejo ¿no?

─ ¡por supuesto que no! ─reprochó perdiendo unos instantes su compostura.

─ la verdad ya estas viejo.

A Fenrrir se le escaparon estas palabras recibiendo al instante una gélida mirada por parte de su padre que prácticamente lo congeló. Yamino solo sonreía divertido por la situación al igual que Mayura que ya no podía contener las carcajadas a pesar de no escuchar a Fenrrir.

─ para su información estoy en mi plena juventud ─aclaró para todos en general ofendido por sus palabras─ además ese no es el punto. Chicos…

─ Si ─contesto Yamino sabiendo lo que quería su padre ─ Mayura, recuerdas los pendientes que te obsequiamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Dejo de reír para contestar la cuestión y aspiro ruidosamente para estabilizarse.

─ si claro que los recuerdo, son hermosos además de misteriosos.

─ entonces también recordaras que fue lo que te dije sobre ellos ¿verdad? ─inquirió el esperando una afirmación de su parte.

─ mmm ¿hablas de los monstruos mitológicos de los que fueron extraídos? ─su curiosidad empezaba a salir a flote haciendo que sus ojos brillaran ya que no había tenido tiempo para averiguar como lo había prometido y esperaba con ansias saber algo al respecto.

─ así es, la serpiente de Midgar y el lobo Fenrrir…

─ ¡si, si! Qué pasa con ellos ─ya estaba con su completa atención hacia Yamino con sus lentes para misterio puestos. No reparó ante la mirada penetrante del dios del fuego que la veía expectante esperando la clase de reacción que se apoderaría de ella.

─ bien pues esos seres mitológicos ─se removió claramente nervioso en su lugar, que pasaría sabía muy bien que a Mayura no le agradaban para nada las serpientes─ somos nosotros ─sus mejillas adaptaron un leve rubor al confesarlo que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

─ jajajajaja ─su incontenible risa no se hizo reprimida. ¿Esperaban que se creyera eso? Pero si eso era aun más loco que pensar que eran sus hijos aunque fuesen un perro y Yamino muy grande. Los miro aun sin poder controlarse y al ver sus rostros pudo darse cuenta de que no estaban jugando desvió la vista hacia Loki que la veía con una ceja arqueada en señal de desconcierto total─ es, es broma ¿verdad? ─intentó aclarar cuando hubo terminado sus carcajadas poco reservadas.

─ no Mayura, no es ninguna broma ─habló tajante Loki recibiendo el apoyo de Fenrrir el cual le ladraba.

Levantó a Fenrrir con ambas manos y lo analizaba viéndolo por todas partes.

─ esperas que crea que Fenrrir, es un gigantesco lobo y que Yamino es una se-serpiente ─su vos se quebró al decir lo ultimo y la serpiente de Midgar desvió sus ojos entristecidos para ocultarlos no le agradaba nada que le tuvieran pavor y mucho menos si se trataba de ella.

─ quieres que te lo demuestren…

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios al ver la cara de espanto total de ella.

─ esta bien les creo lo colmillos son prueba suficiente ─subió a Fenrrir hasta su rostro viéndolo con duda a interés─ aunque es muy raro para mi imaginarlo de ese modo es tan lindo.

Y sin poder contenerse lo estrecho con suavidad en un abrazo cariñoso. Volteo hacia Yamino que la miraba con la cabeza gacha y le mostro una dulce y sincera sonrisa dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo de él pero se abstuvo de abrazarlo ya que sería algo incomodo para ambos. En eso la imagen de su madre paso por mente, recordándole la figura maternal, ¿quién era su madre? Porque debían tener una. Al analizarlo se dio cuenta de lo que esto implicaba y depositó su mirar en Loki que había vuelto a su asiento. ¿Sería buena idea preguntar al respecto?

─ ella ya no está con nosotros ─la voz aterciopelada del detective la paralizo al instante. Como se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos ¡también leía la mente!─ no, no leo la mente, es solo que la tuya es bastante predecible ─le causo gracia la reacción de su asistente era tan fácil saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

─ ¿y no hay otra cosa que quieran decirme? ─intento cambiar de tema ya que el ambiente se había puesto tenso.

─ de hecho sí, hay alguien más en nuestra familia.

─ ¿quién?

De nuevo su curiosidad inocente.

─ mi tercera hija. Es menor que Fenrrir su nombre es Hell, ella es la diosa del inframundo ─dijo con gran orgullo sonriendo por ella.

─ y ¿cómo es ella? ─se acercó a él para escuchar su descripción.

─ tu ya la conoces ─contestó divertido─ fue la chica que te secuestro ¿recuerdas?

Ella se detuvo a divagar en sus recuerdos ¿chica? Secuestro… ¿Era aquella linda chica que decía su padre la odiaba? Si, debía ser ella recordándola a detalle ella era muy parecida físicamente a él, pero no en personalidad ella era más reservada y no descarada y cínica como su padre.

─ ¿esa chica tan linda es tu hija? ─sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal viéndolo incrédula.

─ ¿insinúas que no soy tan _lindo _como para ser su padre?

─ ¿y por qué no está con ustedes? ─evadió la pregunta bajando a Fenrrir al suelo y aprovechando para tapar el sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

─ mi hermana Hell no puede permanecer por mucho tiempo aquí, tiene que dirigir en Niflheim el mundo de los muertos ahí ella es la reina ─aclaró gustoso, su hermana mayor era como un ejemplo a seguir.

─ ohhh ─exclamo la pelirosa claramente asombrada.

─ que les parece si traigo algo de té.

Los demás solo asintieron por la repentina proposición y el salió tranquilamente por la puerta con una gran sonrisa seguido por echan.

─ todos son tan misteriosos ─se dijo a si misma viendo por donde había salido Yamino. Oh pero le faltaba alguien─ y en entonces si Yamino es una serpiente, Fenrrir un lobo, Hell la diosa del infierno… ¿usted qué es?

─ soy lo que ves, Mayura

─ eh… ─se decepcionó al instante desplomándose sobre el sofá a su costado.

─ soy el dios del caos, el fuego y el engaño. ¿Contenta? ─ella se acomodó en el sillón para estar más cómoda esperando algo más de su parte.

─ ¿es todo? ─dijo inconforme sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos y brazos apoyados en sus rodillas ─ ¿Y esa es tu verdadera forma?

─ puedo adaptar la forma que yo quiera, y si, esta es mi verdadera forma ─arrastro las últimas palabras ofendido. ¿Qué esperaba?, era perfecto, era el dios mas apuesto de todo Asgard ¿que ella no lo creía así? ¿Qué clase de cosa esperaba que fuera? Siendo el mejor ejemplo de la más extrema perfección, tanto física como mentalmente.

Unos truenos realmente atemorizantes resonaron y lo hicieron olvidar sus cavilaciones al instante. Las luces comenzaron a tintinear, genial se iba a cortar la luz.

─ de seguro se quedó sin trabajo.

Fenrrir brincó hasta sus piernas recibiendo sus acostumbradas caricias.

─ parece que lloverá mucho ─habló la nada atemorizada chica por los truenos.

─ Mayura ─al escuchar su nombre giró inmediatamente hacia la puerta encontrándose con Yamino que traía en sus manos unas cuantas mantas─ ya eh preparado la habitación de huéspedes para ti.

─ si muchas gracias.

─ creo que sería mejor si te quitas el uniforme, yo te lo lavaré.

─ ¡es cierto mañana tengo escuela! ─corrió para reunirse con él, tomó las mantas y salió del despacho─ iré a quitármelo.

─ te deje una ropa sobre la cama ─ella grito un gracias antes de entrar a la habitación preparada─ ahora traeré el té ─se refirió a su padre el cual solo asintió.

Y así esa noche la paso en casa de Loki, después de cenar, que aun todavía siguió el interrogatorio, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y quedándose Fenrrir con ella durmió más tranquila al saber que todo se había arreglado y ahora conocía mas a cada integrante de esa misteriosa familia. Buscó entre su maletín de escuela el delicado y elegante collar que el detective le había obsequiado, por alguna razón ese día lo había embolsado también en su maletín, tal vez fue como un presentimiento que las cosas al fin se arreglarían. Se lo colocó de nuevo y se vio al espejo del peinador al frente de su cama, se sonrió a sí misma y se acurrucó con Fenrrir a un lado.

Ahora todo estaría bien o eso quería pensar.

…

─ Señor, tal como usted lo predijo, el dios Odín rompió el acuerdo y ha enviado a su hijo a Maidgar para buscar a la señorita Mayura y además han llevado su divinidad ─un ángel de hermosas alas color blanco al igual que su cabello corto hasta los hombros muy contrastantes con su piel morena permanecía postrado ante el rey de los cielos.

El señor celestial sonrió con gran gusto, el ya sabía exactamente lo que pasaría, desde que la primera vez que el dios Odín lo había visitado, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría con su ángel y la diosa Lofn, sabía muy bien que Mayura vendría en camino y sabia lo que el dios Nórdico haría por su poder, todo eso y más se esperaba pero él no podía intervenir ya que el sabia no sería necesario.

─ señor, ¿cree que deberíamos enviar a un ángel para que cuide de ella? ─sus ojos color violeta brillaron al poder ser el mismo quien lo haría.

─ no será necesario, Yusei, no hará falta por ahora, cuando llegue el momento y si es necesario tu mismo te encargaras de ello.

─ claro, como usted diga.

…

***************************************REVIEWS***************************************

Ufff un nuevo capi recién salido del horno para ustedes, espero como siempre haya sido entretenido, huy pensé que no lograría traerlo ya que eh estado muy atareada estos días pero bueno ya que me demoro dos semanas en actualizar me daría pena traer el capi después ya que de hecho 2 semanas me parece mucho, sobre todo porque se lo que es esperar a que actualicen un fic en el que estas bien metida y no puedes dejar de pensar en que pasará y a cada rato entras a ver si ya lo han actualizado, jejeje si eso hago pero en fin, volviendo mi fic esto ya irá tomando forma en el próximo capi espero ya haiga acción ─no esa clase de acción ¬ ¬ pervertidas─ jejeje bueno me refiero a que habrá tal vez enfrentamientos y veremos que hará Vidar con la misteriosa cajita. Y que pasara con Loki y Mayu cuando Vidar se enteré de que han regresado a ser amigos, ¿lo permitirá? ¿Los separará antes de que lleguen a ser algo más?

Bueno esperen eso y otras cosas en el próximo capi. Ahora si mis mas grandes agradecimientos a las personas que le escriben tan lindos comentarios a esta humilde lectora que a veces hacen crecer mi ego tan pero tan alto que luego ya no puedo bajar jejeje pero aun así me encanta leerlos y saber que mi trabajo vale el esfuerzo muchas pero muchas gracias a **Lmyralove2012fan-sub**,** DULCECITO311**, **skylight10**,** Melanie Stryder**,** Freya**,** mia007**,** Amu**,** Konoha** y **NANAPASAPA **gracias por leer mi historia y seguir apoyándome en este proyecto. Ah! Me olvidaba quería darle las gracias a mi tocaya y prima Brenda, ups! Acabo de revelar mi nombre, bueno que importa, como decía quiero agradecerle por apoyarme también en esto al seguir alentándome a continuarlo hasta su fin que espero no sea pronto.

Bueno bye me despido pero no sin antes dejarles su delicioso regalo que esta vez es un riquísimo Brownie para cada una así que pasen por el por qué no respondo si antes pasa por mi boca. Chau y nos vemos muy pronto


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 8: ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

**…**

─ Mayura si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a tus clases.

La voz de Yamino se escuchaba distante, podía escucharlo pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era seguir durmiendo, sus ojos simplemente no podían ser abiertos estaba tan cómoda en esa cama desconocida que le era imposible abandonarla.

Mas golpes en su puerta la hicieron maldecir por lo bajo, ¿que no entendían? Quería seguir durmiendo.

─ cinco minutos más.

─ solo cinco minutos, el desayuno ya está listo así que no demores o se enfriara.

Dándose por vencido giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse ahora a la habitación de su padre que era la misma situación al no querer levantarse temprano, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba sus lentes al darse cuenta de las similitudes que tenían su padre y Mayura en la cuestión del sueño. Antes de avanzar unos seis pasos de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes esta se abrió y dejó ver a la pelirosa aun en la misma camisa de su padre que le había proporcionado la noche anterior para dormir, ella solo sonrió y avanzo a las escaleras para dirigirse a el comedor.

─ señor Loki es hora de levantarse ─entró sin reparos y después de verlo aun intentando dormir y con echan a un lado se dedicó a abrir las pesadas cortinas que impedían que la luz del día entraran a aquella habitación.

─ ¿ya está el desayuno? ─pregunto él aun somnoliento.

─ por supuesto, Mayura ya se levantó y bajó con Fenrrir al comedor.

Al oír Mayura el apuesto dios se levantó simulando a una momia al despertar en su sarcófago.

─ lo esperaremos ─ya viéndolo levantado abandonó la habitación.

Se adentró en su baño para lavar su rostro, se despojó de su pijama y se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón color azul, sus zapatos y alisándose un poco el cabello con la mano bajó al comedor.

Se tallaba sus ojos aun por el sueño, el no acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano; entró al comedor y al retirar sus puños de la cara vio a sus hijos y a la pelirosa sentados y claro la cabecera de la mesa reservada para él. Tomo asiento viendo la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos era una sensación de paz, alivio, al fin todo regresaba a como debía ser. Sus hijos y Mayura a su lado un digno retrato para ser pintado aunque faltara alguien más. Desvió la mirada al cuerpo de la chica junto a él, percatándose de que aun usaba su camisa celeste de anoche, le parecía tan cómodo que ella la estuviera usando como si con eso pudiera decir que ya era parte de él.

─ buenos días ─dijeron al unisonó para el detective.

─ buenos días chicos.

─ vamos come rápido o se enfriará ─dijo al ver que el solo la observaba comer sin haber probado su propia comida.

─ Mayura, ahora me dirás cual es ese secreto que tienes.

Ella se tenso y desvió su mirada al plato frente a ella jugando un poco con la comida tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora que le dirigía desde ayer en la noche. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que guardaba un secreto? bueno quien sabe pero lo importante era que sabía de él y quería saber los detalles. Ahora una vez mas lo esquivaba, bueno ya le había dicho anoche.

**…**

Mayura se había retirado a cambiarse de ropa, él y Fenrrir se quedaron esperando en el despacho, en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza lo que había escuchado esa tarde en la conversación de Mayura y Vidar, ¿de qué estarían hablando? Bien, ahora lo averiguaría, la conversación que había escuchado fue verdaderamente extraña y lo único que había identificado era que implicaba de sobremanera a la pelirosa por lo cual necesitaba saber con exactitud, tal vez tenía algún problema o Vidar le había hecho algo, el pensar esto solo lo alarmó mas.

Fenrrir se empezó a inquietar y bajó de su regazo.

─ ¿en qué piensas papá?

─ creo que Mayura también nos está ocultando algo?

─ ¿con quién estás hablando? ─preguntó la chica misterio a Loki entrando de nuevo al lugar mientras lo escaneaba.

─ Con… Fenrrir

Su vos apenas salió de su boca al ver la chica frente a él. Mayura llevaba puesta una de sus camisas como piyama, le quedaba tan grande y a la vez tan corta ya que tenía una gran vista a sus bien torneadas piernas y sus mangas sobresalían de sus brazos. Era una imagen tan tentadora que no pensaba desechar de su mente.

─ ¿a caso puedes entender lo que dice? ─se emocionó al instante ante la posibilidad y se acercó al pequeño lobo para levantarlo─ a mí también me gustaría saber lo que dices.

─ ¿Qué?

Loki había estado prácticamente sordo desde que vio a la chica entrar en la habitación ya que no había escuchado palabra alguna, solo su sentido de la vista estaba funcionando.

─ ¿que si puedes entender lo que dice? ─tomó asiento en uno de los sillones con Fenrrir en brazos

─ claro, el puede hablar como todos nosotros ─la siguió sentándose a su lado sin recibir una negativa.

─ ¿pero entonces como es que no puedo entenderlo? Quizá sea que habla otro idioma el cual ustedes entienden ─dijo mas para sí misma que para los demás.

A Fenrrir se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por las ocurrencias de la chica misterio.

─ no Mayura ─le sonrió con ternura parecía estar con una niña sumamente curiosa─ lo que pasa es que lo humanos no pueden entenderlo.

─ oh… ahora entiendo.

─Mayura… ─ella detuvo las caricias que le propiciaba a Fenrrir y le dio su atención─ ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con migo?

─ ehhh yo ─oh no ya la había descubierto, ¿había la posibilidad de que el supiera su secreto?

─ no me mientas, se que nos ocultas algo ─entrecerró los ojos inspeccionando su rostro con detalle.

─ no se dé que habla ─rodo sus ojos para evitarlo y retomando las caricias y le sonrió al cachorro.

─ escuche tu conversación con Vidar ─soltó de repente el dios sorprendiéndola.

─ ¿qué conversación? ─ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿sería mejor decirle todo de una buena vez? No, lo justo sería que al menos lo averiguara por su cuenta.

─ sabes cuál. Y entonces ¿qué pasará cuando alcances tu madurez? ─su rostro cada vez se acercaba mas provocándole un leve sonrojo. Trató a como pudo alejarse cada centímetro que él se acercaba.

─ si tanto le interesa, averígüelo usted mismo ─obstinada se levantó y salió de ahí con Fenrrir en brazos dejándolo muy pensativo y con una sonrisa jocosa.

En unos minutos bajo al vestíbulo y al no verlos por ahí dedujo según la hora que ya debería estar la cena, entro a el comedor y si ahí estaban, la chica al verlo desvió su mirada de manera ofendida sacándole una sonrisa al verla. Se dirigió a su asiento correspondiente y sin dejar de verla de manera empezó

─ así que ese será el verdadero castigo ─ella volteo a verlo algo sorprendida─ muy bien lo haré por mi cuenta a sí que prepárate por que seré como tu propia sombra

─ le advierto que si se me acerca más de lo debido ─le sonrió con extrema dulzura causándoles a los demás comensales un escalofrío─ lo golpearé.

El sonrió satisfecho y desvió sus ojos a su cena para comenzar.

**…**

─ ¿hermano tu sabes de que están hablando? ─pregunto por lo bajo a su hermano mayor

─ papá piensa que mamá nos está ocultando algo ─contesto de igual manera.

─ terminé. Gracias por la comida ─acomodó sus utensilios y se levanto a dejarlos al lavatrastos─ ¿Yamino donde esta mi uniforme? ─dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

─ ya está en su habitación junto a sus útiles escolares ─contesto él con la cuchara con comida a medio camino.

─ gracias.

Se retiro a darse una ducha rápida, se coloco debidamente su uniforme y peinó su larga cabellera, ya estando lista tomó su mochila y bajo para salir de la mansión rumbo a la escuela.

─ ¡adiós chicos me voy, vendré más tarde! ─grito desde el vestíbulo para ser escuchada, abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo pero al salir de la mansión vio a Loki recargado en la barda con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bien lo que le había dicho no era broma ¿estaría siguiéndola todo el día solo para averiguar su secreto?.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─le habló indiferente y comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

─ te acompañaré a la escuela ─aseguró el sonriendo felizmente y acoplándose a sus pasos.

─ _esto se está poniendo incomodo ─ _claro seria incomodo para cualquier mujer ser acompañada por tan apuesto chico, y recibir miradas de envidia y otras tantas con intensiones acecinas en su contra. Lo observo de reojo encontrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Una chica realmente linda paso por un lado y el muy descarado le guiño un ojo.

─ _cínico, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos sucios pasaran por su mente? _─esta situación comenzaba a irritarla. ¿Por qué? La verdad no lo entendía ─ _no estoy celosa_ ─al instante su mente había llegado a esa conclusión pero de inmediato la negaba, claro que no estaba celosa, solo, solo sentía pena por esas pobres niñas que creían Loki era todo un caballero─ _si supieran la clase de persona que es._

─ ¿sucede algo Mayura? ─si, claro que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, estaba molesta por haber coqueteado con alguna que otra chica. Definitivamente estaba celosa.

─ no, nada ─ se adelanto un poco dejándolo atrás.

─ ¿no te estarás poniendo… celosa? ─inquirió el divertido haciendo que se girara hacia él con un claro sonrojo.

─ ¡claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─ bueno, porque cada chica a la que dejo… encantada, tú la desencantas con tu mirada poco amistosa.

─ ¡por supuesto que no hago eso! ─oh no empezaba a sentir su cara ardiendo.

Al ver su rostro totalmente rojo ya no pudo contenerse le encantaba verla últimamente de esa manera se veía tan tierna, dulce y su cara de confusión le encantaba; la atrajo hacia él en un posesivo abrazo rompiendo el corazón de varias espectadoras en el acto.

─ no hay necesidad de estarlo, tu sabes que eres mi asistente favorita ─sonrió al sentir como ella se estremecía con su comentario.

Estas palabras la dejaron perpleja y aun peor el abrazo que le brindaba, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando alguna reacción para mandar a su cuerpo.

Pero aun no reaccionaba y había olvidado completamente todo, incluso que le había dicho que si se acercaba más de la cuenta saldría lesionado, su cabeza y corazón eran un gran torbellino de distintas emociones.

En eso momento solo se concentraba en sentir ese cálido abrazo, sus brazos aprisionándola contar su cuerpo, que bien se sentía oler su fragancia era sumamente atrayente, sentirlo tan cercano, no quería siquiera mover un musculo o levantar su rostro para mirar sus hermosos e hipnotizántes ojos, o si alguien los veía, sentía que si hacia algo parecido el encanto se rompería y no, no quería que eso pasara.

Simplemente el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, en ese momento solo ellos existían.

Loki se sentía tan dichoso, ella no lo había rechazado, como la noche anterior. Creía estar haciendo las cosas bien, bastante bien si se permitía alardear, era tan reconfortante al fin sostener ese delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin ser el sostenido por ella, cuantas veces había soñado poder hacerlo de esa manera, sentirla tan cerca de él, solo deseaba seguir avanzando y ya no retroceder.

Siguiendo aun sus impulsos la abrazo aun mas fuerte levantándola del suelo, ella al sentir eso se abrazo a él tal vez por lo repentino o por corresponderle, al sentir sus delicados brazos rodear su cintura deseo salir de ahí volando con ella en brazos y llevarla a un lugar desconocido por todos para solo tenerla para él, si cuanto deseaba tenerla solo para él, llámenlo egoísta pero que le importaba.

Ella era suya.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios al reconsiderar la idea de escaparse y llevarla con sigo.

─ Mayura…

Suspiró inhalando el perfume de sus rosados cabellos era ahora o nunca, le diría lo que se había estado guardando desde ya hace tiempo.

Ella solo reforzó el abrazo como indicándole que lo escuchaba y continuara.

Pero por cosas de destino o castigos divinos como quieran llamarle alguien se acercaba a ellos para interrumpir el momento.

─ ¡Vaya! Paree que ya todo se arreglo

Y así el mundo color de rosa que se había formado alrededor de ellos paso a un gris deprimente para luego romperse cual espejo en miles de pedazos.

Rápidamente al reaccionar gracias a la vos chillona de Narugami ella pudo separarse del dios completamente sonrojada para después salir corriendo verdaderamente apenada por la situación.

─ ups creo que eh interrumpido ─rio nerviosamente al ver el aura de Loki completamente obscurecida con una mirada que si pudiera ya lo habría matado.

─ eres un desconsiderado ─resopló ya más calmado─ y un completo idiota.

─ está bien, está bien lo siento mucho es que ya tenía mucho rato viéndolos, así que realmente me empezaron a asustar ─se excusaba caminando hacia la escuela.

─ ¿no será eso envidia?

─ ¡claro que no! Ya verás, algún día tendré a una chica linda como mi novia.

─ espero poder ver ese gran suceso ─siguió burlándose de él.

─ la esperanza es lo último que muere ─sonrió abiertamente ─ algún día lo veras.

El solo sonrió por su amigo esperando que algún día como él dice encontrara a alguien que lo complemente.

Lejos de ese lugar ya casi llegando a la escuela la chica pelirosa disminuía su carrera para detenerse y recargarse en la larga barda de su escuela. Respiraba agitadamente tanto por lo corrido como por lo sucedido.

─ que… fue… eso ─se dijo así misma con su respiración entrecortada.

Su corazón seguía acelerado, creía que saldría literalmente disparado de su pecho, contuvo con ambas manos su pecho tratando de estabilizarse. Sentía su cara ardiendo de seguro estaba tan o más roja que un tomate. ¡Qué vergüenza! Las personas se le quedaban viendo de manera extrañada. Pero bueno en realidad no podían culparla, no, claro que no, todo fue culpa de el por darle tan… tan, lo sintió… ¿posesivo? Como si estuviera reclamándola para él, si, así lo había sentido. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿era posible que él estuviera interesado en ella teniendo tantas mujeres aun más hermosas tras él?

Bueno ya le había dicho que era especial, pero sentir algo mas por ella era verdaderamente inesperado, el era un dios sería algo absurdo que pensara de esa manera en una mortal, a menos que estuviera jugando con ella. Claro, como no lo pensó antes si ella misma lo había visto coqueteando con cuanta chica pasara por su lado. Bien esa opción era más creíble. Por alguna extraña razón se comenzó a sentir triste, deprimida. Deslizó su cuerpo por aquella fría pared hasta quedar sentada abrazando sus rodillas.

─ ¿Mayu? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió varias veces con su cabeza aun oculta al saber de quién se trataba, delicadamente Vidar la ayudo a levantarse pero en vez de una sonrisa radiante se había encontrado con unos ojos llorosos. Al verla así tan decaída y frágil no pudo contenerse y la abrazo…

Ella al sentir su abrazo desesperado se incomodo.

Era tan extraño, le sensación que le transmitía este abrazo no era distinta de la de Loki, así que se separó bruscamente de él ¿Qué a caso la creían alguna clase de objeto como para reclamarla como suya? Aun estaba asustada y el venia y hacia eso, claro el no lo sabía pero igual le resultaba tan incomodo.

─ d-descuida estoy bien.

─ te hizo algo.

Estaba seguro, Loki había intentado acercársele de nuevo y la había hecho llorar, fue la primera cosa que paso por su mente al verla así, de ese modo.

─ ¿quien… de que hablas? ─intento sonreír pero al ver su dura mirada solo atinó a ocultar sus ojos de el─ no, Loki no me ha hecho nada. De hecho le eh perdonado.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

Estaba sorprendido. Y como no estarlo, si pensaba que ella lo odiaba ¿Cómo había sido capaz de perdonarlo? ¡Rayos esto se estaba saliendo de control! Ahora entendía las palabras de Heimdall. Si, a esto se refería con que no se demorara, bien había subestimado al enemigo y su amistad con ella.

─ El me lo explicó todo y decidí darle otra oportunidad.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela seguida por él.

─ y… ¿le contaste…?

─ no, no lo hice ─contesto sabiendo a que se refería─ pero si sabe que oculto algo. Nos estuvo siguiendo ayer ─frunció el seño, todavía le parecía acosadora esa parte.

─ _bien creo que no se quedará con la duda._

Entraron al salón dando por terminada la conversación, ya estaban la mayoría de alumnos reunidos y al entrar su tutor comenzaron las clases.

…

─ es tu culpa si salgo mal en el examen de mañana ─le recalco otra vez el dios Thor a su amigo.

─ es solo un día, no seas exagerado.

─ ¡por supuesto que sí! Hoy era día de repaso, íbamos a ver los temas que vendrán en el examen.

Narugami acompañaba al dios del caos a realizar una visita a las diosas del destino. Obligadamente según decía, pero la verdad también se moría de la curiosidad al contarle loki lo que sabía.

─ como si fuera posible que algo entrara en tu cabeza ─dijo por lo bajo Loki sin ser escuchado.

Llegaron a la carpa negra en la que se encontraban las tres diosas, se acercaron con sigilo pues se veía desolada. Nadie se encontraba por ahí tal vez por ser día de escuela. Bien solo lo ignoraron y se adentraron en la carpa negra donde ya los esperaban.

─ bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando ─la voz de la diosa mayor se escucho.

─ tomen asiento ─ofreció cordialmente Vernandi a los invitados.

Ellos se acercaron a la mesa redonda que compartían las hermanas y tomaron asiento frente a ellas.

─ bien comencemos ─dijo Skoll con una sonrisa.

─ si

**…**

La última clase al fin. No sabía que estaba asiendo ahí. Era tan aburrido, ¿para qué les servirían saber esas cosas? llamadas ecuaciones quien sabe que.

Dio un suspiro apenas perceptible, se estaba aburriendo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho hace unas horas. Viró su rostro a su lado y sonrió al ver a Mayura igual que él o más aburrida ya casi al punto de cerrar sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta se empezaba a embelesar con esa imagen, recargo su rostro en una mano para estar más cómodo y seguir observándola.

Y en ese momento se le vinieron a la cabeza lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Había sido completamente inesperado recibir tal visita. Bueno sabía que en cualquier momento algo así pasaría pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

**…**

Esa tarde que conversaba con Mayura detecto la presencia de alguien a quien conocía bastante bien. Así que lo mejor sería dejarla por hoy para ver de qué se trataba. Se despidió de ella y se encamino al encuentro del dios que lo esperaba, avanzó tan solo unas calles más y a una distancia considerada lo vio recargado en la pared de una casa. Portaba una ropa bastante normal en comparación con la ropa que usaba en Asgard. Venía con un simple pantalón de vestir en color café, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos con unos simples zapatos cafés; se encontraba mirando el cielo en sus tonos rosados y amarillentos por el atardecer.

─ que sucede Foresti ─se acercó a él vacilante.

─ eh venido aquí para traerte esto ─le mostro el cofre plateado y caminó hacia el hasta ponérselo en las manos.

─ es la divinidad de Mayura ─aseguró el.

─ así es. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El solo calló. No sabía que debía responder ante esa situación y el rostro inexpresivo de Foresti no le ayudaba en nada. Aunque ya lo conociera desde hace mucho y fueran amigos todavía le exasperaba esa cualidad de él.

Al no obtener respuesta de Vidar giró su cuerpo para irse, levanto su mano en señal de despedida y desapareció en un parpadeo.

─ estaré por aquí… por si me necesitas.

Escucho estas palabras en el aire por parte de Foresti. Estaba seguro que su padre lo había mandado para asegurarse de que hiciera bien "el trabajo" ya que Foresti era una persona de fiar y sabia que le guardaba gran respeto y que lo obedecería en todo lo que le ordenara y si se negaba a hacerlo el mismo se encargaría de eso.

**…**

─ Vidar ─se escucho la voz del profesor a la distancia.

─ Vidar ─esta vez aumento un poco su tono.

─ ¡Vidar! ─grito esta vez el profesor al ser completamente ignorado por su alumno.

Y en ese instante por el susto o la sorpresa retiró la mano que sujetaba su rostro haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio. Por lo cual todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

─ lo siento ─dijo por primera vez en su vida apenado por algo hasta creía se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza.

─ si tanto le gusta la señorita Daidouji, pídale que sea su novia ─le recriminó el profesor.

La aludida solo se puso completamente roja, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, por eso precisamente había salido corriendo del abrazo de Loki y ahora esto.

─ ¿disculpe?

─ no se haga el tonto ¿por qué cree que lo estoy regañando? Porque ha estado poniéndole más atención a su compañera que a la clase.

Al oír esto todos sus compañeros clavaron su mirar en ellos dos. El solo los ignoro de manera olímpica mientras que ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

─ ya aclarado todo continuemos con la clase ─regreso tras su escritorio no sin antes enviarles miradas de advertencia a todos en general.

**…**

El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso, fácilmente podría ser cortado por un cuchillo pero aun así no se hacía. Las miradas furtivas entre ellas no se reprimían, esto estaba resultando bastante interesante y a la vez preocupante. Sin saber cómo comenzar la hermana mayor soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó ya exasperado Loki.

─ me temo que es una situación un tanto complicada, señor Loki.

La diosa del presente Vernandi se notaba algo nerviosa.

─ no se nos permite el acceso a la información que nos pide.

─ eso significa que Odín está tras de todo esto ─aseguró Loki.

─ no solo el señor Odín está implicado en esto.

La menor se empezaba a inquietar con todo eso.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Quién mas está implicado? ─La voz exasperante de Narugami no se hizo esperar.

─ el señor celestial.

Estas tres palabras salidas de la boca de Urd los dejó anonadados. ¿Odín y el señor de los cielos? ¿Pero qué enorme secreto se cargaba Mayura? Para que estuvieran ambos dioses supremos ocultándolo era algo grande.

─ lo único que podemos decirles es que Mayura no es de procedencia humana.

─ tal vez su padre pueda darles más información que nosotras ─Urd parecía igual de sorprendida que ellos al no saber algo más de importancia y no quedaba de otra que hablar con el padre de la muchacha directamente.

─ bien ─ambos dioses se levantaron de sus asientos para partir─ gracias fueron de gran ayuda.

Se dirigió Loki a las tres diosas antes de salir de su carpa negra, tenía mucho en que pensar y que investigar. Tendría que hablar con el padre de Mayura, suspiró algo frustrado, tendría que contarle todo también al padre de la chica para así el pueda y quiera contarle todo sobre ellos.

─ y que harás ahora.

Narugami que caminaba a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

─ esto es bastante complicado, nunca me imagine que algo como esto fuera el secreto de Mayura.

─ ¿a qué crees que se refirieron con que no era una humana, será una diosa?

─ por ahora no tengo idea, esto es muy extraño. Para que ambos dioses estén implicados eso significa que la situación se tornó peligrosa y actuaron para solucionarla. Y sobre todo si no es humana ¿qué hace aquí en Midgar?

─ ¡ah! ¡No entiendo nada!─revolvió con desesperación su cabello con ambas manos.

─ y hay otra cosa que me gustaría saber ─Narugami callo esperando sus palabras─ ¿cuál es el verdadero interés de Vidar en ella?

─ ese maldito debe saber todo al respecto.

─ lo más seguro es que si, además Mayura confía en él y se aprovecha de la situación. Necesito separarla de él.

─ bueno, primero que nada no deberías dejarla sola con él. Ahora mismo deben estar saliendo juntos de la escuela.

─ ella trae puesto el collar que le di, si alguien intenta hacer cualquier tipo de magia contra ella lo sabré, además que será rechazada por él.

─ ¡vaya! Siempre estás un paso adelante ─exclamo admirado.

Loki solo sonrió por el cumplido. Claro era necesario siempre estar un paso antes que el enemigo aunque Vidar también tenía puntos a su favor. Bien por lo pronto no debía dejar que la relación entre Vidar y su Mayura creciera aun mas ya que sería más difícil convencerá de lo que en verdad era, además que no podría soportar verla junto a él o alguien más.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la escuela ya varios alumnos salían de ella, buscaban la cabellera rosada entre la multitud que en no más de tres segundos se había formado al escuchar el timbre de salida.

Al ver a tan apuesto chico un montón de chicas lo acorralaron aventando al pobre Narugami fuera del círculo alrededor suyo. Genial ahora menos podía ver si Mayura salía, gentilmente se excusaba con las chicas para salir de ese embrollo que había formado su irresistible apariencia.

Pero bueno no podía evitar que las féminas en general se desvivieran por él, era algo que no podía controlar aunque quisiese. Pasando casi por encima de la ultima chica pudo ver a la chica pelirosada que se acercaba a él con… con una actitud bastante crispada y una mirada gélida que lo hizo estremecerse.

Si esa actitud de ella le causo miedo.

Lo que no sabía es que no era precisamente para él. Llegó hasta él lo tomó del brazo y con una expresión hosca en sus facciones claramente diciendo un "no se le acerquen" se dirigió al las chicas que lo veían con corazones en lugar de ojos.

**…**

***************************************REVIEWS***************************************

Siiiiii un nuevo capi ¡estoy tan contenta! Ya llevo ocho capítulos de esta historia. ¿Y muy bien como estuvo este? A mí en lo personal quede satisfecha con él, a pesar que lo escribí muy rápido no me agradaban algunas partes y lo volvía a escribir para al fin sentirme satisfecha =)

Huy bueno como ven aquí las cosas ya se empiezan a poner difíciles para nuestros protagonistas ¿Cómo irán a resolver tal embrollo? Ni yo misma lo sé ahora esto suele ser tan inesperado que cambio de idea en unas horas xD lo que sí, es que esto se pondrá más emocionante ya que Loki Y Vidar están a los pies de Mayu y ella ni si quiera se da cuenta por ahora por que muy pronto si lo hará y adivinen que pasará jujujuju lo verán muy pronto.

Solo espero que su espera valga la pena ¿Qué me harían si decido matar a un de nuestros protagonistas? Huy solo era una pregunta no me vayan a matar, ne como creen que sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa =) jejeje buen en fin déjenme agradecerles un millón de veces a todos los que siguen esta historia como son: **Lmyralove2012fan-sub**,** DULCECITO311**,** Laura**,** Amu**,** mia007**,** Freya**,** Melanie Stryder**,** skylight**,** Konoha** y** mrin. **

Muchas gracias no saben cuánto aprecio que lean mi historia y compartan con migo sus opiniones por eso su regalo esta vez será una rebanada de un delicioso flan cake para chuparse los dedos.

Bueno ahora si me despido pero nos leemos muy pronto =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**…**

The** divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 9: Me descubrieron

**…**

Había sido una mañana agotadora y llena de emociones antes no experimentadas para cierta chica pelirosada que recogía sus cuadernillos y plumas, los metió en su maletín y se dispuso a salir del salón. Si, hoy iría a casa de Loki, en cierto modo esto le agradaba de sobre manera pero, si, había un pero y ese pero es que aun le era incomodo recordar lo que había pasado con él esa mañana.

─ _¡Pero qué ridícula!_ ─Se dijo a sí misma. Solo por un abrazo y ya se ponía roja con solo pensarlo. ¡Es que ahora era totalmente diferente, el ya no era un niño! ─ _bueno nunca lo fue _─se corrigió, y a pesar de casi haberlo besado el otro día se sentía tan avergonzada por ello, pero que podía hacer todo eso habían sido meros impulsos. ¿Por qué? Aun se lo preguntaba.

─ ¿Qué significa Loki para mí?

Lo dijo en un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.

─ Mayu, te estoy hablando desde que salimos del salón y no me haces caso ─agarró su hombro con firmeza para que se detuviera.

─ hay… perdón ─ rió nerviosa por haberlo ignorado─ que decías.

─ que si te gustaría salir a tomarnos un helado.

Ella de nuevo ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos se dirigieron a la entrada donde un grupo de chicas rodeaban a Loki y el intentaba escapar de ellas.

Esa escenita de Loki con un tumulto de chicas practicante ya enamoradas de él rodeándolo por completo y haciéndole cualquier clase de preguntas para conocerlo, causo en ella ciertas sensaciones que no lograba identificar. Su entrecejo se frunció al ver que una chica lo sujetaba del brazo amorosamente. Apretó sus puños inconscientemente; se empezaba a molestar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Le molestaba aun mas no saberlo, ya sin poder contenerse se dirigió hasta donde estaba el. Lo tomó de su brazo sorprendiéndolo, mas no le prestó atención ni le dio tiempo de hablar, su mirada estaba posada en todas aquellas chicas que lo veían encantadas, les dirigió miradas de advertencia para que no se le acercaran porque él era _su_ amigo y no pensaba compartirlo con ninguna de ellas.

Vidar al presenciar todo, solo se retiro del lugar con una clara molestia apoderada de sus finas facciones, no se esperaba eso. Mayura estaba celosa, claramente lo pudo ver, ella se sentía atraída por su enemigo y esto le molestaba en demasía. Y para rematar al ver a Loki el había quedado en segundo plano, ni si quiera se acordó de él, esto lo irrito aun mas, ya se encargaría de ser el primero en su cabeza y en su corazón.

**…**

Ya fuera de esa situación… embarazosa, caminaban cayados hacia la agencia, simplemente por falta de palabras coherentes que se pudieran presentar.

Pero el dios del fuego no estaba satisfecho.

─ ¿me puedes decir que fue todo eso? ─se acercó a ella por detrás sin parar sus pasos.

Ella desvió su mirada, avergonzada por su actuar y por tenerlo tan cerca.

─ ¿de qué habla? ─se hizo la desentendida.

─ yo creo que estas celosa ─Narugami se sumó a la conversación con una gran sonrisa.

─ tú no te metas ─lo miro con clara furia en sus ojos─ te hubiéramos dejado en el piso para que siguieras siendo pisoteado.

─ hay que miedo ─por instinto se separo un poco de ella.

─ necesitas otro abrazo para corroborar que no me interesa más nadie que tu ─una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios provocando un claro sonrojo en ella.

─ ¡miren un ovni! ─apunto hacia el cielo a un punto incierto y al voltear ellos salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia la agencia.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del dios del caos al ver a la chica actuar de esa manera por sus comentarios. Si habían acertado ella estaba celosa, pero no quería aceptarlo.

─ uno de estos días la vas a volver loca ─su amigo se unió a las risas sujetando su estomago al no resistir.

**…**

Llego a su apartamento y cerro de un fuerte golpe la puerta a sus espaldas. Se tumbo en su cama boca arriba tapando su rostro con ambas manos de manera frustrada, durante su caminata a su apartamento había encontrado las respuestas a sus interrogantes principales y las aceptaba.

Si, él se había enamorado de esa extraña pero dulce y carismática chica de cabellos rosados, fue un estúpido al dejarse llevar por esas cosas que ella empezó a provocarle, pero fue algo inevitable esa chica se había metido en su mente y corazón sin darse cuenta de cuando fue, solo que no quería aceptar estar enamorado de ella, porque precisamente de ella.

Ella era solo una herramienta para llevar a cabo la misión encomendada por su padre, además que se le ordeno destruirla con Loki. Como pudo haber sucedido tal cosa como convertirse en su amigo y ahora enamorarse de ella.

Un ruido sordo en su ventana lo hizo sobresaltarse rápidamente, se dirigió a su ventana y la abrió de tajo esperando ver al intruso; solo una ráfaga de viento entro a su habitación, se giró hacia la puerta y se recargo en la ventana viendo a la persona que había entrado con el viento.

─ No lo haré.

─ estás seguro ─sonrió con ironía cruzando sus brazos.

─ ya lo eh decidido y no pienso hacerle cualquier tipo de daño─ se irguió firme mostrando seguridad.

─ tu no, pero Odín no se tentara la mano y lo sabes. Crees que lo dejará así nada mas por que su hijo se enamoro de ella, no incluso me dio órdenes de hacerlo si tú no te atreves.

─ no me importa lo que piense no lo permitiré incluso renunciaré a Asgard si es necesario para protegerla.

─ que no lo entiendes ─avanzó hacia la cama y se acomodó en ella─ no solo tu padre es el problema, si no lo haces ella en cualquier momento se convertirá en arcángel y se irá al mundo celestial ¿Qué harás para evitar eso? ─alzó una ceja al ver su cara de, ¿impotencia? Bien ya lo había pensado y al verlo se notaba que no había encontrado la solución─ y el problema más grande… su corazón.

─ lo conseguiré ─la determinación salía por sus ojos dispuesto a todo.

─ estas compitiendo con el dios del caos, ¿crees tener posibilidad cuando él te lleva la ventaja?

─ lo mataré si es necesario.

─ si lo matas ella te odiará ─entrecerró sus ojos esperando su respuesta.

─ me aseguraré de que no lo haga.

─ piénsalo bien, si le das su divinidad ella seria inmortal y podría venir al mundo de los dioses.

─ ¿cómo? ─sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlo.

─ elimina a Loki con su ayuda y como recompensa las puertas de Asgard le serán abiertas a ambos.

─ pero ella no lo hará…

─ claro que lo hará… solo necesitas quitarle el collar que trae puesto y cuando lo hagas regresarle su divinidad, ella solo te escuchara a ti y solo hará lo que tú le digas. Aun en contra de su voluntad.

Las últimas palabras dichas por su "amigo" no le agradaban del todo. Aun no estaba seguro de que hacer, necesitaba algo de tiempo para analizar todo a detalle y tomar así una decisión congruente y que no afectara a su dulce e ingenua Mayu.

─ lo haré a mi modo ─con solo estas monótonas palabras dio por terminada la conversación y la visita de Foresti, este solo asintió aceptando su decisión por ahora, para después en menos de un parpadeo desaparecer de aquella habitación dejándolo intrigado.

**…**

¡Hay no! Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho. Haba sido una cobarde al haber escapado así de él, ¿y por qué? Pues porque ni ella misma sabia la respuesta de la pregunta formulada por el, si nunca había experimentado tal cosa como los celos hacia alguien ¡como rayos querían que ella supiera!

Nunca había puesto mayor interés en las relaciones amorosas, para ella solo existían los misterios y los chicos quedaban tal vez en último lugar en su lista de intereses. No había tenido un novio y claro, si era tan rara para los ojos de los demás que simplemente no parecían congeniar con ella en lo absoluto, al decir verdad tampoco tenía muchos amigos que digamos ya que al escuchar acerca de sus manías parecía espantarlos al instante. Solo a muy pocos podía llamar amigos y que gracioso resultaba que esos pocos eran igual o más extraños y misteriosos que ella, hasta Kotaro entraba en esa categoría.

Llegó frente a la gran mansión ya más tranquila que cuando comenzó a correr, abrió la reja y se dispuso a entrar. Toco el timbre para avisar que entraría y al hacerlo una pequeña bolita negra salto sobre ella tomándola desprevenida. Lo atrapó con ambas manos y suspiró aliviada al ver a Fenrrir moviendo su colita agitadamente.

─ hola Fenrrir me asustaste ─dijo ya con una sonrisa

─ hola mami, que bueno que ya estas de vuelta

─ ¿q-que? ─casi lo suelta por la impresión.

─ dijo: hola… mami, que bueno que ya estas de vuelta ─Yamino avergonzado traducía las palabras de su hermano ya que no las entendía e indicándole que entrara.

─ Yamino… escuche lo que dijo ─tanto los ojos de ella como los de él estaban abiertos a más no poder no creyéndoselo aun ─ y, ¡y también puedo ver eso!

Con su dedo índice tembloroso señalaba a echan que se encontraba sonriente sobre la cabeza de Yamino.

─ así, que es cierto ─la voz de Loki a sus espaldas acompañado por Narugami y esperando a que se movieran para dejarlos pasar retumbo en ambos pares de oídos quitándose rápidamente de la puerta para dejar espacio.

─ ¡papá, papá ella me escuchó!

Fenrrir parecía muy contento con la situación aun en los brazos de Mayura.

─ bueno, Mayura creo que tienes mucho que explicarnos a menos que quieras que vaya directamente con tu padre y le pregunte.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Esto no sonaba bien ¿Qué debería hacer? Contarles… lo miró dudosa planteándose la idea, tal vez sería lo mejor decirles, además no tenía ningún problema en ocultárselo solo lo había hecho como una pequeña venganza después de todo. Y la razón más importante. Su papá, si ya se lo imaginaba un gran dramatismo acompañado de largos regaños lo mejor sería contarle todo ella misma.

─ bien les contaré todo ─hizo una mueca de disgusto y se encaminó al despacho aun con Fenrrir en brazos y siendo seguida por todos.

─ ¿oye mami estas molesta?

La dulce voz de Fenrrir la hizo borrar su mueca de disgusto para pasar a un dulce negando sus palabras.

─ claro que no, no te preocupes me alegra mucho poder entenderte.

Llegaron al despecho y todos entraron en silencio cual junta importante de negocios. Se acomodaron en los sillones y se veían entre ellos esperando saber quien comenzaría a hablar.

─ ¿y bien? ─ insistió Loki cruzando sus piernas con una sonrisa galante al haber acorralado a la chica para que confesara todo.

─ ¿y qué quiere que le diga? Usted ya debe saber la mayor parte de la historia.

─ así es ─mintió y Narugami arqueo una ceja al saberlo mas no lo menciono─ pero quiero oírlo de ti para estar seguro.

Ella suspiró dándose por vencida.

Yamino se acerco a ella dejando una taza de té y tomando asiento a su lado para también escuchar la "historia" de la que hablaba su padre.

Después de unos largos minutos de explicación, Loki ya estaba bien informado, bastante sorprendido y algo preocupado. Esto era demasiado grande como para permanecerlo oculto de él, que no lograba entender como ese secreto había sido tan bien camuflajeado de él que no le había sido posible enterarse. Y ya al conocer la situación de Mayura no dejaba de pensar en posibles soluciones, se veía a leguas que ella estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, tenía que ayudarla, tanto él como ella no querían que se convirtiera en arcángel y se tuviera que ir al mundo celestial, no, esa no era una opción y bueno en cuanto a su divinidad se confirmó que Odín era su custodio y esto no era para nada bueno ya que algo se tramaban esos dos tanto padre como hijo, ya se daba una idea, ese maldito de Odín por tal de obtener poder es capaz de todo. Claro Mayura era una fuente de poder grande, ya sabía él de esa historia donde un dios y un ángel se habían unido engendrando a un ser sumamente poderoso que tuvo que ser eliminado para mantener el equilibrio.

Para su gusto eso había sido sumamente despiadado, solo imaginar que intentaran hacer algo con su Mayura… no, el no permitiría tal cosa o algo que atentara contra su bienestar. ¿Qué estarán tramando? Su mente trataba de encontrar la respuesta a ello pero por más que lo intentaba no daba con ella. Era frustrarte ahora más que nunca no podía dejarla sola y necesitaba explicarle la situación de peligro para que lo entendiera.

Todos los demás presentes solo observaban la situación sin saber cómo intervenir en tal conversación era simplemente impresionante lo que escuchaban: ¿Mayura hija de un Ángel y una diosa? eso estaba fuera de su imaginación y vaya que la tenían.

─ y entonces por lo pronto… eres una humana ─la voz confundida de Narugami los saco del mutismo que se había formado al terminar de explicar.

─ eso supongo ─levantó su vista hacia Loki esperando que el contestara algo mejor pero el parecía analizarlo todo en silencio ni si quiera había escuchado la pregunta.

─ y cuando te convertirás en arcángel ¿puede ser cualquier día? ¿En cualquier momento? ¿Ahora? ─ algo de temor se sintió en sus palabras.

Estas preguntas si habían acaparado la atención del dios del engaño. La chica no había comentado nada de eso aun y sin duda era un punto importante.

─ no lo sé ─mintió sintiéndose culpable─ mi padre dijo que dios había dicho "cuando alcance la madurez"─solo eso diría, no más.

─ a que se referirá con eso ─Yamino dejo salir sus pensamientos en palabras poniendo una nueva interrogante sobre sus cabezas.

─ ¿será cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, es decir cuando sea adulta?

Fenrrir se escuchaba preocupado, apenas se había hecho de una mamá y sabia que los arcángeles no estaban a su alcance así lo dictaban las normas.

─ no creo que tenga que ver con la edad ─aseguró sin quitar la vista de ella que cada vez se ponía más tensa─ _algo me estas ocultando_ si fuera así ya habría sucedido.

─ Loki tiene razón ya has cumplido los dieciocho años. Ya eres una adulta y no ha sucedido nada.

─ No nos estas ocultando nada ¿verdad? ─con su mirada analizaba minuciosamente a la chica esperando estar equivocado.

Ella solo negó ya un poco más calmada ante tal problema.

─ pues que secreto te guardabas Mayura nunca me lo imaginé ─Nrugami ya mas relajado se acercó para servirse mas te.

─ ¿que pasara… cuando me convierta en arcángel? Ya no podré regresar

Al oírla decir esto Narugami se detuvo. Y los demás solo la veían con pena mal disimulada, se sentían mal por ella al estar ante una situación tan difícil de sobrellevar.

─ no te mentiré ─Loki rompió el silencio y le dio un sorbo a su te─ los arcángeles tienen prohibido venir a Midgar a menos que se les ordene, solo la pueden ver desde el cielo. No pueden entablar ninguna clase de relación ya sea con los mismos arcángeles y mucho menos con alguien que no pertenezca a su mundo. Son los representantes directos del señor celestial.

─ no quiero hacerlo no voy a ir ─los presentes reprimieron su asombro cómo pudieron.

─ pero mami si no la haces… morirás ─las palabras de Fenrrir sonaban sumamente dolorosas no solo para ella. Fenrrir levanto su rostro hacia ella al sentir un par de lagrimas caer sobre su pelaje ─ mami no llores

Su voz sonaba tan dulce y a la vez… resignada que ya no pudo contener mas el llanto que había estado acumulado desde aquel día en que ya no pudo llorar mas, ahora todo ese dolor salió de ella dejando un gran vacío al mismo tiempo.

Unos brazos desconocidos la envolvieron a ella y a Fenrrir que ya también se encontraba con sus ojitos aguados por verla llorar. Al sentir su abrazo dejo salir aun mas fuerte su llanto y tapando su rostro entre su pecho.

Como deseaba que esto no fuera verdad, que solo fuera un sueño y que al despertar todo sería como antes. Ser solo una simple chica de preparatoria, con problemas normales que cualquier chica tiene a su edad.

─ lo siento, no sé qué hacer para solucionarlo

Estas palabras estaban matando la poca esperanza que le quedaba, no quería oírlas, ella deseaba tanto escuchar que todo estaría bien y que no sucedería nada aunque fueran promesas vacías.

─ pero te prometo… que no te apartaran de mi.

Gracias a estas dulces palabras una luz se vislumbro ante sus ojos, la esperanza había vuelto a ella. Asintió mudamente aun pegada a él y con Fenrrir de por medio.

Al verla ya más calmada su corazón pudo dar un suspiro de alivio. Para él era igual de doloroso tan solo pensar en ello. Pero de algo estaba seguro nadie, nadie la separaría de ellos tan fácilmente, ya se lo había dicho una vez y no pensaba echarse para atrás. Levantó su vista hacia Narugami que le sonreía satisfecho por lo que había dicho y tenía todo su apoyo, y a Yamino que derramaba ríos de lágrimas mientras se las secaba con un pañuelo celeste.

Su llanto estaba llegando al fin, al igual que sus constantes gimoteos y trataba de sonreírle a Loki para cerciorarlo de que ya se encontraba mejor.

─ gracias ─lo dio con dificultad retirando el excedente de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

─ recuerda que siempre cuentas con todos nosotros.

─ a si es ─Narugami se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa─ no debes preocuparte, no permitiremos que te vayas a algún lado sin nosotros ¡yo el protector de la justicia siempre estaré de tu lado!

El inflaba su pecho de forma orgullosa sintiéndose poderoso. Esto le sacó una sonrisa. Era verdad, los tenía a todos ellos, no estaba sola en esto.

─ no te preocupes Mayura, siempre que nos necesites estaremos ahí ─un Yamino sonriente se acerco al grupo─ antes de que te toquen, tendrán que pasar por encima de la gran serpiente de Midgard.

─ y también por encima del gran lobo Fenrrir.

Miró con ternura a todos a su alrededor. Estaba tan feliz por haberlos conocido, ¿como podía pensar que sería mejor haber tenido una vida normal como cualquier chica? Si esto hubiera sucedido nunca habría podido tener amigos como ellos que fueran lo que fueran siempre estarían para ella así como ella para ellos. Ahora estaba segura.

─ Mayura

Loki llamo su atención colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, ella al sentirla volteo inmediatamente hacia él.

─ ¿si qué pasa?

─ confías en mi ahora ─la miró fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta era necesario que confiara en el antes de encontrar una posible solución a todo ese embrollo.

─ ¿que?, por supuesto que si ─dijo ella segura.

─ entonces, te quiero hablar sobre Vidar.

─ ese maldito ─interrumpió el dios del trueno.

─ Narugami ─le advirtió con la mirada que cerrara su bocota.

─ ¿qué sucede con él? ─escucho todo mas no intervino esto parecía un tema importante y para ella lo era ya que era su amigo del que hablaban.

─ Vidar vino a este mundo… para acabar con migo.

Esto la paralizo en verdad. No, eso no era posible como una persona como Vidar sería capaz de tal atrocidad, no, ella lo conocía y sabia que no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, simplemente eso no concordaba.

─ eso es mentira ─se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba segura.

─ ¡por supuesto que no! ─Fenrrir brincó hacia las piernas de su padre para verla a la cara─ ¡el ya lo intentó una vez en el mundo de los dioses!

─ ¡hermano! ─Yamino lo reprendió mas estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

─ no, eso no es posible ─negaba con su cabeza.

─ lo es Mayura, el mismo me lo dijo ─Loki apretó sus manos en puños al recordarlo─ incluso me dijo que te utilizaría para ello.

─ por favor dime que no es cierto.

─ lo siento, pero él no es la persona que crees.

─ el es mi hermano ─la voz del chico de pelo chocolate salió asqueada al confesarlo─ y hace todo lo que mi padre dice. Si él dice mátalo, el lo hace sin dudar.

─ aun así, no lo puedo creer. El se ha comportado muy bien con migo, es sincero y me ha ayudado mucho, el no es una mala persona estoy segura.

─ de todos modos no es seguro que estés con él, ¿lo entiendes? ─quería hacerla entrar en razón, no quería verla cerca de él cuando podría hacerle cualquier cosa. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella ya no se acercaría a él.

─ pero él es mi amigo ─todavía no lo aceptaba y dudaba hacerlo.

─ solo te pido que no te quedes sola con el ─apretó su mano entre la suya, no estaba conforme solo con eso.

─ Mayura también nos sentiríamos mas seguros si te pusieras los pendientes que te dimos.

Yamino la miraba sumamente preocupado detrás de esos anteojos circulares.

─ esos colmillos tienen nuestro veneno ─de nuevo salto a sus piernas─ si alguien intenta hacerte daño si no los mata al menos los paralizará.

─ no te preocupes ─le dijo al ver su cara a punto de entrar en pánico por las actitudes de sus amigos paraecia una situación de vida o muerte─ es solo por precaución además si estas usando el collar que te di, nadie te podrá tocar por medio de la magia.

─ si, siempre lo llevo puesto ─asintió mostrándolo.

─ bien ─cerro su ojos soltando un suspiro─ no te preocupes por nada.

─ ¿pero qué hay de ti? ¿Te pueden hacer daño? ─el sonrió dulcemente al ver la preocupación en sus ojos rubíes.

─ no te preocupes por el ─dijo resentido Narugami─ ya muchos dioses lo intentaron, incluso yo y nadie lo ha logrado.

Asintió quedadamente, si ellos se lo aseguraban, seguro todo iría bien y no había de que preocuparse, desvió su vista hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación dándose cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de tonos cálidos.

─ creo que será mejor que regrese a casa ─sonrió apenada─ papá debe estar molesto, no he ido a casa en todo el día.

─ tienes razón ─se puso de pie levantándola con sigo─ te llevaremos a casa.

─ pues entonces ¡vamonos!

El dios Thor salió animadamente seguido de los demás.

Después de unos para algunos incómodos minutos llegaron al templo de los Daidouji…

─ bueno yo hasta aquí llego nos vemos mañana ─se despidió Narugami con su mano adentrándose en una calle.

─ adiós ─dijeron al unisolo.

─ ¡Mayura Daidouji! Que son estas horas de llegar a casa y se puede saber por que no me pediste permiso para quedarte con ese mocoso.

El padre de la chica salió del templo con gran dramatismo preocupado por su hija que ni siquiera reparó en sus acompañantes.

─ lo siento papá de Mayura, fue mi culpa ─Loki le sonreía con una sonrisa socarrona.

─ ¡y quién demonios eres tú! ─grito con rudeza señalándolo con el dedo.

─ ¿yo? ─se señaló a sí mismo.

─ así es ¡¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi hija?!

─ ¡ya basta papá! ─lo miró de reojo esperando que hacer.

─ soy Loki, señor Misao ─lo soltó de golpe impresionando a todos.

─ déjate de bromas muchacho ─tomó a Mayura del brazo y la alo hacia adentro del templo.

─ entonces… soy Loki el dios del caos ─al instante el hombre retomó su mirada sorpresiva hacia el─ ¿le suena?

─ aléjate de mi hija ─le advirtió cortante interponiéndose entre el y ella.

─ no lo haré, ya conozco toda su situación y no pienso dejarla sola en esto.

─ ¡claro! Nosotros protegeremos a mamá ─dijo altivo Fenrrir.

─ ma-ma-mam-mama! ─ movía frenéticamente los dedos de ambas manos frente a su cara con desesperación.

─ papá cálmate ─Mayura tomó sus manos en un intento para calmarlo.

─ señor Misao tranquilícese por favor ─el pobre de Yamino no sabia que hacer mientras le trataba de ayudar a la pelirosada.

─ creo que el abuelo se nos va ─dijo con gracia el pequeño perro.

─ a-abuelo ─huy demasiado para el. El pobre hombre se desmayó de la impresión.

─ _creo que no será nada fácil quitarle a Mayura _─ bueno ya se encargaría de que lo acepte después.

Y con ayuda de ambos ayudaron a Mayura a llevar a su padre a su habitación.

─ gracias por ayudarme

─ no es nada señorita Mayura ─respondió cordialmente Yamino.

─ mañana pasaré por ti a la escuela ─aseguró Loki dirigiéndose a la puerta.

─ no, gracias. Usted solo causa un gran revuelo.

─ ¿todavía sigues con eso? ─una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus finos labios al verla sonrojarse por lo dicho.

─ eh, yo no me refería a eso, yo ehm… ¡haga lo que quiera! ─y tras decir esto le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Se sentía tan tonta, era verdad ¿seguía preocupada por eso? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! A ella que le importaba.

─ Mayura ábrela puerta ─Loki reía divertido desde afuera.

─ no lo haré… ¡ya váyase!

─ si lo harás

─ ¿y por que lo haría?

─ los chicos se quedaron a dentro y no me puedo ir sin ellos.

Inmediatamente giró su cuerpo encontrándose con los tres seres mirándola incómodos por presenciar su "discusión de pareja".

─ lo-lo siento ─les abrió la puerta totalmente avergonzada.

─ descuide ─Yamino hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

─ adiós mami ─dijo Fenrrir contentó meneando su cotila.

─ adiós ─se despidió de todos con su mano con medio cuerpo tras la puerta pero al ver el rostro de Loki que sonreía con descaro la vergüenza se le olvido.

─ ¡ni se moleste en ir! ─le grito antes de que se alejara mucho y el solo levanto su mano en señal de despedida.

Grrrr que rabia.

Espera, espera… ¿acaso Fenrrir dijo mami? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?... que la consideraba la novia de su padre, ¿por que otra razón la llamaría de esa manera? Y además el no decía nada al respecto ¿no le molestaba que sus hijos la consideraran su pareja?

¿y si el también lo pensaba? Se puso roja de solo pensarlo.

Bien tenía que averiguarlo...

**…**

***************************************REVIEWS***************************************

Jei! ¿Qué tal quedó este? XD

Jejeje ufff cada vez nos acercamos al final. Si esto pronto terminará : ( tal vez no se unos tres o cuarto capis mas y esta historia llegara a su fin. Pero bueno no se preocupen por eso ahora y solo disfrútenlo.

¡Si, ya escucha a Fenrrir! Para la que lo quería ver jejeje.

Huy huy esto se pondra mas bueno, en el próximo cap el lindo de Vidar empezará con su nuevo plan ¿Qué creen que hará? ah y creo que ya veremos la primera transformación de mayu ¿Qué será? ¡Arcángel o diosa! ¡oh dios! y que hará Loki lindo con esta situación jijiji pues ya lo verán . Por lo pronto se quedarán con la duda jejeje si soy mala pero me agrada serlo soy una criatura de la obscuridad ne pero si me provocan lo soy.

Bueno pasando a los agradecimientos muchas besos y abrazos a **Lmyralove2012fan-sub**,** DULCECITO311**,** mia007**,** Melanie Stryder**,** konoha**,** Freya**, **Laura** y** Amu **mil gracias sin ustedes yo no estaría por aquí y de regalo les he traído paquetes de galletas de todo tipo pasen tengo emperador, canelitas, arco iris príncipe, entre muchas otras mas cuyo nombre desconozco. jejeje asi que tomen las que quieran pero no me hago responsable si se indigestionan.

bueno bye y pues hay nos vinos =)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 10: Mis verdaderos sentimientos.

...

El astro sol se alcanzaba a vislumbrar a través de los altos edificios a su alrededor tornando el cielo de colores anaranjados y rosados. Un joven de cabellera negra se hacia un ovillo con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo. Estaba harto de asistir a la estúpida escuela, y es que no veía la necesidad que tenían los humanos por ir a aquel aburrido lugar. Abrió sus ojos zafiros viendo hacia la ventana fuera de su departamento había mucho escándalo; desde autos hasta las simples platicas de las personas eran molestas para el que era una persona tranquila y gustaba mucho del silencio, como le gustaría estar en su casa en medio del bosque con tanta paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor, pero no, tenia que estar en Midgar rodeado de ruidosos humanos.

─ Como ella… ─una disimulada risita se escuchó en su habitación.

Ya mas relajado se dispuso a prepararse para asistir a la escuela, hoy seria un dia sumamente especial. Hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos a Mayura.

¿Y que haría si esta lo rechazaba?

Pues ya se veria, por lo pronto pensaba de forma positiva trataría de convencerla de ir con él, a donde fuera, el lugar no importaba, ya no le importaba su padre, ya no le importaba Asgard, solo ella, estaría dispuesto a llevarla con él a cualquiera de los nueve mundos si se lo pedía.

¿Y Loki?

¿Qué haría con Loki? Eso no lo había pensado a fondo y más aun ¿qué haría Loki si él se acercaba a Mayura con intensiones amorosas? Bien sabía que el dios del caos la amaba pero ¿era realmente cierto esto? Loki era un idiota tratando a las mujeres, lo había visto muchas veces jugar con cualquier diosa en Asgard siempre y cuando tuviera un buen cuerpo él se le insinuaba y después de obtener lo que quería simplemente la desechaba.

Y si pensaba hacer lo mismo con su dulce pelirosa estaba total mente equivocado no la dejaría en sus manos, si, acababa de decidirlo si se metía en su camino acabaría con él. Así no tendría la oportunidad de dañarla, ya suficiente daño le había causado rompiendo los lazos de amistad que los unía por haberle ocultado su procedencia.

Que estúpido… él mismo había arruinado su oportunidad ¿y por qué? por su estúpido orgullo y egoísmo; por no tener el suficiente valor como para decir Te Amo, pero él sería diferente y tomaría las riendas de su vida, lo apostaría todo pero no saldría perdiendo, la victoria seria suya.

…

Una Mayura apresurada se dirigía a la escuela. Si, se le había hecho tarde y ¿Por qué? pues por la culpa de cierto chico de cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes. Esa mañana había sido extenuante. Tuvo que platicarle cada infimo detalle de la vida de sus amigos a su padre para que pudiera salir. Se sentía un poco mal al revelar el "secreto" a su padre pero bueno no sería correcto ocultarle eso a su padre y por experiencia sabia que los engaños no tenían buen resultado.

Suspiró sonoramente, no se esperaba la reacción de su padre; solo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. Vaya que la había sorprendido esperaba y hasta aseguraba que ya no la dejara ir a la agencia o tener cualquier clase de contacto con ellos, pero no de hecho le había dado a entender que no se alejara de ellos. Eso había sido raro viniendo de el. Bueno que más daba si no intentaba separarlos estaba bien para ella. Aunque le había recalcado que no quería verla a menos de un metro cerca de Loki, _como si eso fuera a pasar_ se dijo así misma entrando a la escuela.

─ ¡hola a todos! ─les dio una sonrisa radiante a todo el que estuviera en salón.

─ ha, hola Mayura ─le contestó kotaro a sus espaldas.

─ kotaro que traes ahí ─mencionó curiosa al ver una carta de color rosa en su mano.

─ ¿esto? ─la posó sobre sus labios─ es obvio que es una carta de amor de una de mis admiradoras.

─ veo que sigues siendo popular

─ estas insinuado...

─ es que desde que Vidar llego tus admiradoras han estado decayendo.

─ pues estas equivocada yo sigo siendo el chico más popular aquí ─dijo con su frente en alto entrando al salón.

Ella solo sonrió por la actitud de su amigo y se dirigió a su lugar más una plática a sus espaldas la hizo agudizar sus oídos.

─ ¿crees que ese chico vuelva a venir?

─ ¡ojala que si! ─la chica más popular de su clase contesto sonrojada mostrándole una carta rosada con un corazón rojo como sello.

─ pero ─una tercera chica se unió─ parece ser que es el novio de Daidouji ¿no creen?

El comentario de esta chica la sorprendió ¿realmente parecían novios? Novios… que palabra más significativa pero…

─ ¡claro que no! ─gritó por lo bajo para no ser escuchada─ es imposible que un chico tan apuesto se fije en alguien como Daidouji

─ es extraña y no es muy bonita que digamos ─la apoyo su seguidora.

Esa chica en especial se estaba ganando un inmenso odio de su parte

─ si tienes razón tal vez hasta sea una bruja o algo parecido por que Vidar ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella.

─ si, la otra vez la vi viendo una revista con ese tipo de cosas ─agrego la líder rencorosa ya que según ella al ser la más popular debería tener consigo a Vidar.

─ _mmm son unas envidiosas_ ─se dijo a si misma ignorando su parloteo.

─ ¡buenos días Mayura! ─Narugami se acercaba a ella saludándola con la mano─ pero que linda luces hoy.

─ gra-gracias ─contesto extrañada por su actuar.

─ oye… ─se acercó a su oído para susurrarle─ hiciste la tarea de ciencias.

Ella casi cae de su banco al oírlo, este idiota solo era amable cuando necesitaba algo.

─ no, no la hice ─una venita en su frente pulsaba con fuerza haciendo que él se retirara.

Suspiró cansada, que mañana mas exhausta estaba teniendo.

Unos pasos que se acercaban al salón la hicieron voltear hacia la puerta descubriendo al chico de cabellos negros y ojos zafiros entrando con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, ella se la devolvió al ver como se sentaba a su lado.

─ buenos días Mayu

─ hola. Te vez feliz hoy ─aseguró ella viendo su sonrisa ladina.

─ si es que hoy es un día perfecto ─apoyó su rostro en su mano izquierda.

─ "si es que hoy es un día perfecto" ─imitó Narugami con burla tras Mayura.

El profesor entro al salón evitando la discusión que se veía venir con ambos dioses.

Después de unas horas de aburridas clases al fin el sonido preferido para cualquier estudiante sonó por toda la escuela indicando el inicio del receso todos los jóvenes abandonaron apresurados el salón para ir a tomar sus almuerzos y junto con ellos el dios del trueno ya que su estomago exigía alimento pero claro no sin antes dedicarle miradas de advertencia a su hermano menor y recibir indiferencia de su parte.

─ ¿me acompañas? ─ofreció ella enseñándole su almuerzo.

─ claro, pero yo no traje hoy ─dijo alzando sus hombros despreocupado.

─ compartiremos ─ella le sonrió tomándolo de la mano para salir del salón.

Estuvo pensando en él desde que lo vio entrar al salón, en las cosas que sus amigos le habian contado de él, a lo que según ellos había venido a su mundo pero… no eso no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo podría pensar semejante cosa? Vidar era un chico muy amable, era muy dulce, respetuoso y sobre todo confiable, se lo había demostrado y no había encontrado algo que la hiciera desmentirse. Simplemente ellos estaban equivocados tal vez si se hablaran aclararían esos malos entendidos porque eso debía ser malos entendidos.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol para comenzar a degustar los alimentos preparados por ella.

─ adelante ─lo animó llevándose un bocado a la boca.

─ ¿tu lo preparaste? ─dudoso tomó con los palillos un poco.

─ eso sonó ofensivo ─dijo ella con un puchero─ ¿en realidad se ve tan mal?

─ no, eso no es lo que quería decir ─el solo sonrió por su reacción y siguió disgustando los alimentos─ rico.

Ella sonrió agradecida definitivamente su amigo no era lo que decían.

Después de unos minutos y ya terminado de comer ambos se dispusieron a regresar a dentro, mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos una chica de ojos azules y de cabellos castaños recogido un dos coletas los interceptó.

─ di-disculpa ─dijo tímida acercándose a Vidar.

─ ¿qué sucede? ─se adelanto Mayura.

─ bueno es que yo ─la tímida chica veía sus pies mientras los frotaba─ ¡es que yo quería entregarte esto!

De la nada la chica había adquirido valor y le grito estas palabras al chico mostrándole una carta frente a su sorprendido rostro.

─ pues gracias, pero ¿qué es? ─preguntó el inspeccionando el sobre.

Mayura casi cae de espaldas al escuchar la duda de su amigo y la pobre chica quedó en blanco para después quebrarse en miles de pedacitos que se desintegraban con el viento.

─ ¿cómo puede ser posible que no sepas que es? ─la chica pelirosa le recriminaba por la poca falta de tacto.

─ ¿tú lo sabes? ─parpadeo desconcertado.

─ ¡eso es una carta de amor! ─junto sus manos y sus ojos centellaban por la emoción.

─ ¿una carta de amor? ─repitió mientras la abría para ver su contenido.

─ es donde uno plasma en lindas y hermosas palabras lo que siente por otra persona.

─ oh ya entiendo ─dijo volviendo a guardar la carta después de haberla leído llamando la atención de su acompañante─ es una pena que no pueda sea recíproco este contenido.

─ ¿ah? ─ella dejo caer su cabeza a un costado no entendiendo lo dicho.

─ oye Mayu hay algo que quiero decirte ─su mirada se torno seria y decidida─ es sumamente importante ¿me acompañarías esta tarde?

─ amm b-bueno si ─contesto nerviosa a su mirada penetrante.

…

─ ¿y bien? ¿Cómo luzco?

Mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo Loki les preguntaba a sus hijos para elevar a un mas su crecido ego, ya sabía lo que le contestarían, el mismo lo pensaba pero que mejor que oírlo de otras personas.

─ luce muy bien señor Loki ─lo dijo sin dudas Yamino.

─ claro al señor Loki le queda todo tipo de ropa ─añadió echan encima de su cabeza.

Un pantalón negro de vestir ajustado y con una camisa de manga larga en color verde esmeralda con sus primeros botones abiertos hacia más que resaltar sus hermosos ojos acompañados de una traviesa sonrisa, y por ultimo unos zapatos clásicos en color negro.

─ y eso que no me esforcé ─los demás asintieron viendo lo vanidoso que era su padre.

─ ¿papá, puedo ir contigo?

─ si tu quieres ─dijo con simpleza saliendo de la habitación.

El timbre sonó inesperadamente para todos, tal vez se trataba de un cliente pero hoy el detective no estaría disponible. Yamino bajo para despedir a quien quiera que fuese más al abrir la puerta se encontró con una despampanante chica de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas.

Ella sin esperar la invitación se adentro a la mansión en busca de su amado.

─ ¡loki! ─su voz jubilosa llego hasta los oídos de Loki que se encontraba saliendo del despacho mas no le dio mucho tiempo para asegurarse de quien se trataba antes de que unos delgados brazos lo envolvieran en un efusivo abrazo.

─ F-Freya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿que no es obvio? Vengo a visitarte mi amor ─reafirmó el empalagoso abrazo sin permitirle escapatoria─ cuando me enteré que habías dejado de utilizar tu falsa figura vine de inmediato.

─ lo siento Freya pero tengo que irme ─a como pudo deciso el abrazo y se encaminó a la salida.

─ ¡te acompaño! ─dijo colgándose de su brazo.

─ no es necesario, no demoraré ─le sonrió dejándola encantada, retiró su brazo con delicadeza y dejó el lugar.

─ ¿gusta una taza de té, señorita Freya? ─ofreció nervioso mientras lo servía.

─ está bien, lo tomaré mientras lo espero ─recibió la taza y se acomodó en uno de los sofás de la estancia ─ ¿y a donde fue Loki?

─ el señor Loki fue a recoger a Mayura a la escuela ─respondió el rosado fantasmita sin saber que no debía hacerlo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Fue con esa niña? ─dijo asqueada en dirección a la puerta─ no lo permitiré Loki es mío. ¡Ahora verán!

De un portazo dejo la mansión dejando a los dos presentes alterados y nerviosos.

…

─ vaya que esa loca es muy insistente.

─ ya no se qué hacer para que entienda que no me interesa ─resoplo cansado aflojando sus hombros, cada vez que se encontraba con Freya terminaba exhausto con solo oírla parlotear.

─ pues yo nunca he oído que le digas algo papá ─lo recriminó su hijo dejándolo pensativo, tal vez si tenía razón y no ha sido lo suficientemente claro como para que la cabeza de Freya lo entendiera.

─ bueno ella no importa ahora ─unas estudiantes del mismo instituto de Mayura pasaron por su lado llamando su atención. Les dedico una sonrisa seductora acompañada de un coqueto guiño y siguieron su camino dejándolas prácticamente a punto del desmayo.

─ si mami te viera haciendo eso…

─ jejeje creo que tienes razón ─ya se imaginaba a Mayura matándolo con la mirada como había hecho con sus compañeras de escuela.

Antes de llegar al edificio a unos metros de ellos la chica pelirosa salía acompañada del dios silencioso con una ancha sonrisa que lo impacto al instante. ¡Pero qué rayos! ¿No le había dicho que se alejara de él? ¿Por qué iba tan tranquila y sola con ese tipo? ¡Además iba muy cerca de él!

Sin dudar y con su mirada fija en ellos se acercaba a pasos acelerados y poco elegantes para separarlos lo antes posible. Pero sin previo aviso un montón de niñas lo acorralaron de nuevo sin dejar escapatoria visible.

─ ¡Mayura! ─ grito con algo de desesperación al sentirse asfixiado y por verla alejarse cada vez más con Vidar.

La pelirosa alcanzó a oírlo y volteo para cerciorarse si se trataba de la persona que creía alcanzándolo a vislumbrar en el grupo de chicas que había escuchado en la mañana.

Si era el ¡no le había dicho que no viniera!

Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en sus labios al ocurrírsele una idea un tanto descabellada para ella.

─ Vidar me disculpas un momento, no tardaré ─lo iba a invitar pero bueno ellos ya se conocían y según lo que sabía se veían como enemigos. Además le daría vergüenza que viera lo que iba a hacer.

Con la decisión marcada en su dulce rostro se acercaba al grupo de ofrecidas que no dejaban a Loki en paz.

Pero algo inesperado para ella pasó; una chica rubia bastante hermosa se unió al tumulto apartando a Loki en un abrazo claramente posesivo y viendo a las demás chicas con una mirada tan gélida que casi podía jurar las había congelado a todas.

─ que creen que hacen con _mi_ novio ─haciendo claramente énfasis en la palabra mi─ niñitas estúpidas ¿a caso creen que tienen alguna oportunidad teniéndome como rival? ─dijo sintiéndose superior mostrando con descaro sus atributos.

Las chicas desilusionadas se retiraron al verse caramente vencidas por la rubia despampanante.

Y Loki seguía algo aturdido aun por la situación y por seguir entre los brazos de Freya que lo abrazaba con brusquedad cargándole todo su peso. Ya ni si quiera sabía si Fenrrir había sobrevivido o lo habian aplastado en todo ese caos.

Mayura se había quedado plantada a la mitad de su trayectoria realmente confundida y decepcionada, esa chica le había quitado el papel que le hubiera encantado representar, y realmente también se sentía derrotada, aquella chica que sonreía con Loki aprisionado por sus delgados brazos y apunto de asfixiarlo era verdaderamente la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, ni si quiera las modelos más famosas le hacían competencia y ella escuálida nada proporcionada en comparación con ella con un extraño color de cabello. ¡Oh cielos como podía si quiera pensar en compararse con ella!

─ de seguro es una diosa ya que al parecer se conocen bastante bien.

─ ¿estás bien Mayu? ─ella asintió y tomó su mano para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Vidar sonrió más que satisfecho, esa escenita de parte de Freya le había ayudado bastante ahora Mayura no tenía por qué pensar en rechazarlo ya que había visto como el dios del caos ya tenía a alguien con él.

─ ¿sabes quién es ella? ─no pudo contenerse tenía que saber, la carcomía la curiosidad.

─ ella es Freya, la hermana de Frey ─la guió camino hacia la plaza del parque─ ella es la diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza.

─ ya veo… por eso es tan hermosa ─no debió haber preguntado ahora su estima andaba por los suelos. Trató de sonreír pero le salió tan falso como su amor por la escuela.

─ la verdad no lo creo ─se sentó bajo un árbol indicándole que lo hiciera también─ para mí la belleza no solo implica la estética ─le sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta que lo veía con admiración─ yo pienso que para considerar que una persona es hermosa debe serlo primero por dentro y con ello se exterioriza su belleza por fuera mediante sus sonrisas, sus actos, su personalidad… en fin creo que me doy a entender.

Mayura solo lo escucha perdiéndose en la intensa mirada que le dedicaba mientras le hablaba como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, como si digiera que ella era hermosa. Sonaba realmente agradable, podía sentir la dulzura en sus palabras que la hacían pensar estaba enamorado, ¿sería bueno preguntar o se pasaría de curiosa?

─ dime. ¿Has conocido a una persona así? ─una pregunta no tan comprometedora, o eso esperaba.

El parecía analizar sus palabras viendo con interés hacia el cielo

─ solo a una ─volteo hacia ella destilando sinceridad y dulzura tanto que la incomodó logrando sonrojarla─ al principio me parecía una niña tonta, extraña, nada atractiva , muy despistada, con gustos verdaderamente raros pero ─volvió su vista al cielo sonriendo encantado─ después de conocerla me di cuenta que a pesar de todo eso era una persona sumamente cálida, dulce, inocente, decidida, curiosa; muy curiosa, fuerte, que le importa un reverendo pepino lo que digan de sus gustos, que me hace reír si sin quiera proponérselo y que siempre trata de tener una sonrisa en su rostro, sin que me diera cuenta me conquisto.

─ ¿y quién es esa persona? ─encantada escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, que envidia sentiría de la persona de la cual él se había enamorado, no podía ser más afortunada al tener a alguien así como el.

─ esa persona… ─la miro de nuevo levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla ella ni si quiera se inmuto estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber de quién se trataba que tampoco notaba lo cercas que estaban─ eres tu mi hermosa Mayu

─ …

Tan impactada había quedado la pelirosa que no notó los labios que se habian posado sobre los suyos. No se podía mover no podía corresponder ni se podía negar solo lo dejo ser, sus ojos aun seguían abiertos por tal impresión.

El al no sentirse correspondido se retiró suavemente de ella observándola desilusionado por no obtener ninguna reacción.

─ Mayura, perdóname, no debí hacer eso ─inmediatamente se separó de ella dejándole más espacio esperando que le digiera algo.

─ está bien ─habló por fin sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al igual que su voz─ yo… es solo que, fue algo inesperado.

─ ¿entonces, estas bien? ─esperanzado se volvió a acercar─ Mayura lo que acabo de decirte es en serio.

─ si lo se ─claro que lo sabía, con tan solo ver sus hermosos orbes zafiro podía comprobarlo, él hablaba muy, muy en serio tanto que la obligaba a darle una respuesta inmediata, podía sentirlo estaba esperando su respuesta pero… ¿Qué le diría? En su vida se había imaginado que alguien se le confesaría y además no sabía con exactitud que sentía por él, el solo había representado hasta hace poco un gran amigo en el cual apoyarse y ahora le ofrecía algo mas ¿Cómo debería actuar, que le debería decir?

─ te amo Mayura ─sin vacilar tomó su rostro con ambas manos dispuesto a unir sus labios una vez más.

─ no… ─desvió su rostro para no recibir el beso.

Te amo…

Estas simples palabras le habian dado la respuesta, ella no podía enamorarse ni de él, ni de Loki, ni de nadie, no se podía permitir tal sentimiento, si lo hacia lo perdería todo y eso lo sabía muy bien.

─ hay alguien más… es Loki ¿no es así?

La sorprendió. Sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría pero rápidamente se recuperó y lo negó con su cabeza.

─ no, no hay nadie ─reafirmó débilmente agachando su mirada para no enfrentarlo.

─ si no es así ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? ─con su dedo índice levanto su mentón para verla a los ojos.

─ lo, lo siento es que yo ─rodó sus orbes hacia cualquier otro punto.

─ Mayura, no dejaré de insistir si no hay alguien en tu vida lo seguiré intentando.

Ella solo volvió a bajar su rostro. No, no podía brindarle más que su amistad, tal vez sería doloroso el rechazo pero tampoco podía engañarlo tanto a él como a si misma dándole falsas esperanzas.

─ Vidar ─su nombre sonó tan pesado que apenas separo sus labios─ yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos de esa manera. Perdón, pero solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad. Solo eso…

El desvió por primera vez sus ojos de ella bastante afligido por su respuesta. Suspiró con aparente resignación y le mostro una sonrisa conciliadora.

─ te entiendo ─y sin esperar su consentimiento la abrazó─ pero dime ¿Por qué no me puedes dar una oportunidad?

─ porque yo nunca me enamorare…

Segura estaba de ello. Nunca se enamoraría, no podía hacerlo si quería permanecer como una simple mortal con una vida normal y rodeada por todos aquellas personas apreciadas por ella, no podía dejarlos ya se lo había mencionado Loki, al entrar al mundo celestial perdería todo contacto con ellos y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

El se alejo para verla ¿realmente había escuchado lo que creyó escuchar?

─ y porque te niegas a algo tan hermoso ─posó su mano en su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

─ porque es el principal requisito para cumplir con mi madurez ─se deshizo de un gran peso sobre sus hombros al contarle eso.

─ ahora lo entiendo ─murmuro casi para sí mismo. La verdad eso no sonaba nada bien ella ya estaba seguramente enamorada de Loki pero se negaba a aceptarlo y dado ello su transformación era bloqueada. Pero si esto era cierto y solo tenía que aceptarlo no le dejaba mucho tiempo para intentar hacerlo despacio tenía que darse prisa, no perdería contra Loki.

Abandonó su cabeza con una sutil caricia en su mejilla para hurgar en el bolso de su chaqueta. Y de este sacó una delicada cajita color plateado que llamó por completo la atención de Mayura al ser atraída por ella como si estuviera en un trance.

─ toma ─se la extendió con una falsa sonrisa─ ábrela, lo que hay dentro te pertenece por derecho.

Ella acercó la cajita con inocencia a sus ojos para examinarla mejor, detallándola con los dedos, realmente estaba fascinada con el objeto y su vasta curiosidad pedía abrirla de inmediato a sí que al escucharlo dar su aprobación la abrió si dudar…

Un luminoso destello desde el interior de la caja la hizo cerrar sus ojos para no ser cegada y una sensación bastante cálida inundo su ser al mismo tiempo que la caja caía al piso sin contenido alguno.

Su cuerpo perdió la movilidad al ser rodeada por un aura rosada, y desde su interior podía sentir intensas pulsaciones y como llamas ardiendo en un bosque se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo para después de eso sentir un horrible frio inundándola por completo. Un quejido acompañado de unas lágrimas la hizo caer al suelo arrodillada frente al dios que sonreía de manera enfermiza causándole miedo… ¿acaso Loki tenía razón y el no era lo que aparentaba? Fue lo último que su mente razonó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

─ lo siento pero siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y estoy harto de intentar hacerlo por las buenas además de que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar ─en sus manos apretaba el collar de Mayura con tal fuerza que la piedra se partió en pedazos.

Se arrodillo a su lado al ver como el aura rosada terminaba de entrar a su cuerpo y retiró unos cabellos que le impedían la vista de su rostro. Hizo el amago de levantarla pero fue interrumpido por una vos bastante desagradable para él.

─ atrévete a tocarla y juro que te mataré ─la intensa y ahora rojiza mirada de Loki lo atravesó como una daga mas no le daría el lujo de verse intimidado. En su lugar sonreía bastante divertido y sus ojos centellaban de igual forma.

─ me parece que has llegado un poco tarde…

…

***************************REVIEWS****************************

¡!Chachan!

Primero que nada mis más sinceras disculpas con aquellas personas que esperaban la actualización mi historia antes, pero bueno con tantas festividades se me dificultó escribir, aparte que a mi lap le surgió un problema y tuve que dejarla por dos días en reparación. Bueno ya que creo que a todo mundo le ha pasado algo similar y comprenden la situación.

Y hablando del fic eh estado pensando y tal vez, repito tal vez le alargue uno o dos capítulos más que espero sea de su agrado ósea que espero sea de no sé 15 o 16 capítulos. Y hablando de él ¿cómo va? Espero bien estoy muy emocionada por lo que se vendrá ustedes que creen que pasará con mayu obviamente vidar ya le ha regresado su divinidad pero que pasará se convertirá en su más fiel sirviente? ¿Qué irá a hacer loki lindo para evitar que algo así suceda? ¿Pensará utilizar Vidar a Mayu para matarlo o simplemente se desaparecerá con ella? y además que pasará con Odín y el señor celestial al darse cuenta de que Mayu a asimilado sus poderes de diosa?

Huyyyyyy esto se está poniendo intenso XDDD y todo gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia y el tiempo para leer y de escribirme tan alentadores comentarios muchos thank yous a todos

No olviden que si tienen cualquier cosa que decirme ya sea una sugerencia, que hayan notado algún error o incoherencia, que tengan alguna duda o alguna idea no se abstengan y díganmela por medio de sus reviews que siempre es gratificante el leerlos.

muxaz pero muxaz graxiaz a: **Lmyralove2012fan-sub**, **Melanie Stryder**, **DULCECITO311**, **Amu, Laura, nanapasapa, Freya, Konoha y susan-black7**

Bueno y pues ahora si me despido no sin antes dejarles una enorme rosca para el día de reyes ya saben al que le salga el monito… jejeje bueno les deseo felices fiestas y aunque sea un poco tarde un ¡feliz año nuevo a todos!

Sayonara y ahí se cuidan!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 11: Comienza la cuenta regresiva

…

Después de deshacerse de Freya mediante un conjuro ─ya que la traía pegada cual sanguijuela─ Loki y Fenrrir corrían buscando sin cesar a la chica pelirosa a la cual le habían perdido de vista siendo solo guiados por el olfato del pequeño lobo.

Se adentraron con rapidez a la ya conocida plaza en su búsqueda ya que según Fenrrir se encontraban muy cerca...

─ vamos tenemos que apresurarnos la esencia de mamá está cambiando ─comunicó Fenrrir aparentemente nervioso.

─ ¿Cómo dices? ─pregunto alarmado Loki siguiendo a su hijo imaginándose lo peor.

─ ¡allá están! ─grito desesperado al ver como la chica parecía desmayarse.

El también se percató de lo que había visto su hijo y aumento la velocidad para llegar junto a ella, no se podía permitir que le hicieran algo aun no sabía con certeza que era lo que buscaban de ella.

Se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena, Mayura estaba inconsciente en el verde pasto y aun lado de ella se encontraba arrodillado Vidar sosteniendo en su puño lo que quedaba de el collar que le había dado a Mayura para su protección y lo demás se encontraba tirado en el suelo regado en diminutos pedazos.

─ atrévete a tocarla y juro que te matare ─el odio se comenzaba a acumular dentro de él y no sería capaz de contenerse. Hablaba en serio; lo mataría.

─ me parece que has llegado un poco tarde ─lo vio sonreír con cinismo ganándose una mirada tan gélida que no combinaba con sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre por el profundo odio que se estaba ganando más que a pulso.

─ ¡papá, ella ya no es una humana! ─ aviso Fenrrir con su voz chillona claramente sorprendido.

Contrariado por las palabras de su hijo desvió la mirada a la chica y pudo rectificar lo dicho por su hijo, el aura que ahora despedía la pelirosa no era de un mortal; era el de una diosa.

─ vaya, vaya, parece que el fin te has decidido a hacerlo ─una vos proveniente del árbol a sus espaldas los hizo girar bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba.

─ Foresti ─dijo nada impresionado Loki al ver al chico nombrado sentado en una de las ramas de aquel árbol con una tranquilidad desesperante. Ya había notado que andaba por los alrededores y lo más seguro es que viniera brindarle ayuda a Vidar con sus planes ya que sabia eran "amigos"

─ hola Loki ¿Cuánto tiempo si verte? ─respondió el aun sin alterar su rostro que seguía imperturbable analizando con ojos críticos toda la situación desde la altura de la rama en la que se encontraba.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ella? más bien ¿Qué es lo que Odín quiere de ella? ─su seriedad lo sorprendió un poco, realmente sentía algo por esa chica aunque eso no importaba es mas era aun mejor. Así sería más divertido.

─ yo eh estado bien, gracias por preguntar ─ dijo sarcástico saltando con elegancia innata del árbol.

─ déjate de idioteces ¡que buscan de mamá!

Rugió Fenrrir tratando de lucir intimidante protegiendo el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

─ ¿mamá? ─repitió asqueado Vidar al escucharlo─ lo siento pero tendrás que buscar a alguien más para ocupar ese lugar, ¡ah! ─chasqueo los dedos para mayor énfasis a su idea─ Qué te parece Freya, ella esta mas que dispuesta ─recordó a Loki venenosamente la rubia.

─ no han contestado a mis preguntas ─se limitó a decir Loki con la voz más ronca debido al enojo.

─ bien pues, nuestro principal objetivo era eliminarte por supuesto─ confesó Foresti encogiéndose de hombros como si estuvieran hablando del clima─ y para ello la utilizaríamos a ella, dándole su divinidad y ganándose su confianza sería muy fácil manipularla por su estado de confusión hacia ti que se supone debía aumentar; para ser más explícitos debía hacer que te odiara, de esa forma seria fácil eliminarte ya que… ─su mirada viajó de Loki a la chica que yacía en el suelo─ no creo que te atrevieras a lastimar a la mujer que amas ¿o me equivoco? ─Loki apretó los puños ante esto, por supuesto que no lo haría─ y claro al ser ella una diosa pagaría muy caro el precio de tu muerte por parte de Odín, pero… ─Una mirada fugaz se paso por la figura de Vidar que observaba con vehemencia la figura de la pelirosa─ este idiota se enamoró de ella y… nuestros planes han cambiado aunque no hay ninguna mejora para ti dentro de ellos.

¿Enamorado decía? Si claro como si no conociera a ese idiota lo más seguro es que se había encaprichado con la pelirosa, mas aun sabiendo que le gustaba de ella.

─ ella acabara contigo y después regresaremos juntos a Asgard ─interrumpió los vanos pensamientos de Loki mientras sus ojos brillaron ante la simple idea de ver tal escena.

─ eso me gustaría verlo ─retó Loki con extrema confianza. No podía asegurar que eso era imposible pero aun así no se amedrentaría con sus palabras.

─ para tu desgracia no, no podrás verlo ya que estarás muerto para ese entonces ─aseguró el de mirada ámbar.

─ mi padre le permitirá entrar libremente a Asgard llevando como pase tu muerte ─le escupió gustosamente el pelinegro en la cara.

─ ¡mamá nunca tocaría a mi padre!

─ pues eso lo sabremos en exactamente 24 horas ─presagió Foresti metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y recargándose en el árbol del que había descendido─ durante este tiempo su cuerpo estará absorbiendo todo el poder y al cabo de estas horas ella habrá completado su transformación y no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo.

─ eso ya lo veremos ─les respondió Loki inclinándose para cargar a Mayura y sacarla de ahí.

─ si te atreves a tocarla… adelantaras tu muerte ─le regresó amenazante las palabras a Loki acercándose a impedirlo.

─ déjalo ─antes de dar más de dos pasos Foresti lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente de su hombro ─ que disfrute el poco tiempo que le quede antes de que su amada le atraviese el corazón con sus propias manos ─no pudo evitar decir esto último con un dejo de diversión mas eso no afectó su rostro impasible.

─ eso suena bastante bien ─rió con descaro al ver la mirada matadora que Loki le lanzaba─ había pensado que no valdría la pena tomar tu vida, pero por lo que veo no desistirás, así que… no me queda otra alternativa.

─ no dejaré que se le acerquen, ni tu ni nadie ─contesto cortante el dios del fuego.

─ no hace falta que me acerque, ya que ella vendrá a mi por si misma ─con parsimonia y una sonrisa se alejó de ellos para acercarse a Foresti que estaba al lado del mismo árbol y al llegar junto a él desaparecieron tras de este.

─ esto no me gusta ─murmuró para sí mismo viendo al árbol donde segundos antes estaban sus enemigos.

Ya sin las nada deseadas compañías se permitieron respirar. Esto sin duda se estaba poniendo bastante problemático y lo único que quedaba claro es que mañana a esas horas seria el momento decisivo para ellos.

Definitivamente tenía que encontrar la solución no importa el precio.

Lástima que el precio que tendría que pagar sería muy grande…

─ papá, ella no se atreverá a hacernos daño ¿verdad? ─la lastimosa voz de Fenrrir lo hizo dudar por unos segundos.

La verdad es que no lo sabía, si era cierto que mañana a esas horas ella estaría siendo controlado por ese par de malnacidos lo más seguro es que bien podría hacerlo, bien sabia él, ya habían pasado por eso y vaya que fue difícil, todavía recordaba ver como esos ojos tan expresivos pasaban a unos completamente vacíos mientras lo miraba en el suelo a punto de dar la ultima estocada con aquella maldita espada que la controlaba. Eso sin duda no podía repetirse tal vez en esta ocasión no habría quien pudiera salvarlo ya que esta vez no sería una simple espada la que la estaría controlando.

─ si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella nunca se atrevería a lastimarnos ─con sumo cuidado levantó el inconsciente cuerpo de Mayura en brazos dispuesto a abandonar el lugar─ así que no te preocupes vamos a solucionar esto.

─ si, no dejaré que me vuelvan a dejar sin una madre… ─Fenrrir dejo salir con melancolía, ya había pasado por algo parecido cuando perdió a su madre.

─ no te preocupes Fenrrir eso no volverá a pasar ─aseguró Loki retomando el camino a su mansión.

…

Yamino estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que pasaría gracias a la boca suelta de dicho fantasmita rosado que ahora sonreía inocentemente y despreocupado sobre su cabeza mientras empezaba a realizar los preparativos para la cena.

─ solo espero que la señorita Freya no haya dado muchos problemas ─le volvió a repetir a su acompañante mientras colocaba una sartén sobre la mecha de la estufa.

─ el señor Loki puede desasearse de ella fácilmente ─le contesto Echan bajándose de su cabeza para traer el aceite.

─ eso espero ya que con el temperamento que se carga la señorita Freya… y peor aun si Mayura los viese…

Suspiro preocupado al imaginarse la escena, conociendo a Freya no lo dejaría en paz y se mantendría pegada a él como una garrapata y si Mayura los viera en esa situación…

Un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca. Estaba seguro que Mayura sentía algo por su padre pero aun no tenían de vuelta su entera confianza y si veía a su padre coqueteando con otra chica o pegado con Freya eso no beneficiaria mucho a el aumento de confianza entre ellos.

─ ¡Yamino! ─gritó con desesperación el fantasmita al ver la sartén ardiendo en llamas por el exceso de calor en el aceite.

Yamino pareció no reaccionar por unos instantes antes de gritar igual o peor de asustado.

─ ¡ah! ¡Agua, agua! ─rápidamente y con algo de torpeza llenó una cubeta y la arrojó desesperadamente a la sartén, pero con esto solo provocó que las llamas se avivasen─ ¡ah! ¡Y ahora que hacemos! ─gritó alarmado y con ambas manos sujetando su cabello. Realmente se había asustado.

Echan en un rápido movimiento tomó unas rodajas de pan que se encontraban en la mesa y las arrojó a la sartén que seguía en llamas logrando que estas ahogaran las llamas de la sartén.

─ eso estuvo muy cerca ─respiró hondamente y se reacomodó las gafas─ gracias Echan sin tu ayuda la cocina se habrá incendiado.

Echan solo sonrió aceptando la gratitud para después pasar su mirada por el desastre en el que se había convertido la cocina gracias a que Yamino se había desconectado del mundo por varios minutos.

La cerradura de la puerta de entrada se escuchó hasta la ahora silenciosa cocina alertando a un desesperado Yamino que ya se encontraba limpiando el piso mojado y desapareciendo la evidencia del incendio con la ayuda de Echan.

Arreglándose un poco su traje salió ya más presentable de la cocina encontrándose con su padre acompañado de su hermano, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a la pelirosa al parecer desmayada en los brazos de su padre y con una clara aura de diosa.

─ ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? ─la pregunta salió de sus labios sin antes pensarla.

─ creo que es bastante obvio lo que ha pasado imbécil, ¿Qué no vez que mamá ya no es humana? ─al parecer su hermano no estaba de buen humor. Eso fue lo único obvio que pudo percibir.

─ ¿y eso no es bueno? ─preguntó aun desconcertado.

─ no es bueno si mañana para esta hora estará siendo controlada y apuñalándome el corazón ─replicó entre dientes Loki recordando las palabras de Foresti.

Yaminó ahogó una clara exclamación de sorpresa al oír a su padre.

─ la llevare a mi habitación ─comunico antes de empezar a subir las escaleras pero paró al recordar algo─ por cierto Fenrrir, no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que últimamente tu vocabulario es inapropiado.

─ lo siento se me ha escapado ─contestó mansamente al reprendo de su padre.

─ y tu Yamino ─el susodicho se tenso al instante─ espero que la próxima vez seas más cuidadoso.

─ si, señor Loki ─aceptó algo avergonzado la serpiente de Midgar.

Les dedicó una última mirada inquisidora a sus hijos y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

─ estos niños ─murmuro antes de entrar a su despacho.

Al escuchar la puerta del despacho cerrarse tras ellos ambos se relajaron un poco en sus lugares y Yamino se acercó a su hermano sentándose a su lado.

─ y bien ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?

…

Con suma delicadeza recostó a la pelirosa en su amplia cama analizándola por si tenía alguna herida, al no encontrarla tomó unas mantas y la arropó.

Quien se imaginaria que esa chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama era una de las criaturas más poderosas de los nueve mundos que además en unas horas intentaría tomar su vida y para acabar era la mujer que amaba. Pero que irónica puede llagar a ser la vida, justo cuando creía que podía llegar a ser plenamente feliz y vivir en este mundo con su familia y más aun con ella le pasaban estas cosas ¿acaso por ser el dios del caos estaba destinado a que su vida misma fuera uno?

Al parecer sí.

Pocas veces recordaba tener momentos de paz en los que la mayoría de ellos formaba parte esa chica de ojos rojos ─cosa que le parecía rara dada su hiperactividad─ esa chica que le enseño prácticamente a amar ya que hasta ese entonces no tenía claro su significado, claro amaba a sus hijos pero el sentimiento que Mayura provocaba en el era tan diferente a los que había sentido con otras mujeres ni si quiera con la madre de sus hijos, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le pasaba con ella, se había pasado noches sin dormir tratando de encontrar la respuesta a cada una de las cosas que esa niña provocaba en el hasta que llegó a una conclusión; estaba enamorado de la chica misterio como le decía su hijo, esa chica tan extraña pero única a la vez se había ganado prácticamente sin esfuerzo y sin verdadera intención el obscuro corazón del dios del caos que conforme pasaba el tiempo lo fue iluminando hasta convertirlo en algo tan luminoso que a veces lo asustaba, lo hacía hacer cosas que nunca imaginó hacer como por ejemplo; decir que su comida estaba deliciosa cuando la verdad era realmente horrible pero con tal de no verla deprimida lo hacía sin chistar; cuando la ayudo con su examen o aquella vez en el parque de diversiones en la que se atrevió a subir al carrusel con ella enfrentando los mareos pero que gracias a la vergonzosa escena que estaba montando para sus hijos y un inesperado Narugami que pasaba vendiendo algodón de azúcar se olvido por completo de ellos.

Todo por ella.

No estaba seguro de que sería capaz de hacer por ella pero tal vez lo averiguaría el día de mañana.

─ ¿me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido?

De solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremeció del miedo, si, miedo eso era lo que le provocaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

Deslizó sus dedos por su flequillo apartando los rosados cabellos que no le perimían tener acceso total a su rostro más con la tierna caricia que le propicio la hizo despertar de su letargo momentáneo.

Con gran pesadez comenzó a descubrir sus orbes rubíes topándose de lleno con unas esmeraldas algo inquietantes y no tardó en descubrir quién era el portador de tan bellos ojos.

─ ¿Loki? ¿Dónde estamos?

─ en mi habitación ─se limitó a responder levantándose de la cama en la cual había permanecido sentado observándola de cerca.

─ ya veo

Algo aturdida se enderezó en la cama.

─ Mayura ¿recuerdas que fue lo que pasó? ─inquirió él. No pudo evitar sonar preocupado pero bueno en realidad la situación lo ameritaba.

─ no exactamente… yo ─tocó su frente tratando de estabilizarse y de recordar─ Salía de la escuela con Vidar cuando escuche… que me llamabas y…─paró al recordar como esa chica rubia lo abrazaba, aun eso provocaba un agudo piqueteo en su corazón─ vi que estabas ocupado, no quise molestarte ─desvió su mirada al verlo incomodo con aquello─ entonces fui con Vidar a la plaza ya que necesitaba hablar con migo.

─ …

Silencio absoluto, al parecer les era algo incomodo hablar de ello para ambos, claro cada quien por diferentes razones.

─ ¿y qué quería decirte? ─la duda de Loki rompió el silencio.

─ bu-bueno él, el ─perfecto había empezado a balbucear, pero bueno este asunto la ponía de nervios ¿sería buena idea decirle a Loki?─ nada importante ─decidió mentir y abanico con su mano para restarle importancia.

─ Mayura

─ bueno ya, te digo ─ ¡oh cielos! porque estaba tan nerviosa ya hasta estaba jugando con sus dedos─ el, él me dijo que yo le gustaba ─confesó atropelladamente. Bien, no había sido tan difícil. Levantó su mirar solo lo necesario para ver como el rostro de Loki no cambiaba nada en lo absoluto─ _vaya ni si quiera parpadea. De todos modos que esperaba ¿una escena de celos? ¡Por supuesto que no! _─se golpeo mentalmente sintiéndose tonta por pensar eso.

─ ¿no le creíste verdad? ─prácticamente aseguraba. Porque era obvio que eso no era cierto ese maldito solo la estaba utilizando para sus sucios propósitos─ el solo te está engañando y creo que lo ha conseguido ─aporto al ver el sonrojo de Mayura.

─ ¡claro que no estaba mintiendo! Yo le creo, el no es una mala persona ─alegó poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo.

─ ¿Mayura te das cuenta de lo que te ha hecho? ─contraatacó Loki con tono más severo.

─ ¿de qué estás hablando? No me lastimó en lo absoluto.

─ Mayura, tu ya no eres humana ─lo soltó sin más; acaso no lo sentía, el poder que cada minuto aumentaba dentro de su cuerpo.

─ ¿…Qué? ─impresionada y dudosa comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo en busca de algún cambio─ yo no siento nada, ¿Cómo es que puedes asegurarlo?

─ para empezar puedo ver claramente el aura que despides y además alcancé a ver como Vidar te regresó tu divinidad.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza siendo abofeteada por ellos.

─ yo… ahora lo recuerdo ─un repentino mareo la hizo regresar a la cama alertando a Loki─ yo lo rechacé y él, el me dio una pequeña cajita, dijo que me pertenecía yo la tome y al abrirla una luz me segó, recuerdo que sentía mucho calor después me sentía muy fría y por ultimo me maree pero antes de perder el conocimiento lo escuche…

─ ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? ─pregunto autoritario al ver el rostro afligido de la pelirosa.

─ dijo: lo siento pero siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y estoy harto de intentar hacerlo por las buenas además de que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar ─recito ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Si, ahora lo recordaba todo con claridad y un temor la empezaba a invadir, Vidar no era la persona que creía y hasta ahora se daba cuenta la muy estúpida ¡cielos, si hasta hace unos momentos aun lo defendía! ¡Pero qué idiota había sido! Loki tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, pero… ¿qué era lo que Vidar quiere de ella, su poder?─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

─ te quiere a ti Mayura

─ ¿Cómo? ─a ella ¿y para qué? ¿Pensaba utilizarla para alguno de sus propósitos?

─ te diré las cosas como son, Mayura ─ella asintió al ver la determinación de Loki y como se sentaba junto a ella en el borde de la cama─ su plan desde el principio, ha sido eliminarme ─Mayura dio un respingo y le sonrió para tranquilizarla─ Odín lo ha intentado varias veces, pero como veras aun sigo aquí ─una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios antes de proseguir─ como sea, el se dio cuenta quien eras y decidió utilizarte para cumplir sus fines y para ello envió a Vidar. Lo que él buscaba era confundirte, ponerte de su lado y convertirme a mí en tu enemigo…

─ eso ─intentó interrumpir pero con un ademan de su mano la detuvo.

─ Mayura cuando un dios le quita la vida a otro está cometiendo un gran delito que la mayoría de las veces se paga con la misma moneda. Según Odín tu aun aquí en Midgar representas un gran peligro por eso al ver la cercanía que tienes con migo decidió utilizarte. Le dio a Vidar tu divinidad y puedo asegurar que poses maldad proveniente de Odín, con esto planeaban utilizarte para acabar con migo y de esa forma serias enjuiciada tal vez con la condena de muerte y así se libraría de nosotros. Pero…

─ ¿pero? ─lo alentó a proseguir un tanto preocupada por lo siguiente que diría.

─ pero han cambiado sus planes

─ ¿y qué clase de cambios?

─ serás recompensada si logras acabar con migo, Odín te permitirá ingresar a Asgard como una más de sus diosas.

─ ¡¿qué?! yo no haría eso es mas ni siquiera estoy interesada en ir ni ahí ni a ningún otro lado.

─ Mayura eso ya no lo puedes decidir. Según ellos mañana a estas horas estarás bajo su control y harás lo que te digan incluso acabar con mi vida ─los ojos de Mayura se expandieron ante la cruda verdad que le decía Loki.

Lagrimas…

Le fue imposible retenerlas, una a una lagrimas de frustración más que nada resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer para evitar que intentara llevar a cabo tal atrocidad.

─ Mayura…

Impotencia… eso era lo que inundaba su ser al verla de aquella manera tan frágil, ni si quiera se atrevía a tocarla por temor a que al más mínimo contacto ella se derrumbara hecha pedazos. Que debía hacer… ¿darle palabras de aliento? ¿Decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿Qué no pasaría nada? Ni si quiera el estaba seguro de eso es mas estaba igual que ella… tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar.

─ Loki… por favor tienes que hacer algo.

Su suplica estrujó su corazón.

Armándose de valor que en esos momentos carecía se acercó a ella cuidadosamente para abrazarla y transmitirle aunque sea un ínfimo aire de protección.

─ no te preocupes no te dejare sola… ─un torrente de imágenes de su familia y amigos inundó su cabeza recordándole que no estaban solos─ no, no te dejaremos sola.

Corrigió sintiéndose mejor. Por supuesto que no la dejarían sola, pelearían de ser necesario.

─ Loki, tengo frio ─el se separó al instante para verla, la verdad si se sentía muy fría ya lo había notado y además ahora la veía más pálida también.

Se alejó de ella dejándola en la cama y se acercó a su armario para buscar algo que pudiera abrigarla.

─ será mejor que bajemos ─le dijo mientras ponía un saco negro sobre sus hombros─ le diré a Yamino que te prepare algo.

Ella solo asintió quedadamente y lo siguió a la salida.

…

─ ¿estás preocupado? ─preguntó Foresti a espaldas de Vidar que se encontraba en ese momento recargado sobre el marco de la ventana viendo aparentemente el atardecer.

─ ¿no debería estarlo? ─Foresti solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

─ hiciste bien ─dijo tratando de convencerlo de ello. Aunque se había dado cuenta, Vidar se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, a él no lo engañaba, vaya no se había esperado eso, el siempre había sido muy egoísta cuando quería algo lo tenía. Por qué arrepentirse, él la quería a ella y mañana la tendría a su entera disposición ¿Qué más quería para ser feliz?

…Amor…

La respuesta llego al ver como él veía aquel collar que le había arrebatado a la chica; ese collar que Loki le había dado para su protección aunque no le hubiera servido de mucho. Ella lo quería y lo sabia solo que no lo aceptaba estaba más que enterado de toda la situación. Vidar sabía muy bien que lo estaba haciendo por la fuerza, ella no lo amaba y eso lo afectaba y le hacía dudar. No se había imaginado cuanto podía haber cambiado el pelinegro gracias a esa chica. Pero debía continuar con esto; ordenes son ordenes.

─ hice bien ─se recalcó a si mismo esperando que estuviera en lo correcto.

De todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás… lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podía cambiarlo.

─ perdóname… Mayura

…

─ ¿señorita Mayura ya se encuentra mejor?

No, quiso decirle a Yamino, claro que no se sentía bien, ni cerca estaba.

─ si Yamino ya me siento mejor no te preocupes ─que mas daba al menos los hacía sentir bien mintiendo, si tan solo fuera igual con ella podría convencerse que estaba bien.

─ ¿mamá estás segura? Todavía estas un poco pálida ─Fenrrir indagó algo preocupado era bastante claro que estaba mintiendo no entendía como el idiota de su hermano podía creerle.

─ estoy bien ─aseguró ella brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora─ oye Fenrrir porque me dices mamá?

La pregunta quedo en el aire esperando ser contestada. Loki que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se tenso inevitablemente al igual que Yamino que casi se ahoga con su te.

Y Mayura solo esperaba expectante la respuesta, desde que lo había notado llamarla de esa manera había querido preguntar mas no se había dado la oportunidad, además aprovechaba para olvidarse unos momentos de todo lo demás.

─ bu-bueno es que ─comenzó a contestar el cachorro algo nervioso por la mirada que le mandaba su padre─ como tú y papá…

…Papá… la palabra retumbó en su mente como si de un gong se tratara recordándole lo que esa palabra significaba en su caso

─ ¡¿mi papá?! ─gritó Mayura olvidándose de lo anterior y descolocándolos a todos se levantó de su silla.

Oh no, el papá de Mayura ya se le había olvidado. Soltó un suspiro cargado de creciente estrés ya se imaginaba el largo sermón del señor Misao.

Genial, simplemente genial…

…

***************************************REVIEWS***************************************

Hola que hay gente XD

Espero bien porque yo… x _ x

Primero que nada perdón por haberme demorado en actualizar yo sé que es horrible esperar pero bueno es que mi cabeza últimamente es un caos, que si la casa, que si el trabajo, que si el perro, que si la escuela ¡agh! ¡Es lo que más me trae harta! Solo me quedan unos meses y saldré de la prepa y aun no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer después, estoy muy indecisa siempre me ha interesado la veterinaria pero también me gustaría diseño grafico así que estoy en un dilema.

Y bueno otra cosa es que cada vez que me sentaba frente a la compu a escribir… NADA… absolutamente nada se me ocurría. Y además últimamente me eh puesto a ver Naruto shippuden que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo apenas voy en el cap 76 y bueno esto es un problema ya que cuando voy a escribir solo eso se me viene a la mente creo que mi próximo fic será un "Sasusaku".

Bueno en fin espero que al menos valiera la pena la espera para este cap ya que si me fue difícil escribir con todo eso y bueno hablando de él ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Podrán encontrar una solución antes de que se les acabe el tiempo? Pues déjenme decirles que lo que sucederá… lo verán para la próxima jejeje que les aseguro ya no demoraré tanto como últimamente.

Muchas pero muchas gracias a: **Lmyralove2012-fansib, DULCECITO311, Lokura10, mia007, Konoha, Laura, Melanie Stryder, malu, Freya y Amu** por seguir leyendo mi trabajo además de seguir alentándome a continuar hasta el final. Los quiero mucho a todos los que me echan porras gracias por todo.

besos, abrazos y muchps chocolates XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**…**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 12: Contra mi voluntad

**…**

─ tengo que irme, no le avise a papá así que debe estar muy molesto ─dijo a modo de despedida.

─ te acompaño ─habló Loki seguido de un suspiro resignado y con una calma asombrosa se retiró de la mesa y avanzó al vestíbulo siendo seguido por los ojos de los presentes hasta dejar el comedor.

─ descuida no es muy tarde puedo ir sola ─trató de excusarse la pelirrosa siguiéndolo al pensar que era una molestia para el acompañarla.

─ ¿Mayura crees que tu padre no se dará cuenta del cambio? ─la chica a sus espaldas frunció el seño al comprender el asunto─ tengo que hablar con él, además no me gusta que andes por ahí sola a estas horas. Es peligroso ─recaló el al ver de reojo como hacia un puchero.

─ ¡pero si apenas son las 7 de la tarde! ─Loki ignoro su berrinche que, le pareció bastante divertido y salió de la mansión siendo seguido por ella─ que exagerado eres ya te pareces a papá

El solo sonrió ante esto y la esperó para que fuera a su lado.

─ debo aclarar que no me dijiste viejo ¿verdad? Porque eso me ha parecido.

Loki viró su cabeza para verla falsamente indignado.

─ claro que no cómo crees, esa palabra no va contigo ─negó con la cabeza y vio que Loki sonreía por lo dicho─ mas bien la adecuada para ti seria… antiguo.

Dijo después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

A Loki solo se le hinchó una vena en su sien por el uso calificativo de esa palabra en el mientras ella asentía varias veces afirmando que era la perfecta.

─ ¡es broma, es broma! ─se apresuro a decir abanicando con su mano regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

─ eso creí ─murmuró él. Bueno al menos ella perecía sentirse mejor tanto así que empezó a bromear con él; el dios de las travesuras, que raro era eso era él quien hacia las bromas.

Después de esa pequeña conversación caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos solo sintiendo la brisa casi nocturna sobre sus caras, avanzando con pasos lánguidos hacia el templo mientras contaban los minutos que les quedaban para llegar a su destino y no era precisamente la casa de la chica.

─ ¿oye Loki, aun no sabes que podríamos hacer? ─un deje de desesperación se escuchaba en su interrogante.

─ aun no ─contestó con la verdad viéndola de reojo y como esto pareció deprimirla─ mañana iremos con Norun tal vez ellas nos puedan decir que hacer ─bien, sus grandes ojos se iluminaron ante su aportación, solo esperaba que ellas supieran que hacer si no…

─ llegamos ─avisó ella deteniéndose frente a las escaleras del templo.

─ vamos, solo espero que tu papá este aquí y no destrozando mi casa ─rogó prácticamente por qué no fuera así. Aun recordaba los daños que había sufrido su casa en una ocasión por culpa del padre de la chica.

─ no es mi culpa que tu hayas tomado otra ruta y así no viéramos a papá por si iba a la agencia ─lo acuso ella subiendo las escaleras y dejándolo atrás.

Loki solo bufo por lo bajo y la siguió calladamente.

Llegaron a la puerta principal del templo que al parecer por las luces encendidas el señor Misao se encontraba ahí y no destrozando la casa de Loki buscando a su hija, aunque tal vez fuera mejor que no se encontrara. Algo temerosos y bastante nerviosos, sobre todo Mayura ya que Loki lo disimulaba bastante bien se acercaron tomando ella la iniciativa acercando lentamente y con duda su mano para deslizar la puerta, si alguien los viera diría que parecía iban a abrir las mismísimas puertas hacia el infierno.

Loki al ver la lentitud exasperante de Mayura deslizó la puerta para acabar con ese martirio encontrándose de frente con la faceta más aterradora que había visto hasta ahora en el señor Misao y por acto reflejo al peligro o por su instinto de supervivencia la volvió a cerrar tan rápido como la había abierto.

Díganle paranoico pero juraría que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

─ creo que mejor hablaré con el mañana ─trato de bromear para aligerar el ambiente mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

─ buena idea, me quedaré con ustedes hoy y… ─le seguía la corriente a Loki pero antes de girarse e intentar abandonar el lugar una mano la asió del cuello de su blusa hacia dentro del templo al igual que a Loki.

Literalmente los arrastró hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba una mesa baja sentándolos a la par ─claro con más de un metro de distancia─ y el se posiciono frente a ellos, todo esto en un mutismo aterrador.

─ ahora, ¿me quieren explicar qué demonios ha pasado? ─demando. Su mirada carbón enmarcada por su seño fruncido estaba clavada en Loki exigiéndole las explicaciones más que a nadie.

─ lo siento papá es mi culpa ─cabizbaja Mayura aceptó toda culpa.

─ ¡no, por supuesto que no! ¡Toda la culpa la tiene este… este mocoso! ─perdiendo la compostura y a base de gritos señalaba a Loki que no se inmiscuía aun en la conversación.

─ ¡no papá! ─ella al igual de alterada le hizo frente a su padre.

─ _¿otra vez me echa la culpa? Ni que Mayura fuera una santa que no se mete en problemas cada cinco minutos… _ todos aquí somos culpables ─vociferó el tratando de mantenerse sereno y captando su completa atención─ una por no darse cuenta que clase de personas tiene por amigos, otro por no ocultar bien su procedencia y la de su hija y yo por no cuidar bien de ella sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

Padre e hija relajaron sus posturas al oír sus acusaciones y regresaron a sus puestos.

─ ¿quien esta tras mi hija? ─fue al punto el antiguo ángel.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos donde cada uno contestaba mentalmente a esa pregunta y esperaba a ver quien se atrevía a soltarla.

─ Odín ─contestó Loki entrecerrando sus orbes─ estoy casi seguro que él quiere los poderes de Mayura y para ello utiliza a su hijo ─respondió el. Esas habian sido las conclusiones a las que había llegado luego de pensar tanto en ello. No había otra opción.

─ Odín ─repitió Misao con claro desprecio hacia su persona─ pero el tenia un acuerdo con el señor celestial como…

─ lo rompió ─interrumpió Loki la duda de Misao─ Vidar me dijo que le permitiría ingresar a Asgard si lograba eliminarme aunque sea solo una escusa para tenerla cerca.

─ ¿cómo? ─el pelinegro conocía bien la situación de Loki, mas no aseguraba que fuera cierto ese bastardo de Odin con tal de seguir en la cima era capaz de cualquier cosa.

─ yo no hare tal cosa ─ambos volvieron a la chica que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación─ no lo haré

─ ahí está el problema ─dijo entre dientes regresando su mirada a Misao─ Odín añadió una pequeña parte de sus poderes para poder controlarla.

─ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─increpó Misao notablemente molesto ante la simple idea de que parte de la esencia de Odín estuviera dentro de su hija.

─ como lo oye señor Misao ─tajó Loki aún más serio─ gracias a la maldad que posee Mayura ahora, puede ser controlada fácilmente por Odín o por Vidar no hay diferencia entre ellos.

─ ¡y como rayos pasó eso! ─exploto el papá de Mayura volviendo a ponerse de pie.

─ eso fue culpa mi papá yo…

La voz débil de la chica lo hizo olvidar su enojo y después de un largo suspiro regreso a su asiento.

─ bueno en realidad no importa como paso si no como lo arreglaremos ─salvó a Mayura de un momento incomodo dejándola de lado─ mañana antes de que el atardecer llegue Mayura habrá asimilado todo el poder de Odín junto con el suyo y será imposible hacer algo ─Misao asintió─ antes de que eso suceda debemos retirar esa maldad de su cuerpo.

─ y, y si no podemos…

─ tranquila hija todo se arreglara ─las palabras de su padre sonaron tan tranquilizantes que lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse y abrazarlo con efusividad.

─ hay algo que me tiene intranquilo ─mustió el dios del caos con claras dudas─ …el señor celestial… ─lo nombró Loki con claro respeto recargando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

─ el señor celestial lo sabe todo ─aseguró Misao entrecerrando sus ojos expectante ante la respuesta del dios y separándose de su hija.

─ y eso es lo que me intriga, el no ha hecho nada hasta ahora porque no le parece peligroso lo que haga Odín o simplemente no lo considera necesario. Además al romperse el acuerdo tuvo que intervenir pero…

─ no lo ha hecho ─completo el sacerdote.

─ ¿entonces crees que no vaya a suceder nada? ─preguntó esperanzada la chica.

─ no, Mayura no me refiero a eso ─contradijo posando su vista en Misao que pareció comprender.

─ el Señor ya sabía que pasaría todo esto ─expuso Misao sus conclusiones recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Loki.

─ así es, el lo sabía todo, desde el momento que en que usted y Lofn se conocieron, el nacimiento de Mayura, el rompimiento del acuerdo…

─ y también sabe cómo terminará todo esto ─completó Misao seguro de sus palabras.

Mayura solo los veía intercambiar miradas y palabras sin entender bien de lo que hablaban, la conversación se había tornado lo suficientemente seria que ya ni le prestaban atención y habian olvidado sus diferencias. Pero ¡no entendía lo que decían! ¡Y ella era la principal afectada!

─ así es ─corroboró Loki antes de pasar su mirada a la chica─ Mayura mañana iremos con Norun si hay alguien que pueda saber algo sobre esto son ellas ─ordenó el relajando su postura.

Ella asintió convencida, no entendía la situación a la perfección pero sabía que podía confiar en él al igual que su padre parecía hacerlo además de sus amigos.

─ por favor cuida de mi hija ─mas que un favor le estaba ordenando pero Loki solo asintió sin despegar sus ojos de él. Claro que lo haría y no hacía falta prometerlo él se encargaría de terminar con todo esto.

**…**

Se removió entre las sabanas en busca de una mayor comodidad y al no encontrarla maldijo entre murmullos mientras seguía intentando.

Nada, se sentía tan incómoda y la luz que pasaba por la ventana empezaba a calarle a pesar de continuar con sus ojos cerrados y para seguir con su tormento su despertador comenzaba a sonar. ¡Ahg odiaba ese sonido! Tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó esperando darle siendo guiada solo por su oído mas no logró darle su incesante sonido aun seguía. Se enderezo en su cama ignorando el sobrepeso que sintió en su cabeza y buscando el despertador con sus ojos, al encontrarlo lo fulminó con la mirada esperando que explotara como había visto en las películas paranormales pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el reloj empezaba a arder frente a sus ojos.

Rápidamente y aun choqueada por ello tomó otro cojín y lo golpeo hasta aplacar las pequeñas llamaradas que consumían el pobre despertador.

─ Vaya… eso si fue misterioso ─susurró aun anonadada, ya se lo contaría a Loki aunque no le creyera que eso fueran sucesos paranormales para el todo eso tenía una simple explicación.

Oh si, ahora que recordaba tenía que ir con Loki a ver a las hermanas Norun ya tenía tiempo que no hablaba con ellas solo esperaba que ellas pudieran ayudarla ¿sino que harían? ¿Ya no habría esperanza o tiempo?

Dejando los deprimentes pensamientos de lado, tomó un vestido blanco de verano su ropa interior y una toalla para entrar al baño mas esta ultima resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso, se agachó para levantarla cuando una cortina de cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro y la siguió hasta que extrañamente cayó sobre el piso; soltó la ropa de la impresión. ¡ella no tenía el cabello tan largo! con sus manos ya desocupadas empezó a inspeccionar su cabello que gracias al cielo seguía con su mismo color solo que ahora llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, saliendo un poco del asombro corrió hasta el baño para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia.

Llegó hasta él y recorrió su cuerpo entero en busca de algún cambio más aparte de su cabello, mas no lo encontró.

─ que susto ─suspiró aliviada con una mano sobre su pecho antes de volver a observar su reflejo─ ¿qué es eso? ─ se preguntó a si misma al ver algo brillar entre los cabellos de su flequillo. Con rapidez descubrió su frente encontrándose con un pequeño diamante en forma de rombo de color rojo incrustado en medio de su negro con un destello violeta─ que me está pasando ─dijo tocándose con ambas manos sus mejillas y viendo su reflejo con intensidad y en un parpadeo el grande espejo se estrello ante sus ojos─ ¡ahhhhh!

Ante el susto solo pudo gritar y esto provocó que el espejo terminara de romperse frente a ella en cientos de pedazos.

Misao que se encontraba preparando el desayuno solo corrió alarmado y preocupado por su hija temiendo lo peor al escucharla gritar seguido del sonido del espejo al romperse. Entro con estrepito a su cuarto y continuo hasta el baño donde se encontraba ella. Abrió con igual fuerza la puerta del baño y la encontró sentada sobre sus piernas con la vista clavada en los restos del espejo esparcidos en el suelo.

─ ¡Mayura!, ¿hija está bien? ─con cuidado de no pisar los trozos de espejo se acerco hasta ella arrodillándose para estar a su altura─ Mayura…

─ papá yo lo hice ─murmuró ella aun pasmada─ yo rompí el espejo estoy segura.

─ _así que ha comenzado _ ─pensó Misao observando sus claros cambios─ Mayura tienes que tener cuidado desde ahora podrías lastimarte o peor aun lastimar a alguien sin querer.

─ si lo tendré ─afirmó poniéndose de pie─ creo que será mejor ir a ver a Loki cuanto antes.

─ si creo que tienes razón ese mocoso puede ser de utilidad ─concordó el abandonando el baño tras su hija─ te dejaré para que te vistas, te estaré esperando afuera.

─ ¿me acompañaras? ─preguntó claramente sorprendida. Su padre estaba más que preocupado por la situación y no la dejaría sola.

─ ¡por supuesto! No pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos tan críticos y menos dejarte en manos de ese dios perverso junto con los locos que tiene por hijos y amigos.

─ gracias papá ─antes de que saliera le sonrió sinceramente agradecida por el gesto y el valor que le infundía para afrontar lo que se avecinaba sin reparar en lo que había dicho de Loki y compañía.

─ todo estará bien ─se tranquilizó a sí misma. Tomó un nuevo cambio de ropa; una falda de pastelones como la de su uniforme en color guindo y una blusa de tirantes blanca y por ultimo una torerita en el mismo color que la falda. Rápidamente se vistió, tomó unas zapatillas de taco bajo en color blanco, se las colocó y cepillo un poco su cabello antes de salir a encontrarse con su padre.

**…**

─ ¿has venido a ayudar o solo tenías la intención de desayunar gratis? ─interrogó Loki al dios Thor que se había auto invitado al desayuno al llegar y ahora devoraba unas galletas en su despacho. No tenía más de media hora que había hecho acto de presencia para ponerse al día con la situación de su amiga impresionándose de sobremanera al enterarse de todos los detalles y diciendo que los apoyaría en todo.

─ me ofendes Loki ─dijo el agregando una segunda galleta a su boca que ya lidiaba con una─ solo me preparo para una posible batalla ─argumento como pudo al ver como Loki rodaba los ojos no creyéndole del todo.

─ ¿cree que tengamos que pelear? ─preguntó Yamino a su padre con un deje preocupado llenando unas tazas de té.

─ te aseguro que el viejo no dará el brazo a torcer ─contestó Narugami asegurando que habría una pelea─ si como dices que lo que el busca es hacerse de los poderes de Mayura y si son tan grandes como dices… dudo que se quede sentado viendo como tu prácticamente te quedas con ellos.

─ en eso el vago tiene razón ─habló Fenrrir metiéndose en la conversación─ ese desgraciado de Odín…

─ Fenrrir ─lo llamó a forma de reprimenda sin dejarlo continuar.

─ ¿y crees que las Norun puedan ayudarnos? ─lanzó la duda a Loki. Este pareció analizarlo por varios segundos antes de contestar con sinceridad.

─ la verdad no lo sé ─empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Cerró sus manos en puños sobre sus rodillas descargando un poco de la frustración que sentía. Cada segundo que pasaba lo inquietaba más, como desearía detener el tiempo, mas eso era imposible para él.

─ …

Ya pasaba de las nueve de la mañana y ella aun no llegaba. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación?! Cada segundo que pasaba ya no regresaría. Cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse un poco, la desesperación solo lo nublaba y eso no era bueno aunque las expresiones de los demás no ayudaban mucho a calmarlo. Todos estaban igual de preocupados y angustiados que el.

─ ¿no creen que Mayura se esté tardando demasiado? ─la pregunta de Yamino solo lo exasperó más. Se levanto de su cómoda silla para ver hacia la entrada cada vez más impaciente por verla llegar.

─ ahí viene ─soltó en suspiro aliviado. Ya se había planteado que algo le había podido suceder y estaba a punto de salir corriendo hasta su casa de no haberla visto llegar─ y no viene sola.

Los demás lo observaron con una reciente gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca al percatarse del tono ¿celoso? con que dijo lo último.

─ iré a abrirles ─comunicó Yamino dejando la habitación.

Él regresó a su asiento seguido de Narugami que no aguanto la curiosidad por saber quien acompañaba a la chica.

─ no sabía que también la celabas de su padre ─comento como quien no quiere la cosa Narugami divertido por la situación.

─ no se dé que hablas ─zanjó Loki sin inmutarse por el comentario posando su mirada en el libro que leía mucho antes de que el llegara.

En menos de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pelirosa con Fenrrir en brazos y a un señor Misao con el ceño fruncido, luego de él entro su hijo menor con Echan sobre su cabeza.

─ hola ─se limitó a saludar de forma cautelosa.

Loki se preparaba para darle un buen regaño y escogiendo las palabras que le diría levanto el rostro hacia ella.

─ Mayura tienes idea de la hora que… ─cayó abruptamente al ver el cambio─ ¿está todo bien? ─solo eso pudo salir de su boca. Sabía que si había cambiado físicamente había sido igual en cuanto a su poder.

─ quemó su despertador y quebró el espejo del baño ─ella enrojeció de la pena ante las palabras de su padre─ solo con sus ojos.

Todos sin excepción agrandaron sus ojos. Si a él también lo había sorprendido cuando se lo dijo

─ vaya ─se escuchó la voz asombrada del castaño─ ¿y cómo lo hiciste?

─ no lo sé ─confesó ella algo cohibida.

─ ¿sucedió algo más? ─volvió a preguntar Loki.

─ no, bueno ─empezó a rememorar su extraña mañana. Después de salir del templo había roto las ventanas de una casa, había incendiado el alumbrado y todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que se cruzaban no la dejaban de ver, uno hasta había chocado con un poste de luz pero bueno había algo más raro y no sabía lo que era─ solo esto.

Con su mano derecha dejó al descubierto su frente asombrando a más de uno.

─ eso es…

─ si, la maldad que Odín le implantó ─terminó Loki. Ese pequeño diamante concentraba todo el poder maligno de Odín, si se desasían de él no tendrían posibilidad de controlarla a su antojo.

─ ¿entonces solo debemos quitarle eso a mi hija y estará bien?

─ eso suena demasiado fácil ─admitió Thor acercándose a ella como los demás.

─ pero no lo es ─secundó Yamino al lado de su padre.

─ intentaré ─dijo Loki sacando su báculo y posicionándose frente a ella.

Mayura bajó a Fenrrir para no correr riesgos y los demás les dieron algo de espacio.

─ ¿estás lista?

─ si ─afirmó determinada. Los ojos de loki le transmitían seguridad así que estaba segura y lista para intentarlo.

─ ¡no te atrevas a dañar a mi hija! ─amenazó su padre que miraba todo con preocupación.

─ no seas exagerado abuelo, papá nunca le haría daño.

Misao decidió ignorar lo ultimo centrándose en su hija, mas le valía tener razón a ese costal de pulgas.

Loki cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, a los pocos segundos una luz dorada lo empezó a rodear la cual comenzó a concentrarse en su báculo. Sin esperar más tiempo lo acercó a la frente de la chica topándose con una barrera invisible a unos cinco centímetros de aquel diamantito, siguió concentrándose sin retirar su báculo descubriendo que la barrera tenía varias capas. Cinco en total. Rompió la primera con un poco de esfuerzo y un poco más alentado prosiguió con la siguiente.

Los demás esperaban expectantes y esperas de que funcionara, veían como Loki fruncía el ceño cada vez mas como si se estuviera haciendo daño mientras Mayura únicamente tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Pasó la segunda capa con más dificultad le estaba costando demasiado pero lo consiguió. Suspiró preparándose para seguir, aumento la fuerza con facilidad pero algo salió mal; toda la fuerza que estaba aplicando le rebotó a él el doble de fuerte obligándole a separarse de ella bruscamente dos pasos.

Los demás se sorprendieron al instante al ver como Loki era empujado por su propia fuerza devuelta antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas agotado.

Mayura abrió los ojos preocupada al escucharlo caer y respirar con dificultad.

─ ¡Loki!, ¿Loki estas bien? ─con evidente preocupación se acuclillo frente a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

─ si, estoy bien ─mintió. No claro que no estaba bien había recibido su propio poder duplicado. Solo agradecía seguir consiente.

─ no, no lo estas ─contradijo ella molesta. Podía verlo, estaba agotado y esto la empezaba a sentir culpable, no le gustaría que se hiciera daño por tratar de ayudarla. Una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado cruzo por su mente atormentándola… ¿y si había sido ella?─ ¿fui yo? ¿Te hice daño?

─ no Mayura tu no lo hiciste ─Narugami se acercó a ellos para ayudarla con el chico─ fue culpa de la barrera.

─ ¿cómo?

─ así es hija hay una barrera que impide que te quitemos eso ─aporto Misao separándola de Loki ya que a su parecer estaban bastante cerca.

─ papi estas bien ─angustiado, Fenrrir se acercó a su padre que ya yacia sobre un sofá.

─ tranquilo Fenrrir no me paso gran cosa ─tranquilizó a su hijo con una sonrisa fingida. Yamino que también se había acercado a ellos suspiró con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

─ ¿y qué fue lo que pasó entonces? ─pidió Mayura aun sintiéndose mal por él.

─ había cinco barreras protegiéndote ─dijo ya con su respiración calmada.

─ ¿había?

Loki asintió con una sonrisa

─ logre deshacerme de dos pero cada vez que quito una la siguiente se hace más fuerte.

─ tal vez sea hora de ir con Norun ─recomendó Narugami recibiendo la afirmación de los demás.

─ eso no será necesario ya estamos aquí ─la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a las tres Norun con anchas sonrisas

─ nos hemos tomado la libertad de entrar ─la voz jubilosa de skuld los sacó de la sorpresa.

Los demás les sonrieron agradecidos.

─ parece que necesitan nuestra ayuda ─aseguró Vernandi cruzándose de brazos sin quitar su sonrisa.

─ gracias por venir ─agradeció Yamino por todos.

─ ¿y bien creen que puedan ayudarnos? ─fue al grano el dios Thor.

─ nosotras no podemos hacer nada ─habló Urd haciendo que todas las esperanzas que albergaban los presentes se esfumaran.

─ ¡como dices! ¡No pueden ayudarnos!

Fenrrir no pudo evitar el enojo en sus palabras.

─ ¿entonces a que han venido? ─vocifero el castaño igual de molesto.

─ ¿Quién puede hacerlo? ─Loki paro las replicas de los demás al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

─ estamos al tanto de las barreras que la protegen ─inicio la mayor

─ y que usted no ha podido quitarlas todas ─la siguió la castaña

─ por eso ustedes han de ir a Nidavellir ─Terminó Skool con su mirada más que seria.

**…**

********************************************************REVIEWS*********************************************************

Yeiiiii un capi mas de esta mi historia y que les ha parecido? XD creo que si esto se alargara un poco mas sin duda. Jejeje bueno será bueno para las que les guste, solo que me tomara mas tiempo pero bueno que mas da aun así ando un poco atareada con la escuela y eso pero aun asi me escapo unas horas de eso para continuar con el fic.

Muxas gracias a **Lokura 10, DULCECITO311 -**por cierto gracias por tus consejos**- , Laura, mia007, Amu, Freya y Konoha**

Y bueno me despido, pásensela bien y nos vemos en el sig cap


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**…**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 13: Un rayo de esperanza.

**…**

─ ¿has dicho que debemos ir a los campos obscuros?

Thor no espero para preguntar.

─ ya veo ─murmuro para si Loki con una mano en su mentón analizando las palabras de la diosa menor, no era mala idea ir y probar.

─ ¿y cómo llegaríamos hasta allá? ─pregunto el hijo menor de Loki.

─ por si no sabes, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo niña.

Las hermanas sonrieron contra todo pronóstico aumentando más el desconcierto en todos los presentes.

─ por eso no se preocupen alguien los ayudará

─ y quien podría ser ─susurro Narugami rogando que no fuera quien creía que era.

─ ¡princesa de mis sueños, no te mortifiques mas, yo Frey me encargaré de todo!

El ventanal de Loki se abrió con estrepito sorprendiendo a más de uno y la figura de Frey se abrió paso entre las pesadas cortinas con una ancha sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia mientras extendía su capa para parecer más imponente ─según el─

─ ¡ese idiota!

Las replicas no se hicieron esperar por parte del lobo y el dios del trueno que miraban a las diosas del destino con caras asqueadas esperando estar equivocados.

─ ese idiota como dicen puede llevarlos a Nidavellir mas rápido ─y con aquel tono represivo Skool termino con las protestas. Todos ya sabían el estado de la situación a la que se enfrentaban y sabían muy bien que no estaban para hacer rabietas, tenían que actuar y utilizar cualquier medio para llegar a aquel mundo lo antes posible

─ vamos Heimdall no seas tímido ─esto definitivamente llamó la atención de todos e inmediatamente voltearon para ver como Frey jalaba de la camisa al dios de la estrategia y este se resistía a salir para que lo vieran.

─ ¡eres un idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a traerme aquí! ─explotó frente a todos. El idiota de Frey lo había traído arrastrando literalmente hasta ese lugar.

A todos sin excepción les resbaló una gotita de sudor por su nuca al ver como Frey seguía sonriendo y jalando a Heimdall del marco de la ventana y este se agarraba de ella para no entrar a la habitación, ante tal escena se presentaron distintos pensamientos en sus respectivos personajes.

─ _presiento que aquí habrá muchos misterios_ ─pensó un poco mas emocionada Mayara colocándose sus lentes sabrá kami de donde los saco.

─ _¿y esos imbéciles nos van a ayudar? _

Gruñó por lo bajo Fenrrir no convencido en lo absoluto.

─ _oh no, van a romper la ventana _─se lamentaba Yamino esperando lo peor.

─ _tal vez esto no fue buena idea_ ─pensaron juntas las diosas del destino.

─ _¿porque esto me pasa a mi?_ ─suspiró Loki derrotado pero que mas podía hacer Skool tenía razón.

─ _¿Cómo es que mi hija término siendo amiga de todos estos locos? ─_Misao era el único que se refería a todos en general.

─ _no podrían ser más idiotas_ ─pensó el dios Thor cruzándose de brazos.

Pero la afirmación de Narugami quedo corta puesto que Heimdall en un intento de zafar el agarre de Frey intentó saltar por la ventana, pero el dios de la lluvia no se quedaría atrás; afirmó mas su agarre, Heimdall alcanzó a pisar la capa de Frey logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y provocando que ambos cayeran desde el segundo piso.

─ ¡Frey, eres un idiotaaaaaa! ─y eso fue lo último que se escucho antes del golpe de la caída

─ retiro lo dicho ─murmuró Thor con una segunda gotita.

─ dejando eso de fuera ─comenzó Urd ignorando el reciente suceso─ Frey se ofreció para llevarlos y será mejor que se apresuren. No hay tiempo que perder.

─ ¿a dónde vamos? ─preguntó Mayura bastante desconcertada no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban.

─ tu no Mayura ─zanjó Loki─ te quedarás con ellas hasta que regresemos. Y no hagas nada imprudente ─agregó al verla pensativa.

─ yo también me quedaré hija ─dijo Misao poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Eso la calmó solo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no seguir con su angustia, que parecía aumentar cada instante.

─ bien, esta decidió ─clamó la mayor de las Norn.

─ partirán ahora mismo. Ya hemos informado a Brokk y Sindri de su llegada y de la situación. Ellos los ayudaran pero no abusen ─agrego viendo a Narugami. Ya se podía imaginar al dios invadiendo la privacidad de su cocina.

─ ¿en verdad creen que una de sus armas pueda romper la barrera? ─se mofó el dios de la estrategia recién recuperado sentándose en un sofá cruzado de brazos─ imbéciles, esto es inevitable.

Unos cuantos bajaron sus cabezas reconociendo las palabras del dios mas sin embargo con la misma rapidez con la que la bajaron fue levantada de nuevo con la seguridad implantada en sus orbes.

─ eso ya lo veremos Heimdall ─retó Narugami posando su Mjolnir sobre su hombro con una pose altanera hablando por todos.

─ Hmnp ─solo se limito a fruncir el seño sin retirar sus palabras

─ ya es hora ─comunicó Loki y segundos después vieron tras el ventanal como el barco de Frey se alzaba sobre el cielo─ vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos se apresuraron a abordar por medio de una escalera lanzada por Frey que ya se encontraba a bordo, Mayura acompañada de su padre se despedía de todos deseándoles suerte en su travesía y claro dándoles las gracias por hacer todo aquello por ayudarla. Se dio cuenta al igual que su padre que tenía unos maravillosos amigos que estaba segura no cambiaría por nada.

─ señor Loki ─llamó Urd y este volteo de inmediato para verla─ recuerde que tienen que llegar antes del atardecer.

─ lo se ─respondió. Sí, eso ya lo sabía, si llegaba tarde sería el fin.

─ cuídense mucho, Nidavellir es un lugar peligroso para los dioses.

Añadió Vernandi integrándose a la despedida.

─ así es señor Loki cuídense mucho por favor ─se despidió Skool con una sonrisa.

─ Loki

La voz débil y algo tímida de Mayura a sus espaldas acaparo su atención por completo girándose para verla. Ahí estaba ella, con el gran ventanal abierto a sus espaldas, dándole la impresión de ser un hermoso cuadro que por supuesto le agradaría tener en su habitación.

Mayura al darse cuenta de su penetrante mirada se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al no poder sostenérsela.

─ ¿Qué sucede Mayura? ─la pregunta salió con tono bastante dulce y esto solo la hizo ponerse más nerviosa.

─ bueno, yo solo quería darte las gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

─ Mayura eso no es necesario ¿no harías tú lo mismo por mí? ─un deje sarcástico y gracioso se oyó en su pregunta haciendo que ella levantara su vista hacia él.

─ daría mi vida si fuera necesario ─dijo sin pensar tanto ella como él se sorprendieron por tales palabras.

Las diosas reprimieron una mueca de asombro por la determinación de la chica, esas palabras habian salido de sus labios sin titubeos o dudas y estaban completamente seguras que si se presentaba tal situación no dudaría en hacerlo. Misao solo giró su rostro afligido hacia otro lugar, la verdad no le agradaba para nada oír ese tipo de cosas de parte de su hija eso solo lo angustiaba y le hacía sentir un vacio en su interior al darse cuenta que su dulce y pequeña hija ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, esa parte le producía cierto orgullo y una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios haciendo que virara sus ojos de nuevo a su hija.

Admirable, fue la palabra que la describía a la perfección en los pensamientos de las diosas y su padre

Ella aun seguía algo atontada por lo que acababa de afirmar sin duda alguna. Bueno no era que no se atreviera a hacerlo ¡claro que no! pero habérselo dicho así de frente nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ¿haría el lo mismo por ella?

Loki sonrió enternecido, la verdad no se esperaba esas palabras. ¿Enserio sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por la suya? Si, vaya que si lo haría esa muchachita loca sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que prometiera, mas sin duda, el se sacrificaría primero antes de que siquiera ella lo pensara. Si, sin duda alguna el estaría dispuesto a entregarle su vida también.

─ ¡te puedes apurar Loki! ¡Ya me estoy mareando y esta maldita cosa aun no se mueve!

No hace falta decir que el estallido de la voz de Narugami rompió la burbuja donde se encontraba la pareja haciendo que desviaran sus miradas hacia el barco para ver al castaño alzando una mano para hacerse notar.

─ creo que es hora de irnos ─sin esperar más caminó hasta la ventana y extendió sus alas ya que el muy gracioso de Frey en algún momento había recogido la escalera seguramente con la intensión de dejarlo y acumular más puntos con Mayura al traer la solución a su problema.

─ ¡Loki, espera! ─medio gritó Mayura al verlo preparándose para emprender el vuelo.

─ ¿qué suce?…

La pregunta murió en sus labios al recibir el abrazo nada esperado de la pelirosa tras su espalda.

─ regresa pronto ─dijo entre sollozos la chica. Algo en ella se había roto cuando vio salir aquellas hermosas alas, le hacía pensar que ella no lo podría seguir si el decidía marcharse.

─ no te preocupes ─a como pudo se volteo hacia ella─ estaré aquí antes del atardecer ─con un asentimiento ella le dio más espacio permitiendo inconscientemente que él viera los restos de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Con su pulgar le retiró aquella agua salada brindándole una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora─ espéranos hasta entonces.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó por completo de él para verlo emprender el vuelo hasta el barco de Frey. No pudo evitar que nuevas lagrimas acumuladas bajaran de nuevo por su mejilla su padre se acercó hasta ella y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

─ ellos volverán, no me agrada mucho decirlo pero, ese mocoso es bastante confiable.

Mayura no pudo reprimir una risita al escuchar a su padre, hasta hace unos meses el no podía ver a Loki ni en pintura y ahora confiaba en él tal vez no ciegamente pero bueno algo es algo.

Levantó su vista hacia el barco que cada vez se alzaba más en el cielo antes de desaparecer por completo en un pequeño y rápido destello.

─ bien ahora no nos queda más que esperar ─dijo Urd sentándose de lleno en un sofá cercano siendo acompañada por las demás.

**…**

─ ¡muy bien! ¡Escuchen mis esclavos! ─vociferó Frey tras el timón y al oír esto los demás decidieron aplicarle la ley del hielo─ Hemos empezado nuestra odisea destinada a salvaguardar la seguridad de mi princesa, este viaje no es para los cobardes es para aquellos guerreros llenos de valentía y amor que…

─ oye Loki Norn no nos dijo exactamente el lugar de encuentro ─comentó Narugami mientras Frey seguía con el discurso─ ¿Dónde se supone que es?

─ así es señor Loki no nos dieron un punto referente

─ supongo que Frey sabrá ─dijo viéndolo de reojo. Este aun seguía a medio discurso y ahora había agregado ademanes raros con sus manos.

─ papá, ese loco no sabe ni donde vive ─aseguró Fenrrir.

─ oye Heimdall ¿tú sabes? ─preguntó acercándose al dios que los acompañaba, este solo levantó su vista lo suficiente como para descubrir su único ojo.

─ Frey sabe donde viven ─contestó cortante y claramente irritado por estar ahí.

─ ¡oigan ustedes! ¡Muestren más respeto por su capitán! ─les gritó desde su posición tras el timón al sentirse claramente ignorado

─ capitán ─repitió Thor con algo de gracia.

─ así es, yo Frey soy su capitán al mando ─se declaro él sin notar el tono jocoso con que Narugami lo había dicho.

─ ¡oiga capitán! ¿Sabe en qué dirección vamos? ─dijo mientras levantaba un brazo igualmente burlándose del cargo del ojivioleta.

─ ¡por supuesto que sí! ─Frey levanto su mano hacia el cielo y después apuntó a un punto muerto hacia el frente, de la nada se empezó a formar una especie de portal que se hacía cada vez más grande─ prepárense mis tripulantes entraremos a Nidavellir.

─ ¿Cómo, tan pronto? ─preguntó alarmado Narugami al no saber qué hacer mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, no sabía por qué solo surgió la necesidad de hacerlo así que se apuró a abrazarse al mástil y cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

─ idiota ─murmuro por lo bajo el lobo para no ser escuchado por su padre.

Mientras tanto Loki y Heimdall ingresaron al camarote de lo más tranquilamente posible al ver las acciones del castaño y siendo seguidos por Yamino y Fenrrir.

El barco ingresó por el portal desapareciendo del cielo de Midgar.

─ parece que se han puesto en marcha

─ eso no importa, no podrán hacer nada, hasta ahora no ha habido arma que pueda romper la barrera creada por la lanza de mi padre ─el pelinegro sonrió de lado hacia su acompañante rubio─ claro excepto por la misma

─ no deberías estar tan confiado Vidar ─le advirtió Foresti─ han ido con Brokk y Sindri, ellos fueron los creadores de muchas armas sumamente peligrosas entre ellas tu espada y el martillo de Thor.

─ eso no es suficiente ─contesto igual de confiado caminando unos cuantos pasos antes de girarse hacia Foresti─ vamos, nosotros también tenemos que asegurar nuestros planes.

─ ¿asegurar? ─sonó confundido más no lo demostraba en su rostro.

─ ¿no acabas de decir que no debo confiarme? ─se encogió de hombros al decirlo─ ¿me ayudaras?

Foresti en respuesta se encaminó hacia él. Que mas daba cuales fueran sus planes él solo estaba ahí para observarlo y en su defecto ayudarlo además era su amigo después de todo.

**…**

Atravesar el portal había sido más tardado de lo que creían. Ya había pasado más de una hora y aun seguían adentro. Yamino se removió algo incomodo en su silla, el barco de Frey era bastante amplio mas sin embargo tenía solo un camarote decente, todas los demás estaban infestadas de armamento y gracias a ello ahora se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros del pelimorado enemigo de su padre que por cierto este miraba hacia afuera sumido en sus pensamientos sin importarle la presencia de Heimdall y el nada respetuoso de su hermano mayor se había quedado dormido sobre el regazo de su padre.

Loki recorrió lo que podía de la cubierta tras el vidrio de la ventana y vio de nuevo al patético de Narugami que seguía pegado al mástil como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Idiota _pensó de inmediato, su vista regresó a la reducida habitación inspeccionándola encontrándose en el pulcro piso de madera lo que parecía ser un portarretrato, se levantó de su asiento sacándose con cuidado a Fenrrir para entregárselo a Yamino, camino hacia donde yacía tirado el objeto antes visto causando la curiosidad de cierto pelimorado que lo siguió disimuladamente con su ojo hasta que se agachó para levantar el objeto. Le dio vuelta y al ver la fotografía su seño se frunció y una venita apareció en su frente.

─ ese maldito de Frey ─murmuro entre dientes. La fotografía era claramente un fotomontaje, estaba completamente seguro que esa fotografía donde se encontraba Mayura sonriendo agachada y abrazando a Frey que estaba sentado, por la espalda con su mentón recargado sobre su hombro. Era la misma fotografía que se encontraba en su habitación, solo que estaba él en su figura de niño en vez del idiota de Frey. ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese sujeto? Ya lo empezaba a dar por psicópata o acosador, ya no sería seguro dejar a solas aunque sea unos segundos a Mayura con ese idiota.

Volvió a ver la fotografía era perfecta la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos rosados mas sin embargo ver a Frey entre sus brazos le provocaba ciertas náuseas. Sin pensárselo dos veces saco la falsa fotografía del marco y la rasgo justo por la mitad del rostro de Frey mientras sonreía complacido. Aun con su sonrisa satisfactoria regresó lo que quedaba de la foto al marco y la colocó sobre una estantería ahí cerca.

─ se molestara por eso

Dijo de la nada Heimdall refiriéndose a Frey al ver lo que había hecho.

─ eso le hubieras dicho cuando hizo este fotomontaje ─dijo refiriéndose a si mismo

─ se lo dije ─respondió despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros─ pero me dijo "Loki no es su dueño" ─sonrió al ver la clara irritación que provocaron sus palabras en Loki.

─ no, soy su mejor amigo ─ahora era el turno de Loki para sonreír y el de Heimdall para fruncir el seño mas no fue por mucho tiempo

─ su mejor amigo pero no su pareja ─contraatacó de nuevo. Está de más decir que esta afirmación no le cayó bien al dios del caos. Pero no podía dejar eso así su orgullo no se lo permitía.

─ no estaría tan seguro de eso ─sonrió de nuevo, mas ahora con un deje arrogante.

Yamino observaba incomodo la situación porque prácticamente estaba sentado en medio de los dos dioses, esto ya era bastante malo estar en medio de su discusión por que era bien sabido que entre esos dos las palabras se interpretaban con golpes.

Un destello segó los ojos de todos. El portal se inundó en su totalidad en una luz blanquecina y bastante luminosa que les impedía abrir por completo sus ojos, al parecer estaban cerca de llegar a su destino.

El enorme barco de Frey traspaso por completo el portal adentrándose a un nuevo mundo por completo.

Ya la luz no les impedía abrir sus ojos, de poco a poco se acostumbraron a la nueva luminosidad que les brindaba Nidavellir. Salieron del camarote algo ansiosos llegando a la cubierta donde todavía Narugami seguía en la misma posición.

Loki observó con detalle el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, la verdad que nunca había venido a Nidavellir por lo tanto era un lugar en lo absoluto desconocido para él. Era un lugar bastante sombrío se había enterado que el cielo era en un tono rojizo que no cambiaba su color ya fuera de día o fuera de noche. El suelo parecía de carbón, negro y áspero, nada apetecible de pisar en verdad, hasta ahora no había visto mas flora que unos simples, secos y viejos arboles carentes de hojas, y qué decir de la fauna si prácticamente no existía la flora obviamente no habría más animales que reptiles o alguno que no requiera de plantas para su subsistencia. En vez de ríos transparentes o en tonos verdosos estos eran rojos brillantes, si así es, eran lava provenientes de varios volcanes en la zona.

─ ¿así que esto es Nidavellir? ─preguntó Narugami a nadie en especifico. Solo habian pasado unos minutos antes de que reaccionara y se uniera a los demás. Para él había sido horrible el viaje y los muy ingratos de "sus amigos" lo habian abandonado cuando más los necesitaba.

─ este lugar es muy desolado ─dijo Yamino con cierta tristeza.

─ este lugar es aburrido ─contradigo Fenrrir que se hallaba en sus brazos.

─ pues acostúmbrense, este lugar no ha cambiado ni cambiara ─Heimdall los paso de largo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Frey.

─ vaya sujeto amargado ─susurro lo bastantemente audible Narugami

Loki lo vio irse en silencio y devolvió su vista al desolado paisaje. Ya solo les quedaban cinco horas para el atardecer en Midgar, tenían que darse prisa. Pasaron unos minutos y ya se alcanzaba a deslumbrar lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña a la distancia.

─ ¿Qué será eso señor Loki?

─ perece ser una casa ─respondió el lobo

─ pues yo creo que son un par de rocas ─propuso el castaño entrecerrando sus ojos buscando una mayor visión.

─ es una cabaña ─reafirmo Loki girándose hacia el timón para ver a Frey

─ así es, ahí es a donde nos dirigimos ─sonrió Frey─ ¡prepárense para arribar!

─ ¡qué bien muero de hambre! ─dijo aliviado y contento Thor sobándose el estomago.

─ creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso ─menciono Yamino sintiéndose cohibido.

─ ¡¿qué dices lentes?! ─viro su rostro en cuanto lo oyó mandándole su mejor mirada matadora. Nadie se interponía entre él y su sagrado alimento─ ¡yo necesito alimentarme para estar apto para cualquier batalla!

─ ¡cla-claro!

─ así es ─pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yamino de manera amistosa haciéndolo sentir escalofríos─ ¡uno nunca sabe cuándo será su ultimo día así que hay que disfrutarlos todos!

─ ¡el pobretón tiene razón! ─secundo Fenrrir gustoso por comer un gran banquete.

─ ¡verdad, verdad!

─ chicos…

Loki perdía la paciencia mas alguien se le adelantó

─ ¡se pueden callar par de idiotas! ¡Ya es suficiente para mí el estar aquí con el idiota de Frey, con el imbécil de Loki, viendo sus malditas y asquerosas caras para ahora estar escuchando sus idiotas razones para tragar!

Si Heimdall había estallado y ahora respiraba con dificultad por hablar tan alto y sin parar. Y los demás solo lo veían como si estuviera loco.

─ _montón de imbéciles _─maldijo en general en su mente

─ ¡hemos llegado! ─grito Frey llamando la atención de todos. Sin perder más el tiempo en ver el estallido de Heimdall, se acercaron al borde del barco para corroborar las palabras del dios de la lluvia. Y si en efecto se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña.

─ ¡al fin! ─chillo gustoso el dios del trueno aventando la misma escalera de sogas por la que había subido dispuesto a bajar.

─ ¿bajamos señor Loki? ─dudoso se acercó a Loki que no parecía querer bajar y solo veía a Narugami hacerlo hasta que llego al suelo.

─ ¡pues claro idiota! ¿Qué esperas?

─ bajen ustedes ─dijo sereno sin prestar atención a las palabras antes dichas por su hijo. Ellos sin rechistar bajaron por la escalera dejándolo aun en la cubierta.

Loki resoplo y en menos de dos segundos sus hermosas alas se extendían. Ni loco bajaba por esa estúpida escalera que además de verse vieja y sucia no sería nada elegante para el bajar por ahí, ya lo había comprobado al ver bajar a Narugami y a sus hijos, definitivamente el no tocaría esa cosa.

Llego al suelo y sus alas desaparecieron en pequeños destellos justo a tiempo para ver a Frey y a Heimdall bajar por la mugrienta escalera, este último luchaba por zafar uno de sus pies que se había enganchado de la soga de la escalera mientras maldecía de mil maneras a Frey.

─ dios Loki

Llamaron a sus espaldas.

Sin perder tiempo giro su cuerpo para ver a su emisor. Frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía ser las personas a quienes habian venido a pedir ayuda. Dos pares de ojos dorados le veían algo desconfiados, centro mas sus ojos en ellos; no llegaban más arriba de su cadera eran de piel trigueña y de cabellos de un castaño claro, vestían con overoles color café arriba de una camisa blanca que por cierto no era impecable, traían entre sus pequeñas manos un par de herramientas que no supo identificar, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que eran gemelos y que durante las últimas horas habian estado trabajando. Atrás de ellos se encontraban Yamino, Fenrrir y Narugami algo inseguros por el ambiente a su alrededor.

─ disculpe por venir a invadir su mundo ─dijo de manera cortes sabia que sus presencias no les eran agradables─ solo que me es indispensable.

─ lo sabemos ─ contestó uno de ellos─ Norn nos ha informado con sumo detalle la situación.

─ si no fuera por eso y porque el señor Frey nos lo dijo no los estaríamos ayudando ─respondió el otro de manera seca y malhumorada.

─ ¡hola! Brokk, Sindri ¿Cómo han estado? ─llegó Frey saludándolos de manera alegre y jovial

─ bien, su encargo está casi listo

─ pues vayamos a verlo ─de manera igual animada se adentro a la cabaña seguido por los enanos y un callado Heimdall.

─ vaya ─lo suspiro Narugami─ yo creía que Frey solo tenía relación con los elfos en Alfheim.

─ así es, Frey solo mantiene relación con los elfos de luz ─hablo Loki─ los únicos enanos con los que mantiene relación son esos dos y no tengo idea como es que se hizo amigo de ellos, como pudieron ver a los enanos no les agradan los dioses.

─ si, me di cuenta ─refunfuño Thor─ se nos quedaban viendo muy feo excepto al idiota ese y a Heimdall

─ parece que el señor Frey puede ser influyente ─aprecio Yamino

─ pues aun así sigue siendo un bueno para nada ─declaró Fenrrir introduciéndose a la cabaña para después ser seguido por los demás.

**…**

Ya pasaba de medio día y no tenían noticia alguna. Las Norn estaban sumidas en su bola de cristal tratando de contactar con los viajeros sin resultado alguno, no tenían idea del porque si ya lo habían hecho otras veces así que seguían intentando.

Mayura que estaba sentada en el sillón frente al escritorio de Loki solo las veía con curiosidad esperando ver algo misterioso mas no sucedía nada. Ella también quería saber cómo les estaba yendo a los demás, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa cada minuto que pasaba sin obtener nada, pero que mas que esperar podía hacer… nada, no podía ni sabía hacer nada por ayudar eso era lo que más la frustraba el no poder ayudarse ni así misma para evitar que los demás se preocuparan en ayudarla.

Apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños sobre su falda, de que le servía ser supuestamente una de las criaturas más poderosas de los nueve mundos si no sabía utilizar su poder para ayudar a la personas más importantes para ella, al contrario solo las estaba perjudicando.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer?

Misao solo la contemplaba, se notaba que su hija estaba más que preocupada y angustiada con la situación ¿y quién no? En que maldita hora Odín se enteró de donde se encontraba su linda hija, maldita la hora en la que decidió por ambición romper aquel contrato y devolverle su divinidad.

Suspiró más calmado todo esto era su culpa el debió impedir que se le acercaran a su hija, debió ser más cuidadoso y mantenerse alerta por la llegada de ese maldito de Vidar debió haberse dado cuenta de quién era Loki en realidad, tal vez si hubiera acudido a él antes esto no estaría pasando.

─ imposible esto no está funcionando ─cansada de intentar Vernandi cayó rendida sobre el sofá sacando a Mayura y Misao de sus cavilaciones.

─ tienes razón ─la secundó Skool imitándola.

─ hermanas debemos seguir intentándolo ─Urd era la única que seguía de pie.

─ ¿están bien? ─Mayura se acercó hasta ellas preocupada la verdad es que ya tenían más de una hora intentando comunicarse y no habían parado.

─ si Mayura, no te preocupes ─se apresuro a contestar la adivina del presente.

─ esto se ha complicado un poco pero continuaremos intentando ─dijo mas animada Skool poniéndose de pie con nuevas energías.

Mayura forzó una sonrisa pues que mas podía hacer mas que no preocuparlas con su tristeza y angustia.

─ no se molesten, les será imposible ─alarmados por la nueva voz presente en aquella habitación, todos giraron su cuerpo a sus espaldas quedando atónitos a lo que sus ojos veían y como no si eso no se lo esperaban.

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba Vidar recargado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras les sonreía. Tras él, Foresti veía de manera indiferente a cada uno de ellos hasta detenerse en Mayura.

─ Mayura es hora de que vengas con migo

**…**

****************************************************REVIEWS***************************************************

CHACHAN!

Y una nueva actualización.

Que les ha parecido la verdad este episodio me tomó más tiempo del deseado en verdad primero por la falta de tiempo que espero se recompense con las vacaciones de semana santa y luego por que cuando tenía algo de tiempo simplemente mi cabeza estaba en blanco o demasiado frustrada como para que saliera algo.

Pero bueno creo que después de más de un mes he podido traer la actualización que espero no haya sido muy pobre, y si fue así no se preocupen esto se pondrá bueno para el cap siguiente. ¿Qué creen Loki lindo será capaz de llegar a tiempo y que pasará con la aparición de Foresti y Vidar? ¿Qué pretenden estos últimos con respecto a Mayu? ¿Logrará Narugami comer algo? ¿A Heimdall le saldrán canas por corajudo? XD todo esto y más en el sig episodio de "The divine angel" así que no se lo pierdan!

Ahora si muchas pero muchas gracias como siempre a todos aquellos que me dejan sus ilustres reviews enserio es lo que más motiva a escribir y quebrarse la cabeza XD pero todo sea por ustedes. Besos y abrazos en especial a: **Lmyralovefan-sub**, **DULCECITO311**, **Freya**, **Amu**, **Melanie Stryder**, **Konoha**, **Jade** –x cierto gracias por tu aclaración la verdad no sabía exactamente como se escribía y al buscarlas me aparecía de diferentes maneras :D como sea gracias por tu aclaración y por interesarte en mi historia espero verte seguido x aquí comentándome- y a **Lian Kirito-kun** –pues que te puedo decir ¡bienvenido a mi lista de fans! XD no como crees, pero me agrada el que te hayas animado a leer mi fic espero volver a ver algún comentario tuyo. Ah x cierto yo también tengo un perro llamado Loki! Jejeje y el tuvo un hijo así que ya sabrás como le puse XD !-

En fin muchas gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por seguir apoyándome, cuando llegue aquí nunca espere pasar más de los 100 reviews! En serio que eso me puso muy feliz! Y me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo para ustedes.

Bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes no sin antes decirles que si tienen una queja, duda o sugerencia no se repriman y háganmelo saber, ufff espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capi, deséenme suerte! Besos bye bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**…**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 14: Esperanzas rotas

**…**

Después de entrar a esa cabaña y atravesar el raramente no tan pequeño pasillo, llegaron a lo que parecía el lugar de trabajo de Brokk y Sindri. Una habitación bastante obscura, sin ventana alguna e iluminada por varios candelabros con sus respectivas velas encendidas. Una mesa baja de piedra era el mueble principal de aquella habitación la cual al observar más detalladamente estaba llena de todo tipo de armas hechas y sin terminar. Se acercaron a la mesa donde ya yacían sentados sobre sus piernas Frey y Heimdall acompañados de los enanos e igualmente tomaron asiento, expectantes.

─ bien… ya que estamos todos ─Brokk se levanto con pesadez soltando un quejido seguramente por cansancio y se acercó a una puerta de madera doble y vieja que permanecía sellada con un enorme candado de hierro. Saco de su bolsillo un fajo de llaves y buscó la que complementaba el candado, ya abierto el candado, jalo ambas puertas para dejar a la vista por la forma, tamaño y grosor una espada ya que esta permanecía envuelta en una manta vieja.

─ eso es…

─ si esto es lo que nos han pedido ─ante la mirada curiosa de todos se dispuso a descubrir con suavidad el arma.

Todos a excepción de Frey, Heimdall, y Loki dejaron salir su asombro en un jadeo al ver la pieza frente a sus ojos.

Una espada que tenía la pinta de ser bastante vieja y que parecería se desboronaría en cualquier momento.

─ ¡pero qué rayos es eso! ─Narugami estaba absorto e indignado mientras apuntaba temblorosamente el objeto

¡pero qué diablos era esa basura!

─ ¡pues una espada pedazo de idiota! ─le contesto Sindri de manera agresiva. Pero que se creía ese idiota al criticar de esa manera su trabajo.

─ ¡eso no podría ni siquiera cortar unas verduras! ─contraatacó

─ ¡quieres probarla con tu trasero! ─se levanto colérico apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa dispuesto a hacerlo más se le vino una idea─ a no… veo que no tienes

Que mejor manera que cobrarle humillándolo frente a todos

─ ¡que! ─sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su seño se frunció buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle

Los demás interesados en esa "conversación" esperaban a oír la respuesta del dios del trueno mientras con disimulo se fijaban en aquella parte del dios.

─ oh… ¿es eso cierto, dios Thor? ─Frey ─el más obvio─ se inclino lo suficiente para comprobar si realmente el castaño carecía de musculo en su parte posterior.

─ ¡claro que no! ─Narugami se levanto con la poca dignidad que tenía tan rojo mientras tapaba con sus manos aquella parte de su cuerpo al momento que veía rencorosamente y con una clara advertencia en sus ojos chocolate que decía "repítelo y morirás carbonizado por uno de mis rayos" a Sindri, que tenía una sonrisa ladina por haberlo avergonzado frente a todos─ ¡al menos las mías no parecen un par de bubis de anciana!

¡Si, venganza! Sindri casi cae de lado al escuchar tal cosa.

─ ¡qué has dicho! ¡Te mataré! ─Sindri corrió tan rápido como pudo y sujetó con algo de dificultad una lanza con el doble de su tamaño que se encontraba cerca apuntándole a Narugami que ya estaba preparado con su fiel compañero igualmente apuntándolo con él.

Un suspiro de parte de loki se dejo oír en la habitación que ya se encontraba bastante tensa mientras los demás se habian vuelto espectadores

─ basta, Sindri. Compórtate

Al parecer no era el único que se estaba irritando por la infantil escena

─ Narugami si no tomas asiento ahora mismo, no volverás a comer gratis en mi casa ─amenazo Loki fulminándolo con los ojos.

─ bien ─dijo de mala gana Thor regresando a su lugar. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada matadora a Sindri que ya se sentaba también

No se lo iba a decir pero le asustó más su mirada que la amenaza de dejarlo sin comer.

─ ahora si, como ya les había dicho antes…

─ la espada aun no está terminada ¿verdad? ─se animó a hablar Yamino.

─ así es ─siguió Brokk sujetando el arma─ aun le falta la parte más importante

─ ¿y… cuál es esa parte? ─Fenrrir se subió a la mesa para observar mejor

─ solo hay que meterla en lava ardiendo, así la fusión de los materiales será perfecta ─Sindri contesto aun molesto sin ver a nadie en especifico

─ hay algo que quisiera saber ─habló Loki con fluidez ganándose toda la atención.

─ ¿y qué sería? ─lo animó a proseguir Brokk de manera amena.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que romperé la barrera sin lastimar a Mayura?

─ …

Rápidamente todos buscaban la solución a ese problema en sus mentes. La verdad es que no habian pensado en eso, Loki tenía razón como rayos romperían la barrera sin lastimarla, había roto las primeras con la ayuda de su magia pero con la espada prácticamente seria rota por una fuerza física y no mágica ¿no?

─ eso es cierto ─apoyo Yamino a su padre algo retraído

─ es muy simple ─empezó Brokk claramente despreocupado por el problema planteado─ aunque su intención fuera matarla por medio de esta espada, eso no sucedería

─ ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ─gruño Fenrrir al no haber entendió mientras Narugami asentía aprobando la pregunta que el mismo también se formulaba.

─ eso quiere decir que la espada no dañara a Mayura aunque se use con tales intensiones ─empezó Loki─ en pocas palabras y para que entiendan, el único uso que tiene la espada es cortar únicamente la barrera hecha por la lanza de Odín.

Brokk solo asintió dándole la razón mientas los demás lo oían con atención con ambas cejas alzadas.

─ ¡oh ya entiendo! ─asombrado Frey sonreía─ chicos ustedes siempre me sorprenden

─ cállate quieres ─gruño Heimdall por lo bajo mientras aun se preguntaba cómo es que se dejo involucrar en esta tontería que no tenía nada que ver con él. Aunque la verdad seria una cosa interesante de ver y con este último pensamiento sonrió viendo de reojo a Loki _me pregunto ¿cómo terminara todo esto para ti?_

─ ahora si hay que proseguir con el último paso

**…**

─ Mayura es hora de que vengas conmigo.

Después de haber oído aquellas palabras, su mente hizo "clic" se bloqueo todo; su mente ahora simple y sencillamente se encontraba vacía, en blanco, a medida que esto pasaba sus orbes rubíes perdieron su vida quedando en un frio y opacó rojo intenso provocando una sonrisa en el dios silencioso.

─ ¡ella no irá a ningún lado! ─aseguró verazmente la Norn mayor posicionándose entre ellos y ella secundada por sus hermanas

─ las que no irán a ningún lado serán ustedes

El ventanal del despacho de Loki se rompió con rapidez al ser fuertemente golpeado por unas raíces algo secas y grotescas. Ante tal acción Misao protegió a Mayura con su cuerpo ya que a esta no parecía importarle y las Norn con sus brazos apenas protegieron sus rostros de los pequeños y a la vez grandes trozos de cristal que habian salido prácticamente como cuchillos hacia ellas.

─ ¡Mayura! ─el grito desesperado del padre de la pelirosa capto la atención de las tres. Al volver su vista hacia ellos solo vieron como Misao era capturado por unas raíces dejándolo incapacitado para moverse mientras con su única mano libre trataba de detener a la chica que ya se dirigía hacia Vidar a pasos lentos pero seguros.

─ ¡Ma-Mayura detente! ─Vernandi no espero mas y con la adrenalina al tope corrió hacia ella dispuesta a detenerla, mas sin embargo fue sujetada de sus pies por las mismas raíces haciendo que cayera sobre todo aquel destrozado ventanal incrustándose un cristal en su pierna derecha la cual la hizo soltar un débil quejido

─ ¡Vernandi!

Urd acudió en su ayuda ya más alarmada y preocupada por la situación esquivando los trozos de cristal llego hasta ella. Solo recibió un "estoy bien" por parte de su hermana, pero al momento de tocar su hombro para intentar ayudarla, las raíces reaccionaron envolviéndola a ella también tomándola como una presa más.

La menor de las adivinas miró a sus oponentes con cargado odio en sus ojos por lastimar a sus hermanas y con la valentía o la estupidez a flor de piel reacciono

─ ¡malditos no se la llevaran! les gritó un tanto histérica. Toda la responsabilidad había caído sobre ella ahora. En un rápido movimiento invocó a una parvada de demonios que encerraron a la pelirrosa en una especie de remolino al sobrevolarla furiosamente que actuaba como una especie de barrera.

Bien eso parecía detenerla, pero no a Vidar que alzo una de sus perfectas cejas negras al ver a la pequeña diosa de coletas rubias un poco más segura por lo que había hecho. _Que idiota… en un enfrentamiento como este nunca se debe confiar ni subestimar al enemigo _pensó el antes de sonreír, miro de reojo a Foresti el cual observaba a la chica de ojos rubíes entre aquel tornado de demonios, al captar su mirada poso sus ámbares ojos en los de él…

─ dile que lo haga ─le dijo pasivo mientras cerraba sus ojos de manera relajada

Vidar no necesito mas orden vio de reojo a las Norn que eran aprisionadas viéndolo con sus ojos centellantes de ira como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a hacerle daño a su hermana menor.

─ deshazte de ellos Mayura ─ella sin dudar viro sus intenso mirar, se centro en la parvada de demonios y en menos de un segundo la parvada ardió frente a ellos soltando tormentosos lamentos de dolor. Skuld se paralizo al ver como los fríos ojos de Mayura ahora se posicionaban en ella dejándola sin escapatoria aparente

─ ¡Skuld cuidado!

El grito de advertencia de parte de sus hermanas no se refería a la pelirrosa, si no a una rápida raíz que se dirigía a la espalda de la ojiverde.

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta…

Intentó mover su cuerpo mas este no le respondía. Sus ojos desorientados danzaban inquietantes buscando una manera de evitar aquella muerte segura, aquella raíz se dirigía cual espada de esgrima directo a su pecho y antes de siquiera preverlo unas raíces más surgieron del suelo sujetando sus muñecas sin dejarle escapatoria y ella solo abría cada vez más sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Imposible… ¿iba a morir? …gritos ahogados y cortados por parte de sus hermanas se escucharon apenas como ecos en su mente al momento de que aquella raíz rebotara violentamente contra un escudo invisible produciendo un sonido como el de un látigo, impidiéndole la tarea de atravesar el corazón de la diosa adivina del futuro.

─ es suficiente ─Foresti se encontraba alzando una mano con la palma abierta en dirección a la ojiverde mientras sus ojos ambamarinos resplandecían por el uso de su poder.

Skuld se permitió respirar ya que en aquellos últimos segundos prácticamente había olvidado hacerlo, cayó con creses al suelo de rodillas y en ese momento las raíces terminaron por apresarla.

─ vámonos entonces ─ya no había nada que necesitasen hacer en aquel lugar. Se dirigió hasta Mayura que observaba sin alguna expresión en su rostro la figura de Skuld envuelta en raíces y ahora inconsciente, le ofreció su mano cual caballero siendo correspondido por ella─ díganle a Loki que lo estaremos esperando en _Landvidi_

_Y después de ver el desastre que había causado y sonreírle con cinismo a sus apresados comenzaron a salir._

─ ¡Mayura! … ¡Hija reacciona! … ¡Mayura!

Los gritos desesperados del padre de Mayura se escuchaban unos tras otros a medida que abandonaban la habitación sin ocasionar en lo absoluto una reacción por parte de la pelirrosa. Las hermanas solo mantenían gacha la cabeza, llenas de una impotencia inmensa por no poder hacer nada para detenerlos mientras escuchaban los lamentos de Misao.

─ apresúrese por favor… señor Loki ─rogó Urd porque aquello que deseaba intensamente en ese momento… sucediera

**…**

Una hora

Una maldita hora les quedaba para llegar antes del atardecer.

Terminar aquella espada había requerido su tiempo. Bastante tiempo si cabía decir, terminarla había sido tedioso y al hacerlo prácticamente la había arrebatado de las manos de Brokk recibiendo algunas cuantas palabras ofensivas por parte de Sindri que de no ser por Frey que lo sujeto se le habría ido en sima cual gato rabioso. En fin ahora era el viaje de retorno a Midgar seguía su curso, todos con su angustia algo reprimida sujetaban fuertemente el borde del barco listos para saltar de él si fuera necesario.

Frey igualmente apretaba su timón con una mirada llena de fortaleza por el momento y dirigiendo aquel majestuoso barco con la mayor rapidez hacia su destino, a su lado Heimdall con sus brazos cruzadas y su único ojo cerrado.

─ diablos, ni si quiera tuve tiempo de comer ─los lamentos poco adecuados para la situación los hizo voltear a varios en aquel barco hacia él con miradas filosas que fácilmente podrían cortar su cuello y vaya que deseaban hacerlo ─ so-solo era una broma, no tienen porque verme así

Loki suspiro por enésima vez en ese día mientras veía como su desconsiderado mejor amigo se lamentaba por algo como mantener su estomago lleno. Aunque debía admitir que siempre que lo necesitara él estaría ahí sin replicar o sin duda alguna dejaría sus tripas rugir de hambre para acudir a su ayuda.

A su lado sus hijos veían hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto, les había enseñado bien, sus hijos eran fuertes y decididos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el o por las personas importantes para ellos y eso incluía a cierta pelirrosa fanática de los misterios

Mayura ahora ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar que un sinfín de preguntas en cuanto a su estado llegara a su mente, solo esperaba que se encontrase a salvo y llegar justo a tiempo para deshacerse de aquella maldad proveniente de Odín.

─ _aguarda Mayura pronto estaré ahí… no dejaré que te separen de nosotros_

**…**

_Se encontraban en Landvidi, su casa, un hermoso palacio decorado con ramas verdes y flores frescas, situado en medio de un impenetrable bosque primitivo donde reinaba el silencio más absoluto y la soledad que él amaba. Posado en su _trono, descansaba Vidar con una enorme sonrisa apoderada de sus facciones, sus orbes zafiros brillaban con intensidad al ver a su lado a aquella mujer que le robaba el pensamiento y que pronto compartiría su vida con la de él en el mundo de los dioses y tal vez con el tiempo seria la futura reina de Asgard. Si, por que él en un futuro cercano se haría cargo de Asgard sea como su padre dejara el poder el seria su principal heredero ya estaba predicho.

Solo faltaba una cosa…

Deshacerse de Loki. El era la única cosa que le estorbaba, la piedra en su zapato que estaba dispuesto a hacerla polvo. El solo recordarlo provoco que su seño se frunciera, tenía que acabar con el si no su padre no aceptaría a Mayura y no solo eso… la mataría. Si, ese había sido uno de los principales motivos por el cual él había bajado al mundo de los humanos, para acabar con la vida del dios predestinado a causar el ragnarok y la criatura hibrida que podría ser capaz de destruir los nueve mundos.

Quien iba a pensar que esa a la que en un principio le pareció una criatura repugnante por provenir de un Angel y una diosa seria la causante de tantas cosas en el. Nunca en su longeva vida imagino encontrarse en aquella situación, peleando por el amor de una chica con el dios Loki y al mismo tiempo peleando por su vida contra su mismísimo padre.

Si alguien en su pasado le habría dicho eso… le habría escupido en la cara

El en realidad pensaba que su vida se limitaría a vivir en ese castillo por la eternidad en la completa obscuridad, en el total silencio… solo. No tenía muchas metas u ambiciones, en realidad eso no importaba el solo gustaba de su tranquilidad y vida pacífica.

Pero ahora ya no podía estar solo, y más sabiendo que alguien como ella que iluminaba su vida con sus tonterías, con sus sonrisas, con sus incoherencias, con sus locuras, con sus torpezas podría estar a su lado… eternamente.

Hasta hace poco el amor de esa índole era desconocido para él, si había escuchado de el por parte de su madre la única que le ofreció tal sentimiento como el cariño o amor pero que desgraciadamente lo había abandonado demasiado pronto sin llegar a aclararlo todo. Recordaba los según ella síntomas para saber que estabas enamorado ¿mariposas en el estomago? Realmente eso era extraño y en cierto punto asqueroso para un pequeño con gran imaginación, instinto de protección, bueno eso era más real, dificultad para respirar, nerviosismo, te ruborizas, te sientes inmensamente feliz y quieres que ella también lo sea, hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida. Esas eran las cosas que más recordaba y de ellas solo una cosa, de una cosa no estaba seguro…

¿Realmente la estaba haciendo feliz?

Volteo a verla esperando que le respuesta viniera a él. ¿Acaso esa Mayura que estaba frente a él era feliz? No, no le agradaba lo que veía, sus ojos eran opacos y fríos su hermosa y cálida sonrisa no estaba y su constante parloteo tampoco, nada de eso estaba pero seguía reconfortándose en que pronto volvería a ser la misma para estar con él y por supuesto ser felices juntos.

Ambos…

La puerta principal a su trono fue abierta por Foresti distrayéndolo. Aquel dios se acercó a él a pasos parsimoniosos hasta posicionarse frente a él.

─ faltan menos de 10 minutos para el atardecer ─un intento de sonrisa se formó en sus labios transmitiéndole a Vidar la seguridad que le estaba haciendo falta.

Con esa nueva seguridad sonrió a la vida estando seguro de lo que hacía. Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales a su derecha, corrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de color chocolate y se dispuso a admirar el ya inminente atardecer.

─ se acabó el tiempo ─y no lo decía por Loki precisamente.

**…**

Pánico…

Eso fue lo que inundo a Loki al regresar a Midgar más específicamente a la agencia.

Habian llegado con unos minutos de sobra, suficientes para deshacerse de la maldad de Odín y que era lo que encontraban. Desde en frente se podía ver el destrozado ventanal de su despacho, sin esperar más literalmente saltaron de la embarcación hacia la habitación destruida donde había cristales por doquier varios muebles rotos y un insoportable olor a carne quemada.

─ ¡pero qué demonios pasó aquí! ─el dios del trueno fue el primero en reaccionar

Unos quejidos respondieron aquella escandalizada pregunta. Los ojos de Loki recorrieron con rapidez el lugar buscando una cabellera rosada mas se toparon con las Norn mayores tras un sofá envueltas en raíces y más adelante enfrente de la puerta se encontraba Skuld aparentemente inconsciente y en las mismas circunstancias.

Rápidamente se dirigió a las mayores para ayudarlas mientras que Narugami hacia lo mismo con Skuld

─ Se-señor Misao! ─el nombre de aquel hombre salió con preocupación de la boca de Yamino haciendo que se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo. El hombre estaba igual que las chicas y Fenrrir ya se encontraba retirando las raíces.

─ no despertarán hasta dentro de unas horas ─la voz neutral de Heimdall se hizo escuchar aun sin entrar─ esas raíces son de Vidar, te roban la mayor parte de tu energía y si él quiere… toda.

Vidar… juraba que moriría pronto pero lo haría lentamente no importaba que lo juzgaran de malas maneras. Estaba muerto.

─ ¡donde, donde está la princesa de mis sueños! ─Frey entro altamente escandalizado al ver tal desastre empujando al peli morado por la espalda que se estampo contra el suelo de lleno.

─ ¡Frey! ─Su grito represalio y colérico fue ignorado olímpicamente por los demás que se dedicaban a sacar a las diosas y al padre de Mayura de su prisión.

─ Urd, despierta ─Loki removió a la susodicha que pareció escucharlo. Soltó un nuevo quejido y descubrió con esfuerzo sus ojos.

─ Señor Loki ─un profundo alivio inundo su sistema al verlo ahí. Él termino de levantarla entre sus brazos y la sentó en un sofá cercano junto a sus hermanas.

─ ellas están bien ─se apresuro a Contestar Narugami al ver la preocupación en su rostro mientras terminaba de acomodar a Skuld al lado de Vernandi.

─ Urd ¿Dónde está Mayura?

Aquella pregunta fue como una cachetada directa a su mejilla. Se sentía avergonzada ellas debían protegerla mientras el no estaba y ¿Qué había pasado?

Armándose de valor levanto su mirada encontrándose con las esmeraldas más preocupadas que había visto hasta ahora en el. Oh no, su corazón recibió una puñalada al verlo de aquella manera, su cuerpo no aparentaba nada en lo absoluto ni si quiera su voz pero sus ojos… su ojos eran otra historia, había tanto en ellos que te era difícil descifrar sus pensamientos.

─ Ellos ─comenzó ya cabizbaja. No lo podía ver a la cara, no a el─ están en Landvidi

Ante esta respuesta su rostro se ensombreció

─ ¡que! ─Frey no se pudo quedar callado ante eso

─ Loki no llegaremos a tiempo ─Narugami hablo urgido y con la verdad, teniendo como argumento a su espalda el inminente atardecer.

─ se los dije ─Heimdall mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia con el rostro en alto viendo a los demás con indiferencia─ esto es inevitable

─ no importa ─comenzó Loki ignorando nuevamente al dios de la estrategia. Con la determinación brotando por sus ojos se encamino de nuevo hacia la embarcación─ iré a Landvidi y traeré a Mayura con migo

─ ¡señor Loki! ─Yamino no pudo contener su euforia y sonrió con ganas al ver a su padre no rendirse─ iremos con usted todos traeremos a la señorita Mayura juntos

─ ¡así es! ¡Ese malnacido no me va a detener yo iré por mamá!

─ ¡pues entonces que estamos esperando!

─ ¡vamos a salvar a la princesa!

A Narugami se le pego el repentino entusiasmo siendo secundado por el ojiazul que con la misma efusividad tomó a Heimdall del cuello de la camisa y saltó de nuevo a su skidblad-nir siendo seguido de cerca por el resto.

─ ¡eres un maldito Frey!

**…**

─ es… hermosa...

Los orbes del dios de la justicia se abrieron más de lo normal al contemplar a la criatura frente a sus ojos… simplemente ya no era humana

La hija de la diosa Lofn, la sucesora de la diosa del amor estaba frente a sus ojos en todo su esplendor

─ y es mía ─terminó Vidar la oración inconclusa de Foresti sonriendo complacido ante lo que veía con afán.

El sol ya se había ocultado dando paso no solo a la noche... si no a un nuevo ser…

…

***************************************REVIEWS****** *********************************

HOLA GENTE!

Si lo se υ¬¬ no tengo escusas por tal tardanza.

Pero fuera de eso que les ha parecido el cap? Se que no ha sido el mejor y la razón radica en mi falta de inspiración, pero como me repito a cada momento "no puedes dejarlo" y además me remuerde la conciencia sigo intentando que salga lo mejor posible. Además ya falta poco para el final! Si el final de esta historia se aproxima así que váyanse preparando mentlmente para un final traumatico y poco feliz, ne ne ne no seria capaz ¿o si?

Jejeje quédense con la duda lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que el rescatar a Mayu no será nada fácil, requerirá algunos sacrificios. Y como algunas acertaron han llegado tarde y Mayu ya ha completado su transformación a una diosa ¿y ahora que pasara? Tambien esta Vidar y sus dudas que creen ¿realmente es un chico malo o solo está confundido? ¿obligará a Mayura a eliminar a la persona que sabe ama?

Oh si presiento que el cap siguiente se pondrá bueno y tal vez sea ya el final, no se lo pensaré y haber que sucede.

Ahora si los más sinceros agradecimientos a por seguirme aguantando los retrasos y no olvidarse de mi dejándome sus reviews que siempre me obligan a mi misma a continuar.

Los quiero a todos un mil, les mando besos y abrazos tipo koala para todos y espero verlos o leerlos pronto tal vez antes de mi cumple que por cierto es el 6 de mayo ¡oh por kami no puedo creer que ya cumpliré los 20! Mis amigas de 17 y 18 me hacen bulling diciéndome anciana T_T malvadas ya los cumplirán ellas también ¡ah por cierto! les mando unos saludillos, Gaby, Deymi y Jannet –si ¬¬ son ellas- yo sé que me quieren de todos modos chicas!

Bueno bye bye, sayonara, adiós ¡cuídense y nos vemos pronto si kami quiere! XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

**…**

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 15: La luz aun en la obscuridad

**…**

─ es… hermosa…

─ y es mía ─terminó Vidar la oración inconclusa de Foresti sonriendo complacido ante lo que veía con afán.

El sol ya se había ocultado dando paso no solo a la noche si no a un nuevo ser…

La nueva diosa del amor se encontraba erguida frente a él mostrando tal majestuosidad. La Mayura de antes había prácticamente desaparecido. Un hermoso vestido color rojo había remplazado su vestimenta anterior, este era estilo sirena, straple con la parte del busto zurcida verticalmente acentuando su pecho y ceñido a su cuerpo hasta media pierna donde se abría por la parte delantera de la pierna izquierda dejándola descubierta mientras el resto del vestido caía con gracia hasta el piso en ligeras ondulaciones terminando en una cola que era arrastrada. Unas zapatillas rosa pastel estilizaban su piernas, en su cuello un listón en color negro se ceñía a él teniendo un delicado dije de plata en forma de corazón, en su mano izquierda portaba unos brazaletes del mismo material que el dije y sus orejas portaban con orgullo los dos colmillos venenosos cortesía del Lobo Fenrrir y Jormundgander. Su cabello había tomado ondulaciones en las puntas pero seguía con el mismo largo a mediado de sus pantorrillas, y por ultimo unas hermosas y a la vez intrigantes alas color negro azabache se extendían tras su espalda…

Majestuosa.

Esta Mayura parecía mucho más segura simplemente con su postura que daba claramente una señal de imponencia con la cara bien en alto mientras sus rubíes los observaban con algo parecido a la altanería.

─ lo has conseguido ─avanzó hacia él con extrema elegancia haciendo que su vestido color rojo ondeara con ella ─ ¿me obligaras a matarlo?

El solo le sonrió ladeando el rostro, parecía que se divertía. No le desagradaba su cambio, de hecho era mucho más atrayente, hechizante.

─ ¿acaso no lo deseas? ─sus ojos buscaron a Foresti encontrándolo tras Vidar con una pose bastante relajada mientras parecía leer el libro entre sus manos─ el te lastimo, te traiciono ¿no sería bueno tomar… venganza?

─ venganza ─repitió con desdén arrugando solo un poco su ceño─ soy una diosa de amor ─se limito a responderle colocando una mano sobre su cintura.

─ que ahora es más obscura ─la alentó Vidar. Y era cierto, gracias a la maldad que inundaba su sistema.

─ por culpa de tu padre… de ustedes ─cruzo sus brazos y le mostro una sonrisa sarcástica─ ¿no crees que ya has llegado demasiado lejos por un capricho?

─ ¿capricho dices? ─imito sus movimientos teniéndola de frente sin dejar de sonreír─ lo que siento por ti no es un capricho

─ lo es ─volvió a asegurar, ella podía ver sus mas internos sentimientos. No la podía engañar.

─ no, no lo es en absoluto ─su brazo izquierdo se extendió y acaricio su mejilla deteniéndose en su mentón haciéndola que lo viera directo a los ojos─ Mayura podemos ser felices juntos en Asgard, solo tenemos que acabar con Loki y viviremos juntos eternamente, te gustará.

─ te equivocas ─un manotazo fue lo que recibió a cambio de la caricia─ yo nunca pedí esto, nunca quise dejar de ser humana y mucho menos regresar a un lugar donde viven personas como tú y el rey de los dioses

Aquello último lo dijo rencorosa y con cierto asco cosa que no lo afecto para nada, mas adoptó una postura más seria.

─ dime Mayura… ¿sientes algo por el dios del caos?

Nuevamente esa pregunta, cuantas veces tenía que escucharla

─ no, te he dicho que jamás me enamoraría es muy importante pero solo eso ─contesto sin perturbarse

─ y dime, si prometo hacerte mortal de nuevo… acabarías con el

─ no ─se tenso un instante mas lo dijo sin duda─ jamás haría tal cosa y lo sabes

─ yo no quisiera obligarte pero…─elevo su mano con intensiones de chasquear sus dedos poniéndola nerviosa ya que ahora ni si quiera podía moverse─ no me dejas otra alternativa, tengo una misión que cumplir o eres tu o es Loki

─ Vidar no me hagas esto… ─rogó en el último instante dejando atrás todo lo fuerte y decidida que había aparentado. Ella no quería, no podía hacer tal cosa como acabar con la vida de alguien tan importante para ella. Sus ojos se cerraron con impotencia al momento que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No tenia escapatoria, estaba a su merced mientras la maldad de Odín la contaminara.

_Nunca te perdonare esto… Odín _

Tstk… el sonido de sus dedos al rozarse se oyó con eco por toda la sobria sala. Mayura volvió a abrir sus ojos mas estos ya no tenían luz de nuevo.

─ y te elijo a ti… aunque me odies

**…**

El imponente barco de Frey atravesó de nuevo y por completo aquel portal dejando a tras a Midgar para encontrarse en la hermosa Landvidi, si hermosa y con cada una de las letras que llevaba tal palabra. Prácticamente era un bosque virgen de no ser por un enorme castillo que se alzaba esplendorosamente aun sobre los altos arboles que mas parecían los rascacielos de una inmensa ciudad.

─ ¡ahí es! ¡Ahí es!─vociferó Narugami en cuanto vio aquel hermoso palacio cubierto de vegetación señalándolo exageradamente para que se dieran cuenta mientras el resto de la tripulación lo observaba preocupado y a la vez horrorizado.

¿Cómo es que podía ser tan… idiota? eso si que era un misterio y a la vez preocupante.

─ si no dices, no nos damos cuenta ─dijo sarcástico Fenrrir desde los brazos de su hermano sacándole una gotita de sudor a este.

─ ¡princesa de mis sueños allá vamos! ─después de tal grito heroico, Frey giró bruscamente el timón hacia la derecha a donde se observaba la prisión de su princesa provocando varios posibles accidentes ya que toda la tripulación tuvo que sostenerse de cualquier objeto para evitar una fea caída.

─ ¡idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado! ─le reprendió Heimdall tras reincorporarse tambaleante él había sido el único que corrió aquella suerte ya que no halló de que sujetarse.

─ ¡Agh! Cállate Heimdall, este Frey no permitirá que su princesa siga estando entre dioses malvados

─ ¡ya les he dicho que esto es una pérdida de tiempo! ─se dirigió a Loki echando chispas por los ojos. En su opinión él era el culpable de todo eso─ ¡no entiendo porque se esfuerzan tanto! ¡Lo único que lograran es que los mate a todos!

─ te equivocas Heimdall para nosotros esto no es una pérdida de tiempo ─habló Loki con voz calma viéndolos a todos esperando su inminente apoyo.

─ nos esforzamos porque la señorita Mayura es importante para nosotros ─Yamino fue el primero en seguirle haciéndolo sonreír de lado con orgullo.

─ ¡qué clase de amigo soy si no ayudo a mi mejor amiga! ─le continúo Narugami con una gran sonrisa posando su Mjolnir sobre su hombro. El era fiel a sus amistades.

─ mas que una amiga yo la veo como mi segunda madre ─aporto Fenrrir gustoso y con sinceridad rara en el moviendo su colita.

Loki avanzó hacia la orilla del barco posando ambas manos en el, viendo hacia aquel castillo que retenía a su peli rosada esperando que esta pudiera estar escuchando que tan valiosa era para cada una de las personas que iban en su rescate.

─ Porque ella forma parte de nosotros, porque somos una familia… por que la amo ─completo Loki con cierta nostalgia sin dejar de sonreír eso era lo que significaba Mayura para él y sus hijos; su familia.

Aquellas declaraciones lo hicieron callar con abrupto. Realmente esa chica rara era tan importante para ellos que ni siquiera les importaba salir dañados o peor muertos. Así parecía, el estaba al tanto de la situación desde hace tiempo, mas nunca había dado informes ya que podía ser peligroso, sabía lo que esa niña era y hasta le había parecido divertido ver a Loki y a los demás conviviendo con ella sin tener las más remota idea de lo que en realidad era pero nunca intentó o paso por su mente ser parte de su grupo de amigos, es mas siempre la considero peligrosa y un enemigo. Esa era la realidad ella era una amenaza que debería ser eliminada como la criatura anterior, nunca entendió la decisión que tomaron el Dios celestial y Odín, aunque bueno ahora comprendía un poco a Odín.

─ eso a mí no me importa ─dejo salir huraño cruzándose de brazos para darle más énfasis al "me importa un rábano lo que digan o hagan con sus vidas"

─ ¿y entonces qué demonios haces aquí? ─le contestó Fenrrir a la defensiva, pues claro el siempre había estado tras la vida de su padre y no podían confiar en él.

─ y no le eches la culpa a Frey ─se le adelanto Narugami victorioso entrecerrando sus orbes chocolates. Ante esto una gotita bajo por su nuca al verse descubierto.

─estás aquí porque así lo quieres ─dedujo Loki al momento de extender nuevamente sus hermosas alas haciendo que los demás se percataran que ya se encontraban sobrevolando al castillo─ la verdad es que solo quieres ver como terminara todo esto ¿no es así?

Y aquella sonrisa para nada modesta lo descolocó solo unos segundos.

Le devolvió la sonrisa de forma un tanto arrogante antes de verlo lanzarse en picada. Para que mentir, Loki lo conocía más que nadie y no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que sentía o quería.

─ ¡que me ven idiotas! ─vociferó al darse cuenta de las miradas que le eran dirigidas al verlo sonreírle de esa forma al dios del caos. Pero tras aquel grito rápidamente se dispersaron con intenciones de bajar del enorme barco.

─ ¡Heimdall apresúrate! ¡Hay que rescatar a mi princesa cuanto antes! ─a si, el idiota de Frey le hablaba mientras comenzaba a bajar de la embarcación.

─ ¡ya voy no me presiones! ─sonrió de nuevo mas fue para sí. Esto sin duda sería interesante y más estando el de su parte─ más te vale que pongas las cosas interesantes niña.

**…**

─ parece que ya están aquí ─cruzó sus piernas y sonrió sin disimulo. Ya quería ver la cara de Loki─ espero que venga mentalmente preparado.

─ será algo divertido de ver. No todos los días se ve al dios del caos desesperado o ─subió su mano para acallar su sonrisa─ ¿celoso?

─ eso es lo que más me gustaría ver en su rostro.

─ pues en cuanto te vea eso y más pasara por su cara

Se mordió el labio por su creciente excitación, ya se moría por saber y ver como reaccionaria el dios del fuego al verlo con Mayura de esa manera.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron con estrepito como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento las hubiese golpeado y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Loki entro más que agitado a aquella sala, respirando con dificultad seguramente por la carrera que debió haber hecho para encontrar la dichosa sala donde su Mayura estaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera armoniosa mientras sus orbes empezaban a escanear la enorme sala antes de recaer al trono en el centro al fondo.

Ahí en aquel trono de forro de terciopelo color rojo sangre y molduras de oro se encontraba lo que había estado buscando con desespero, Mayura, ahí estaba ella tan o más hermosa de lo que recordaba, verla de tal manera lo había dejado impactado por no decir más. Aquellas alas habian captado más su atención, eran hermosas sin duda pero el color era de temer. Y antes de que su nombre saliera de sus labios recayó en las personas junto a ella. Su seño se frunció al instante y prácticamente dejo salir un gruñido gutural al ver con claridad lo que segundos antes la sola presencia de la peli rosada había opacado.

Ella no estaba sola en aquel trono. Vidar era el que se encontraba en su trono y sobre sus piernas estaba su peli rosada, aquel maldito sonreía con cinismo y una muy desbordante arrogancia mientras cepillaba con sus dedos la sedosa y larga cabellera rosada. Un gran sentimiento de enojo y frustración sumándole sus instintos asesinos acudieron a él al ver tal escena, solo quería cortar la cabeza de Vidar para esos momentos y después dársela a uno de sus hijos para que se la tragara. Si que buena idea, eso haría.

─ Bienvenido a mi humilde morada dios Loki ─el disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba desde que lo había visto, podía jurar que nadie en todos estos siglos jamás habian podido ver al dios del caos como él lo veía ahora. Podía ver la desesperación, el miedo, la impotencia, el resentimiento, la cólera y otras cosas que estaba seguro nadie ni siquiera su padre había tenido el placer de ver.

─ que has hecho ─dijo con voz pastosa. Hasta la voz le había fallado ─ por qué haces esto. ¿Acaso ella no te importa?

─ precisamente porque eso es que tengo que hacerlo ─tomo un mechón de cabello y lo beso con galantería─ quiero que ella viva.

─ no la toques ─sus orbes centellaron con una creciente ira tornándose de rojo

─ espera Loki ─Narugami sujetó su hombro antes de que este se le lanzara encima al dios de ojos zafiro─ no dejes que te provoque.

Loki se deshizo fácilmente del agarre teniendo igual su mirada fija en aquel dios

─ señor Loki… ─llamó preocupado Yamino en cuanto entro a la sala después del castaño y en compañía de los demás. Su padre se veía realmente furioso en ese momento y como no estarlo ante esa situación.

─ ¡eres un maldito que le has hecho! ─Fenrrir no se aguanto las ganas y le grito con rabia.

─ pero si yo no le eh hecho nada ─se defendió Vidar observándolos ya fastidiado, era demasiada gente la que invadía su morada─ solo le entregue lo que le correspondía por derecho.

─ ¡eso que importa! ¡Vendrá con nosotros!

─ ¡idiota que pretendes!

Heimdall estiro su mano con intensiones de detener a Frey mas no lo logró a tiempo. Este salió corriendo y con un puño alzado decidido a darle con este en la cara al secuestrador de su princesa.

Los demás algo impresionados solo vieron como Frey paro unos pasos antes de dar con su objetivo aun con el puño en el aire. Su capa tapaba los dos cuerpos frente a él sin permitir el ver que había sucedido.

Un débil quejido se oyó proveniente de Frey al tiempo que este parecía encorvarse con lentitud y llevaba su mano derecha a la altura de su estomago, el viento entro por la gran puerta haciendo que aquella capa se ondeara con suavidad revelando lo que había pasado.

Todos sin excepción engrandecieron sus ojos escépticos al ver como el torso del dios de la lluvia era atravesada por una espada color plata y de la punta de esta gotas del liquido vital caían sin pudor sobre el pulcro piso de azulejos blancos y negros de estilo ajedrez. Antes de poder si quiera salir de su estupor vieron con un nuevo pánico descubierto, que era la peli rosada que pretendían salvar la que empuñaba aquella hermosa espada. Esta sin resentimiento alguno apoyo su pierna sobre el abdomen del ojiazul y lo empujo con fuerza sacándolo de la espada, ante esto solo un quejido más fuerte se escucho en aquella sala seguido por la expulsión de más sangre por la boca. El cuerpo casi inerte del dios cayó con brutalidad para los espectadores unos dos metros frente a ellos.

─ ¡Frey! ─mas de una voz se alzo preocupada

─ ¡pero qué idiota eres! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

Heimdall saliendo del mundo de lo absorto se inclinó rápidamente para inspeccionar el cuerpo de su amigo. Este yacía recostado boca arriba en un abundante charco de su sangre con una mano en su herida tratando inútilmente de detener el sangrado más en su rostro una sonrisa contrarrestaba su estado.

─ no la dejen… ti-tienen que ayudar…la ─y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Frey antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Él lo había visto… ella había dudado, solo un instante pero lo había hecho.

─ que estupidez ─la fría voz de Foresti retumbo en las paredes haciendo que recayeran en el susodicho que estaba tras el trono de Vidar viendo a Frey cual insecto aplastado.

─ ¡estupidez! ─grito Narugami entre dientes entrado en cólera

─ no, no me refería a eso ─y en ese momento un odio inmenso creció al ver aquella sonrisa implantada en su rostro

─ Narugami detente ─llamó Loki al verlo perdiendo el control ya que su espada parecía rugir mientras era rodeada por descargas eléctricas de color azul─ yo me haré cargo de esto

─ ¡acabaré con ese par de imbéciles!

─ ¿a si? ─dijo sarcástico Vidar reposando su mejilla en su mano derecha tal parecía que no se sentía amenazado en lo absoluto.

─ yo me encargare de el ─Heimdall se puso a un costado de él mirando a Vidar de la manera a la que se vería a un acecino en potencia.

─ pensé que no intervendrías en esto Heimdall ─el dueño de mirada zafiro se levanto junto a la peli rosada aceptando el "desafío" por parte del dios de la estrategia.

─ así era, mas has sobrepasado la línea ─el tono mordaz con que lo dijo sorprendió mas de a uno realmente estaba molesto.

─ cuento con ustedes ─les alentó Loki sin verlos directamente ya que toda su atención la acaparaba Mayura que por cierto no dejaba de verlo. Era como si supiera quién sería su contrincante.

─ Mayura… quiero que lo mates ─ella asintió sin duda a las ordenes del pelinegro sin despegar su vista de Loki.

─ ¡los acabaremos! ─con aquel grito se desencadenó la pelea entre estos dioses. Narugami corrió directamente hacia Vidar y con una fuerte blandida de su relampagueante espada logró separar a la chica de sus dos contrincantes quedando frente a ellos.

─ ¡apártate idiota! ─el peli morado llego hasta el separándolo de Vidar con brusquedad, el era quien pelearía con el pelinegro.

─ señor Loki nosotros lo ayudamos ─dijo Yamino al ver a la chica ponerse en guardia.

─ no, tu y Fenrrir ayuden a Heimdall y a Narugami

─ ¡pero papá! ─replicó el lobo.

─ entiendan ─les dirigió una mirada significativa y ambos asintieron aun renuentes mas cedieron el paso a su padre─ no se preocupen ─Sin perder el tiempo y alzando solo un poco la manga de su saco dejo a la vista lo que parecía una cadena de oro rodeando varias veces su muñeca y colgando como una especie de dije la espada hecha por Brokk y Sindri, está al ser tocada por sus dedos comenzó a brillar regresando a su tamaño normal estando lista para ser usada.

Ella al ver a su oponente armado, listo para atacar y sin estorbos se lanzo hacia él con una rapidez asombrosa que estaría mintiendo si decía no haberse impresionado. Ambas espadas oro y plata chocaron al igual que sus ojos con un estridente sonido mientras forcejeaban intentando atravesarse.

─ Mayura ─su nombre ni aun saliendo con tanto anhelo de los labios de Loki la hizo reaccionar ni un poco. En vez de una reacción positiva fue una negativa, en un rápido movimiento lo derribo con un de sus pies dejándolo a su merced, en cuanto el toco el suelo con su espalda arremetió con su espada en dirección a su pecho. Loki sin perder un segundo rodó su cuerpo apartándose de ella provocando varios ataques consecutivos que no le lograron dar más que a su saco dejándolo rasgado en varias partes.

En un segundo permitido por ella, logro ponerse de pie volviendo hacia ella para enfrentarla con nueva determinación, vamos tenía que romper la barrera solo así lograría que ella volviera en sí, no podía fallar.

…

Un poco más alejados de aquel combate entre la peli rosa y el ojiverde se hallaban los demás ocupados en su propia batalla, ni siquiera tenían el tiempo para preocuparse por Loki.

Las raíces emergieron por los enormes ventanales encontrándolos desprevenidos. Yamino al no poderse contener de ver a su padre fue atrapado de ambos pies siendo derribado en el acto.

─ ¡Idiota que estás haciendo!

─ ayúdame hermano ─prácticamente estaba llorando y suplicando por su ayuda. El lobo rápidamente usando sus colmillos se deshizo de las lianas que aprisionaban a su hermano menor. Más estas inmediatamente tomaron su pequeño cuerpo y lo envolvieron cortándole el aire

─ ¡hermano!

El grito desesperado de Yamino llamó la atención de Narugami que en ese momento batallaba con Foresti el cual era cubierto por una especie de aura dorada que no le permitía tocar su cuerpo y cada vez que lo intentaba con su espada este la rechazaba. Sin perder tiempo lo dejó y de un salto llego hasta el lobo y la serpiente.

─ ¡no se descuiden! ─los reprendió mientras los liberaba carbonizando con su espada las raíces e inmediatamente volteo de nuevo a Foresti que ya estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos.

─ vamos eso es todo lo que tienen ─posó una mano sobre su cadera provocándolo. El dios Thor solo apretó los dientes─ que decepcionante

─ ¡maldito ahora verás! ─dirigió de nuevo el ataque con su espada relampagueante topándose con aquel escudo, más esta vez lo hizo retroceder un poco─ ¡gafas! ─el aludido soltó un respingo ante su llamado─ tú y Fenrrir salgan de aquí, ahora no pueden hacer nada.

─ pero…

─ ¡que no entiendes! ¡Solo nos estorban! ─en ese momento Heimdall desvió un ataque de Vidar que se dirigía a ellos. Haciéndolo reaccionar, se levanto y cogió a su hermano en brazos y corrió hacia la puerta.

─ no ustedes no se van ─espetó Vidar y la puerta por la que iban a salir se cerró en sus narices─ ustedes también morirán aquí, no dejaré ningún cabo suelto.

─ lamento decirte que los cabos no piensan morir ─una bola de energía de color violeta se formo en su pequeña palma y al estar lista la arrojo directo al pelinegro, este sin inmutarse en lo absoluto abrió su palma hacia el suelo y una espada empezó a materializarse desde el mango hasta su punta. La espada que parecía hecha para un rey por su color dorado e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, detuvo aquella esfera de energía y ante los ojos del dios de la estrategia fue absorbida por la espada.

─ veo que no conoces mis habilidades Heimdall ─aquella sonrisa lo irritó mas y un nuevo ataque fue lanzado terminando igual que el anterior─ ahora es mi turno.

Heimdall solo amplio la mirada al ver a Vidar blandir su espada en su dirección soltando la energía de su ataque en una especie de cuchilla antes de que esta la golpeara.

─ morir por tu propia fuerza… eso sí que es irónico ─aquel tono burlon con que lo dijo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie de nuevo. No, no podía perder contra alguien como él.

─ esto aun no termina ─con su mano sostuvo su herida sangrante y con el dolor marcado en sus rubíes ojos comenzó a reunir de nuevo más energía solo que en ambas manos y de un brillo más intenso─ no tienes idea de cuánto poder poseo aun

─ ¿a si? Y porque no me lo demuestras…

**…**

Con gran dificultad esquiaba cada uno de las blandidas de aquella espada color plata y aun así recibió algunas cuantas heridas de no más de unos centímetros, pero bueno no podía quedarse solo viendo y defendiéndose de ella así que en varias ocasiones asestó contra ella pero sin logro alguno.

─ Mayura… espérame un poco mas ─dijo jadeante sin retirar su vista de ella esto estaba resultando bastante difícil parecía que esta había nacido para manejar una espada.

Sin perder más tiempo del necesario Mayura se abalanzo de nuevo en un nuevo ataque con intenciones de atravesar su corazón alcanzando solo a provocar un nuevo corte en el brazo del dios del caos. Loki al recibir ese ataque se le ocurrió una idea algo estúpida y muy arriesgada pero si no lo intentaba no lograría conseguir nada.

Con su respiración ya irregular y sus ojos centellantes se dirigió a la peli rosada de frente sosteniendo su espada por encima de su hombro listo para su ataque. Esta al verlo venir de frente adopto una postura defensiva con su espada y al ver que no se detenía levantó su espada de forma recta hacia el frente doblando sus brazos en una escuadra lista para atravesar su pecho si se acercaba demasiado de esa manera.

El aun al verla de esa manera se dirigió hacia ella sin apartar sus esmeraldas de aquellos aparentes fríos rubíes esperando que su plan resultara.

Y lo próximo a pasar para él fue tan lento como torturante… _Mayura _el sonido de la penetración de la espada en su costado derecho se grabó en su mente al igual que la cara asombrada de la ojirubi al verlo alejarse de ella unos pasos aun con su arma incrustada y luego recibir aparentemente un ataque proveniente de él que más fue como sentir una brisa en su cara.

El sin perder tiempo había blandido su espada sobre su cuerpo sin causarle el mas minino daño físico como lo habían dicho Brokk y Sindri ella no podía ser herida con esa espada. Sin pudor alguno, arrancó la espada de su cuerpo sin emitir dolor alguno dejando la herida al descubierto y la lanzo lo suficientemente lejos para ser tomada de nuevo por ella. Mayura aun asombrada lo observaba esperando lo siguiente que haría mas no tuvo mucho tiempo cuando el sin pensárselo mucho arremetió una vez más esperando darle de nuevo, ella esquivó su ataque justo a tiempo alzando el vuelo y quedando en el aire.

─ no me volverás a tocar con tu espada ─su voz fría y sin sentimientos calo hondo en su corazón.

─ no, no te voy a perder ─las hermosas alas de Loki se mostraron majestuosas al salir tan brillantes y de un blanco puro pudiéndoles ganar a las de cualquier ángel─ no puedo perderte…

Mayura amplió su mirar sin dejar de ver aquellas anhelantes esmeraldas sintiendo un calor tan cálido como doloroso en su pecho que parecía aumentar, antes de darse cuenta sus orbes rubíes estaban dejando escapar un rio de lágrimas, se llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y pudo sentir el agua salada proveniente de sus ojos.

─ ¿Por qué? ─no lo entendía que le estaba pasando─ Loki…

Su dolor al pronunciar tal nombre fue realmente palpable dejándolo confundido ¿a caso lo había conseguido?

─ Ma…yura…

**…**

***********************************REVIEWS********** *************************

****Bueno chicas aquí un nuevo cap espero haya sido de su agrado ya ke no me dejo lo suficientemente convencida sobre todo al momento de narrar la peleas, no se salio muy natural y eso fue...mmm no se raro? no krei ke saliera tan bien pero en fin dejen su opinion al respecto ya saben háganme saber si falto algo y komo solucionarlo ya saben aceptaré sus comentarios con sabiduría ;)

y bueno komo vemos nos acercamos cada vez mas al final de esta historia kreo ke ahora si el próximo cap será el ultimo así ke lo haré un poko mas largo ke este ya ke este también me kedo dos paginas mas largo ke los demás.

bueno en fin como siempre permitanme agradecerles a todos los ke me estan apoyando en este proyecto, sin duda me hacen feliz al leer sus comentarios son mi luz al final del túnel, vaya ke si!

deseen me suerte y nos seguiremos leyendo por auí,** .52, Lmyralove2012fan-sub, DULCECITO311, Lian Kirito-kun, Freya, Laura, Amu y Konoha **kuidenseme mucho y espero me sigan apoyando hasta el final

bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok así como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Sakura Kinoshita. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad además de unos cuantos personajes creados por mi imaginación.

…

**The divine angel**

Por: Brandy moon

Capitulo 16:

**…**

**Te amo**

**…**

─ Ma…yura

De sus ojos aun bajaban lagrimas cristalinas pero… ¡¿por qué?! Que era lo que le producía tanto dolor deseaba saberlo. Levanto la vista de sus manos húmedas por las lagrimas y lo vio… a él ¿el era a caso lo que le producía tanto dolor? ¿Qué podía hacer para deshacerse de tal sentimiento angustiante y doloroso?

─ ¡Mayura! ─lo oyó de nuevo solo que con más intensidad y ¿angustia?... el también estaba sufriendo… pero ella no quería sufrir quería mantener su mente y corazón en blanco, que estaba pasando con ella ahora, hace solo unos minutos no sentía nada… absolutamente nada y ahora…

─ _tengo que intentarlo de nuevo _─se dijo así mismo Loki con nueva determinación. Si Mayura se estaba confundiendo es que realmente la espada estaba funcionando y había roto una barrera más.

Los demás al oír los llamados de Loki hacia la peli rosada se detuvieron para observar lo que sucedía, sobre todo Vidar y Heimdall que se encontraban más cerca dado el último ataque de este.

─ vaya ─dijo sonriente el dios de la estrategia llamando la atención de su contrincante─ creo que las cosas se te complicaran un poco ¿no crees?

Aquel tono insinuante y esa sonrisa socarrona que se formó en sus labios a pesar de ser acompañada por un hilillo de su sangre no le causo la más mínima gracia.

─ no, la verdad es que no ─se abstuvo de mostrar cualquier síntoma de enojo o nerviosismo mientras intercambiaba su espada de mano en mano y, además le devolvió la misma sonrisa al peli morado─ Mayura aun esta bajo mi control… así que, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

─ por mí para empezar ─y dicho esto el estruendoso sonido de vidrios al romperse retumbo en sus oídos al momento que una parvada de lo que parecían ser en su mayoría halcones irrumpieron en el lugar arremetiendo contra el pelinegro tratando de herirlo con sus garras y picos.

Por instinto cubrió su cara con un brazo tratando de evitar aquellas garras que más bien parecían navajas le cortaran el cuello, y con su espada en mano se defendió provocando varias muertes por parte de las aves.

─ no tengo tiempo para ti ahora ─Heimdall al verlo golpear sin un mínimo de piedad a sus amigos alados chasqueo la lengua y volvió a lanzar su ataque. Para su mala suerte termino como los demás; partido por la mitad y luego absorbido por aquella maldita espada dorada, sin notarlo retrocedió dos pasos mismos que Vidar avanzo hacia él con su rostro ensombrecido, al parecer se estaba poniendo más serio, o eso era o se estaba sintiendo acorralado─ ya te eh dicho Heimdall que no tengo tiempo para ti ahora

Unas raíces atravesaron el piso bajo sus pies tomándolo desprevenido y ataron sus muñecas sin dejarle escapatoria. Intento forcejear para librarse mas solo lo empeoro, era como esas cosas que mientras más te muevas más te aprietan y si, ya que más de esas endemoniadas raíces surgieron aprisionando ahora su torso juntando sus manos también a él y lo envolvieron desde su pecho hasta los pies en una especie de capullo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

─ creo que no estaba del todo equivocado después de todo ─aun en sus circunstancias se permitió soltar una pequeña carcajada logrando una fulminación de ojos zafiros─ pareces preocupado ¿algún problema de color rosa? ─terminó sintiéndose airoso por ver aunque sea un ínfimo gesto de nerviosismo en aquel para el estúpido rostro gracias a su insinuación.

─ Hmp ─fue lo único que recibió como respuesta a su "inocente comentario" antes de ver como se iba dejándolo ahí. ¡Ja! No le importaba quedar como oruga si tenía el privilegio de ver aquella cara de idiota de ese modo tan nerviosa, confundida y a la vez sintiéndose descubierto ¡aunque sea solo por un par de segundos!

─ se-señor Heimdall ¿está usted bien?─Yamino se acercó dudoso para prestarle ayuda pero sin olvidar su actitud respetuosa y con Fenrrir aun inconsciente.

─ si estoy bien ─dejo salir su extraño lado sarcástico pero un tanto hostil.

─ a pues me alegro ─no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto cohibido sin darse cuenta de lo que le quería decir el dios provocando que este se saliera de sus casillas.

─ ¡serás idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ─serpenteó su cuerpo frustrado. ¡Por favor, porque tenía que convivir con personas tan incompetentes y con falta de sentido común!

**…**

─ parece que su plan terminara por venirse abajo ─realmente estaba cansado, para que aparentar, además que ni siquiera era capaz de ello, varios cortes eran bastante evidentes alrededor de su cuerpo aunque no eran la gran cosa en cuanto a profundidad. Una gotita de sudor bajo por su frente agregándole aun más el signo de cansancio mientras su oponente se podría decir estaba casi tan fresco como una lechuga y mientras él se encontraba algo sucio y rasgado de sus ropas el de cabellos dorados parecía listo para ir a una fiesta de alta sociedad puesto que su traje de color beige estaba impecable.

─ No. No creo, además siempre se debe tener un as bajo la manga que, claro por supuesto tenemos ─se reacomodo su cabello con una mano y sus inexpresivos ojos dorados lo intimidaron solo por unos momentos─ por cierto, me han dicho que intentas tomar mi lugar como dios de la justicia ─era difícil descifrar si eso le molestaba o le causaba gracia.

─ ¡ja! Ten por seguro que lo haré ─por un momento olvido de donde se encontraba puso sus brazos en jarra y lo miro con bastante autosuficiencia para después afilar sus ojos achocolatados ─alguien como tú no debería tener ese título.

─ Estas mal ─una mano subió hasta su frente y se masajeo las sienes en busca de paciencia─ el que no podría con tal titulo eres tú. Te dejas llevar por tus emociones fácilmente, tu juicio no es tan bueno que digamos, seamos sinceros no eres tan inteligente como piensas y oye tu percepción de de la justicia es la de una mente de no sé ¿cinco años humanos? ─enumero cada uno de estos con su mano derecha usando sus dedos viéndolo entre aburrido y perezoso. Narugami podía llegar a ser tan infantil que su ideal de un dios de la justicia debía ser un superhéroe.

─ ¡que! ─agito su espada de arriba abajo en una especie de berrinche subiendo unos dos tonos más su voz ─ ¡¿en qué te basas para decir eso?!

Foresti soltó un largo suspiro sin perder su compostura pasiva y dedicándole una mirada bastante diciente que por supuesto el castaño no entendió así que para aparentar decidió darle un giro al tema además que le servía de descanso y probablemente le pudiera sacar información interesante.

─ mira, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos pero… ¿Qué haces ayudando a Vidar si sabes que esto no está bien?

El rubio se permitió unos momentos para contestar.

─ si, es como dices… yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, y créeme no quiero lastimar a nadie ─agregó rápidamente al ver la mueca de disgusto de parte de Narugami─ pero yo no soy quien para dar órdenes y lo sabes, de hecho nadie aparte de Odín y el señor celestial pueden hacer lo que se le venga en gana y mucho menos podemos intervenir en sus decisiones. Una orden es una orden sobre todo viniendo de Odín ─Narugami alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto al ver aquella mirada enigmática que le dedicaba mas no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía, ¿esa era su escusa para lo que hacía?

─ eso quiere decir que estás obligado a obedecer ─inquirió seguro para después sonreír de manera altanera y olvidando aquella misteriosa mirada─ y llamas a Frey patético

No pudo evitar que lo último saliera en tono burlesco y decepcionado.

─ no… quiero que él se dé cuenta ─su mirada se ensombreció tras su flequillo. El sabía muy bien que todo eso estaba mal, manipular así a las personas y no estaba hablando simplemente de la peli rosa si no de alguien más, alguien que quería se diera cuenta de su error, lo enfrentara y lo superara con creses, pero para llegar a eso tendría que darse cuenta.

Narugami frunció el seño sin comprender a lo que se refería o a quien exactamente y verlo así tan pensativo con la mirada puesta en el suelo con la mandíbula apretada empezándose a formar una línea algo tosca en sus labios no eran una señal muy agradable de ver

─ que puedo hacer… ─murmuro el de hebras doradas dirigiendo su mirar hacia la peli rosa.

**…**

Loki se elevó a la altura de la chica para intentar acercarse de nuevo, mas esta vez sus intensiones no eran la de batallar con ella sino tratar de lograr reconocimiento o algo mas por parte de ella pero al percatarse de lo que pretendía lo esquivó por instinto llevando sus manos al pecho en señal de protección.

─ Mayura soy yo, Loki ─trató de hacerla reaccionar usando un tono dulce y pasivo mas ella no parecía entender siquiera lo que decía y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo. Intento de nuevo mas al parecer fue demasiado brusco esta vez ya que la peli rosa reacciono de forma agresiva

─ ¡no te me acerques! ─su grito salió de forma rasposa y dolorosa, parecía tenerle pavor. Alzo su mano hacia él y un fuerte poder repelorio lo hizo alejarse nuevamente de ella unos metros dejando caer una gran cantidad de plumas blancas sobre el piso.

Ella respiraba con dificultad su pecho subía y bajaba más que alterado, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba y bombeaba su sangre cada vez más rápido. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella no quería que se le acercara, no, no podía dejar que se acercara tanto a ella.

Loki chasqueo la lengua por enésima vez por un intento más fallido. No lo entendía, primero se le aventaba encima dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos y ahora parecía realmente confundida y asustada tanto que parecía provocarle un miedo atroz su cercanía y eso no era nada, nada bueno. Asió con más fuerza su espada y agarrando algo de impulso se dirigió hacia ella. La peli rosa al verlo venir entro en pánico olvidándose de todo, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era su propósito, su cabeza era una maraña de cosas ahora sin sentido así que se abrazo a sí misma en un intento por protegerse facilitándole a Loki las cosas, la espada atravesó su cuerpo cual fantasma absorbiendo la cuarta barrera y Loki sonrió ante esto solo que su sonrisa triunfal desapareció al ver el filo de una espada dorada parecida a la suya pasar casi rozando su nariz. En un veloz movimiento se alejo de la chica viendo a aquel que se atrevió a intervenir con fiereza.

─ ¡no la toques! ─le advirtió furioso amenazándolo con aquella espada al verlo abrazarla de una manera bastante posesiva tras su espalda mientras ella parecía temblar aun con sus ojos cerrados.

─ no puedo evitarlo ─dijo sonriente pasando su lengua descaradamente por la mejilla de ella. Aquel acto repulsivo lo hizo entrar en cólera, mas ahora no podía hacer nada, no con ella de por medio─ sabes… nunca creí que pudieran llegar tan lejos. Los eh subestimado ─admitió sin más ahora absorbiendo la fragancia de los cabellos rosados─ ¿dime Loki, alguna vez la abrazaste de esta manera?

Loki apretó aun mas sus puños haciéndolos sonar por la fricción sintiendo la sangre hervirle al tener frente a él tal imagen; Vidar aun la abrazaba por la espalda hundiendo su cara entre el comienzo del hombro y el cuello de la peli rosa y por ultimo dejando un casto beso sobre él.

─ eres un maldito cobarde ─sus dientes apretados comenzaron a rechinar por la fuerza aplicada─ si tanto te quieres deshacer de mi porque no lo haces tú mismo.

─ ya te lo dije antes ─contesto vagamente. Unas de sus raíces ascendieron en espiral hasta ellos con la espada de Mayura, la tomo y se la colocó con suavidad entre sus manos y bajo la atenta mirada de Loki ella la acepto, le susurró algo al oído que no alcanzó a oír y devolvió su afilada mirada hacia el─ tu muerte en sus manos le abrirá la puertas de Asgard.

─ y yo ya te dije antes… que eso no pasará

─ Veámoslo entonces ─concedió el pelinegro antes de separarse de Mayura para dejarle la vía libre. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta que ya solo una barrera era la que le impedía retirar la maldad y que fácilmente se pondría inestable, mas eso y con un poco de ayuda serviría para acabar con él, usando uno de sus hechizos favoritos y la previa semilla que le había implantado permitía tener el control tal vez no el de su mente pero si el de su cuerpo.

Mayura empezó a ser rodeada por un aura bastante obscura mientras se aferraba a la espada con intensidad. Solo un parpadeo y ella estaba sobre el, lista para partirlo por la mitad, con algo de dificultad y la sorpresa marcada en su rostro logró corresponderle el ataque provocando que de nuevo sus armas chocaran igual que sus miradas. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron al máximo al verla seguir derramando lagrimas mas esta vez parecía diferente, era como si fuese consciente de lo que hacía y a quien se lo hacía, su seño se fruncía levemente y movía apenas los labios como si quisiese hablar mas no salía sonido alguno de ellos y a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían sin brillo alguno e inescrutables esas lágrimas les otorgaban cierto presentimiento.

─ Mayura ─intentó llamarla para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella lo veía de una forma vacía pero a la vez intensa lo podía sentir y esto provocó que vacilara un poco algo que se aprovecho en el forcejeo haciéndolo que retrocediera unos pasos siendo constantemente atacado por aquella fiera espada con concisas y certeras estocadas.

─ te diré algo ─la voz de Vidar lo sobresaltó por su cercanía solo estaba a unos tres metros como máximo a su espalda─ ella ya tiene el dominio de su mente gracias a ti

─ ya lo suponía ─respondió mas para sí que para él sin perder de vista a la chica. El control de Vidar sobre ella se estaba limitando solo a su cuerpo y a pesar de que ella se resistiera no lo podría retener, ella volvió a atestar en su contra intentando desprender su cabeza de su cuerpo provocando un brusco movimiento de su parte para agacharse lo que le costó un dolor punzante en su reciente herida que apenas había dejado de sangrar.

─ pero aun no es suficiente como para resistirse a mi poder ─se jacto seguro mientras sonreía al ver a Loki esquivar cada una de las arremetidas de ella, cada vez se veía mas cansado sobre todo por sus movimientos que se estaban volviendo algo torpes y lentos─ _Todo acabará ahora… ha llegado el momento_ ─Y como si lo hubiera sabido Loki cayó al piso de sentón al perder su equilibrio de nuevo sosteniendo apenas su torso al apoyar las manos tras su espalda sobre el piso dado que segundos antes la peli rosa en una fuerte blandida de su espada lo había hecho perder el mando de la suya siendo mandada a varios metros lejos de él. Y ahora se preparaba para recibir su a la muerte en manos de su amada.

Vidar ancho su sonrisa al verla levantar el arma sobre su cabeza para dejarla caer sobre él con más fuerza de la requerida haciendo que volteara a verlo a él, si, quería ver la expresión de su rostro al verse morir en manos de la persona que mas amaba, verlo de una manera tan lamentable, siendo consumida su vida mucho antes de que se hiciera realidad. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Loki ya lo veía a él y no de la forma que esperaba si no que se encontraba sonriendo de una manera tan repulsiva para el que lo había desconcertado sin duda sobre todo que ya no tenía el control sobre ella, pero que había pasado.

El sonido del metal al caer llamo su atención olvidándose de Loki por lo pronto, levanto su vista y vio perplejo lo que había pasado. Mayura estaba inmóvil aun con sus manos alzadas sobre su cabeza solo que vacías, a sus pies la espada plateada brillaba en el piso y tras sus alas sobresalía la figura del responsable…

─ creíste que Loki era el único que podía usarla ─Heimdall tenía implantada en su cara una sonrisa algo retorcida por el placer que le provocaba esa situación mientras giraba la espada dorada por la cadena, había sido tan fácil. Nunca creyó que se atrevería a salvarle la vida a Loki pero vaya que no se arrepentía si con eso hacia rabiar a Vidar, con la misma satisfacción y sin ocultar su sonrisa se agachó para tomar la otra espada que aun reposaba sobre el suelo después de su caída.

─ ¡Loki! ─Narugami llego de la nada arremetiendo contra el pelinegro haciéndolo retroceder por el golpe para llegar hasta él y ver como la peli rosa descendía hasta el suelo quedando sentada sobre sus piernas bastante confundida y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

─ estamos bien ─se adelanto a su pregunta refiriéndose a los dos─ Mayura ─la llamo con tanta ternura que no paso desapercibida por nadie, ella apenas alzo su rostro para verlo mientras parecía encogerse al igual que sus alas conmoviéndolo por completo, ella no quería hacerle daño.

Mayura se removió incomoda, como podía ser tan confiado cuando estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida ¿Qué tal si su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo de nuevo? El solo pensarlo la hizo temblar de nuevo y al verlo queriendo intentar tocarla no pudo reprimir el miedo de hacerle daño retrocediendo por su seguridad _ya no por favor_ quería que todo eso terminara, quería volver a casa con su padre, quería volver a la escuela, a su club del misterio… quería volver con Loki, con todos a la agencia. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos deseando con pasión que sus deseos se hicieran realidad… volver… eso era todo lo que quería…

Loki ya no lo soporto mas al ver el recelo y el miedo de la chica, se abalanzo sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo sin dejarle escapatoria y para hacerlo un poco mas privado los cubrió a ambos con sus alas formando un ambiente más cálido.

Mayura abrió sus ojos con desconcierto al sentir como Loki se aferra a ella, como si fuese su salvavidas en un turbulento mar. Esto hizo que se quebrara frente a él aferrándose igualmente a su abrazo siguió derramando lagrimas en sollozos que morían en su garganta. Y entonces él le proporciono lo que había estado esperando en dulces y conciliadoras palabras.

─ perdóname… por tardar tanto… ─ella negó sobre su pecho recibiendo sus disculpas acto que lo hizo sonreír─ todo esto ya ha terminado, volveremos a casa ─aquellas palabras fueron las que más feliz la hicieron en ese momento, levanto su rostro para poder verlo, necesitaba verlo, ver aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto la tranquilizaban y si, ahí estaban brillando por y para ella sus ojos dejaron caer las ultimas lagrimas que eran retenidas por sus largas pestañas y sus mejillas sonrojadas subieron un poco por la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios. Al fin…

Aquella hermosa sonrisa que veía valía cada una de las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo, con gusto seria herido por ver tal sonrisa, le correspondió el gesto y su mirada subió unos centímetros hasta llegar a su frente más específicos a aquel diamantito romboide de color negro y sin perder tiempo dirigió sus labios hasta el besando en el acto la frente de la peli rosa, en cuanto se alejo de él este se comenzó a trozar en diminutos pedazos más pequeños que a su vez se seguían rompiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. No está de más decir que la diosa del amor además de sorprendida se torno tan o más roja que su vestido sacándole una pequeña y disimulada carcajada al dios del caos que le había parecido bastante tierna su reacción y sin pensárselo dos veces junto de nuevo su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos.

Al fin todo eso ya había terminado su Mayura ya estaba a salvo.

─ ¿todo bien? ─las narices y ojos de Narugami se hicieron espacio entre las plumas blancas para ver lo que pasaba ahí adentro haciendo que un tic se instalara en el ojo derecho de Loki y la peli rosa se volviera a encender como un farolillo.

─ si Narugami estamos bien ─no pudo evitar oírse irritado pero ¡por su madre! Porque siempre los interrumpían ¿a caso lo hacía apropósito? No eso era demasiado hasta para Narugami.

─ ¡mami! ─brotó de entre las plumas negras eufórico brincando hacia su pecho.

─ ¡Fenrrir! ─ella lo acepto gustosa apretándolo más de lo debido pero soportable.

─ ¿dónde está Vidar y Foresti?

Al ver todo perdido retiro sus alas guardándolas como siempre

─ mira tú mismo ─respondió él brindando su mano para que se levantara y haciéndose a un lado. Justo frente a él a no más de diez metros su hijo ya en su verdadera figura sobresalía por el ventanal que había sido roto por Heimdall y este último estaba a su lado reteniendo a Vidar y a Foresti en ese lugar para que no intervinieran─ no se dará por vencido, es un terco en demasía.

─ No, aunque tenga la batalla perdida ─eso era lo que le decían aquellos zafiros desafiantes que aun estando en una batalla no dejaban de verlo. Y en esos momentos vio algo que lo descolocó, la misma sonrisa que se había formado minutos atrás en sus labios ahora era portada por los suyos.

Giró con desespero hacia Mayura con el corazón en el puño, aquella sonrisa se le había antojado bastante enferma, más al verla aun sentada y con Fenrrir en brazos la presión y el susto del momento desaparecieron al instante sintiéndose aliviado sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

─ ¡LOKIIIII!

Más de un voz se alzo en su nombre con terror y con caras envueltas en pánico sobre todo la de Mayura que tenía en frente, en ese momento temió mas por ella que por él mismo al ver su rostro descompuesto de tal manera. Se dio cuenta de lo sucedido al bajar ligeramente su mirada y ver la punta de una lanza muy conocida atravesar su pecho desde su espalda, la siguió con tranquilidad alarmante hasta la punta donde restos de su sangre escurría hasta seguro tocar el piso.

Bien, una muerte rápida y no muy dolorosa gracias a la adrenalina que había corrido por su ser segundos a tras no había sentido para nada el impacto.

─ esto fue lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo ─y ahí, tras su espalda se encontraba Odín con su porte real y viendo lo que había hecho con indiferencia aun ante las miradas choqueadas de todos que ni si quiera podían moverse de la impresión. Con brutalidad, retiró de un jalón su larga lanza del pecho de Loki provocando un sonido realmente aterrador para los presentes anonadados que ya parecían hojas de papel por lo blancos que estaban─ bueno dicen que si quieres que se hagan las cosas bien tienes que hacerlas tu mismo.

─ ¡papá! ─ambos hermanos rugieron con dolor al ver a su padre descendiendo directo hacia el piso antes de que Mayura lo recibiera en sus brazos con el terror bien marcado en su rostro.

─ ¡Loki Loki! ─Mayura se asustó aun mas al ver a Loki sonríele para tratar de tranquilizarla antes de desmayarse… no…

─ ¡qué has hecho! ─aun con el impacto a flor de piel arremetió contra el dios supremo sin miedo alguno, Odín con facilidad detuvo su Mjolnir con una mano formando una sonrisa cínica en su perfecto rostro.

─ solo lo necesario, hijo ─la descarga que recibió al parar el golpe rodeo su cuerpo y luego se traspaso solo a su otro brazo donde yacía la lanza para a continuación girarla y expulsar con fuerza de regreso la descarga sobre el dios del trueno repeliéndolo hasta dar con una pared quedando más que desarmado y casi inconsciente.

─ ¡desgraciado! ─Fenrrir se lanzo hacia el sin medir las consecuencias recibiendo un golpe con el largo mango de la lanza que lo hizo impactarse contra una columna de piedra cerca del trono dejándolo en iguales condiciones que Narugami.

─ padre…

─ has demorado mucho Vidar ─lo reprendió con dureza viéndolo de reojo a sus espaldas─ he tenido que venir yo para terminar con esto.

─ padre yo ─no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no entendía el por que de su aparición que era lo que realmente pretendía.

─ las cosas han cambiado Vidar ─Odin giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a su hijo y con una sonrisa hipócrita agrego─ ya no me sirves para nada de hecho nunca hiziste lo que quería que hicieras.

─ ¿Qué? Pero…

─ ahora solo quiero una cosa ─insinuo sonriente girando de nuevo hacia Mayura que abrazaba a Loki como si su alma dependiera de ello─ así que vengo por el.

─ pero tu dijiste… ─articulo perplejo. Su padre solo lo estaba usando para llevar hasta él, el arma que lo ayudaría a tal vez conquistar los nueve mundos… eso era lo que pretendia.

─ que no lo entiendes hijo ─suspiro y se hecho aire abanicando sus manos de forma teatral─ lo que quería que hicieras era fácil; entregarle a Mayura su divinidad antes de que se convirtiera en arcángel, por ovias razones y por ultimo hacerla aceptar sus sentimientos ya sean por ti o por quien fuesen me es irrelevante eso, ya que como sabemos, eso es lo que hará que recupere su otra mitad. La necesito con ambas partes y lo de Loki, eso solo era un extra aunque de todos modos su muerte me hara obtener lo que deseo.

─ entonces, no le harás daño a Mayura ─mas que una preguta era una afirmación. Odin volvió a sonreí anchamente al ver que su hijo lo estaba amenazando.

─ ¿Cuándo dices daño te refieres a algo físico? ─el pelinegro afilo su mirada dando claramente a entender que no estaba jugando mientras que Odin no se limitaba en mostrar su expresión jocosa para con la situación, se giró de nuevo hacia la pareja y su sonrisa se hizo mas perturbadora.

Al ver lo que posiblemente pasaría Yamino no lo penso mas y se deslizo tan rápido como pudo y con su enorme cuerpo rodeo a su padre y a la chica para protegerlos mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos de manera claramente amenazante.

─ oh… nos volvemos a ver ¿hace cuanto te expulse de Asgard? ─Yamino siseo sin dejar su postura amenazante esperando que retrocediera e ignorando sus estúpidas preguntas aunque fuera demasiado tarde para su padre aun podía hacer algo por la peli rosada así que se concentraría en eso.

**…**

─ Mayura ─la voz débil de Loki la alerto.

─ ¡¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?! Tene-

─ Mayura ─su tono represivo hizo parar su nervioso parloteo─ tengo que decirte algo antes de q-

─ ¡NO! Me lo dirás cuando regresemos a casa ─el abrazo nuevamente se volvió a intensificar con tanta fuerza que lo lastimo solo un poco pero aun así pudo corresponderlo─ ya no hables por favor todo esto ha sido mi culpa yo…

─ perdóname por dejarte sola… ─su barbilla se dejó caer sobre su hombro y sus ojos se cerraron por la falta de fuerza, su límite había llegado , lo sabía y su momento estaba por terminar.

─ no, que dices ahora estas con migo ─su rostro adapto apenas una tambaleante sonrisa para darse fuerzas, su consiente asimilo las palabras de Loki pero su inconsciente las bloqueo queriendo escapar de la realidad, el no podía dejarla sola… no podía─ no te preocupes noso-

─ te amo, Mayura

Un jadeo de sorpresa abanono sus labios con escepticismo. Sus palabras la impactaron tanto como el sentir que Loki aflojaba por completo su cuerpo y lo dejaba caer sobre ella con todo su peso.

Y ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba…

… Loki… su Loki…

Acababa de morir en sus brazos.

─ ¡Noooooooooooooo!

**…**

El grito desgarrador de Mayura se escuchó por toda la sala dando por hecho la inminente muerte del dios del caos.

─ oh… guardemos un minuto de silencio por nuestro compatriota ─esa descarada petición y la peor tristeza fingida hizo rabiar mas de la cuenta a varios de los presentes quienes solo optaron por apretar sus mandíbulas y provocando que sus dientes rechinaran.

Yamino se enroscó aun mas sobre ellos quedando en una especie de espiral y metiendo su cabeza entre los anillos intentando ver a su padre.

─ ¡no, no te acercaras a ellos! ─Narugami había vuelto algo tambaleante luego de reponer algunas energias posicionándose frente a la fortaleza que había creado la colosal serpiente impidiéndole el acceso al verlo querer hacerlo.

Fenrrir con un gruñido lleno de agresividad adquirió su forma real casi topando con el techo y uniéndose al batallón.

─ ya que, de todos modos ya estoy involucrado ─se añadió Heimdall aparentando indiferencia con ambas manos en sus bolcillos después de ver todo eso que mas podía hacer.

─ creen que pueden detenerme ─dijo con cierta lastima el rey de los dioses─ Foresti ¿Cuál crees que es el nivel adecuado de castigo para estas pobres criaturas?

El aludido se tenso al instante luego de oír aquella voz congelante no sabiendo que debía responder. Vio de reojo a Vidar, tal vez el tendría la respuesta que el necesitaba pero este paraecia estar absorto de la situación su mirada se encontraba perdida viendo a ningún punto en especifico y sus manos temblaban levemente. Estaba confundido y no lo culpaba además el ahora tambien lo estaaba, nunca le había pasado tal cosa, el siempre estaba seguro de las decisiones que tomaba y siempre eran correctas, justas tal y como debía ser.

─ ninguno, señor ─dijo inmutable caminando hacia el frente desaciendose del miedo que lo había invadido al haber hablado casi por mero impulso. Había desobedecido a su rey y claro eso también implicaba un fuerte castigo para su persona, pero vamos Midgar es interesante.

Todos lo veian mas que asombrados con la incógnita marcada en su rostro al verlo pasar al lado de Odin y colocarse junto a ellos. Vidar lo veia estupefacto sin mover un solo musculo ¡pero que había hecho! estaría dispuesto a morir por su insolencia. Y lo que mas lo impacto fue ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro al recibir una fuerte palmada de Narugami a modo de bienvenida recibiéndolo en el grupo.

─ ya veo, pero me temo que solo agregas más cargos al asunto Foresti

…

─ Mayura

En cuanto entro en sus anillos vio las alas negras de su amiga y las ebras rosadas impidiéndole la visión de su padre por completo. Ella no pareció escucharlo seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y sin soltar el cuerpo de Loki.

Aquella confesión… te amo… seguía sin dejar de sonar en su cabeza una, una y otra vez sin cesar al igual de aquella pregunta ¿Qué sientes por el? Con sumo cuidado recostó el cuerpo del dios del fuego sobre el enorme cuerpo de Yamino y con delicadeza innata acarició su ya pálido rostro recorriendo unos mechones de su cabello y entonces sus labios se curvaron en una débil pero linda sonrisa.

─ _¿que siento por el_? ─cerró sus ojos y respiró con profundidad; un sinfín de imágenes de Loki y ella aparecieron en su mente como una especie de película donde por lo general solo reinaba la alegría, la diversión, la amistad… el amor. La película se detuvo de repente quedando en un triste gris para después mostrar aquellos momentos de angustia y tristeza que mayormente fueron causados igualmente por Loki _"no se puede amar sin sufrir" _aquellas palabras las había escuchado de su madre y ahora lograba entenderlas mejor, era tan cierto que le parecía estúpido no haberlo comprendido antes siendo algo tan elemental─ _cuando estoy contigo me siento plena, feliz que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa tanto como tu aunque sea algo casi imposible, me encanta verte sonreír y que te diviertas, sobre todo si es con migo, adoro ese lado pícaro que tienes aunque decírtelo significaría un gran aumento a tu ego, me encanta esa sonrisa galante que me muestras, la forma en que me miras con tus hermosos ojos, la manera en la que te sientas con la pierna cruzada. Me hace tan feliz cuando te preocupas por mi por cada tontería que hago y que me terminas acompañando en ella solo para cuidarme y, me haría aun mas feliz darte mi vida para que tú la vivieras… Que tonta he sido…_

_Ahora entiendo que lo que siento por ti es más que solo cariño…_

_Es más que una amistad…_

_Es mas allá de solo un "me gustas"…_

_Es mucho más que una atracción…_

_Ahora comprendo, que lo que siento por ti… es el más puro, y sincero amor verdadero…_

_._

_._

_._

…_Te amo…_

_._

_._

_._

Las lagrimas cayeron una a una de sus orbes rubíes sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas que siguieron su recorrido hasta bajar por su cuello y perderse mas allá de el.

Que tarde se había dado cuenta, o más bien que tarde lo había aceptado…

─ Mayura ─ahora si había escuchado. Su voz era tan grave y calmante, eran tan raro, pero ahí sobre ellos la cabeza de la enorme serpiente que los rodeaba los veía angustiado con sus enormes ojos amarillos ligeramente vidriosos lo mas seguro es que se estaba aguantando el llanto.

_Perdóname… _

─ Yamino ─respondió con su voz pastosa debido al llanto y entonces se dio cuenta de que el veía algo en su espalda. Giró lo mas que pudo su cabeza para ver lo que la serpiente veía, una calidez casi abrumadora la empezó a rodear mientras veía como sus alas desde las puntas se iniciaba a tornar de un delicado y suave rosado hasta llegar a su tronco y de ahí se paso al resto de su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar por completo sintiendo algo recorrerlo por dentro.

La luz que se había desprendido fue demasiado para Yamino que optó por cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la inmensa pureza que se desprendía de su amiga tanto que era increíblemente abrumadora para una criatura como él, haciéndolo sacar su enorme cabeza de nuevo.

_Cuando descubras y aceptes los sentimientos que alojas en tu corazón alcanzaras tu madurez… y solo entonces…_

_Se fuerte Mayura para que puedas proteger a las personas que amas…_

…

─ al fin lo ha logrado ─habló el rey supremo con creciente exitacion por lo que estaba por venir, _muy pronto, muy pronto_

Todos voltearon al sentir el despliegue de poder que se sentía desde el interior de los anillos protectores de la gran serpiente que sacaba su cabeza como si estuviera en un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Un rayo de luz blanco emergió desde adentro al tiempo que el colosal animal desasía la protección que le daba a la chica.

La luz se intensificó apenas la serpiente comenzó a desenredarse y recuperando su falsa apariencia al igual que el lobo. Aquella intensa luz los cegó por momentos excepto Odin que mantenía su expectante mirada sobre lo que seria suyo en algunos momentos.

Era hora de poner en práctica el plan.

─ ¡pero que demonios! ─maldijo Narugami intentando ver lo que pasaba sin éxito.

─ que no es obvio ─le respondió Foresti en el mismo estado anteponiendo un brazo sobre su rostro.

─ la señorita Mayura lo ha conseguido su otra parte a despertado ─les aseguró Yamino ya a su lado al igual que Fenrrir cubriendo a como pudieran sus ojos de esa intensa luz.

─ ¡¿y ahora que?! ─quiso saber Heimdall ante la confusa situación.

─ creo que yo puedo contestar a eso ─la voz sombría y un tanto escalofriante de Odín se escuchó demasiado cerca de ellos al momento de que unas cadenas aprisionaron sus manos a sus torsos quedando prácticamente a su merced no dándoles tiempo para nada─ al fin lo que más eh ansiado tener…

Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció permitiendo que los cuerpos de Mayura y Loki se apreciaran, sobre todo la chica que resplandecía tanto como el propio sol.

─ Mayura

Ella viró lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz anterior y lo que vio en ese pálido rostro no le agrado en lo absoluto. Su obscurecida mirada la escudriñaba de arriba abajo como si estuviera saboreando un postre, eso realmente se le hacía repulsivo.

─ hacemos un trato…

Insinuó él y alzo su mano haciendo sonar las cadenas doradas. Ella las siguió por acto reflejo hasta llegar al objeto de intercambio asombrándose aun mas. Ahí tirados en el suelo cual animales se encontraban sus amigos atados con esas cadenas de oro y en estado inconsciente.

─ que les hiciste ─quiso saber al instante ordenándole sin temor.

─ no te preocupes, solo duermen ─objetó quitándole importancia al asunto─ y dime Mayu ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer por ellos?

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mirada fiera y determinada le gusto provocándole una sardónica sonrisa.

─ tu poder ─sus ojos afilados no la amedrentaron para nada al contrario la ayudaron a tomar su decisión.

─ ¿solo eso?... entonces tómalo todo

Vidar que se encontraba tras su padre pareció salir de su confusión y sin saber realmente lo que pasaba se interpuso entre ellos…

─ ¿Qué haces? ─espetó Odín con cierta molestia al ver a su hijo con arma en mano.

─ no la tocaras, no le harás nada ─los temores y confusiones quedaron atrás tras aquellas determinantes palabras que sorprendieron a ambos ojirubies. Como pudo olvidarlo se había prometido que no permitirían que a lastimaran y ahora…

─ estás jugando con fuego hijo

─ si es por ella no me importaría salir quemado ─Mayura anchó sus ojos tanto como pudo al escucharlo decir eso admirando ahora su espalda. Pero no podía permitir tal cosa, esto lo arreglaría ella misma… todo.

Odín sonrió nuevamente, si eso quería…

─ no hay problema ─el rey de Asgard se irguió por completo alzando su rostro viéndose para el aun mas grande como una gran montaña que debía derrumbar y como aquel que lo aplastaría sin compasión; mas sin embargo, el no se amedrantaría con eso y se preparó para lo que vendría de él, mas este no era de quien debería cuidarse ya que el ataque vino desde su espalda, por ella…

Su intensa mirada se instalo sobre él, siendo tan pesada que le era tan difícil permanecer erguido. Volteo hacia ella con el ceño levemente fruncido por el uso de su fuerza utilizada para no caer en busca de una explicación topándose con una hermosa sonrisa que no supo interpretar y entonces cayó al piso ya sin poder retener tal brutal poder sobre su cuerpo y sin mucha resistencia se sumió en la obscuridad de su inconsciente.

Odín sin esperar más y con su sonrisa ambiciosa clavó su lanza en el suelo pasando por las argollas de las cadenas para mantenerlas sujetas y se acercó a ella a pasos delicados y elegantes arrastrando su larga vestimenta color negro al igual que sus cabellos hasta posicionarse frente a ella que ahora estaba hincada entre Vidar y Loki.

Mayura veía desde abajo como una de las manos de Odín se acercaban a ella con parsimonia, disfrutando cada segundo que pasase, su dedo índice se instaló en su frente justo donde tiempo atrás estaba esa marca símbolo de su obscura maldad.

El rose de su dedo se sintió áspero y frió a pesar de su apariencia delicada sacándole un estremecimiento realmente repulsivo, sus ojos se cerraron dándole a Odín una falsa rendición de su parte donde creía se lo entregaría todo. Que equivocado estaba…

No, no le podía entregar tal poder a alguien de su calaña, primero muerta que hacerlo. Se concentró con extrema rapidez y el poder comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo reuniéndose en su frente y luego pasando a aquel despreciable ser que se hacía llamar un rey. Este sonrió extasiado viendo el acto con creciente emoción, al fin el poder que tanto ansiaba seria suyo.

Ella abrió sus ojos mostrando un extraño brillo que no supo decodificar a tiempo al momento que la energía que le era cedida se terminó. Alejó su mano desconfiado y viéndola con creciente intriga ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

─ Demasiado tarde

Le sonrió y solo entonces reconoció que eso no era bueno

─ ¡maldita! ¡Que me has hecho! ─trastabillo unos pasos hacia tras viendo sus manos que eran las que empezaban a entumecerse y sintiendo ese extraño poder recorriéndolo por dentro, empezaba a quemarlo lo podía sentir y en un acto de rabia hacia ella atrajo hacia él la lanza que sujetaba las cadenas de sus rehenes en el suelo y con la desesperación ya marcada en su rostro la dirigió hacia ella con intención de atravesar su pecho.

─ te dije que era demasiado tarde ─mustió ella viéndolo impasible. La lanza se había detenido milímetros antes de llegar a su pecho y la mano que la sostenía se había convertido en un frio y cristalino cristal─ no dejaré que sigas dañando a las personas que amo

Su pesada mirada rubí recayó sobre el dios supremo que ahora era una estatua que bien podrida estar en cualquier museo, provocando que se desmoronara cual terrón de tierra hasta que solo dejo polvo frente a ella.

Tal vez crean que fue algo cruel mas sin embargo ¿merecía misericordia? El había acabado con una vida y ahora lo pagaba, aquí radica esta ley; toda causa tiene un efecto.

Un suspiro resonó en su garganta y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus rosados labios esto no terminaba ahí no si podía arreglarlo y no importaba el precio que tenía que pagar lo haría gustosa por ellos, por el. Su mirar se concentro en los yacientes atados, estos parecían estar bien como había asegurado Odín, sin esperar a algo se concentro en las cadenas y estas se deshicieron convirtiéndose en oro molido dándoles la libertad. Su mirar siguió recorriendo el gran salón sin reparar en los destrozos habidos hasta dar con lo que buscaba, en una esquina, la más retirada de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo de Frey provocándole una sonrisa al notar como respiraba. Estiró su mano hacia el y viéndolo con fijeza, en menos de dos segundos el cuerpo del dios de la lluvia levitaba hacia ella quedando justo frente a ella.

─ perdóname, aunque la verdad siempre has sido un tonto.

Con cuidad descubrió su pecho quedando al descubierto la perforación de su espada. Sin miramientos rasgo la capa del dios obteniendo un trozo de tela con el que limpiar la sangre y sus restos. Suspiro lánguidamente para prepararse, no tenía idea de lo que hacía y solo estaba siguiendo sus instintos, sonrió una vez más al ver que lo había conseguido, su dedo índice irradiaba una cálida luz rosada─ espero no sea doloroso ─se dijo así misma con ingenuidad antes de pasar su dedo por encima de la herida, está en seguida comenzó a cerrarse dejando solo una línea rosada en vez de la herida que segundos después desapareció.

─ _y ahora_ ─su angustiosa mirada se posó sobre el inerte cuerpo de Loki que ya había adquirido un nuevo tono de blanco.

─ Ma…yura

Al parecer Vidar era bastante fuerte ya que había despertado, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

─ Vidar lo siento ─el solo negó dándole a entender que no tenía por qué pedirle eso

─ donde esta mi padre ─pregunto, mas no era preocupación lo que se podía sentir en su hablar.

─ lo siento ─volvió a repetir ella.

Y así comprendió que no pedía perdón por lo que le había causado a él si no a su padre

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─esta vez la preocupación si lo invadió al ver a Mayura acomodar a loki sobre su regazo mientras sonreía y sus ojos brillaban… con amor.

─ lo que él ha hecho por mi

Aquellas palabras lo impactaron, su boca se abría y cerraba intentando formular cualquier cosa que fuera útil para detenerla pero nada, su preocupación aumento aun más al ver como su cuerpo cambiaba su aura rosada y pura por una dorada. No, no estaba hablando en serio ¿verdad?

─ Ma-mayura si haces eso… ─al fin algo había salió.

─ Lo sé muy bien ─dijo sonriente ella viéndolo levantarse con dificultad para acercarse.

─ no se volverán a ver

─ no importa. Yo me conformaré con verlo desde lejos por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

─ ¿Cuál es? ─respondió resignado mas nada feliz, digiera lo que digiera ella no se detendría.

─ dile que rehaga su vida con alguien más ─sus ojos se ancharon al instante─ dile que por favor me olvide, que sonría todos los días y que no se arrepienta de nada.

─ Mayura…

Lo había dejado sin palabras y solo su nombre salió con dolor compartido, estaba renunciando a él como él lo acababa de hacer con ella.

─ lo harías por favor ─su suplica caló hondo. Esa sonrisa forzada no le quedaba para nada al igual esas lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

─ por supuesto ─le contesto el sonriendo en todo su esplendor, se sentía bien sonreí por primera vez de manera tan sincera.

Ella volvió a sonreír feliz pero por él, al fin se había dado cuenta y eso la alegraba, él con todo y lo que había pasado o provocado había sido su amigo y lo seguiría siendo mas ahora.

Su atención volvió a recaer en Loki. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y sonrió con dulzura, estaba loco si pensaba que todo terminaría así, el merecía vivir ser feliz, tenía una hermosa familia por la cual preocuparse, cuidarla y sobre todo amarla no podía abandonarla no sería justo ni para él ni para ellos.

Centímetro a centímetro bajaba su rostro para encontrar con sus labios los pálidos de él mientras rememoraba los hermosos momentos pasados y los que desearía haber pasado con él y los demás, definitivamente los echaría de menos.

─ mi vida y mi corazón se irán contigo ─susurró contra sus labios─ espero y puedas perdonarme

Sus labios se unieron por primera vez en más que un simple toque y a pesar de lo fríos que estaban los de Loki, para ella había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en sus cortos dieciocho años y que sería capaz de hacerlo por la eternidad.

Sonrió de nuevo aun contra sus labios al darse cuenta de la calidez que comenzaba a regresar el cuerpo del dios y entonces escucho el sonido más maravilloso que podía ser producido en el mundo…

El latir de su corazón…

Con profundo pesar se separó de sus labios viéndolo con intensidad y euforia controlada, su cuerpo ahora resplandeciente tenía vida…

… su vida.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño de nuevo, observó con asombro sus manos que empezaban a tornarse más blancas de lo normal y como una extraña fuerza la alaba hacia algún lado e incapaz de detenerlo simplemente paso…

Su alma y espíritu abandonaron su cuerpo dejándolo como un cascaron, completamente vacío, este cerró sus ojos y simplemente se aflojo, las manos que segundos antes acariciaban las mejillas de Loki cayeron a sus costados completamente sin reticencia al igual que su mentón descendió hasta dar con su pecho y gracias a la postura con la que estaba sentada sobre sus tobillos su cuerpo se mantenía en equilibrio dándole la apariencia de estar solo dormida o dentro de un letargo aliviador.

Y ahora se admiró así mismo solo un espíritu completamente de blanco. Sonrió mas esta vez no fue de felicidad o de alivio más bien con amargura, no sabía si estaba lista o no pero debía hacerlo, sus hermosas e inmaculadas alas se extendieron listas para emprender el vuelo tan solo haciéndola elevarse unos metros del suelo.

Vidar la veía desde abajo con tristeza y una creciente culpabilidad. En verdad que todo eso no debería estar sucediendo pero lo hacía y él era el principal culpable.

─ me gustaría pedirte un último favor ─dijo un tanto cohibida tal vez por su nueva apariencia, si le buscaran un buen apodo "camaleón" le quedaría perfecto. Vidar le regalo una sonrisa ladina que claramente decía "vamos dilo haré lo que sea por ti" ocultando esos sentimientos anteriores ─ me gustaría que enterraran mi cuerpo junto a mi madre y dile a papá que no se preocupe todo estará bien.

El únicamente asintió. Si eso quiere eso tendrá, desvió solo unos segundos su mirar de ella para ver aquel cuerpo que había dejado, regresó de nuevo hacia ella mas ya no estaba sola. Un ángel de piel morena y ojos violeta e igualmente de un puro blanco al igual que sus cabellos y alas parecía reverenciarle sostenido sus manos cual objeto más preciado. El momento había llegado… ella se iría

─ ¿esta lista señorita Mayura? ─ella solo atino a asentir recibiendo una sonrisa de aquel angel seguro para darle más confianza y sin soltar su mano emprendieron el vuelo con destino al cielo. Hora de ver al señor celestial.

Sin poder resistirse volteo a ver a lo que dejaba atrás sintiendo como un gran hueco se comenzaba a formar en su pecho y se expandía tanto como avanzaban. Después de atravesar el techo cual fantasmas comenzaron a ascender con mayor velocidad perdiendo ya de vista el inmenso castillo por las esponjosas nubes que obstaculizaban la visión.

─ adiós ─su despedida no llegó a oídos e nadie al perderse con el viento que movía su melena rosada aunque no quiere decir que no haya alcanzado lastimados corazones.

El pelinegro al perder de vista a aquellos seres suspiró con gran alivio y cierto pesar para después fruncir el ceño desconforme.

─ seré idiota no le pedí disculpas ─su propia idiotez le sacó una sonrisa, bueno algún día se lo diría ¿más vale tarde que nunca no?

─ ¡pero qué diablos! ─gruño el peli morado al darse cuenta de su situación; el se encontraba sobre el abdomen de Narugami formando una especie de cruz y su mano estaba tocando algo nada sano para su facultad mental haciéndolo entrar en un lapsus de pánico y hacer de todo para ponerse de pie.

─ ¡quítate Heimdall no lo pareces pero pesas!

─ _genial ya despertaron._

─ ¡que pasa hermano me estas mordiendo!

─ ¡por supuesto idiota me has pisado la cola!

─ demonios, todos son una bola de idiotas ─el rubio se levantaba al final algo malhumorado y sobándose la frente con insistencia ya que sin querer Yamino lo había golpeado con un codo al tratar de levantarse del susto al ser mordido en una pierna y ahí oyendo esa voz fue como todos recordaron los últimos sucesos y giraban sus rostros aun algo desorientados.

─ ¡tú! ─el castaño ubico al de ojos zafiro como su objetivo.

─ calma, calma ─contesto el de mirada zafiro algo cansado por tanto alboroto en tan solo unos minutos haciendo que el otro se detuviera a escucharlo, cuando tuvo su atención únicamente se corrió dejando a su vista lo que habían intentado proteger anteriormente.

─ ¡mamá, papá! ─con aquel grito acojonado comenzó a correr a su encuentro seguido de todos los demás creando un pequeño círculo alrededor de la pareja y hasta el ahora visto Frey que parecía encontrarse bien y, sin querer despertando al dios del caos que hasta hace unos minutos aun se mantenía inconsciente y, fue en esos momentos al estar tan cerca que se dieron una idea de lo que había sucedido sin falta de explicación…

Poco a poco y ante las miradas absortas y preocupadas de todos, los parpados de Loki se fruncieron y comenzaron a separarse dejando ver aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto presumía cuando regalaba guiños a sus admiradoras.

─ chicos… estoy vivo ─aquel comentario tonto no provocó lo que esperaba.

Una diminuta y débil sonrisa se alcanzó a formar en sus labios al verlos a todos ignorando lo anterior ya que el si era feliz, mas esta se detuvo al prestar atención a sus rostros que eran todo menos felices. ¿Por qué? ¿Todo estaba bien no?

─ padre… ─pronunció Yamino quedadamente y con una inmensa agonía que lo impacto y para rematar las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos aguamarina mas sin pensárselo mucho lo atribuyó a conmoción de verlo aun entre los vivos.

Giró su rostro hacia arriba deseoso de encontrarse con la dueña de los hermosos hilos rosados que se encontraban regados a su alrededor debido a su largo. Oh como moría por encontrarse con sus vivaces y rubíes ojos y vociferar ante todos cuanto la amaba.

─ Mayura ─la llamó aun ignorante de lo sucedido al ver que esta parecía dormitar, bueno seguro estaba cansada─ Mayura

Volvió a repetir el con su tono mas cálido que hizo a varios corazones encogerse.

─ papá ella ─la resignación se hizo notar en su aguda voz al momento que jalaba su saco con su osico mientras el solo veía el apacible rostro de Mayura que raramente estaba mas pálido de lo usual.

─ no, eso…

Los demás espectadores desviaron sus miradas incapaces de ver tal triste escena y preguntándose porque la vida era tan injusta para algunos porque ellos no merecían pasar por situación parecida, eso era a lo que llamaban ¿destino? Pues vaya destino de mierda que les había tocado.

Loki se levanto algo tambaleante de su regazo buscando con insistencia algo que ya no estaba en ese cuerpo, la abrazo sin reparos con más fuerza de la necesaria queriendo sentir su calor encontrándose solo con el frió de su piel _así que fuiste tú…_

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─demandó apenas en un vago susurro perdiendo su rostro en aquellos suaves cabellos─ ¿Quién lo hizo?

Una lógica idea atravesaba sus pensamientos revelándole al único culpable que sería capaz de eso y más. Todos permanecieron callados sin poder hablar al respecto y con sus manos hechos puños al ver a un dios, un gran padre y por supuesto un gran amigo en tan cruda situación que sin duda nadie querría pasar en un futuro.

─ yo puedo contarles todo lo sucedido ─se abrió paso entre ellos el pelinegro sin invadir tanto el intimo momento.

Ante tales palabras no pudieron hacer más que posar sus desconfiadas miradas sobre el pelinegro buscando de manera más que ruda las explicaciones correspondientes.

Vidar comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido después de que la mayoría quedara inconsciente dejándolos más que sorprendidos con cada palabra que salía de su boca y es que todo era tan inverosímil que era tan difícil de digerir para sus mentes sobre todo la parte donde ella se deshizo de una vez por todas del dios supremo, incluso el dios de las travesuras estaba absorto al escuchar a lo que Mayura se había enfrentado hasta el final, sola.

─ y entonces ella… idiota ─se desahogo un poco el dios del trueno al decir aquel insulto que nunca había salido de su boca para ella, al escuchar lo que había decidido hacer mas también la podía entender el en su lugar lo hubiera hecho también aunque eso significara renunciar a esa persona─ no la volveremos a ver

Hablo con cierto coraje por todos, claro ella ahora estaba en otro nivel al cual ellos no podían ascender ni ella rebajarse hasta el suyo.

─ ¿pero estará bien? ─pregunto dudoso y entrecortado Yamino sin esconder su dolor.

─ estará al lado del señor celestial ¿tú qué crees? ─contesto algo tosco Heimdall eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo para hacerlos sentir mejor aunque no fue mucho.

─ el se refiere a sentimentalmente Heimdall! ─le respondió Narugami ciertamente más alterado y dándole un manotazo en la cabeza dejándolos con sus caras largas de nuevo ya que eso era bastante obvio, como iba a estar feliz ella al dejarlo todo sobre todo a Loki.

Loki lo sabía muy bien el cuerpo que sostenía ahora no era más que solo eso, un cuerpo frio y sin vida pero más que nada un cuerpo sin alma… sin espíritu. Su impotencia no daba para más ahora que haría sin ella? estrujo de nuevo aquel cuerpo no queriendo ni imaginarlo, que sería de su vida? Se volvería mas monótona de lo que era aun antes de conocerla? No, sería aun peor sabiendo y repitiéndose lo estúpido que había sido al no poder protegerla se sentiría más que miserable todos los días habidos y por haber.

─ papi ─Fenrrir lo llamaba con tanta sutileza que fue imposible ignorarlo despego su rostro de ella y pudo ver sus ojitos cristalizados; estaba preocupado y más atrás vislumbro los algo gastados y sucios zapatos de Yamino que de no ser por el momento los estaría limpiando como loco, el igualmente se veía sumamente preocupado por el, ellos más que nadie podían entenderlo y de alguna manera lo sentían también.

─ ella me dijo ─mustio Vidar tan débilmente que parecía hablar solo para el pero debido al mutismo que se enfrentaban se escucho a la perfección por todos, sobre todo por él, Loki que alzo su mirada para verlo también abatido y con la culpabilidad marcada en sus oscurecidos ojos tratando de taparlos con su flequillo tal vez sintiéndose más que patético y miserable aunque el ya no le guardaba ningún rencor─ ella me dijo que te digiera, que quería que rehicieras tu vida, que la olvidaras y por sobre todo que no te arrepintieras de nada.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, definitivamente Mayura estaba loca ¿Cómo le pedía tal cosa? No podría rehacer su vida con más nadie ya que la única que podría ayudarlo con tal cosa era ella, ¿olvidarla? Eso era aun más imposible y aunque tuviera el poder de hacerlo ni lo pensaría y por ultimo no arrepentirse era lo único que no desaparecería de su mente por el resto de su longeva vida.

─ tan bien me dijo ─prosiguió el, observando cada uno de los gestos que pasaban por el rostro de Loki─ pidió que-

─ ¿oigan que es eso? ─las palabras de Vidar quedaron en el olvido ante la pregunta de Narugami que veía entrecerrando los ojos hacia el alto techo haciéndolos ver en esa dirección.

─ eso es…

La perplejidad se hizo notar en el rostro del de ojos ámbar al notar lo que para los demás era solo un destello dorado bajando sospechosamente hacia donde estaban.

─ ¿Qué es? ─demando Vidar sin proponérselo mas esto le daba uno de esos presentimientos bien recibidos.

─ no lo puedo creer… ─continuó Foresti ignorando completamente a Vidar incrementando la curiosidad de los demás por saber qué rayos era eso.

─ ¡con un demonio que es! ─si hubiera podido le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara más esto lo dejaría inconsciente y no sabría lo que pasaba. El destello logro llegar unos metros sobre ellos dejándose apreciar mejor y haciendo que Narugami dejara la agresividad a un lado.

Loki igualmente veía ese dorado destello con la misma pregunta en la cabeza a la cual solo Foresti podía responder y al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como los demás se aprecio de lo que se trataba…

─ ¿una pluma? ─el peli morado hablo por todos con desconcierto ante tal objeto.

─ una vida ─corrigió el rubio.

Al fin Foresti revelaba lo que en sus conocimientos estaba, dejándolos a todos impactados al revelarles lo que tenían frente a ellos. La pluma siguió su camino llegando con extrema suavidad y lentitud hasta Loki que la recibió con delicadeza en su mano manteniéndose levitando sobre ella.

─ esto…

─ es para ella ─aclaro Foresti y ante esto las sonrisas volvieron a los tristes y angustiados rostros de todos.

El alivio llego a su rostro en forma de sonrisa y si perder más tiempo acercó la pluma al pecho de la chica, esta inmediatamente se movió atraída por el cuerpo de la chica entrando en su cuerpo dejando solo unos pequeños y efímeros destellos.

Poco a poco el color regreso a la pálida piel de Mayura haciendo que todos engrandecieran aun mas sus sonrisas y que Loki la volviera a atraer hacia su cuerpo volviendo a sentir aquel calor que se había vuelto añorante. Los demás se acercaron expectantes de ver a esa loca peli rosa abrir los ojos.

─ Mayura ─la volvió a llamar Loki seguro de que esta vez ella respondería abriendo sus hermosos ojos pero la felicidad que lo había inundado fue pisoteada cruelmente por las palabras de Foresti…

─ ella no va a despertar…

─ ¡qué estás diciendo! ¡Ella está viva! ─Fenrrir al igual que los demás no daban crédito a lo escuchado siendo él, el más impulsivo y rápido al responder.

─ pero no tiene alma ─todos parecieron comprender anchando al máximo sus ojos y uno que otro desviando con coraje sus rostros y apretando sus manos en puños para no ser vistos.

─ entonces… ¿Por qué? ─pregunto Loki a la nada esperando que la respuesta llegara igualmente. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Justamente cuando creía que todo estaría bien tenía que suceder esto.

─ no lo sé ─le respondió algo acojonado el rubio─ pero de lo que estoy seguro es que fue el señor celestial el responsable de esto.

─ ¿Por qué haría algo así? Devolverle la vida a un cuerpo sin alma… ─y ahí comprendió lo que sucedía, bien esperaría no importaba cuanto tardara él la iba a esperar se levanto al serle nuevamente posible y cargo a Mayura en sus brazos ante las miradas interrogantes de todos y comenzó a caminar de forma pausada acostumbrándose dado que sus piernas se sentían aun algo agarrotadas.

─ ella regresara ─deteniéndose tan solo a unos cuantos pasos giro su rostro para verlos a todos y con una triste sonrisa pintada de alegría se dirigió a todos─ volvamos a casa y esperemos su regreso.

Los demás asintieron, algunos sorbiéndose la nariz en el proceso y otros regalándole miradas significativas comenzando a caminar hacia él con nuevas esperanzas albergándose en sus corazones, no estaban seguros de cuándo pero está loca chica obsesionada con los misterios regresaría sin duda… ahora solo quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

_**Si solo crees en mí. Te amaré eternamente. Toma mi mano y llévame a tu corazón y ahí estaré por siempre. No te dejaré ir. Nunca te dejaré ir… **_

_**Te esperaré…**_

_**Aunque tenga que esperar toda una eternidad…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

****************************************REVIEWS***** *********************************

SNIF, SNIF no puedo creer que casi lloro!

Al fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado el final ya que no fue algo tan trágico o un felices por siempre algo predecible, fue algo intermedio.

Creo que se dieron cuenta de que fue bastante largo este cap pero se me hacia algo injusto dividirlo. Por Kami son más de veinte hojas! También por eso me he demorado bastante tiempo que espero haya valido la pena.

¿Y? ahora si que opinan de esto, se imaginaban que terminaría así? Ciertamente ni yo lo hice simplemente me senté con mi lap en cima y comencé a escribir quedando así de repentino el final. Como vieron al final Foresti y Vidar terminaron revelándose contra Odin desde un principio sabia que esto pasaría ya que ellos no son realmente malos solo fueron usados como los demás que una vez intentaron matar a Loki.

Y en cuanto a el y Mayura los he separado aunque sea solo físicamente ya que sabemos nunca dejarían de quererse igual sobre todo con la ultima esperanza que se le ha mandado a Loki al saber que algún día el alma de Mayura regresara a su cuerpo espero no hayan kedado muchas dudas y si fue el caso ya saben déjenme un review y aclaramos las cosas ya saben todo es recibido con sabiduría.

Pero ke kren para las ke no kedaron satisfechas eh decidido hacer un epilogo claro! Yo tampoco kede konforme kon este final así ke ya veremos ke sucede en el epilogo que les paece la idea! Hay me dicen lo que piensan…

Ahora si mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todas aquellas chicas/os que me ayudaron a llegar hasta aki sin ustedes esto no podría haber llegado hasta aki!

DULCECITO311

Lmyralove2012fan-sub

Lian Kirito-kun

Konoha

Laura

Taylor. spring.52 (espero ke tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas. si no mayu no puede ser herida físicamente por la espada)

y a las demás ke no pudieron komentara o akellos anónimos muxas graxias!

y un especial "agradecimiento" a mi "kerido hermano" Eder x pasarse a komentar a su adorada hermana –aunke no haya sido muy lindo- y a mi prima Brenda por leer mi historia y también alentarme a continuarla graxies primis!

Y bueno noz vemos en el epilogo ke espero no demore mucho

bye bye y se kuidan un monton! y perdon por algun o ke otro error


End file.
